Allonsy!
by Jenna Cassie Herdz
Summary: When Beverley Gilmore sees the TARDIS appear right in front of her, she's thrown into an exciting adventure with a strange man who calls himself the Doctor. He saves the world, travels through time, has stories to tell...and places he'd like to take her.
1. Chance Meeting

**A/N:** welcome to my first Doctor Who fic! this really doesn't go anywhere in the storyline, just a little something for fun. more adventure! the title is 'Let's go!' in french...the Doctor says that sometimes, and i just LOVE it when he does. it's my favorite phrase, and it gives me confidence when i say it like him, so let's boost some confidence into this fic, eh? i'm watching the fourth season right now, and i haven't seen any of the original stuff yet, but i'm looking for it. anyone know where i can watch the original Doctor who? well...Allons-y!

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Chance Meeting**_

Beverley Gilmore watched with wide, sea-green eyes as a brilliant gust blew back her fire red hair, but she couldn't take her eyes off the thing appearing…_materializing_ in front of her. Right in front of her. It was a tall, blue box making a strange sound, like an engine, a light sitting on top, fading on and off. The sound and light finally stopped so she could read 'Police Box' on top of the doors.

"I'm dreamin'," she breathed, shaking her head in disbelief and taking a step back. "I've _got_ to be dreamin'! That thing did _not_ just appear out of thin _air_ in front of me!"

"I'm afraid it did."

"Who said that?" Beverley shouted into the morning air, whipping her head around to find the man who'd spoken.

"I did."

She turned back to the blue box to see a man standing in the doorway, leaning casually against the frame, his hands tucked into the pockets of his suit pants. A brown overcoat hung over his slim frame, a pair of white Converse on his feet, and she was too shocked to even giggle at seeing his outrageously styled brown hair. She stared at him, still unbelieving what she was seeing and he only grinned daftly at her, his brown eyes glittering with excitement.

"Who are you?" she instantly demanded. "What is that thing? How did you just…_appear_?"

"I'm the Doctor," he began, calmly. "This is the TARDIS, and…well, that last bit's hard to explain."

"Try," Beverley breathed, unmoving.

"Can't," the Doctor shrugged, shoving off the frame and shutting the door behind him. He stepped closer to her and looked around the field he'd landed in, sighing, "Gotta find out what the TARDIS locked onto." He looked back at Beverley, who'd been staring at him in wonder the whole time and asked, "Where am I, anyway?"

"London," she replied, instantly. "England."

"And the date?" he wondered.

"Um…July eighth, twenty eleven," she sputtered.

"Right," the Doctor nodded, looking behind her, then all around him as he took a deep breath through his teeth then stepped around her, chirping, "Come on."

Beverley frowned, whirling around but staying in her spot as she watched him start to walk away.

"What?" she shouted and the Doctor turned, taking one step backwards before stopping.

"Well, you wanna know why I'm _here_, don't you?" he called, then gestured with his upper body that she follow him. "Come on, then. I might need another pair of hands. This way."

He turned and strolled across the field toward the street and Beverley frowned in utter confusion as she watched him walk away. She was on her way to work when this blue box appeared in front of her. If she was late one more time she'd be fired, she was sure. She looked back to the box, then back at the Doctor still walking away and couldn't help but feel drawn to follow him…this mysterious, strange man that had just invited her to follow him without even asking her name.

"Damn your curiosity, Bev," she hissed before hurrying after him calling, "Wait! Mister! Wait!"

He stopped and turned with a smirk of triumph as she caught up with him, then replied, "Doctor, actually."

"Doctor who?" she panted from running.

"Just the Doctor," he shrugged, still smiling.

"Doctor of _what_, though?" she frowned.

"Everything," the Doctor replied then frowned and asked, "What was your name?"

"Beverley," she answered. "Beverley Gilmore."

"Right, Beverley Gilmore, let's find out why I'm here," he grinned, holding up his arm for her to take and she still frowned in confusion.

"Are you mad?" she finally blurted.

"Sometimes," he shrugged, then leaned in slightly to murmur, "But aren't you curious?"

Beverley bit the inside of her cheek in thought, not taking her eyes off that big grin on his face and couldn't help but smile in return. She looped her arm around his and nodded, "Yes, I am."

"Brilliant!" he grinned, tightening his arm around hers then starting a fast pace toward the streets of London as he called, "Allons-y!"

* * *

_Later..._

"Ooh, you feel that?" the Doctor asked, stopping in front of a shop and letting Beverley's arm fall from his to reach into the inside pocket of his jacket to pull out something silver and metal.

"Feel what?" Beverley frowned. "What is that?"

"You don't feel that?" he asked, examining the thing in his hands before pointing it ahead, the light shining as it buzzed. "That tingling sensation like…the chills are trying to run through you, but you won't shiver."

"That's specific," she muttered. "I don't feel a thing and you _still_ haven't told me what _that_."

"Sonic screwdriver," he frowned in concentration, scanning the thing around him then stopped with wide eyes as he pointed at a potted tree on the sidewalk. "Oh, that's it!"

"That's what?" Beverley frowned, running after him when he rushed toward the tree, scanning it up and down with his screwdriver. "What's so special about a tree?"

"This, is no ordinary tree," the Doctor replied, not looking away from it. "This…is a transmitter."

"A transmitter?" Beverley echoed, utterly confused as the Doctor knelt down to examine and touch the tree. "Right here? In the middle of London?"

"Well, best place to hide alien technology: Right in plain sight," the Doctor replied, standing and tucking his hands into his pants pockets again, looking around. "But the question is: Who put this transmitter here and why?"

"So, your…TARDIS picked up the signal that thing was transmitting?" Beverley assumed.

"It would seem so," he replied, running a hand through her hair with a frown in thought. "It wasn't a message, or anything. Not even a distress signal just, white noise."

"So…what now?" Beverley couldn't help but ask as he only stared at the tree a moment.

"Now," the Doctor sighed, glancing around, "we've gotta answer that question I just asked." He leaned down to the tree again and pointed his screwdriver at the bottom of the pot. "There should be an entrance here…somewhere…Ah ha!"

Beverley jumped in surprise when he shouted and lifted the pot from the ground to reveal a trap door. She frowned in wonder and moved toward the Doctor to look inside as he only stared inside the dark hole as well.

"What's down there?" she breathed.

"So many questions, so little time to explain it all to you," he replied before moving to sit at the edge and lower himself in. "Right! Come on, then. Down the rabbit hole, Beverley Gilmore!"

"How do you know it's alien and not just the sewers?" Beverley shouted at him as he climbed down a ladder attached to the wall inside the hole.

"Do you think a sewer would be under a potted tree?" the Doctor wondered, stopping to look at her then waved her toward him. "Gonna come or what?"

Beverley sighed in exasperation at herself and her curiosity before kneeling down and lowering herself into the hole as he started climbing down again.

"Out of your mind, you are," she muttered to herself. "Completely bonkers."

"That's what makes it fun," the Doctor grinned as she started climbing down the ladder after him. He jumped down the last few rungs of the ladder and straightened himself out before looking up to watch Beverley climbing down.

"Fun," she scoffed, coming closer to the end. "Right."

Her foot slipped on the second to last rung and she gave a small squeak as her hands lost their grip. A pair of hands caught her waist and steadied her on the ground as she leaned back against the body they were attached to.

"You alright?" the Doctor asked, concern in his tone and on his face as she craned her neck back to see him.

_Gosh, he's tall_, Beverley thought as her eyes met his and she felt her face flare in a blush before she finally shoved off of him and straightened herself out.

"Fine, thanks," she sighed, flipping her hair from her face before they both turned to the tunnel they found themselves in, red lights lining the ceiling being their only light.

"Well, that's not ominous at all, is it?" the Doctor joked before holding his hand toward Beverley to allow her to take his hand murmuring, "Stay close."

She instantly grabbed his hand, trusting him completely from being so afraid, and she just knew, somehow, that _he_ was the only man that would be able to protect her if they ran into anything. And she knew it could be _anything_. The only thing that could be heard was their footsteps as they started down the tunnel.

"So…what would aliens be transmitting a nothing signal for?" Beverley whispered, needing some sort of noise in the deafening silence to calm herself.

"Might be some sort of code that only their species can translate, or maybe it's just a…sort of calling," the Doctor replied, not taking his eyes away from what was ahead of him.

"Calling?" she echoed. "Like some sort of…_force_ pulling them toward the signal."

The Doctor stopped, still holding her hand and now looking up at the ceiling in thought as he murmured, "I hadn't thought of that." He looked to her and smiled, "Good thinking, Beverley Gilmore."

An alarm suddenly went off, loud and blaring as the lights above their heads started blinking as well. Beverley slapped her free hand to one of her ears in pain, gripping the Doctor's hand tightly in fear with the other.

"What happened?" she called over the siren.

"Apparently, we've been found!" the Doctor guessed. "Time to run!"

He launched at a full run down the tunnel, nearly dragging her with him. They nearly slammed into the wall at the end that made a sharp turn to the left, the sirens and lights still going. The Doctor pulled Beverley to the left just as a caged door came down at the turn, just missing them. Beverley looked back at the door, but the Doctor only continued running down the tunnel.

"Keep moving!" he yelled, but she looked behind her and watched in sheer terror as more bars came down every few yards they passed, always nearly missing them. "Don't look back! Just keep running!"

Beverley pulled her gaze from the bars chasing them, just as a trap door opened below them and they went shouting down a slide, holding each other's hands in a death grip each. They finally landed on a rock ground, the Doctor on his back with a grunt, then he gave another when Beverley landed on top of him, a cloud of dust kicking up around them.

"Alright?" he coughed.

"Yeah," she coughed in return, lifting her head from his shoulder and swallowed hard when their eyes met. "Y-You?"

"Oh, just a little…dizzy," he replied, trying to shake it off then frowned in wonder, sniffing at the air.

"What is it?" she frowned.

"Smells…sweet," the Doctor answered, still frowning in thought before looking back at Beverley and asking, "You feeling alright?"

"Fine," she shrugged in a breath, her eyes half closed and a slight smile. "I feel _more_ than fine. I feel like I'm _flying_."

"Well, this isn't good," he said, shifting to get her off of him then pulled them both to their feet. "Beverley, you've got to snap out of this now."

"Why?" she giggled, wobbling on her feet. "Snap out of what? I'm fine."

"'Course you are," the Doctor retorted before a light blasted on above them. Beverley giggled again as she leaned her head on his shoulder, his gaze darting around the darkness before he looked back at her when she lifted her head again. He took her face into his hands and urged, "Beverley, come on, stay with me."

"Are you going to kiss me, Doctor?" she giggled before her smile dropped and she stopped laughing to sultrily say, "I'd like that."

The Doctor let his hands fall from her as she resumed giggling and looked into the darkness around them to shout, "What have you done to her? Whoever you are, leave her alone!"

Silence was all that answered him, and Beverley still giggled.

"Show yourselves!" he shouted.

All that answered was the echo of his own voice.

"Fine," he ground out before reaching into his jacket and pointing his sonic screwdriver above their heads. "Let's illuminate the conversation."

More lights blasted on, one at a time around the one that still shone on them, and they revealed rows and rows of strange spectators around them. They were formed like men, but their eyes were vertically set instead of horizontally. There were no noses and their mouths were shaped into sharp Vs, their hairlines set just at the crown of their elongated head which gave way to short, brown hair covering the back of their heads, and small holes on either side of their heads served as ears.

"Oh, I see you now," he breathed when all the lights were finally on then enunciated, "_Genonians_. Of _course_! It all makes _sense_ now!" He frowned in thought before admitting, "Wait. No it doesn't. What're you lot doin' _here_? You finally found that wonderful planet in the Messer System and you all come _here_?"

"We must experiment," they all replied together, making the Doctor frown in wonder.

"Experiment?" he echoed. "Experiment for what?" He looked to Beverley as she still giggled and realization soon sparked as he turned to them and replied, "Oh, the gas! The gas is some sort of…emotional inducer, eh? Making people experience emotions at will?" He frowned in wonder again and asked, "What would you wanna do _that_ for?"

"Begin," a voice echoed from above.

The Doctor looked up and around with a frown again, but he had no time to ask another question before Beverley gripped his arm and spun him around to make him face her. She gripped the collar of his coat and pulled him toward her, planting her lips to his. His eyes widened in shock before he gripped her shoulders and shoved her at arms length.

"Beverley," he called. "You've _got_ to get a grip."

"I thought I did," she giggled, trying to pull him toward her again, but he pushed her away again and looked up.

"What do you want?" he shouted. "Who are you?"

"We are the Genonians," Beverley suddenly replied in an altered voice, making him face her again. Her eyes were glowing white and she only stood still now as he kept his hands on her shoulders and she continued, "We will keep the human race."

"Beverley, come back," he ordered, shaking her shoulders a bit. "Come back!"

"We will keep them," she continued. "Train them. Make them our friends and companions."

"You can't _use_ people like this!" he shouted upwards again. "Stop it! Let her go!"

"Genon," the entire race chanted in unison, over and over again, including Beverley.

The Doctor looked around in wonder at what was happening, before looking back at Beverley, not knowing what else to do except one thing.

"Sorry," he murmured, taking her face in his hands again, his fingers placed in precise spots as he finished, "But _you_ started it."

He pulled her face toward his and planted his lips to hers. The chanting instantly stopped and Beverley's arms wrapped around his neck to kiss him a little deeper before she pulled away with a shout of pain. She began sinking to the floor but he caught her around the waist with one arm to support her as she set her head on his shoulder with a groan and he pulled out his screwdriver to point it around the room.

"Gotta be an exit," he ground out before his screwdriver locked onto something and he grinned. "Allons-y, Beverley!"

"Oi, don't scream at me, eh?" she groaned, making the Doctor look back at her, still grinning.

"Whoop, sorry," he replied before grabbing her hand and dragging her toward a door that swung open, blue light flooding the path. "I've gotta get back to the TARDIS!"

He aimed his screwdriver ahead as they still ran down the blue lighted hall until they came to a ladder and came to a skidding stop. He pulled her toward it and helped her start up the first few rungs.

"What happened?" she frowned down at him as he started after her.

"Long story, just keep climbing!" he called back.

"Is this how it is with you?" she wondered, stopping at the top when she reached a closed hatch and she looked down at him, continuing, "Running? All the time, running?"

"Oh, yes!" the Doctor grinned up at her, still climbing. "Scooch over and let me get that door open."

Beverley quickly moved over as much as she could on the ladder as climbed up to squeeze onto the rung with her, both holding on with one hand each. He aimed his screwdriver at the rim of the hatch they were underneath. The ladder rattled, making them both nearly lose their grip. They both looked down to see a few of the Genonians at the bottom, trying to climb up to them.

"Well, now what?" Beverley asked the Doctor as she looked to him, but he didn't look at her.

"Now…" he trailed off, looking back at the hatch he'd unlocked and placed a hand on it as he resumed, "…we let in a little light."

He shoved the hatch up, letting the sunlight into the tunnel and making the Genonians cringe back at the sudden brightness.

"Up and out, Beverley Gilmore!" he grinned and she hurried up to the top and crawled onto the concrete before turning back to help the Doctor out as well. He shoved the top back over the hole they'd just crawled out of, the covering being another potted fake potted plant and knelt down to seal it again with his sonic screwdriver.

"Right," he sighed, standing up straight and looking to Beverley and holding out his arms to Beverley as she frowned at him as if he were mad. "Come closer and let me have a look at you."

"Why?" she frowned, shaking her head and the movement made her dizzy. She took a stumbled step toward him and he caught her when a foot came out from under her.

"_That's_ why," he explained, supporting her as he led her back the way they'd gone down the street. "Come with me to the TARDIS and we'll make you right as rain."

* * *

**A/N:** i hope the Doctor is in character. i always worry about getting the most beloved characters right. anyway, if he ever goes OOC let me know. i'm trying to make it exciting, like the show, and kinda funny and stuff. anyway, reviews?


	2. Invitation

**A/N:** new chappie! enjoy! forgot to add disclaimer...i don't own Doctor Who, but god i wish i did. lol

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Invitation**_

Beverley groaned as she awoke, frowning and keeping her eyes her closed at the pain in her head. It was killing her. She suddenly realized she was lying on her back on a metal floor and slowly sat up, her eyes still closed. A clang around her made her wince in pain before she opened her eyes to look around. There was only one word she could use to describe the room she found herself in.

Alien.

"Oh, you're awake!" the Doctor called.

She winced again before turning to the gap in the floor his head was sticking out of.

"Sorry," he said in a softer tone, pulling himself out of his hole to sit on the edge. "You passed out once we got here. Head hurt?"

Beverley nodded, a hand on her forehead before asking, "What happened?"

"The Genonians used their telepathic abilities to take over your mind for a moment. The amnesia is a side effect. It'll all come back in a moment or so."

"Not sure I _want_ to remember," she confessed, then looked at him and asked, "What are you doing?"

"Tinkerin'," he shrugged, standing to head toward the console in the center of the room. "Waiting for the results on the toxin in your blood."

"Toxin?" she frowned, standing to head toward him. "When was I poisoned?"

"That'll come to you," he replied. "It was the gas you inhaled in that room. Didn't effect me because it's designed to only effect humans."

"What for?" she wondered, standing next to him to look at the console as he slipped on a pair of thick framed glasses. "What would aliens want to poison humans for?"

"Not poison," he mumbled, still staring at the console. "_Control_. You said – well…_they_ said they were going to _keep_ the humans."

"What? Like slaves?" Beverley frowned then scoffed, "Fat chance of them takin' _me_ alive, then." She frowned and looked around in wonder before turning back to him and asking, "Where are we?"

"Inside the TARDIS," he replied, pressing some buttons as he looked at a screen with data on it.

"You mean that blue box?" Beverley squeaked in disbelief. "But it's so small! How can it be bigger on the inside?"

"The box is a camouflage," he muttered, still looking at the screen then shouted with a grin, "Ah ha!"

Beverley jumped, looking at him with a frown.

"I was _right_!" he continued.

"About what?" she wondered.

"The gas," he explained, wrapping an arm around her to pull her closer to the screen. "It's the vapors from a plant from Genon."

"So…Genon's weed," Beverley replied and the Doctor grinned to her, winking and clicking his tongue.

"On the nose, Beverley Gilmore," he replied. "Only difference is, they've manipulated this compound to make the person inhaling it feel whatever emotion the _Genonians _want them to feel."

Beverley nodded in half understanding before a sudden flash went through her mind, and she shook the shock away, identifying it as a memory. The Doctor looked at her, noticing the sudden movement and pulled off his glasses.

"Alright?" he asked, and she nodded before another flash came up and she shook that away as well as he explained, "Your memories are coming back. I can help you with it, if you want?"

Beverley nodded again and the Doctor lifted his hands, his thumbs over her cheeks, his fingers set on in front of and behind her ears. He closed his eyes, Beverley following his lead and she gasped at a sudden save rolling over her mind. Everything that had happened flooded back to her and when it reached the end, she gasped, her eyes shooting wide as she stepped back, breaking the connection.

"You _kissed_ me!" she cried, making the Doctor frown at her.

"You kissed _me first_!" he retorted.

"You still had no right-!"

"We can argue about that later," he cut in, turning back to the console and typing at the small screen. "Right now we need to figure out why the Genonians are _here_. They found a planet in the Messer system a long time ago. Perfect conditions for them after their planet was sucked into a black hole. They took what they could and apparently this plant was part of what they could take. The way they manipulate it is quite brilliant, actually."

"Smashing," she grumbled, stepping up next to him. "They can manipulate drugs. Imagine the stock there could be in that. Make people feel what they want because you need someone to sympathize with. Ridiculous."

The Doctor stood slowly, staring ahead in realization, breathing, "That's it."

Beverley looked to him with a frown, asking, "That's what?"

"Sympathy!" he explained with a grin. "'We will _keep_ the humans'! That's what they said! Keep them as _pets_, not _slaves_. The Genonians don't _need_ slaves! They've always preferred doing things on their own, but they don't have _pets_! Never have! They didn't need pets on Genon – they had huge families to keep them busy – but _now_ everything's different."

"Different, how?" Beverley wondered and he turned to her, throwing his arms around her in a fierce hug, lifting her up as he laughed before setting her down again and holding her at arms length, her eyes wide as saucers.

"You are _brilliant_, you are!" he grinned. "See? This is why it helps to have another clever mind around. Help clear all the cobwebs in _my_ clever mind."

"Sorry?" she frowned, confused.

"They're experimenting on their gas so they can use it to _train_ humans as pets," he explained. "That transmitter is probably calling in every Genonian ship here to pick up their first human pet."

"What we gonna do, then?" Beverley asked and the Doctor looked up at her, not being to help his grin as he did. Her eyes were wide, expectant and ready for anything. He'd seen that look before on others. He _loved_ that look.

"Well, Beverley Gilmore," he smiled, running to the door of the TARDIS and grabbing his coat from its place and stopping to grin at her from the door. "We're gonna find a way to stop 'em! Come on, then!"

Beverley couldn't help but smirk before running toward him as she realized that she was beginning to enjoy all the running.

* * *

_Back in the tunnel..._

"Oh, smashing," Beverley whispered as she and the Doctor climbed down the ladder they'd gone up to get _away_ from the Genonians. "Back in the tunnel."

"Just do as I say, and everything'll be fine," he replied, reaching the end of the ladder and waiting for her. "Molto bene?"

"What?" she asked, frowning at him in a blue light as she reached the end as well.

"Italian, for 'very well'," he explained reaching into one of his coat pockets.

"Oh," she nodded, then replied, "Yeah. Molto bene."

"Brilliant," he grinned, pulling out a torch and flipping it once in the air before catching it and handing it to her. "Take this with you in case we get separated."

Beverley took the torch and the Doctor held out a hand to her which she instantly took and he pulled her down the tunnel the way they'd gone to get out.

"So is this what you do?" she wondered as they headed down the tunnel. "You save the world from alien threat?"

"Not only that, I try to save them from themselves," he replied, looking for something in the walls. "I give them an ultimatum. One warning, and that's it. If they don't leave, I have to force them to."

"You mean you have to kill them," she guessed, but he said nothing so she decided to change the subject. "You said the TARDIS was camouflaged. That's not from here, is it? From Earth, I mean. It's alien…like you."

That made him stop and look at her.

"It's not hard to see it," she shrugged. "I knew the moment you walked out of that box you weren't human. What _human_ could walk out of a box that appears out of nowhere?"

"I knew you were clever," he smirked.

"So you're not human," she resumed. "What _are_ you then?"

"Tell you later," he replied, turning to continue down the tunnel, looking over the walls. "Right now we've got to find the circuit breaker for this place."

"I'm guessing it won't look like your average circuit breaker, eh?" she guessed as the Doctor reached into his inside jacket pocket for his screwdriver again.

"Right you are," he replied, stopping next to the wall and letting go of her hand to feel at it, scanning his screwdriver over it. "But if I could just find it, I'll be able to stop that transmission and buy us a little time."

"Yeah, and then what?" Beverley wondered, flipping on her torch and shining it around the hall.

"Then, we have to find a way to stop the Genonians," he replied, not looking away from the wall.

"You mean you don't have a plan?" she ground out.

"Course not," he chirped, grinning when he was able to pop a panel from the wall before turning to her and saying, "That's what makes it fun."

"Wonderful," she muttered, leaning back next to him against the wall and crossing her arms over her chest. "A man with_out_ a plan."

"Got it!" he cheered softly, aiming his screwdriver inside the panel at the wires. "Transmitter down…which means—"

A blaring alien alarm suddenly sounded making Beverley jump and whip her head around to see anything before looking back at the Doctor who grinned, daftly.

"Now they'll take us to the head honcho!" he grinned. "Molto bene!"

"No!" she cried, stepping toward him. "Not 'molto bene'! This isn't _bene_ at all! They'll catch us!"

"Have faith, Bev," he assured her. "They won't _kill_ us. I can call you Bev, right?"

"I…I don't care," she sighed, leaning next to him again.

A large group of Genonians appeared around them coming from both directions of the tunnel and grouping around them. They both raised their hands, the Doctor with a huge grin and Beverley with a blank stare.

"Tolle Iosue nos," she flatly retorted to the aliens in front of her, making the Doctor look at her with a frown, both with their arms still up.

"Latin?" he guessed and she shrugged her affirmative response. "For what again? I can't remember."

"Take us to your leader."

* * *

_Later..._

"Ah!" the Doctor grinned as he and Beverley were led to the center of the room they'd been in before. This time, there was no gas floating through the air, and the lights were completely on so that they could see the Genonians clearly around them in the arena. "Well, this is cozy, eh?"

"Cozy really isn't the word I'd use, but, kay," Beverley shrugged.

"Now, where's your Commander?" the Doctor asked, strolling around the circle and looking up at the Genonians. "Thought I heard a different voice above the collective population here, so where is he? Why is he afraid to show himself?"

"The Master of Genon does not reveal his presence readily," the Genonians replied in chorus.

"Why not? Doesn't trust people?" the Doctor replied, stepping next to Beverley again.

"He will only show himself to one," they all answered.

"And which _one_, will he speak to?" he wondered.

"The lost one."

"Well, that'll be me, then."

"No. The female."

The Doctor frowned and looked to Beverley who frowned back with a shrug.

"Don't look at _me_," she replied. "I know _exactly_ where I am. I'm underground in an alien arena!"

"No, child." They both shot their gazes up at the sound of the voice they'd heard once before, looking for the source as it continued, "You have lost your way."

"I…don't understand," she admitted, still looking up and the Doctor glanced at her as she continued. "How am I lost if I know where I am? I'm in London, England."

"You do not know where you are going," the voice replied.

"Well, now that we've got you talkin', I have a proposition for you," the Doctor called, stepping a little closer to Beverley as she still looked up at the darkened space in the ceiling. "Pack up and take off, leave the human race alone, and I won't recode the transmission to tell every single Genonian that you're all jerkin' their chains about the 'pets' here."

"_Silence!_" the voice boomed, shaking the room and making the two stumble in the middle.

"Ooh! That got your attention, didn't it?" the Doctor grinned. "Well, if you won't talk to me, talk to the 'lost one' then." He stepped closer to Beverley and stared at her, but she still looked up. "I need you to tell them to leave."

"Why me?" she hissed back, shooting her gaze to him.

"Because he won't listen to _me_," he replied, gripping her arms, gently. "You can do this. Tell them you aren't animals to be played with or kept. You're living beings; independent, clever and just _barely_ being able to touch the stars!"

"But—"

"I'm right here," he assured her, stepping behind her and placing his hands on her shoulders and they both looked up. "Ask him to show himself."

Beverley swallowed in panic, her heart racing, her hands sweating before she finally called, "Show yourself, Great Commander! Show this Lost One your true form!"

The Doctor looked at her in surprise but a bright light shined from above, blinding them temporarily before it started dimming. They looked up again to see a holographic head above…a _human_ head.

"My name is Cathor," he said as the two below stared on in awe. "I am the most evolved of the Genonians, and so appear human."

"Genonians are more advanced than humans," the Doctor called. "Why would you take their form?"

Cathor said nothing and Beverley didn't think twice before calling, "Please, answer him!"

"Some of us adapted to escape suspicion," he replied. "As such, we now have two forms."

"So, the executors have _two_ faces while the workers only have _one_," the Doctor summarized.

"Sounds about right," Beverley muttered.

"Now's your chance," he told her, looking back at her. "Tell him this is _not_ a planet for their amusement. They have to go _back_ to where they came from."

"How?" she breathed and he smiled warmly.

"You'll think of something," he was sure.

Beverley swallowed again and looked to the holographic face to call, "Great Genonian Commander Cathor, this Lost One has come before you to beg your understanding. We are a child-like species. We have just barely touched the stars and have much to learn and discover. We will not be tamed of our independence, no matter _how_ much you drug us. Please, go back to your home and leave us in peace, before we turn on you, like rabid dogs on their _own_ masters!"

The Doctor smirked at her before looking back up at Cathor's human face. He only stared down at them, the suspense of what he might say made Beverley grip the Doctor's hand.

"We will _not_ be alone any longer," Cathor growled and the hologram was cut off.

"Well, that answers _that_ question," the Doctor sighed before pulling out his sonic screwdriver and aimed it upward. "Lights out!"

On cue, the lights blasted off, screams and shouts being let out by the aliens around them. Beverley felt herself pulled against a body and a pair of arms wrap around her. In panic she tried struggling but his arms held her fast.

"Stay still or you'll be trampled!" the Doctor whispered against her hair and she stilled herself. "They'll all miss us if we keep still."

"Doctor," she whispered. "How the _hell_ do we get outta here?"

"Just stay still," he replied, solemnly. "They'll trample each other."

"What?" Beverley hissed, shooting her gaze up to find his face in the dark. "_Trample_ each other? You can't let them!"

"They won't _leave Earth_, Beverley," he reminded her. "I try not to go this far, but they left me no choice."

"But, Doctor—!"

"This way!" he ordered, gripping her hand and dragging her through a trail she hadn't known was there before but she struggled.

"We can't just leave them in the dark!" she shouted. "How can you do this?"

"Believe me, I _saved_ the others," he replied, sending her gaze to the back of his head as they entered the blue lit tunnel. He dragged her down the tunnel, whizzing past the panel they'd found until they came to the ladder they'd climbed down. They skidded to a stop in front of it and he pulled her between the ladder and himself, ordering, "Climb."

"But we can't—!"

"We have to!" he interrupted. "I sat off the self destruct to this base! Go!"

Beverley started climbing up, but couldn't help but remind him, "We're in the middle of the city! Are you _mad_? You'll kill everyone above!"

"It's the dead of night! No one's out there!" he shouted, climbing after her.

She climbed out of the hole and quickly turned to help him out as well then recalled, "But I met you just this morning."

"Well, I may have jumped a little forward in time when you were asleep," he shrugged then noticed the bewildered look on her face and advised, "I'll explain later. Run!"

He grabbed her hand and dragged her down the empty, dark streets or London just as the ground rumbled and a huge geyser of flame shot up from the hole they'd climbed out of. Beverley stopped and looked back at it, her hand slipping from the Doctor's and he stopped to look at her. The geyser of flame shot straight up into the stars, farther than she'd ever seen _anything_ go before, her sea-green eyes wide in amazement as she gazed upon it.

"It's so…beautiful," she shuddered, tears welling in her eyes that such beauty had to be followed by so many alien deaths below.

She jumped with a gasp when a hand touched her arm and she turned her teary gaze to look at the Doctor, his expression solemn as he held a hand to her.

"Come on," he urged, gently. "That gas will get to you if we stay here too long. It'll fade in a few hours, but you're still at risk."

She glanced between his hand and his face before anger boiled her tears and she charged him, beating her fists on his chest as he caught her.

"How could you do that?" she screamed. "How could you just _kill_ them like that? I thought you were going to stop them! Send them back to where they came from!"

"We can't stay here, Beverley," he only replied, his arms fully around her and pulling her against his chest to pin her arms down. "We have to go before the gas—"

"I heard you the first time!" she shot back, lowering her head to sob as she stopped beating him. "I'm not deaf!"

The Doctor sighed in sorrow, stroking her hair soothingly a few times before letting her go and taking one of her hands in his to lead her down the street back to the TARDIS as the geyser began dying down.

"I'm sorry," he murmured, making Beverley look at the back of his head as he led her by the hand and she gave a sniffle. "I really am sorry. I had no choice."

She swallowed the lump still in her throat and felt guilt sweep over her. She heard the sincerity in his tone, and she was sure she'd only made his decision even worse to live with. Wanting to make it right she stopped and tugged on his hand, making him stop and frown at her.

"You said you saved the others," she recalled, gently and he stepped closer with a nod. "How many Genonians do you think received that transmission and were gonna show here?"

"Probably every single one," he replied. "No matter the species, _no_ _one_ can resist wanting to see something previously undiscovered. Why?"

"Thank you," she breathed, making his frown deepen but before he could ask her what for she stepped close enough to hug his slim torso, setting her head on his chest. "Thank you for saving them."

The Doctor's surprise melted in a sigh of relief as he couldn't help but smirk, wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

"Where do you live?" he asked. "I'll take you home and explain everything to your parents…or roommate…or boyfriend…or husband."

Beverley couldn't held but scoff, stepping away from his embrace and wiping her tears away to reply, "No parents, no roommate, no husband or boyfriend. It's just _me_ at my flat."

"Really?" he chirped as they started down the street, the geyser now easing down below the ground to leave a smoking, gaping hole that led to an alien underground base. "Just you on your own, eh?"

"Why do you sound so excited about that?" she couldn't help but notice.

"Well…" he hummed, strolling ahead of her to step in front of her and shove his hands into his pockets before stopping and shrugging, "You could come with me."

Beverley's eyes shot wide at him in disbelief as he only stared at her expectantly, a small smirk creeping across his lips at her reaction. Her shock subsided slowly as she gave the offer some thought, looking away from him to concentrate then looked back to him after a moment.

"This is how it is all the time, isn't it?" she asked. "The running, the chasing aliens, the…death and destruction."

"Sometimes," he replied. "Never a dull moment."

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Anywhere," he shrugged. "You can choose if you'd like. Time and place, whether on Earth in the past or the future on another planet in another galaxy."

Beverley bit the corner of her lip, still thinking. Until now, her life had been work, home, work, home and a few detours in between, but always the same. No change. Nothing but repetition. It bored her to tears. A chance to change it up was staring her in the face in the form of a handsome time traveler. The universe must have known her soft spots. She never could resist a handsome man with a heart of gold, and from what she had heard when she hugged him earlier, he had _two_.

"So…" she began. "You travel through time _and_ space?"

"Right you are," he nodded, rocking back and forth on his feet and she nodded in return before stepping up to him and looping her arm through his.

"Then might I suggest ancient Egypt," she replied, turning him so they could head back to the TARDIS. "Always wanted to meet Cleopatra."

"Fantastic!" he grinned, grabbing her hand and bursting into full run and she couldn't help but laugh as he dragged her behind him. "Allons-y, Beverley Gilmore!"

* * *

**A/N:** yeah, well, we always see that coming, don't we? lol. reviews?


	3. First Trip

**A/N:** new chappie! enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 3: First Trip**_

The Doctor pulled a key from his pocket as he and Beverley stepped in front of the TARDIS and opened the door, stepping aside to entreat her to step in first. She took one last look behind her at the darkness of London's midnight before quickly turning back to him and running into the TARDIS, the Doctor following and shutting the door behind him.

"Alright!" he grinned, throwing his overcoat on a forked column then slapped some levers in place before kicking a panel and the engines started as he leaned on the console to look at her. "You said something about Cleopatra, right?"

Beverley grinned and nodded vigorously as the Doctor continued his grinning and slapped more levers into place, pulling on something and the TARDIS rocked violently, causing Beverley to scream in surprise and grasp the console until the rocking finally stopped and the Doctor grinned at her across the part of the console he was holding.

"Take a look outside," he smiled triumphantly, standing tall and crossing his arms over his chest as he nearly sat on the console.

"Where are we?" Beverley asked with wide eyes, still leaning on the console.

"Take a look," he repeated, nodding at the door and she looked over her shoulder at it before looking back to the Doctor and smirking.

She shoved from the console and ran toward the door to shove it open as the Doctor smirked in amusement, shoving off the console to follow her, grabbing his coat on the way. Beverley stepped down the step and into the bright sun, making her cringe at the sudden brightness. The wind blew back her hair and she smelled salty, sea air as it did. The Doctor stepped out behind her, shutting the TARDIS door behind him and shoving his hands into his pockets as he stepped next to her while she stared up at the huge stone structure ahead of them in amazement.

"47 BC," he enlightened her, looking to the steps of the building where a crowd was filing into it as her jaw hung open. "And, if my calculations are correct, the day of Cleopatra's coronation."

"This is the palace," she breathed. "I recognize it from the pictures in my text books, but this…" She scoffed in disbelief, shaking her head with a smile before continuing, "I never could've imagined _this_ as the real thing! It's even grander than the portrayal in the movie!"

"Oh, movies always flub things up," the Doctor sneered before gripping her hand and pulling her toward the front steps of the palace in a run. "Come along! We don't want to miss it!"

"They'll never let us through!" she replied, trying to pull him back, but they had already reached the edge of the crowd.

"Oh, they might, just," he smiled, mysteriously and she frowned at him in wonder as he shoved a hand into his overcoat pocket and pulled out a black leather pocket book to wave it in her face.

"What's that?" she wondered, lifting a hand to take it but he quickly yanked it out of her reach.

"Psychic paper," he grinned as they moved up with the crowd and he leaned toward her ear to whisper, "Makes people see what they want. This'll get us in."

He handed her the book and she opened it, frowning in confusion before turning it to him and murmuring, "It's blank."

"It won't be when we get up there," he replied confidently, taking the paper back from her and holding it in one hand as he grasped her hand in the other. "Now, stay close. No wandering off on your own, and _please_, follow my lead, eh?"

"What, you think I'll get into trouble or somethin'?" she shot back, both still moving with the crowd. "I'm not a child."

"No, but you could ruin something and get your head chopped off," he retorted and that made her give a small pout before she looked to the Egyptian guard they were suddenly standing in front of.

"Hello," the Doctor grinned, making her frown up at him, but he only held up the psychic paper and said, "Here's our invitation. The Doctor and Beverley Gilmore."

"You may pass," the guard nodded, glancing at the paper and lowering his spear to allow them past him.

"Smashing," the Doctor grinned, pulling Beverley by the hand and grinning, "Come, darling."

She glanced between the guard they left behind and the Doctor before stepping closer to him and whispering, "How are we able to understand what he's saying? That sounded like English to me!"

"The TARDIS is translating for us," he replied, pulling up the psychic paper and frowning at it. "Huh. Apparently we're the Emperor and Empress of China."

"Really?" she frowned as he put the paper away and she began looking around the majesty of the palace, trusting the Doctor to lead her through it. "My God, it's beautiful!"

"Wait till you see the throne room," he smirked, glancing around to find his way.

He quickly caught sight of a few guests heading down a hall and followed them. They were passed by three women in purple, veils so thick they completely hid their faces, drawing Beverley's attention and making her frown only for a moment before turning back to gazing around the halls. They turned a corner and she gave a grin at all the people milling around the great hall, Romans and visiting kings of far away lands.

"Ooh, there's Julius Caesar," the Doctor pointed out, nodding to an older man in Roman armor, a Loral wreath upon his head as he stepped toward a throne atop a set of steps. "Ah, just in time!"

Musicians played trumpets as the people in the hall lined into their positions and knelt down, bowing their heads.

"Come on," the Doctor whispered, pulling her to a corner. "If we keep hidden we can watch the whole thing. If we went in there, we'd have to keep our heads down."

"Even the Great Caesar is kneeling!" Beverley whispered in awe as she stared on. "That's almost _exactly_ like the movie!"

"Would you quit comparing _everything_ to the damn movie?" he pleaded in a whisper.

"So tell me," she began looking up at him. "Are the Egyptian Gods _real_? I mean, she says she's the daughter of Isis, so is Isis an alien?"

"Then that would make _Cleopatra_ an alien," the Doctor added. "Was she?"

"After seein' _you_ I can't be too sure half the people in this _room_ aren't aliens!" she shot back.

"More like a third _are_ aliens in that room," the Doctor retorted, looking back to the coronation. "_Excluding_ her Highness, Cleopatra."

"A _third_?" Beverley breathed, turning her gaze there as well. "All _alien_?"

"Who goes there?"

The two jumped and whirled around to see an Egyptian guard holding a spear at them. Beverley gripped the Doctor's sleeve in fright as he glanced between the guard and the room full of people now staring at them.

"What is it, guard?" Caesar called as he stood and headed down the steps toward them.

"These two were hiding here," the guard called. "I think they're spies."

"Oh, no! We're not spies!" the Doctor called, shuffling Beverley behind him as Caesar approached and drew his sword to aim it at his chest. He raised his hand in surrender and continued, "I swear it to you, Mighty Caesar, we are no spies. We're only travelers, visiting distant lands."

"And what are you called?"

All eyes shot to the room again to see Cleopatra herself stepping down from her throne, newly decked in her queenly attire as she seemed to glide down the steps toward them. Beverley's eyes shot wide as she came closer, wondering if the powerful woman was going to have them killed or favor them in some way.

"I'm the Doctor," he replied, then nodded over his shoulder at Beverley, introducing, "This is Beverley Gilmore. We stumbled in, really. Just thought we'd have a peek at the festivities. Didn't mean to offend. We'll be on our way now…_with_ our heads, thanks."

"You'll go _nowhere_," Caesar growled, keeping his sword pointed at the Doctor's chest.

"Mighty Caesar, calm yourself," Cleopatra entreated, lifting a slender hand to gently push his armed hand down, making the Doctor let out a sigh of relief. She turned glowing eyes toward the two, and even Beverley's breath caught in her lungs at the sight of one of the most beautiful faces she'd ever seen. "The Doctor and Beverley Gilmore are welcome to stay however long they would like."

"Really?" both the Doctor and Beverley frowned at her in unison.

"Your Majesty, I must protest," Caesar argued. "You do not know them. They may mean you harm."

"On the contrary," she smiled, mysteriously. "I know them well. They'll not harm me."

Everyone frowned in wonder at the newly crowned queen's meaning but she didn't explain.

"They shall sit beside me at the banquet and use the guest rooms as they stay," she announced regally, strolling up to the Doctor and setting a hand on his chest, apparently not caring that everyone else, including Caesar, was staring at her. "The Doctor shall sit to my left."

The Doctor swallowed as her eyes remained connected with his wide ones, Beverley peeking over his shoulder at her as she remained behind him. Cleopatra gently patted her hand on his chest before turning to Caesar and smiling to him as well.

"Caesar shall sit to my right," she added, then peeked around the Doctor to look at Beverley as she cautiously stepped out from behind him. "And Beverley Gilmore shall sit at my feet."

"Come again?" Beverley chirped.

"It's an honored position, go with it," the Doctor quickly whispered in her ear.

"Oh," she quickly chirped again then nodded, "Thank you, Your Majesty."

She gave a quick, uneasy curtsey making Cleopatra give a small, amused smile before she and Caesar turned to head down the hall toward the banquet hall, telling one of the servants, "Prepare rooms for them and have some clothes set out for them. They should be properly clothed for the banquet."

"Yes, Your Majesty," the servant nodded, stepping toward the two and waving them toward her before gesturing down the hall, entreating, "This way, please."

Beverley and the Doctor turned wide eyes to each other as the servant started down the hall and Beverley grinned, giddily at the Doctor before she gripped his hand and hurried after the girl, everyone else heading straight to the banquet hall.

This time, the Doctor's attention was caught by the three women in purple as they passed them again, heading the other way, and he frowned, his gaze following them. He completely turned around, still walking and still watching them as Beverley frowned up at him, his gaze returning to hers just as he faced ahead again.

"Did you see those three?" he asked, pointing over his shoulder to the women still walking down the hall. "They were dressed in purple."

"I saw them earlier," she shrugged. "I assumed they were some special servants."

"Purple is the color of royalty, not servants," the Doctor murmured, not wanting to be heard by the servant leading them. "Something's wrong. The beautiful Cleopatra _must_ be in on it too."

"Why would you say that?" the red-head frowned as the group rounded a corner.

"She said she knew us," he reminded her.

"Haven't you been here before?" she frowned in wonder.

"No," he replied. "That's why I think something's _wrong_."

"Your room, Doctor," the servant suddenly announced, gesturing toward a chamber door and the Doctor and Beverley stopped with a frown each to her.

"Molto bene!" the Doctor grinned before turning to Beverley and warning, "Now you behave."

"Please," she smirked, rolling her eyes at him. "What _possible_ trouble can I get into, eh?"

He held up a warning finger at her before grinning and turning to head inside the room. The servant then turned to head further down the hall and Beverley followed until they came to a chamber next to the Doctor's.

"And your room, my lady," the servant announced, gesturing to it as she had the other.

"Oh, just Beverley'll do, thanks," Beverley smiled, heading into the room. "And thank you for showin' me here."

"My pleasure," the servant nodded, respectfully as Beverley passed.

The door shut eerily behind her, and she gasped with a start as she whirled around to stare wide eyes at it a moment. She sighed, placing a hand over her chest to steady her racing heart before rolling her shoulders, trying to relax. She finally took a look around the huge chamber and grinned, widely. Marble floors and walls glowed in the afternoon sun giving it all a celestial glow. The huge bed sat to one side of the room opposite the balcony looking out over the city.

"Well," she grinned, strolling around the room and looking around at everything. "She _certainly_ knows how to treat guests of honor, doesn't she?"

She sidling over to a rack of clothes and thumbed through them, trying to find what to where. Robes of blue silks, pink satins and white linens hung on the earliest forms of the hangar. She finally picked something modest and plain. No time to outshine the queen, not that she _could_. Still, better safe than sorry.

Beverley skipped toward the changing screen to duck behind it and change, not noticing a shadow move across the floor next to the bed. She slid on the black tunic with ease, and grinned as the silk swept around her feet like a pool of ink. She adjusted the collar a bit, feeling slightly choked by the cold jewelry holding the dress in place.

She was still adjusting the collar when the changing screen jostled and she turned with a frown of wonder at what could have moved it but gave a gasp at the sight behind her before a hand clamped itself over her mouth and black instantly colored her world. A figure in purple robes and a veil swept her into its arms and stalked away with her as she lay limp and unconscious.

* * *

_Later in the Banquet Hall..._

"Where _is_ that girl?" the Doctor wondered, leaning over the table he sat at to look for Beverley. "I didn't think she'd take _this_ long."

"Pray, Doctor, why did you not change your attire?" Cleopatra wondered, drawing his attention back to her and he sat back again to respond.

"Oh, with all due respect, these clothes suit me better," he explained, pulling on his jacket a bit and straightening. "I wouldn't want to be uncomfortable in front of your ladyship. The gesture was appreciated though. I thank you for the room."

"I'm glad," she smiled seductively, making the Doctor clear his throat before tearing his gaze away from her again to look for Beverley.

"Where _is_ that girl, already?" he wondered, tapping his fingers on the table.

"You are right to worry about your lover," Caesar spoke up on the other side of Cleopatra, drawing both hers and the Doctor's attentions. "Strange things have been happening around the palace."

"Oh, Beverley and I aren't-" the Doctor cut his explanation off to ask, "Strange things, you say?"

"The Mighty Caesar is afraid of a few ghost stories?" Cleopatra smiled in amusement at him.

"The Mighty Caesar _is_, when they threaten the Queen of Egypt," Caesar retorted as the Doctor frowned between them.

"What's been happening, then?" the Doctor asked, leaning on the table so that he could see both of them.

"Some of the servants go missing from time to time," she replied, waving it off as if it were nothing before lifting her wine cup for a drink. "They turn up in the next few days not remembering where they were or who they were with or how they got there."

"That _is_ strange," the Doctor nodded then frowned, "When did this start happening?"

"The moment she came to me rolled up in that blasted carpet," Caesar replied, earning a hard look from Cleopatra.

"Right, well, that's odd enough for _me_," the Doctor replied, standing and drawing their attentions to him as he walked toward the door.

"Doctor!" Cleopatra called and he stopped to spin around and face her. "The food has yet to arrive."

"I'm just gonna check on Beverley," he grinned, pointing a thumb over his shoulder toward the hall. "Be back in a jiff!"

He turned again and hurried out the door to head down the hall, remembering where his room was and knowing they'd put Beverley in the room next to his. He stepped toward the door and knocked on it rapidly while looking down either side of the hall to make sure no one was coming.

"Oi! Bev!" he called in harsh whisper before lowering his hand to the handle and slowly opening it to peek inside. "Fancy a little investigating?"

He frowned when he saw nothing and then stepped inside when he got no reply.

"Beverley?" he called, stepping toward the changing screen as he noticed something on the floor peeking out from behind it.

He stopped at the edge of the screen and knelt down to pick up Beverley's shirt and examined it briefly before looking around the screen and seeing the rest of her clothes on the floor. He quickly stood and noticed the rack across the room had one hangar empty amongst the clothes that hung from it.

"Well, she's changed," he muttered before looking around the room and wondering, "But where'd she go?"

A slight purr caught his ear behind him and he whirled around only to take a step back when he was met with the three, tall, veiled women he'd seen before.

"Oh, well hello, ladies!" he laughed with a huge grin then wagged a finger at them, smiling, "I _knew_ you three were up to something, I just wasn't too sure about it, but now that I've caught up with you I can ask! But more to that later. Right now I only have one question bigger than all the rest at the moment." He suddenly straightened, his face darkening as he glared at the purple veils and he ground out, "What have you done with Beverley?"

"She had been chosen, Doctor," one of them hissed, making the Doctor frown in wonder.

"Chosen?" he echoed. "For what?"

"The vessel of a goddess, bound in spirit form," one of them hissed. "As the good queen is a vessel, so will the red-haired one be."

"Which goddess?" the Doctor demanded, trying to hold back his temper.

"Satis," the third veiled figure hissed, holding the last syllable as long as possible.

"And why would you do this?" the Doctor questioned. "What's so special about the gods being put into humans? They're gods!"

"They need a living…_breathing_ host to survive," one of them hissed. "Isis is comfortable in the queen, and so will Satis be comfortable in the red-haired one."

"Her name is Beverley!" the Doctor spat. "And you can't do this! You'll _kill_ them!"

"We have trailed it on others," another veiled figure replied. "We have perfected the transference."

"So you _are_ the ones kidnapping the servants," the Doctor nodded, stalking closer to the three and grinding out, "Well I'm not gonna let you continue this. I am gonna stop you, no matter what it takes."

"You are too late, Doctor," they hissed together at him, but he stood his ground. "It has begun."

* * *

**A/N:** oh dear! how do the Doctor's companions always get into trouble so easily? i don't understand it. lol. reviews?


	4. Body Snatchers

**A/N:** new chappie! enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 4: Body Snatchers**_

Beverley groaned as she awoke, frowning at the headache she had and keeping her eyes closed a moment. She soon realized she was lying on her back on a stone slab, her arms stretched out above her head. Metal chaffed at her wrists and when she finally opened her eyes, she gasped at one the sight of one of the three veiled women leaning over her.

"Doctor!" she shouted instinctively, pulling at her chains as she tried to escape.

"It is useless to struggle," the woman above her hissed. "The Doctor will not come, Red-haired One."

"If I don't show up to the banquet soon he _will_!" she shot back. "When he sees I've been kidnapped he'll come runnin'!"

Of course, she wasn't _completely_ sure about that. After all, she'd just met him and though she'd seen how clever he was, she wasn't sure how quickly he'd figure out who'd kidnapped her.

"You put much faith in him," the veiled woman noticed. "But you have much fear as well. Satis will make you free of that useless emotion."

"Who? Where? _What _now?" Beverley frowned. "Don't tell me I'm some sort of sacrifice or somethin'!"

"You are a vessel," the woman replied. "Satis has chosen you."

"Oh, joy," Beverley muttered. "Let me guess, her spirit will enter _me_ and I'll be pushed out, eh? Well, I have one thing to say to _that_. No way in the bloomin' underworld are you doin' that to _me_!"

"The war goddess will appreciate your bravery," the woman hissed before stepping away as Beverley still struggled to be free to no avail. "But do not struggle. It will only make it painful for you."

Beverley looked up to see something being lowered toward her, concave stone that looked like it would cover her.

"Oh, no," she objected. "You're not buryin' _me_ alive! Don't you dare put that coffin top on me! Do I _look_ like a mummy to you?"

Her arms were suddenly jerked down, still chained, so that her hands were at her sides, but she only stared up at the thing being lowered toward her in terror. Her wide-eyed gaze turned into a frown when she noticed something that had recently grown familiar to her…the hem of a brown overcoat.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" the Doctor called, standing on the lid to the coffin, grinning as he held onto one of the ropes lowering it. The woman that had been speaking to Beverley earlier turned her veiled head toward him as he continued, "Humanoids of all species! Welcome to the show!"

He aimed his screwdriver up at the gap in the ceiling he'd come from and the coffin-lift stopped half way to covering Beverley. He knelt down carefully on his platform and peeked around the edge to see Beverley staring back at him with wide eyes.

"Hi, Bev!" he grinned before eyeing her clothes then looked back at her face and complimented, "Nice dress."

"Thanks," Beverley smiled before rattling her chains and growling, "Now get me out of here!"

"Right," the Doctor nodded and carefully stood to flip his screwdriver in the air before catching it, announcing, "And for my next trick-! Whoa!"

The thing he stood on started moving down again and Beverley screamed when it did and the Doctor looked around to find the culprit. The veiled woman was running away toward an exit and he thought to go after her, but the sound of Beverley struggling to free herself made him stop and kneel down to look down at her again.

"Don't move!" he ordered and she nodded, stilling as best she could as he stood again. He aimed his screwdriver at the rope on the foot of the lid, burning it as it still lowered toward Beverley.

"Doctor?" she called, warily.

"Hold still, Bev!" he called back, not turning away from his task and the rope finally snapped, sending the end of it toward the slab Beverley was lying on.

She screamed but managed not to move and instead shut her eyes tightly and turned her head. She felt the chains slacken on her wrists and frowned as she opened her eyes, lifting her hands to her face just as the Doctor jumped down from the lid as it still lowered toward her. He quickly put his sonic screwdriver away to grab Beverley's hands and she screamed with a start when he pulled her toward him with all his might. Her feet slid off the slab and she instantly gripped at the Doctor as he pulled her to her feet just in time to see the lid slam onto the stone slab.

"That was close," he stated the obvious as Beverley tried to catch her breath.

"Too close," she agreed before turning and throwing her arms around him. "I knew you'd come."

"Couldn't let you be taken over by an Egyptian God," the Doctor smiled before they both looked back to the coffin just in time to see a bright white light flash from the inside of and the lid trembled, the floor rumbling and making the two stumble before they cringed back from the light.

"What's that?" Beverley asked over the loud roaring coming from it.

"Not sure!" the Doctor admitted, pulling her back behind another table and ducking them both behind it and forcing her to kneel as he remained standing. "Stay here!"

Beverley gripped his hand before he could walk away and he frowned down at her as she begged, "Don't go! You could be killed!"

"No! Not me!" he grinned, gently pulling from her grasp as she remained where she was, staring at him in awe before she peeked over the table to watch him slowly approach the thing, a hand raised to shield his eyes from the bright light. He stopped a foot or so away from it just as the light faded and smoke rose from the edges.

The end still attached to the rope began to rise until the lid stood on its end on the slab, releasing dense smoke. The Doctor approached again, coughing as he waved the smoke away and stood over the slab to examine it. There was a scorch mark right where Beverley's head had been and the sight of it made his stomach turn slightly at the thought of what it could have done to her. He turned to the lid, still standing on its end and pulled out his screwdriver to examine it. Beverley stood, but remained behind the table as he'd ordered until he nodded in assurance to himself.

"It's safe now, Bev," he called, still examining it. "You can come out now."

Beverley slowly stepped out from behind the table and next to him, her eyes wide in shock. She swallowed as she spotted the scorched mark on the slab but quickly looked to the Doctor.

"_That_ was certainly alien, right?" she guessed.

"That it was," the Doctor confirmed, stepping to the other side of the lid, his screwdriver humming. "And _this_ is an alien piece of technology."

"All this was brought in by those Purple People?" Beverley frowned as she watched him.

"They're 'priestesses'," he corrected, tucking his screwdriver back into his jacket. "There are more of them too, but they didn't bring all of this with them."

"More?" Beverley frowned. "How can you tell there's _more_ of them?"

"I took care of the three in your room," he reported, shoving his hands into his pockets as he strolled back toward her, looking up and down at the lid. "One couldn't have escaped and gotten here faster than I."

"How many do you think there are?" she wondered, frowning at him as he still looked at the huge lid.

"Well, to pull something like _this_ off, I'd have to say…ten," he replied and Beverley's eyes widened at him in utter disbelief.

"_Ten_?" she echoed in astonishment.

"Mm-hm," the Doctor nodded, finally looking back at her and smiling, "Ready for more running?"

Beverley couldn't help but instantly smirk before lifting the hem of her dress to show off what was on her feet, replying, "Good thing I wore my running shoes, eh?"

The Doctor looked down at her feet to see a pair of dark red Converse adorning her feet and he looked back at her, grinning, "Oh, I _love_ your style."

He grabbed her hand and ran toward the door the woman had run through, calling, "Avanti!"

"Where're we goin'?" she called as he led her down the halls of the palace.

"Back to the banquet hall!" he replied. "I have a few questions for our Daughter of Isis."

* * *

_Back in the Banquet Hall..._

"I do hope the Doctor returns with that adorable companion of his soon," Cleopatra sighed as the banquet continued and Caesar glanced at her with a scowl. "I hope he hasn't gotten into trouble."

"I hope he _has_," Caesar muttered into his wine cup.

"On the contrary, Mighty Caesar," the Doctor suddenly chirped, appearing between him and Cleopatra, making them both jump as he glanced between them. "We found a puzzle to solve."

"Mind terribly if we asked you a few questions, Mum?" Beverley wondered, appearing on the other side of the queen and making her jump again, as she looked to the red-head.

"What _kind_ of questions?" she frowned.

"Little things, really," the Doctor shrugged. "Particularly about your priestesses."

"What does this inquisition have to do with _anything_?" Caesar nearly snapped.

"Well, there are – for lack of a better word – _body-snatchers_ in our midst, and I believe the royal highness isn't exactly the _daughter_ of Isis…" the Doctor trailed off, looking to Cleopatra as he continued, "she _is_ Isis."

"That is well known, Doctor," she replied, haughtily and he inched closer to her ear as she turned to stare ahead.

"Is it well known that your rival, _Satis_, is trying to do what _you_ did?" he whispered, looking around to make sure everyone was still enjoying the festivities.

Cleopatra's eyes shifted around as Caesar frowned at the exchange and sat forward to look at both of them.

"Your Majesty?" he called, drawing her attention to him for a split second as she straightened, the Doctor and Beverley still staring at her.

"Shall we have this conversation…elsewhere?" she suggested in a whisper.

The Doctor nodded as Cleopatra stood, the Doctor and Beverley following, making Caesar stand and frown at the three as they started walking away.

"Your Majesty?" he called again and she stopped, everyone else freezing and looking up at him at the sound of his tone.

"Don't worry," Cleopatra assured him loud enough so that the others could hear. "I'll only be a moment."

She turned back to head out of the room, Beverley and the Doctor on either side of her. They all remained silent as Cleopatra led them down the hall and she stopped next to a statue, pulling the hand it held up. The couple with her frowned but jumped with a start when the statue shifted to the side to reveal a hidden passage. She stepped in, beckoning the two to follow her before disappearing into the darkness. Beverley stepped close to the Doctor, gripping his hand and he could almost feel her rapid heart beat though her hand.

"Nothing to fear, Bev," he assured her as he strolled toward the tunnel, pulling her gently with him.

"Easy for _you_ to say," she whispered as they passed over the threshold, hearing Cleopatra's footsteps echo slightly. "You probably can't die, can you?"

"Well," he shrugged before breathing deep and replying, "Sort of."

"As I thought," Beverley muttered, noticing light ahead of the short tunnel. "Man with two hearts has to live _twice_ as long as a human, I'm sure. What are you? Two hundred years old?"

"No," he replied deftly as they stepped into another room and he looked around before replying, "A little over _nine_ hundred."

"What?"

"This is a nice master bedroom," the Doctor complimented, ignoring Beverley's surprise as he strolled toward Cleopatra who stopped in the middle of the room. "I can see why you'd choose a _Queen's_ body to inhabit. But, you're gonna have to _leave_ that body now. Her Majesty has her own life to lead, after all."

"Aren't you going to ask what _species_ I am, Doctor?" Cleopatra wondered, an elegant brow raised in wonder.

"I already _know_ what species you are," the Doctor replied, matter-of-factly. "You're a Latrmorph."

"Latr-who?" Beverley frowned at him.

"It's taken from the Latin word Latrunculus," the Doctor replied and Beverley thought for a moment.

"Snatcher?" she guessed. "So they really _are_ body snatchers?"

"That's such an _ugly_ term," Cleopatra…or rather _Isis_ replied, drawing the couple's attentions to her. "We prefer, body _borrowers_."

"I'm sure you do," the Doctor nodded in mock understanding. "Now, you're gonna have to borrow a different body because _this_ one has an important life to live and-"

"Oh, I know," she replied, her voice suddenly changed as if she was speaking with many different voices. She lifted an arm and stroked it, fondly as she continued, "Such an elegant, supple body too. It's perfect. Not to mention, the perks of being royalty are absolutely smashing."

"And absolutely short-lived," the Doctor retorted. "What do you need with the Queen of Egypt anyway?"

"The power, of course," Isis smirked and stepped closer to the Doctor, making him pull Beverley behind him and she frowned up at him. "And the cover is perfect. Claiming to be the daughter of Isis I am revered and worshipped by all the people I could use to bring my siblings to Earth."

"Oh, so _that's_ your plan," the Doctor smirked. "You'll bring in the whole family and have your perfect little planet to rule over and do whatever you please with." His face grew dark again as she stepped so close she could have kissed him, and the look in her eye claimed that she wanted to. "Over my dead body."

"Doctor, I'm not sure your companion would be so inclined to agree with you on that," she retorted. "Especially since I _need_ her alive."

"What-?"

"Doctor!" Beverley screamed, her hand slipping from his and he spun around to see two of the priestesses dragging her away from him, but before he could try to reach her, two more priestesses gripped his arms and pulled him back so that Isis could sail between them, glancing from one to the other.

"Glorious!" she cheered with a grin.

"Let her go!" the Doctor ordered, struggling against the two holding him back.

Isis stepped toward him and asked, "Did you even think to ask who Satis was to me?" She shook her head. "You jumped to the conclusion that she was my _rival_, when it is _far_ from the truth."

She turned from the angered glare of the Doctor's and stepped toward the struggling Beverley.

"Satis is dear to me," she continued, turning to face the Doctor but lifting a hand to stroke Beverley's cheek. "So if she has chosen your adorable little friend for herself, than who am I to object or argue?"

Beverley yanked her face away from her hand and glared at her as their eyes met and the red head growled, "To quote the Doctor…over my dead body."

"Don't tempt me," Isis requested seriously.

"Oh, I'll tempt you," Beverley retorted, making the other woman frown as the Doctor smirked. "You think you can just _have_ my body? I don't think so! Find some other red head to put your little friend in! Or better still, go back to where ya bloody came from!"

"Your chatter is getting on my nerves," Isis muttered before stepping in front of her and shoving her hand over the girl's mouth, gripping her face so painfully that Beverley screamed.

"Leave her alone!" the Doctor shouted, and when he was ignored, he went into action.

His foot jammed into one of the priestess's feet, making her hiss in pain and hop back as she released his arm. He turned to the other and ripped the veil from her face, making her howl in displeasure as her true face – black, old and wrinkled – was revealed. The Doctor shoved the other priestess away and ran at Isis who still had a hand over Beverley's mouth, doing who knew what. He didn't try to find out what she was doing before gripping her wrist hard and pulling it back from Beverley's face.

"I said, leave her alone!" he growled.

The two priestesses holding Beverley moved to protect Isis, letting Beverley slump to the floor, unconscious. The Doctor shoved Isis away, making her stumble to the ground herself as he hurried toward Beverley to kneel and sit her up, the two priestesses helping the queen.

"Oi! Bev! Wake up!" he urged, needing to know she was alright. He shook her, but she still didn't wake, and it made his twin hearts thud in panic. He looked to Isis as she stood and glared at him, but he only glared back as he growled, "What did you do to her?"

Isis only smiled, evilly and pulled a hand out from behind her back to reveal that she was holding a crystal ball…the image of Beverley locked inside, trying to get out and yelling for help.

The Doctor looked to her body with wide eyes and back to the ball, breathing, "No…" He set the body gently down before standing marching toward the three chanting, "No! No! No! _No_! You can't _do_ this!"

"Oh, but I have," Isis murmured, meeting the Doctor's angry snarl with her confident smirk, their faces inches away as he loomed over her. "And now, there is no reason Satis cannot inhabit the body she wants."

Isis mercilessly tossed the ball into the air and the Doctor quickly ran to catch it before it hit the floor and shattered as she strolled toward the body, the four priestesses behind her. He lifted the ball up to his face, his hearts clenching at seeing Beverley in distress inside.

"I'll get you out, Bev," he whispered. "I promise."

"Would you like to see the ritual, Doctor?" Isis asked as two of the priestesses attempted the carry Beverley's body and the other two headed towards him. "I'm sure you'll find it _fascinating_."

The Doctor eyed the priestesses now circling him, the wheels in his clever mind turning and he replied, "I'm sure I will. Lead the way, _Your Majesty_."

* * *

**A/N: **i couldn't figure out what else to call them so if they're not really the defenition of body snatchers, sorry. reviews?


	5. Escape

**A/N:** new chappie! enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 5: Escape**_

The Doctor evaluated the situation around him as he was back in the Transfer Chamber – as Isis called it – still holding the crystal ball with Beverley's consciousness inside and the priestesses around him as guards. The lid on the stone slab was quickly repaired and Beverley's body was lifted onto the slab as the lid began rising to its place above her.

"_Doctor!_" Beverley called from inside the ball, pounding her fists against it as she did and the glass shook in the Doctor's hands, drawing his attention to it with a frown. "_Drop me! I'll go straight back to my body if the ball breaks!_"

The Doctor's frown became deeper, and in that instant she realized, he couldn't hear her, even though she heard her own voice echoing inside her prison. She opted for a different line of communication. Charades. She quickly lifted her hands as if she were holding a ball then looked down as she pretended to throw the invisible thing at her feet, then looked to the Doctor again to see if he got the message.

"That won't work," he replied, shaking his head. "This a Containment Glass used on Rilos Four for prisoners. It's programmed so that if it breaks, your consciousness would be fried. You'd die."

Beverley lifted her hands, again holding an invisible ball, this time in one hand and held an invisible sonic screwdriver in the other, pretending to move it over the ball.

"It's dead-locked," the Doctor explained. "My screwdriver won't work on it. And even if it did, the sonic pulse would magnify in the ball and who knows what would happen to your consciousness then."

Beverley slumped and sat at the bottom of her little ball as the Doctor looked back to what was going on around him. She gazed down at the Doctor's hand, tracing the lines of it with her finger through the glass and suddenly realized how long and slender his fingers were. If she were tangible and not trapped in a glass prison she'd probably be able to wrap her arms fully around one of them. She couldn't understand why she was thinking of _that_ rather than trying to think of way to get herself out of the predicament she was in, but shrugged it off. Maybe she was trying to keep her mind off of what was happening to keep from panicking?

"Well, Doctor," Isis called, standing next to the slab Beverley's body was lying on and lifting her arms in presentation. "What do you think? I designed it myself. This place _used_ to be a torture chamber."

"Hasn't changed a bit if you ask me," the Doctor replied, flatly.

"That's because you don't approve of this," Isis replied as she stepped toward him and gently stroked the ball Beverley was still sitting in, gazing down at it. "I am truly sorry about your friend. But if she had just cooperated, Satis would have rewarded her."

"What could the Latrmorphs reward to a body and mind they've stolen?" he snapped back, bringing Isis' gaze back to him and she smiled, wickedly.

"A swift and painless death," she murmured before turning and strolling away.

"You have _no thought_ for the lives you're destroying, do you?" the Doctor yelled, his anger boiling over the edge before he reined it back enough to continue, "I'll give you one chance. Right here, right now. Release the Queen of Egypt, restore Beverley to her own body, and go back to Rilos Four or I will end you."

"Your talk is bold and full of hate, dear Doctor," Isis smirked, turning around and placing her hands on her hips. "But do you have the courage to take lives?"

"Oh, trust me," he growled, his gaze darkening. "I've taken _many_ in my day."

"A warrior?" Isis questioned, lifting a brow of intrigue. "Well, I'm sure one of my brothers has been eyeing your body for himself."

"That's not a first either," the Doctor retorted, thinking of Captain Jack Harkness and his limitless wit of suggestion.

"You may let your friend out, if you wish," Isis suddenly shrugged. "She will be ghostlike, but tangibility is not everything, hm?"

"Oh, and how am I supposed to go about that?" the Doctor snapped sarcastically, lifting the ball over his head and catching Beverley's attention inside. "Lift it up like so and call, 'Beetlejuice! Beetlejuice! Beetlejuice!'?"

"_That's it!_" Beverley gasped and stood up to pound on the glass orb again as the Doctor brought it back down to hold it. "_Doctor! You're brilliant! You've figured it out! Just call out __my__ name like that! It should work! Doctor! Doctor! Look at me!_"

"Not now, Bev," he muttered out of the corner of his mouth, not looking at her but feeling her pound on the glass. "I'm in the middle of somethin' here."

"Your sarcasm will get you nowhere, Doctor," Isis retorted.

"Oh, it's got me _many_ places," the replied. "It's got me information too. For instance, you've been talking to _me_ this whole time because your little transfer machine isn't working and your beloved priestesses can't figure out why. I'll tell you why. Because when I was up there last time rescuing Beverley, I _broke it_!"

"What?" Isis snarled. "How?"

"Oh, a twist here, a push there," the Doctor shrugged. "But the important thing is to get the cogs all out of alignment. Well oiled, ancient machine, that thing is. Er…_was_."

"Fix it!" Isis snapped, stepping toward him again and glaring up at him.

"Not until you agree to my terms," the Doctor replied, seriously. "Release everyone, take that machine with you, and go back to your home."

Isis glanced around, stalling as she tried to think of a way out the situation. She quickly gazed down at the ball, still in the Doctor's hands and grabbed it, running back toward the slab where Beverley's body lay. He made to go after her, but the priestesses with him held him back…all four of them.

"If you harm her I won't help you!" the Doctor snarled, still trying to pull away from the hands holding him back as Isis faced him.

"If you _don't_ help us, I'll shatter this glass and Beverley will be no more!" Isis announced, triumphantly.

"_Just once more_," Beverley urged them from within her prison. "_Say it once more and I'm free! I'm sure of it!_"

The Doctor looked to the ball, and she could the look in his eyes. She pressed against the glass and nodded, hugely, having understood his message to her long ago.

"_I get it, Doctor,_" she whispered. "_Just once more_…"

"I'm so sorry, Beverley," he murmured, and she smiled, making him smirk back before the glass broke in Isis' hand.

She screamed and lowered her head to keep the shards from shooting into her eyes, her hands snapping back as well as she stepped away and a transparent version of Beverley floated in the air, almost looking angelic. The Doctor and Isis watched as the transparent Beverley glided above her body and slowly lowered itself back into it, instantly reviving her. She took in a huge breath of air, her eyes snapping open as her back arched before she fell back onto the slab and coughed then sat up.

"Seize her and tie her down!" Isis shouted, pointing to Beverley.

"No, thank you!" she chirped, hopping off the table just as the priestesses let go of the Doctor and ran toward her.

She ran to the other side of the slab to keep them at bay while the Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and aimed it at the mechanism of the Transference Machine. Beverley caught the action and instantly ran around the slab toward Isis as she watched the scene.

"Bring her along, Bev!" the Doctor ordered, seeing the priestesses step right where he needed them to be.

Beverley gripped the woman's hand and dragged her toward the Doctor, ducking them both behind him as he pressed a button on his screwdriver and there was a moderate explosion from the mechanism holding up the coffin lid. It fell and shattered when it met the slab, making the priestesses scream and suddenly disintegrate into nothing. The red head frowned at the sight before she turned her attention to the Doctor as he turned toward her and Isis.

"Hold her from behind, won't you, Bev?" he requested, and Beverley obeyed, making Isis frown and glance between the two.

"What are you-?"

Her question was cut short when the Doctor placed his hands on either side of her head, and her eyes shot wide as she gasped, his eyes shut in concentration. Beverley knew exactly what he was doing and held the queen firmly to keep her from falling after he released her. Isis…now Cleopatra again…fell back against Beverley and the red head slowly and gently lowered her to the ground.

"Will she be alright?" she hoped, still looking at the queen of Egypt as she stood.

"She'll be fine," the Doctor assured her. "I released her from Isis. She'll be the same as she was before, but she won't have any recollection of me, or you, or what just happened."

"That's a relief," Beverley sighed, before turning to the Doctor and asking, "What about the other priestesses?"

"Poof," he breathed, bringing his fists up and opening them as if he'd down a magic trick, bringing the down slowly to shove them into his pockets and shrugged, "Gone."

Beverley nodded and he grinned at her, making her grin in return.

"You're _brilliant_, you are!" he commended as she ran toward him and he caught her in a hug, spinning her around once as they both laughed before he set her down. "I _knew_ you'd get it!"

"I knew _you'd _get me out of there!" Beverley grinned back then looked around at the mess before looking back at him and asking, "How are we gonna explain all this to the others out there?"

"Well…we're not, actually," he replied, grabbing her hand and running toward the door before darting down one of the halls. "Back to the TARDIS!"

"Shouldn't we tell them what happened, though?" Beverley wondered, making the Doctor stop in his tracks, and she almost stumbled into him as he looked back at her.

"Beverley," he nearly scolded. "What do you think they would say if we told them that their Queen was possessed by their goddess, Isis, who just happens to be an alien that can take over your whole life and she was planning on bringing the rest of her deity family to take over everyone else?"

Beverley opened her mouth to reply, but thought for a moment before shaking her head and waving a hand, saying, "You're right. Never mind. Let's go."

"No," the Doctor replied, making her frown as he lifted a finger at her, correcting, "You're _supposed_ to say…" He turned back down the hall and called, "Allons-y!"

He dragged her through the halls of the palace and they laughed the entire way back toward the front steps. They both raced down them, hand in hand and even when the guards tried to call out and stop them, they didn't pay any attention. The TARDIS was right where they had left it, and the Doctor hurriedly unlocked the door to let Beverley run in first before he did the same, shutting the door behind them just as one of the guards caught up with them and tried to get in, but the door was locked.

The guard frowned when the tell-tale sound of the TARDIS engines began whirring, and the light on its roof faded on and off…and the blue box disappeared before his eyes.

* * *

_Inside the TARDIS..._

"Right!" the Doctor grinned, using a hammer to hit something on console before pressing some more buttons and shifting another lever then looking up at Beverley as she frowned at him in utter confusion. "Where to next?"

"Surprise me!" she instantly grinned. "We'll take turns! I picked last time, you pick _this_ time."

"Hm," the Doctor hummed, looking up at the ceiling in thought as he placed a hand to his chin before running it through his hair and scratching his scalp.

"So many places, so little time," he muttered before looking to her and grinning, "Fortunately, we're in a _time machine_! So time doesn't really matter, does it? We have all the time in the world!"

He still grinned at her as he gave the panel at his feet a kick before running around to where Beverley was and pulling another lever. He gripped her hand and placed it on the console, making her frown in wonder, but she said nothing.

"Hold that down," he instructed before running around to another part of the console and pumping a lever.

"Let it go!" he called, and she yanked her hand away, but didn't move from her spot, even when he nodded in approval.

"Aaaaaaaaaaand…_stop_!" he called, smacking another lever into place, and the engines came to a halt as the TARDIS landed. The Doctor met Beverley's gaze as he leaned on the console and nodded with a cocky smirk, "Have a look."

"At least give me a _hint_," she pleaded through a grin but he shook his head.

"Come _on_," she urged. "Past, present of future?"

He shook his head again, still grinning.

"Alien planet or Earth?" she still questioned and he only stared at her this time, still not answering and she growled. "Ugh! Fine! I'll go see myself!"

She turned and ran toward the door, and as the Doctor stood tall, casually following her as he tucked his hands into his pockets, he smiled as he spotted the Converse she wore under the silk dress again. He _did_ like her style. Beverley pulled the door open and peeked outside to be greeted with a beautiful dance of lights a night sky. It looked like the Aurora Borealis on Earth, but she could tell by the scenery that they weren't on Earth.

The sky was more of a deep purple than a blue or black, which made the lights contrast even more beautifully against it. She took one step out and instantly sunk into sand, drawing her attention to her feet. They'd landed on a beach, just above the waterline.

"Welcome to Aurora," the Doctor announced.

* * *

**A/N:** yeah, i couldn't help myself with the whole Beetlejuice thing. lol and now...fluff. in all the Doctor Who episodes, i don't think we _ever_ saw him at rest. way i figure it, in a written storyline, we can explore that side a bit, hm? time to hang with the Doctor a little. reviews?


	6. A Look Into the Past

**A/N:** new chappie! enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 6: A Look Into the Past**_

"Aurora?" she frowned, shivering from the cold and rubbing her bare arms but her grin never faded as she stared up at the lights in the sky. The Doctor stripped off his overcoat and set it on her shoulders. She jumped with a slight start and look over her shoulder at him as she pulled the coat over her a little more to gather all the warmth she could get from it after the Doctor had worn it. "Thank you."

"Yup," he nodded, both turning back to the lights in the sky. "Those lights go on all night, every night. That's why it's named Aurora. 'Cause they look like the Aurora Borealis on Earth. Different colors, though."

"Yeah," Beverley breathed, nodding. "More yellows and oranges than blues and greens. I like it!"

"Had a feeling you would," the Doctor grinned before stepping out of the TARDIS to walk ahead, his hand brushing against her arm as he entreated, "Come on, then."

"Where are we going?" she frowned, shutting the door behind him and hurrying after him as he took a stroll, still staring up at the sky.

"There's a nice little restaurant just up the beach," he nodded in the direction they were headed as she caught up. "I thought we'd grab a bite since we didn't get to eat at the banquet."

"Oh, _good_!" Beverley grinned, shoving her arms through the sleeves of his coat and grabbing a hold of his arm, making him look down at her. "I'm _famished_! Having your consciousness taken out of you makes you hungry!"

The Doctor laughed heartily, tilting his head back a bit as they continued, and he turned a grin to her.

"You really are something else, Beverley Gilmore," he noticed. "You've adjusted well to space travel."

"You make it easy, Doctor," she smiled back. "I'm not sure how, but you do. I'd trust you with my life when we've only just met. You have that air about you."

"You _can_ trust me, Bev," he assured her, lifting his free hand to pull her forehead closer and kiss it.

"I know," she giggled, and didn't fail to notice that her heart skipped a beat when he had pulled her closer.

"Here we are!" he grinned, pulling his arm from her grip and taking one of her hands to make her run toward a small restaurant, right there in the sand.

Dim lights lined the awning that hung over tables and chairs, supported on the corners by poles. Everything was romantic and open so you could hear the water crash against the sand and watch the lights in the sky, still flashing above them and changing from yellows and oranges to pinks and reds.

"I've been here plenty of times," he assured her as they came to a table and he pulled out a chair for her. "I recommend any of their sea food."

"I should think so," Beverley replied with a smirk as she sat and looked at him over her shoulder to explain, "We are, after all, by the sea."

The Doctor opened his mouth to reply before he stopped, thought then shrugged, nodding, "You have a point there."

Beverley giggled as he sat in the chair in front of her, digging into his inside jacket pocket for a pair of reading glasses and slipping them on before leaning over the table. Beverley frowned and looked at the surface as well, but she saw nothing. The Doctor looked up at her as she still frowned at the table, then looked to him in wonder.

"Oh, sorry," he chirped, sitting up and setting both hands on the table. "Only have one per table. I usually come here on my own…"

"One what?" she wondered, then looked to his hands as he made a motion as if he were spinning something around on its surface. "What are you doing?"

"Here," he smiled, placing one hand on the table and sliding it toward her. Her eyes widened when she realized the table was actually and computer screen. "The menu."

"Oh!" she chirped, sitting up with a grin to set her fingers on the corners of the image and bring it closer to her so she could see. "Very clever!" She grinned up at the Doctor. "I like it!"

"I doubt there's anything you _wouldn't_ like," he smiled. "I'm glad for that."

Beverley's grin fell to a small, embarrassed smile before she turned to the menu and glanced over it. She didn't notice the Doctor shuffling with his chair to pull it next to her and sit until he was leaning over her shoulder to read the menu as well. She jumped and looked up at him just as he looked up at her, their noses brushing the tip of the other's and the Doctor sat straight up as if she'd burned him.

"Sorry," he smiled, nervously. "Didn't mean to scare you."

"No, it's fine," Beverley choked out before swallowing, her eyes wide as she still stared at him. "Just a little start."

She looked back to the menu and the Doctor leaned over her again, this time setting his chin on her shoulder. Beverley giggled, noticing her heart flutter, but she didn't care. He always seemed so comfortable – even after just _barely_ meeting her – as if they'd known each other for years. She'd never had that even with her closest friends, so she allowed it with him. A complete stranger that she trusted.

"Oh, this one's good," he grinned, hungrily as he pointed to a line on the menu and a picture of it popped up over the menu.

"Ooh, that _looks_ good," Beverley agreed. It was some sort of seafood looking platter, almost like calamari.

"Two of those then?" the Doctor asked, tapping the picture and a box with a cursor came up with a line of numbers beneath it. "Or shall just get one and split it?"

"It looks huge," she noticed. "Just one then."

"A wise choice," he nodded, tapping on the one in the row of numbers and the box disappeared to give way to a flashing 'Thank you!' sign before the menu came back up. "Now for drinks…"

He trailed off, pressing the corner of the menu and it turned a virtual page, making Beverley grin.

"This is too brilliant," she breathed, making the Doctor smile.

"Pick your poison," he urged as they both gazed at the menu.

"I'll have whatever you're having," she shrugged the shoulder he wasn't leaning on. "You've been here before."

"Alright then, Psych it is," he smiled, taping on a line and not allowing her to see the picture before he tapped it again and the quantity box came up again.

"Psych?" she frowned, watching the flashing 'Thank you!' again before he sat up and leaned one elbow on the table to face her as she looked up at him. "What's that?"

"What's your _favorite_ drink _ever_?" he suddenly asked, pulling his glasses off with one hand and stuffing them back into his jacket pocket again. Beverley frowned but thought for a moment on it.

"Alcoholic or non?" she asked.

"Either," he shrugged and she pinched her lips into the side of her face in thought, making him smile in amusement but he said nothing else.

"I don't know," she admitted.

"Alright then," he chirped, drawing her attention back at him. "Name a drink that you like that you haven't had in a long time then."

"Oh! There was this _delicious_ wine I had one time!" she recalled, instantly. "It tasted like apple cider with a kick! What was the name of it?"

She lowered her head into her hand, racking her brain over what it had been called and not noticing a waiter bringing their drinks to them.

"Conte…" she hummed as the Doctor slid one drink toward her and keeping the other for himself. "Conte…Ah!" She snapped her fingers and looked at him in realization as he pulled up his drink to take a sip. "Conte d'Alba! _That's_ what it was! Why did you want to know that?"

The Doctor said nothing as he pushed her drink toward her and she frowned at his silence but took the glass. She then turned her frown to the drink. It looked like a glass of soda water and it made her frown to him again but he only nodded that she take a drink, taking another sip from his own glass.

Realizing she wasn't going to get any type of response from him until she drank, she sighed in defeat and lifted the glass and took a small sip. Her eyes widened in disbelief as she lowered the glass and stared wide eyes at the Doctor who only smirked in amusement.

"This…" she breathed and he nodded but still said nothing. "It tastes like that wine!" She frowned and lifted the glass at eye level, frowning at it in examination before looking back at him and noticing, "It looks _nothing_ like it. This _can't_ be it."

"Does it taste the way you remember?" the Doctor only asked and she nodded. "Alright, now, what's your favorite tea?"

"I don't get this-"

"Just humor me, hm?" he smiled, twirling his glass on the surface of the table.

He loved these parts of having traveling companions. Keeping them on their toes and surprising them with new things.

She sighed in defeat and thought for a moment before shrugging and replying, "Earl Grey."

"Take a drink," he entreated.

"Doctor-"

"Come on!" he grinned, nudging her drink closer to her as she still held it. "You'll be surprised! Just do as I say."

Beverley nodded her head from side to side before lifting her drink again and taking a bigger sip of her drink. She almost spit it out in surprise, making the Doctor snicker as she shot a hand to her mouth to keep the liquid in it. She turned wide eyes at him again and swallowed before speaking.

"That was _tea_!" she squeaked then thought for a moment as the Doctor nodded. "Wait…_Psych_. Psychic. A psychic _drink_? Is that what this is?"

"Molto bene!" the Doctor grinned. "I knew you'd figure it out! You're absolutely right."

"So, like the psychic paper, you get what you want just by thinking about it," she understood.

"Precisely," he nodded, still grinning before he took a drink from his glass.

"But if it's alcoholic, won't I get drunk?" she wondered.

"Nope," the Doctor shook his head. "It only draws from the flavor aspect, not really the affects it has on the body. It's a purely recreational drink. You can have all the wine, vodka, rum, or anything you want without gettin' a hangover the next morning."

"This is now my favorite drink…_ever_!" she giggled, making the Doctor grin again.

"You don't even have to stick with one drink," he added to the list of pros.

"What's yours?" she asked, taking another drink of hers and he looked down at the glass.

"It's a drink from my home planet," he murmured, and Beverley frowned at his sudden change of mood, wondering if she'd said something wrong but her worry soon faded when he scoffed, saying, "It's funny how the mind works. You'd think after all these years, the flavor would've dulled, but it's still as potent as ever. I know why that is, it just amazes me every time."

Beverley could hear some sorrow in his tone and shifted slightly to settle a hand on his hand as it held his glass on the table. The Doctor jumped and looked up at her with wide eyes as she smiled sweetly before leaning closer and pressing a quick kiss to his cheek.

"I think I'll stick with my wine," she smiled, trying to hold back from asking him about his home planet. "Since I can enjoy the taste and not worry about my judgment being impaired when you ask me to help fly the TARDIS."

The Doctor chuckled, placing his other hand over hers that still sat on his wrist.

"Good to have an extra pair of hands," he smiled, taking another drink from his glass. "It's _supposed_ to be piloted by six."

"Six?" she squeaked and he nodded vigorously, making her giggle and move on to another question. "So, how many women have you seduced here, Doctor?"

The Doctor choked on his swig from his glass and coughed, making Beverley smirk as she took a drink as well.

"Ex-Excuse me, Beverley Gilmore," he choked out, making her giggle as she looked up at him. "I do _not_ seduce the women I travel with…purposely."

"Oh, so I'm special, am I?" she teased. "I'm flattered."

"You're teasin', and I'm _not_ fallin' for it," he retorted, making Beverley pout, but she shrugged it off. "But you _are_ special. Don't forget that."

Beverley's sea-green gaze caught his chocolate brown one and she stared at him in astonishment. He winked and clicked his tongue, following it with a huge grin and she swallowed, her heart thumping in her chest.

"Universe couldn't make _two_ Beverley Gilmore's," he continued. "Only room for one. Just like there's only room for one of every person. And every single one of them is special."

Beverley slumped forward slightly and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding before taking a drink. Her gaze suddenly shot to the plate the waiter brought for them and her eyes shot wide at the dish.

"It's…still moving," she breathed and the Doctor frowned at her before looking to the dish and nodding in realization.

"Don't worry, it's dead," he assured her, bringing the breaded, tentacled dish toward them, the tentacles still wriggling.

"You call _that_ dead?" she retorted, looking back at him. "It's _moving_!"

"It's only for effect," the Doctor grinned, then turned to it and reached out for one of the tentacles. "Look."

He grabbed the end of it and yanked, making Beverley sneer as the tentacle stiffened between his fingers and he pulled it closer.

"See?" he grinned, holding it in front of her. "Take a bite."

"I don't eat things that're still moving," she muttered, still staring at the wiggling thing on the dish.

"Oh, live a little, Bev," he smiled. "You'll like it, I promise."

She sighed in defeat. She couldn't understand why, but she could never really hold her ground with this man. He coaxed the curiosity and adventure out of her, two things she'd thought she'd lost long ago. Leaning forward she took a small bite and sat back to contemplate the flavor.

"Tastes like lobster," she reported after swallowing as the Doctor popped the rest of the piece in his mouth with a grin.

"You're a clever one, Bev," he smiled, lifting a hand to ruffle her hair and making her giggle. "It is, in fact, Aurora's version of a lobster. It's called Sclosh."

"Sclosh?" Beverley echoed with a frown and the Doctor nodded. "Well, I know I'll _never_ forget our first date now. Psych and Sclosh. Dinner…" She lifted her hands to present their table before lifting her glass upward, finishing, "and a show."

"Alright," the Doctor chirped, drawing her attention back to him. "Tell me about yourself, Beverley Gilmore. You said you didn't live with anyone. Why is that?"

"Isn't that how it _should_ be?" she frowned. "I'm twenty-two. Why _shouldn't_ I be on my own?"

"Now, I didn't mean any offense, Bev," he assured her. "I was just wondering if you had anyone at all waiting for you back on Earth, that's all."

Beverley looked to her glass with a far off stare, twirling it on the surface of the table. Now it was the _Doctor's_ turn to worry that he'd said something wrong.

"If you don't—"

"No," she cut in gently, shifting to face him. "We're travelin' together. You should know everything about me since I know a lot about you."

She reached toward the wriggling Sclosh and hesitantly pulled off one of the tentacles, not being able to help smiling as it stopped moving. It still amazed her.

"My parents died when I was five," she began, picking at the piece of food in her hand and staring at it as she continued, "I was sent from foster home to foster home because I didn't have any other family to speak of. It wasn't pleasant, but it wasn't _intolerable _either. When I turned eighteen I got my first job, workin' in a shop. A nice little shop. Found my own place, and it's been that way ever since. I put an advertisement in the paper for a roommate a few days ago. My rent keeps goin' up."

"And friends?" the Doctor wondered, watching her intently.

"I don't really…mingle much," she shrugged. "Every time I made a friend or two in the foster homes, I'd have to leave…or _they'd_ leave. My last good friend I had was when I was seven, and after I left that house, I shut myself down. No more mingling. No more friends."

The Doctor asked nothing else as he watched her pick at the breading on her piece of Sclosh. He reached toward her hands and gently placed a hand over them, making her frown up at him.

"Don't play with your food," he smirked, making her give a small giggle and he felt good about cheering her up. "There must be _someone_ that cares if you've been kidnapped by a Time Lord."

Beverley laughed as he pulled his hand away and she popped the tentacle in her mouth before shaking her head slightly.

"Maybe a few people," she replied. "My employer may. I'll probably be fired."

"Well, we do have a _time_ machine," the Doctor reminded her. "So, perhaps we can go back and you can make it to work on time, eh?"

"Bloody hell, no," Beverley chuckled, reaching for more food. "Let time go on without me. I'd rather keep traveling with _you_." She popped the food into her mouth and continued, "I mean, who on Earth could say that they had Sclosh on Aurora, hm? Not many people, I would bet."

"Nope, not many," the Doctor agreed, enjoying her enthusiasm as she took another drink from her glass. "So, you just as good as said you'll come along with me. I'm wondering for how long."

Beverley looked to him as he took a casual drink from his glass, waiting for her answer and she couldn't help but smile. She soon realized that no matter what, he seemed to always make her smile.

"As long as you'll have me," she smiled hopefully, her eyes sparkling from the lights in the sky and the prospect of traveling through time and space with the Doctor. "Will you let me?"

"Well…" he hummed, glancing up at the lights just as they changed colors again and then looked back at Beverley, keeping her in suspense for a moment longer before he replied. "Suppose I could let you hang around. I could use an extra pair of helping hands."

She burst into a grin and threw herself into his arms, almost sending them both into the sand, but the Doctor managed to keep his seat upright as he hugged her in return.

"Thank you!" she breathed, still hugging him tightly. "You won't regret this! I'll do anything you ask! No questions! I can even cook and clean if ya like!"

"You're not my _servant_ girl, Bev," the Doctor chuckled as she pulled away. "You'll be my _traveling_ _companion_. That means fun, not work." He looked away in thought for a moment before admitting, "Well, _some_ work if we run into any more trouble."

"I think, Doctor, that _trouble_ is your middle name, am I right?" Beverley smiled, taking another sip from her drink.

"Well…maybe," he confessed through a shrug before downing the rest of his drink and tapping the table twice.

Beverley frowned in wonder but it soon disappeared when the waiter that had been serving them returned. Her eyes widened as she finally got a good look at him. He looked human enough, with platinum blonde hair and ice blue eyes, but his skin was _violet_ with darker colored freckles starting around his face and fading into a solid color as they traveled back into his hairline and down his neck.

"Did you need something?" the waiter asked, his white teeth contrasting dramatically with his skin, as his eyes and hair did the same.

"A box for this, if you wouldn't mind, and put this on my tab," the Doctor grinned, gesturing to their meal.

"Of course, Doctor," the waiter smiled, nodding and stepping away as the Doctor looked back to a slacked-jawed Beverley.

"So," he chirped, bringing her attention back to him as he grinned, "It's your turn. Where to next?"

* * *

**A/N:** a little look into Beverley...well, a _big_ look, i suppose. i got a comment about the fact that i hadn't put in too much of the Doctor's quirks. i don't like to put _everything_ the characters are known for all in one shot. i like to spread it out and not over use them so i don't kill it. ) reviews?


	7. Dinner Then a Show

**A/N:** new chappie! enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 7: Dinner Then a Show**_

Beverley held onto the console of the TARDIS as it shook, the Doctor doing the same, pulling himself from one end to another, slapping levers into place and pushing buttons as he went. The TARDIS shook slightly as it landed and the Doctor slid to a stop next to her as she stood, folding his hands in front of him and grinning at her as she looked back at him.

"You wanted to go to the future this time, right?" he smiled, throwing an arm around her shoulders and turning her toward the door and heading down the ramp. "_New_ Earth. And since the last couple of times I was in _New_ New York were trouble, I chose somewhere a bit more appropriate for tourists. New California! Hollywood."

"What happened in New New York?" Beverley wondered as they came to the door and he gripped the handle to open it, still hanging on her shoulders.

"The usual," he shrugged, opening the door. "Cat people, tacks of skin trying to take over my companion's body, crab-like aliens trying to eat people. Things like that."

"What about running?" Beverley smirked, as she stepped out of the TARDIS, not looking away from him.

"_Lots_ of running," he confirmed with a grin, shutting the door behind him as they finally looked ahead.

Cars zoomed past them as the Doctor had parked the TARDIS in a vacant lot on Hollywood Boulevard. Beverley's eyes shot wide when she realized that the cars were _hovering_ above the asphalt of the streets. Hollywood Boulevard was bustling with all different kinds of humanoids. She was so amazed by it that she hardly felt the Doctor take her hand to pull her down the street until she was nearly being dragged by him.

"Well, we've had dinner," he grinned as she turned her attention to him. "Time for the cinema!"

"Ooh! Where?" Beverley grinned back, rushing up next to him to pull her hand from his and wrap her arms around one of his.

"Regal Cinemas," the Doctor lied, flatly then retorted, "Where do ya think? The El Capitan Theatre!"

"Smashing!" she grinned, her eyes bright as he led her down the street. "A romantic, off-world dinner, a future movie…this is shaping up to be the perfect first date, Doctor."

"Well, only the best for my traveling companions," the Doctor smiled, shoving his hands in his pockets as she still clung to his arm.

"Speaking of which, how many _other_ girls have you taken out of these fine dates of yours?" she smiled.

"Oh, a few," he shrugged. "There were these three _brilliant_ girls before you. All in their own way, of course, just like you."

"My, my, you get around, eh?" she teased. "Lemme guess…one blonde, one brunette, and one red-head?"

"Yup," the Doctor nodded, making her look to him with wide eyes, filled with disbelief. "Rose Tyler: blonde, Martha Jones: brunette and Donna Noble: red-head."

"Oh," Beverley chirped, looking ahead again. "Well, there you are. Sorry I asked." The Doctor frowned down at her in wonder, but she didn't look back at him. "So, what movies are showing?"

"Pirates of the Caribbean, if I recall correctly," the Doctor replied, turning his attention ahead again as they still strolled.

"That's not new," Beverley frowned in wonder.

"The _fiftieth_ one is," he smirked and her eyes widened.

"_Fifty_?" she squeaked, and he nodded.

"Of course, it' changed, considerably," he continued. "The actors have been replaced by androids. So _really_ they're _future_ Pirates of the Caribbean."

"How could they make an _android_ move like Jack Sparrow?" Beverley wondered before stopping them an imitating Jack Sparrow's drunken movements. The Doctor laughed and she stopped with a grin before he took her hand to pull her down the street again.

"You'll see," he assured her, turning under an awning she hadn't noticed before. They stepped up to the box office where a human shaped man with a cat's head and face smiled just as the Doctor reached into his jacket pocket.

"Hello, there," he grinned, pulling out his psychic paper and holding it up in front of his face. "The Doctor and Beverley Gilmore. VIPs, I believe our tickets are waiting for us here."

"Which movie, Doctor?" the Catman asked, typing into his computer on the other side.

"Pirates of the Caribbean," the Doctor smiled, tucking the paper into his jacket again.

"Here you are, Dr. Gilmore," the Catman nodded, shoving the tickets through the gap in the glass.

"Oh, we're not—"

"Come on, darling!" Beverley interrupted him with a grin as she took the tickets and pulled him toward the door. "We don't want to miss it!"

The Doctor allowed her to pull him along until she glanced around, lost and he stepped next to her, taking the tickets and leading her through the building until they reached the theatre the movie was showing. They quickly found seats, neither one wanting food or drink after just having dinner, and the advertisements played as they made themselves comfortable. The theatre was packed.

"Is this opening night or something?" Beverley frowned around the room, making the Doctor look around as well.

"Guess so," he shrugged before they looked back at her in the semi-darkness.

"So tell me about these former companions of yours," she suddenly requested, making him give a frown, but she continued, asking, "Were any of them pretty?"

"All of them were," the Doctor shrugged, looking back to the screen.

Beverley gave a small sneer before asking, "Are _all_ your companions pretty, then?"

"So far," he grinned, turning back to her. "It helps to have a pretty girl on your arm sometimes."

"You didn't do a very good job in picking _me_, then," she muttered, looking toward the screen.

"That's not true," he argued, gently before reaching toward her with one hand and gently tucking a stray strand of red hair behind her ear. Beverley shot her wide, sea-green gaze at him in wonder as he only smiled warmly at her and said, "You're _very_ pretty. So's your mind. That's the best part, you know? Brains make a face prettier."

"You keep saying I'm clever," she noticed. "I'm not all _that _clever."

"You spoke to the Genonians, didn't you?" he recalled. "That took some smarts to get through that."

"Yeah, but it didn't work," Beverley muttered, looking down at her lap in shame, but the Doctor quickly reached over and tugged her chin up to pull her gaze to his, making her eyes shoot wide again.

"You were still brilliant," he murmured through a smile.

Beverley swallowed, thinking he might kiss her, but the lights dimmed and he instantly pulled his hand away, grinning at the screen and settling in his chair. She stared at him for a moment before turning her attention to the screen as well to watch the previews, trying to will her heart to stop pounding. She glanced to his arm as it sat on the armrest between them and took a deep breath before looping her own arm through it and leaning her head on his shoulder. Her heart jumped when he set his cheek on her head, and she couldn't help smiling, feeling his grin against her head.

They were silent as she reveled in the closeness, but both soon frowned when the picture on the screen started warping, strangely. They sat up, slowly, detaching from each other and still stared at the screen as the picture soon started fading, in from black and back to picture, the previews still running.

"This isn't supposed to happen, is it, Doctor?" Beverley asked and he shook his head as she looked at him.

"No, it's not," he replied slowly, still frowning, his eyes wide as he shoved up in his seat to look back behind them where the source of the projection was coming from, then back at the screen. "Well, only one way to find out what's gone wrong here."

He grabbed Beverley's hand as he stood and they had to practically climb over the audience around them, the Doctor chirping politely, "Excuse me! Pardon us! Sorry!"

Once out of the isle, he nearly dragged Beverley back out of the theatre and through the building, looking at each of the doors until he finally came to one that read Staff Only. He released her hand to dig into his jacket pocket for his sonic screwdriver, then aimed it at the lock.

"Doctor, we'll get in trouble for this!" Beverley whispered before the Doctor put his screwdriver away again, gripping the knob and looking at her.

"Come on, Bev!" he whispered back through a grin, then raised his brows in excitement as he urged, "Live a little. You wanna find out what happened, yeah?"

"Somebody just probably got a bad copy, that's all," she guessed through a shrug.

"Oh, see _now_ you're hurtin' my feelings!" he replied through a hurt frown. "Come on! Think on it! How do you get a _bad_ copy of a movie in the _future_? And of the _previews_ no less! Not really hard to get good copies of these things. Everything's on discs now."

"Wait, so, we're supposed to be watchin' the _DVD_ of this movie?" Beverley frowned, and the Doctor nodded.

"Now, ready to have a look?" he grinned, before grabbing her hand and turning the knob to peek inside.

Beverley remained behind the Doctor, gripping his hand as they look around a dark room, a DVD player hooked up to a projector and a curtain hiding whoever might operate it.

"Ever see the Wizard of Oz, Bev?' the Doctor whispered, and she gave him a frown.

"'Acourse," she shrugged as they inched closer to the curtain.

"Then pay _close_ attention to the man behind the curtain," the Doctor played on the line before sweeping the curtain back to find a tubby leaning his upper body on a space on the table where the DVD player sat. "Well, that was anti-climactic."

"Fell asleep on the job, eh?" Beverley guessed, letting the Doctor's hand go before stepping closer, reaching toward the man. "Oi, Sir? You know there's a theatre full of people down there a bit confused about—?"

"Beverley! Don't touch him!" the Doctor suddenly shouted, grabbing her arms and pulling her back, making her give a startled shout.

"What?" she breathed as he only stared at the unmoving man before pointing down to his hand hanging beside him over the edge of the table.

"Look at his hand," he instructed, and when she did, she frowned in wonder.

"Why is his hand blue?" she asked as the Doctor's hands slid from her arms and he took a slight step closer to the body.

"Because he's dead," he replied, solemnly. "And only one thing leaves an after effect like _that_ on its victims."

"What's that?" Beverley asked, not moving and staring at the back of his head. After a moment he turned to her, and she instantly recognized the look on his face. Something big was about to happen. Dangerous, life-threatening, and she was _certain _there would be more running. "Doctor? What is it?"

"Kalos disease."

* * *

**A/N:** dun dun DUN! lol. reviews?


	8. Explosive Theatre

**A/N:** new chappie! enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 8: Explosive Theatre**_

"What's Kalos disease?" Beverley asked, hugging herself as she watched the Doctor use his sonic screwdriver to examine the dead man who was supposed to be running the movie. He was being careful not to touch him as he knelt next to him, and she was grateful the man's face was away from her. She didn't want to see the face of a dead man.

"It's a virus that basically freezes your blood," the Doctor replied, standing and tucking his screwdriver back into his jacket before turning to her, his hands in his pockets. "It works the opposite way than that of a fever. You don't notice it for a few days, but your body temperature lowers every day if it goes untreated. Pretty soon, you're goin' about your day and you get a chill. Then you sneeze. Then the shivers, then your brain freezes and…" He looked back at the man with a sorrowful glow in his eyes but he remained expressionless as he finished, "you drop dead. Cold as ice."

"That's horrible," Beverley breathed as he stepped toward her, gently pulling one of her hands from her arm.

"You need to get everyone out of this building before they come in here and this thing spreads," he told her, making her eyes shoot wide at him.

"_Me_?" she frowned. "They're not gonna listen to _me_!"

"Just tell them the truth," he replied, digging into one of his pant pockets. "Meet me back at the TARDIS after you've gotten everyone out."

He still held one of her hands and pressed something into her palm, making her frown, but they kept each other's gazes.

"Don't give this to _anyone_, understand?" he instructed, firmly and she nodded.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Frequent Flyer privilege," he smiled with a wink before letting her go, spinning her around and marching her toward the door. "Now, Beverley Gilmore, I'm counting on you! Avanti!"

"But, what are _you_ gonna do?" she asked hurriedly, turning to look at him as he leaned on the doorknob.

"Something's not right, and I need to find out what it is," he explained. "Just stay in the TARDIS. I'll come for you no matter what happens."

Beverley swallowed with a nod before he shut the door and she turned to head down the hall. She took a few steps before stopping and looking down at her hand to find a key on a silver chain. She could only think of one thing it unlocked and smiled at the thought of how much he must have trusted her. Enough to let her have her own key to the TARDIS.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

The Doctor used his screwdriver to lock the door from the inside before turning back to the dead man and stepping toward the player on the table. He shut it off before examining it with his screwdriver and smiling to himself as he heard Beverley trying to evacuate everyone from the theatre.

The machine's top popped off and he delicately removed it to reveal the wires and workings inside and the DVD inside the tray. He lifted the disc first and pulled out his glasses to slip them on before examining it with his screwdriver. He frowned when he found no scratches, cracks or defects on its surface, then set it aside and turned to the machine again.

He aimed his screwdriver at it, examining it as well. He wasn't too sure what he was looking for, but he _was_ sure he would know it when he saw it. His frown deepened slightly when his tool picked up something irregular and he put it away in his jacket to start manually rummaging through the wires. He froze when his eye caught something he _knew_ shouldn't have been there.

A small vial of blue liquid was set next to a pair of small pipes, being held together by a mechanism that was wired onto it.

"Oh, not good," he breathed, his eyes wide before he scrambled toward the body next to him, gripping at its clothes and not touching the skin. He dug into one of his jacket pockets to pull out a handkerchief and moved the man's head to get a better look at his neck, immediately finding the pin-prick mark in his blue skin.

"Oh _no_!" he growled, running to the door to hurriedly unlock it then rush out to head toward the TARDIS worrying about only one thing: Beverley Gilmore.

* * *

_Later..._

Beverley glanced around the street as she pulled her TARDIS key from around her neck and unlocked the door to hurry inside. She shut the door and turned to slump against it with a sigh of exhaustion and worry.

"Please be careful, Doctor," she whispered, her eyes closed as she leaned her head back. "Come back soon."

The TARDIS suddenly shook, causing her to grip the railing next to the door and she frowned around the room before her eyes fell to the engines in the middle of the room. They were still, and the sound she'd come to love wasn't sounding. It wasn't the TARDIS. Frowning in even more confusion more confusion before the room swayed and she still clung to the rail, she turned to the door to open it slowly and just enough to peek an eye outside without being seen.

Her eyes widened as she saw the base of the TARDIS floating above the ground. She soon realized that it had to been being carried as a cat man came into view, his paw/hands on his hips as he grinned up at the blue box with a Cheshire grin, not noticing Beverley peeking out at him.

"The Doctor's machine is _mine_ now," he growled, still grinning and Beverley's eyes widened to an impossible as she stepped but and quietly shut the door.

"Oh, not good," she breathed, turning to lean against the door again, her heart pounding in panic. "I've been…kidnapped."

* * *

_Outside..._

"The Doctor's machine is _mine_ now," the black and white catman grinned, his green eyes shining as the TARDIS was set into the bed of a huge pick-up truck hovercraft.

"Boss!"

He turned to see one of his men leaning out the driver side of the floating truck and giving a thumbs-up. He nodded before waving to the two catmen on either side of the back and they began tying the TARDIS down for the drive. He was about to get into the truck but something caught his eye, making him stop and frown at the TARDIS. The door had moved, he was sure of it.

"Oi!"

He jumped and spun around at the sound of the voice, his grin returning when he noticed a tall, slim man running toward him and waving at him wildly.

"Doctor," he purred as the Doctor stopped in front of him, panting for breath as he scrunched his face into a frown.

"You know me?" he panted. "That's not very fair, 'cause I have no _clue_ who you are."

"And you wouldn't," the catman scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "I was only a kitten when we met, but you haven't changed a _bit_."

"Kitten?" the Doctor frowned, stepping closer to stand in front of him.

"My name's Brody," the catman explained. "My father told me _all_ about you. Not that you'd remember _him_ either. I doubt you remember _anyone_ from New New York."

"New New York?" he frowned in thought for a moment, then instantly came to a conclusion, recognizing Brody's fur pattern. He grinned and held his hands toward him to shake one of his, cheering, "You're one of Brannigan's, aren't you? How _is_ the old man?"

"Dead," Brody snapped, making the Doctor freeze, mid-step and frown at him. "He _died_ talking about _you_. How _brilliant_ the Doctor was. How the _Doctor_ saved us all. The Doctor, the Doctor, the Doctor."

"Wait, I thought I did a _good_ thing," the Doctor frowned, glancing at the TARDIS for a split second. "I could've _sworn_ saving millions of people being eaten by Macra was a good thing. Why are you so upset?"

"It was as if my siblings and I never accomplished _anything_ compared to what _you've_ done!" Brody boomed, making the Doctor jump with a start and cringe back, comically. "And he only met you _five times_!"

"Five? Wait. No. It was _once_, I recall," he frowned, before lifting a hand and counting on his fingers. "Well…went to New New York twice, but only met old Brannigan _once_. You sure he wasn't loosin' his wits from old age?"

"You callin' my dad a _liar_?" Brody hissed.

"No, no!" the Doctor quickly replied. "I'm just sayin', maybe his memory went a bit, that's all. Perfectly natural 'acourse. Say, what exactly are you doin' with my TARDIS there?"

"_Keeping_ it," Brody sneered. "You're not escaping _this_, Doctor."

"Escaping…what, exactly?" the Doctor wondered, knowingly.

Brody smiled his Cheshire grin before climbing up into the truck to stand in front of the TARDIS and dug his hand into his pants pocket to hold up a small controller with a red button.

_Big red buttons are __never__ a good sign_, the Doctor thought to himself, but said nothing as he watched Brody intently.

"If you're as brilliant as my father said you were, you should've found that bomb I hid in the machine in one of the theatres," he explained before holding the controller a little higher. "I press this button, and that building goes sky high, spreading the Kalos disease along with panic."

"But _why_, Brody," the Doctor asked, sincerely as he stepped closer to the truck as well. "This isn't what your father would've wanted—"

"You _don't_ know him!" Brody snapped, not noticing that his back was facing the TARDIS door. "You don't know what you've _done_!"

"Then put the detonator away and tell me about it," the Doctor urged gently, holding a hand toward Brody. "I might be able to help."

"No," Brody replied, shaking his head, slowly as he stared down at him. "You can't."

"Brody, don't—!"

The TARDIS door flung open and Beverley tackled Brody off the truck bed and onto the ground, the detonator skidding across the asphalt as it fell from his hand. The Doctor ran toward the thing as Brody turned on Beverley, rolling them and pinning her to ground to hiss at her, but she quickly shoved something against his gut that caused him to seize, and fall off of her. She scrambled to her feet and backed up away from him as he twitched on the ground and the Doctor stood next to her with the detonator in hand, frowning at the scene.

"What was that?" he asked and they looked to each other as Beverley held up a small tazor in one hand.

"This thing _never_ leaves my purse," she smiled, lowering it. "And my purse never leaves my side."

"Oh, _that_ is brilliant," he grinned before she looked down at what he was holding.

"That won't work, will it?" she hoped and he held up the detonator to examine it before looking back at her.

"Nope," he smiled, tossing it over his shoulder and digging into one of his pockets to pull out a mechanical part with wires hanging off of it to show off to her and explain, "Not unless _this_ bit is hooked up to the pipes, that is. Funny thing, pipe bombs. They're so _easy_ to take care of."

"Damn you, Doctor!" Brody growled, standing uneasily.

"Tell me, Brody, what was the _real_ reason for the bomb?" the Doctor asked, shoving the part back into his pocket again. "Why Kalos disease? There must be other, more _deadly_ viruses to spread around New Earth."

"More deadly than freezin' your blood within a few days?" Beverley frowned up at him, making him look back to her.

"Well…in a few years, I suppose, but still…" He turned back to Brody with a serious expression and asked again, "Why _that_ one?"

"That's the disease that killed my father," Brody snapped. "And _you_ were nowhere to be found when _that_ happened. But he still spoke of you. Told me not to blame you for not coming to his rescue _that_ time. What good is a doctor if he doesn't help the sick?"

"He's good for savin' the world," Beverley suddenly chimed in, causing both of them to look at her with wide eyes. "He saves the world without even being asked, and no one knows except those lucky enough to witness it. I'm lucky, and so were you. He's the Doctor…of everything."

She looked to him and smiled slightly in embarrassment as he still stared at her with wide eyes.

"It doesn't matter, you know?" Brody chuckled, breathily, drawing their attentions back to him. "I'll just try again."

"No, you won't," the Doctor replied, shaking his head as he stepped toward Brody who stared at him in wonder. "It's been too much effort to get this far, hasn't it? You've failed this time, you'll fail the next. Serial bombing isn't your forte, if you're anything like your father. He was a good bloke. Live the way he did, please."

Brody swallowed, but said nothing as he looked away from the Doctor in shame. The Doctor patted his shoulder before waving Beverley to follow him, and she hurried after him as he climbed up in front of the TARDIS. He held a hand down to her and she gripped it to let him lift her up into the truck with him before turning to open the TARDIS door. He entreated her to step inside and she frowned between him and Brody's back before doing so and he walked in behind her, shutting the door behind him.

"So that's it?" she frowned in wonder as they stepped toward the console in the middle of the room. "You're just gonna leave him with _that_? How do you know he won't try it again?"

"I knew it the moment I held him in my arms that he would be just like his father," he replied, not looking at her as he turned to flipping switches on the console.

"But…_how_?" Beverley pressed on, stepping next to him.

"Intuition," the Doctor shrugged and Beverley knew she wasn't going to get any more out of him than that.

"So if _you_ say you only met his father once," she began, changing the subject, "why is that _he_ said you met him five times?"

"Time and space is a tricky thing," the Doctor shrugged, still not looking away from the console. "I might have met him in _my_ future. I've run into that before. Queen Elizabeth the first called me her mortal enemy once and I'd not even met the ol' girl yet!"

"Well, you _do_ get around," Beverley smirked, sarcastically then wondered, "How did you know something was wrong?"

"This place hasn't seen disease for _eons_," the Doctor replied, suddenly energetic again as he moved around the console. "For someone to just drop dead from Kalos disease is just…_strange_ to say the least. Sure enough, vial of Kalos hooked up to a bomb in the player in a movie theatre."

"Wait…_vial_?" she echoed. "So he still has it?"

"Oh, no," the Doctor frowned, shoving his hands into his pockets. "Now really, Beverley, what do you take me for?"

He pulled one of his hands out and showed her the vial of blue liquid, making her give a sigh of relief as she saw it.

"I never leave _anything_ harmful behind if I can help it," he grinned.

"You are _brilliant_, Doctor," Beverley smiled and he shrugged as she stepped closer. He frowned at her in wonder before she lifted a hand to one cheek and pressed a kiss to the other then stepped away to head up the spiral stairs, calling, "Mind if I change?"

"No—" he choked, watching her as he set the vial down before clearing his throat. "Probably better if you did anyway. Can't have you running about in Egyptian silk, can we?"

She stopped on the stairs and leaned on the railing, grinning, "We _could_, but _you're_ not dressed to match."

"Right, you are, Beverley Gilmore," he grinned, turning back to the console and picking up the vial again before turning to walk deeper into the TARDIS. "I'm gonna put this somewhere safe while you get changed and decide where you want to go next."

"But it's _your_ turn, Doctor," she reminded him, not heading further up the stairs.

"Oh, so it is," he frowned in recollection. "Fine, you get changed and I'll surprise you!"

"Smashing!" she grinned, turning and hurrying up the stairs and the Doctor made sure she was all the way up before he leaned on the nearest wall, clutching his chest. He'd held it together as long as he could, but his hearts were pounding, mercilessly.

"I haven't felt this way since…" he breathed, trailing off as the image of a beautiful blonde he once knew popped into his head and he shook it away, turning to head down a hall in the TARDIS.

"No," he told himself, determination in his tone and focused gaze. "Never again."

* * *

**A/N:** and y'all r like...OMG! lol, just kiddin. so, reviews?


	9. At Last

**A/N:** new chappie! enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 9: At Last**_

"At _least_ give me a hint!" Beverley begged as she stepped next to the Doctor, both heading toward the door.

"You _really_ need to learn the concept of a surprise," he retorted through a smirk, making her give a slight glare at him as she pulled on a denim jacket over her two layered shirts of white and red-orange. "You see, when someone wants to see the look on your face when you are utterly amazed and not knowing what you're getting into, they don't _tell_ you where you're going."

"I _know_ what a surprise is, Doctor," Beverley replied as they stopped next to the door and he set his hand on the handle. "I just want to know if my outfit is appropriate for the place."

The Doctor frowned, looking her up and down, from her dark maroon Converse, tattered blue jeans with matching jacket and flowy blouses beneath it then shrugged, "You look fine."

"Fine means horrible," she translated, turning back inside. "I'm changing."

"Oh, no you don't!" the Doctor chuckled, leaning toward her and grabbing a hold of her arm to pull her back. "I take it back. You look _fantastic_!"

"Ooh, why thank you, Doctor," she smiled, strutting comically back to the door as he let her arm go. "You're such a flatterer."

"Well, Captain Jack Harkness _did_ give me a few lessons on it," he beamed, shoving the door open to let her through.

"Captain who?" she frowned at him as she passed.

"Trust me, you'd remember him if you _ever_ met him," he replied, stepping out after her.

He almost rammed into her when she stopped dead, her eyes round as saucers. He stepped next to her, shutting the door of the TARDIS behind him and shoving his hands into his pockets to gaze around the scenery as well with a huge grin. White sand gave off a heavenly glow beneath them, the buildings around them made of white marble with turquoise blue domes roofs, and everything was so bright, it took her eyes some time to adjust to it. She lifted her gaze up and her jaw dropped when she realized that the city they found themselves in was covered by a huge glass dome arching high above them, and on the other side…were _fish_, swimming freely and ignoring the city below them.

"No," she breathed, still looking up and the Doctor only grinned at her before she turned her wide, sea-green eyes to his bright brown ones. "_Atlantis_? This _can't_ be! It's a myth!"

"Now whoever said _that_, obviously wasn't doin' his proper research," the Doctor replied, pulling one hand out of his pocket and taking one of hers into it. "Let's have a look 'round then, eh? Allons-y!"

"Just have a 'look 'round'?" Beverley squeaked as he pulled her away from the TARDIS and down the street. "No one's gonna notice a couple of _strangers_ larkin' about their _lost city_?"

"Nah!" the Doctor shrugged, still pulling her along as he glanced around the street. "It's not like they look alien. They look like you and me."

"But _you're_ not human either," she pointed out, stepping closer to him and pulling her hand from his to wrap her arms around one of his. "Which reminds me, you never really told me _what_ you are, Doctor. What's your species called?"

"Time Lords," he replied, still looking around.

"Well, _that's_ not arrogant at all, is it?" she teased. "Naming yourselves _Lords_."

"Yeah," he replied deftly as they stopped and she looked up at him, knowing he was distracted by the scrunched frown on his face as he looked around.

"What's wrong?" she frowned, looking around as well.

"That would be the question Beverley Gilmore," he replied, both looking up and down the street. "What do you see? Or, rather…what do you _not_ see?"

It took her a moment to realize that the streets around them were quiet…almost _dead_ quiet.

"There're no people," she breathed, looking around once more before looking up at the Doctor. "Where've they all gone?"

"That is _another_ good question," he replied, looking around once more as well before taking her hand in his and instructing, "Stay close to me."

He led her slowly down the street as she held his hand in a death grip, her heart pounding in her chest and she clapped her suddenly dry mouth. That tone in his voice made her realize that something _had_ to be wrong. He turned them down a corner, then another, and another, as if he knew exactly where he was going, and Beverley couldn't hold back the question.

"Doctor?" she whispered. "Where're you taking us?"

"The temple," he replied, not looking away from his path. "If something happened they would've gone there. At least I'm _hoping_ that's where they went."

"Well, that's reassuring," she muttered, but he ignored it as they turned another corner to see a domed building made of white marble like the others, including the roof, steps leading under an awning held up by tall pillars. It almost looked like a building out of Ancient Greece and as she was dragged up the steps she asked, "What do they call this place? They gotta have a special name for it, yeah?"

"The Hall of Life," he replied, stopping at the elaborately designed door and turning her toward him. "You just follow my lead."

"I've been doin' that since I _met_ you," she smirked, making him grin before he shoved the huge door open.

They both confidently stepped inside, her hand still in his and their gazes instantly landed on all the people in the center, kneeling in front of two tall statues at the end of the pillared hall. No one turned to look at the two, and they both remained still and silent for a moment, neither wanting to startle the crowd.

Beverley hesitantly leaned toward the Doctor to whisper, "It seems we've arrived on their church day."

"It _would_ appear that way," he agreed, neither one of them looking away from the crowd. "_I_ suggest that we…back out slowly—"

"The gods!"

Both turned to their left with wide eyes to see a woman dressed in a long brown robe, like the people in front of them, with short brown hair and wide grey eyes.

"Oh, no, no, no," the Doctor objected, whipping his gaze between the girl and the people who were now turned to stare at he and Beverley. "We are _not_ gods. Flattering though it may be, we're just travelers. I'm the Doctor and this is Beverley Gilmore. _Not_ gods."

"Uh…Doctor," Beverley murmured, making him frown to her as she stepped in front of him, staring at the statues the Atlantians were kneeling in front of. "I think…we _are_."

The Doctor frowned at her in wonder before shooting his gaze to the statues as well, his frown instantly disappearing as his eyes went wide as saucers and his jaw fell open.

"Oh…_no_," he breathed, shaking his head as Beverley swallowed in panic.

"So those statues _do_ look like us?" she whispered. "It's not just my eyes playing tricks on me?"

"No, _something's_ playing tricks on our eyes," the Doctor replied, glancing around the room at the Atlantians stood and shuffled toward the couple as he pointed to the statues, saying, "Because _that_ is impossible."

"Haven't you been here before?" Beverley frowned up at him.

"Even if _I_ have, how would _your_ image be up there?" he retorted.

"Maybe they have time travelers here too?" she shrugged.

"Highly unlikely," the Doctor replied, shoving his hands into his pants pockets. "They're an advanced people, they're not _that_ advanced."

"Insult your worshippers," Beverley muttered. "Great one, Doctor."

"We're _not gods_?" he reminded her, dramatically.

"You _must_ be," the girl that had announced their presence insisted, drawing their attentions. "These monuments were _made_ by the gods."

"Well, this may sound like a stupid question, but I'll ask anyway," the Doctor began, tugging on his ear and looking around in thought before asking, "Which gods are they supposed to be, exactly?"

"You do not know yourselves?" she frowned.

"Humor us," the Doctor shrugged, tucking his hands into his pockets as Beverley slid her hands around his arm.

The girl frowned slightly before turning to the statues and breathed in awe, "Xenos, God of Leadership and Quanda, Goddess of Youth. The two most worshipped deities in Atlantis."

"Why's that?" Beverley wondered.

"They are the image of marital happiness," the girl replied.

"Come again?" the Doctor's voice cracked as Beverley gave a wide-eyed frown.

"When the sea is in turmoil, it means things are good with them," the girl continued. "It is a sign that they are enjoying each other's company."

"You'd think it meant they were _fighting_," the Doctor whispered and Beverley looked at him with wide eyes.

"_That's_ what you got outta that statement?" she snapped and he frowned down at her.

"What did _you_ get out of it?" he wondered.

"_Enjoying_ each other's company!" she repeated then leaned closer to him to whisper, "They think you and me are _shaggin_'!"

They stared at each other with wide eyes before pulling away from the other as if burned and turning back to the girl as she too turned to face them.

"My name is Elektra," she finally introduced. "I am the High Priestess. Today is our weekly worship. I do _not_ take this as coincidence. You've arrived on this day for a _purpose_."

"Well, no doubt of _that_," the Doctor replied, nodding hugely as he looked around at the white marble walls again. "There's _something_ goin' on here."

"There's always _somethin_' going on around you, isn't there?" Beverley retorted, stepping closer to him but they didn't look away from the crowd turned to them.

"I'm sure you will reveal your true purpose to us in time," Elektra nodded, stepping closer to them and smiling sweetly as she gestured toward a hall. "I'll show you to your chamber."

"Chamber—?" Beverley choked before swallowing as Elektra stepped away to lead them through the crowd gathering around them.

"Ah, yes, here's the thing…Elektra, was it?" the Doctor began, gripping Beverley's hand and hurriedly following the Atlantian woman as he scratched at his scalp nervously. "The Misses and I are goin' through a bit of a…spat. So if you could give us _separate_…chambers, that'd be fine."

"I'm afraid that's not possible," Elektra chuckled softly, still leading them down the hall and now past the crowd staring on in awe. "The Hall of Life was designed for the Gods, should they decide to grace us with their presence. If I put one of you in another room that was not suited to your needs, you would not be at all comfortable, I'm sure. Besides, it is almost night, and the two of you _must_ be tired from your long journey. I would not wish to deprive you of rest."

"We _could_ do with some sleep, Doctor," Beverley whispered as he led her down the hall and he looked to her as she explained, "It's been a while since we got some decent sleep."

His face instantly softened with a small smile, making Beverley swallow again and look away, feeling her face flush and her heart skip a beat. He let go of her hand and wrapped it around her shoulders as they continued walking, but neither of them said anything as Elektra stopped at a door, gesturing toward it with a graceful motion.

"Here is your chamber," she smiled, sweetly as they took one step ahead of her to face the door and the Doctor lowered his arm from Beverley's shoulders.

"Thanks very much," he nodded with a grin. Elektra nodded back and was about to head back down the hall before he frowned, catching something he'd missed earlier. Placing a hand gently on her shoulder, he stopped her, saying, "Hold on, is that what I think it is?"

Elektra frowned before glancing down at the thing around her neck that he was still staring at. A small, silver gem hung around her neck on a leather cord…its glow waxing and waning.

"A Senteal Stone, yes," she nodded before looking back at him as he only stared at the stone.

"What's a Senteal Stone…again? Could you remind us?" Beverley asked, quickly adding the last question to play along.

"It is our life source," Elektra explained. "It keeps us healthy and strong and intelligent."

"Why is the glow fading like that?" the Doctor asked, taking the liberty of reaching for it to hold it in his fingers. "It shouldn't be doing that."

"Is that your purpose here?" Elektra asked, hope lacing her tone as the Doctor looked up at her again. "Have you come to help us?"

"Help you with what, exactly?" the Doctor replied, pulling his hand away and tucking his hands into his pockets again.

"Have you come to help us heal what is ailing the Source?" Elektra elaborated, making the pair frown in wonder before Elektra lifted her stone and explained, "The Source of the Senteal Stones. Something has happened and no one can explain it. We thought, since it was provided by the Gods, that they would explain it to us. Is this why you've come?"

"I'm sorry, but…as I said before, we're not gods," the Doctor replied, sympathetically before placing a hand on the girl's shoulder and locking her gaze with his. "But I will try to help you, if you tell everyone out there that you made a mistake in who we are."

"I cannot," Elektra replied, shaking her head. "Even if I believed that, the people are frightened. We could all lose our lives! They will seek hope and security where they can, and it will be in the Gods. _You_ are the Gods! We've worshipped your images for centuries! You cannot say those faces carved eons ago are not _yours_!"

The Doctor sighed, lowering his hand and setting his jaw before nodding, "Fine. Believe what you will. But we will not respond to the names Xenos or Quanda. Call us the Doctor and Beverley Gilmore, understood?"

"Yes," Elektra breathed, tears forming in her eyes before she launched herself at the Doctor, hugging him fiercely as he held his hands away from her for a moment before hugging her in return. "Thank you! I don't know how, but I _know_ you'll save us!"

"He has that effect," Beverley nodded with a smirk as Elektra pulled away from the Doctor to throw her arms around the red-head as well.

Elektra pulled away from Beverley as well and nodded, "I'll leave you two to rest then. Shall I wake you in the morning?"

"Yes, please," the Doctor nodded. "I'll want you to take me to the Source first thing."

"Of course," Elektra beamed, wiping her tears away before nodding and turning to head down the hall, calling, "Good night."

"Night, then!" Beverley grinned as they both watched her head down the hall. Beverley looked to the Doctor and immediately recognized the look in his eyes, making her ask, "What's wrong?"

"Something is just…_not_ right," he replied in thought. "Not just this image thing…and the Source thing."

"What else _can_ there be?" Beverley wondered, stepping toward the door to open it.

"I don't know, but I have a _bad_ feeling about it," the Doctor replied just before she opened the door and she gave a gasp when they looked inside the room.

It wasn't unlike the chamber in Cleopatra's palace that Beverley had seen, but everything was in white marble, the domed ceiling above made of turquoise blue marble with a circular window in the center. The room was spacious, with a white marble vanity and wardrobe on one end, a comfy looking sofa against the wall directly ahead of them and a huge bed on the other end with a turquoise gossamer canopy around it.

"Well, this is romantic enough," the Doctor smiled, daftly as he strolled further into the room, his hands tucked into his pockets.

"Yeah," Beverley replied, not really registering what he'd said as her eyes danced around the room and she strolled after him. "Everything is so _bright_!"

"Too bright?" he wondered, flopping onto the sofa and crossing one ankle over the other, his arms outstretched along the back.

"Not for _this_ place," Beverley grinned, staring up at the window to watch a fish swim by before stopping in front of the Doctor. She swallowed when she was met with that look he'd had before. That drowsily content look that was only heightened in charm when he smirked slightly. When he said nothing she frowned in wonder and sputtered, "W-What?"

"Come have a seat next to me, Beverley Gilmore," he smiled, patting the sofa cushion next to him. "Brainstorm with me a bit."

"Oh," she muttered, before turning to step toward the bed instead. "Don't you think we should get some rest before goin' about that? We can brainstorm when our minds are fresh. Sleep does a _world_ of good."

"Well…I guess you're right," he agreed, shoving himself off the sofa to stroll toward her. "So, which side do you prefer?"

"The left," she blurted, not phased by the question at all and it made the Doctor frown down at her.

Without looking at him she stepped around him, stripping off her jacket and he shrugged, pulling off his overcoat and tossing it toward the sofa, Beverley tossing her jacket in the same direction. They both had a bit of trouble with the canopy before finally finding the slits and sitting to kick off their shoes and the Doctor pulled off his pinstripe jacket to hang it over the foot of the bed. They flopped back onto the bed, a sigh each at the same time and side by side.

"Good night, dear," the Doctor smirked and Beverley couldn't help but giggle at the entire situation and the reason he called her that.

"Good night, darling," she chuckled, turning onto her side, facing him just as he slid his hands under his head to cradle his head in them. She watched him for a moment as he closed his eyes, a huge content smile on his face, and she couldn't help but want to ask him one thing.

"Doctor?"

"Hm?"

"What do you think is so _terribly_ wrong?"

He frowned, opening his eyes as his smile fell and he turned his head to face her.

"Did I say 'terribly'?" he wondered, honestly.

"No," she admitted then smirked, "But even if you didn't say it aloud, your expressions tell all. If you're concerned about worrying me, it's too late."

The Doctor sighed as he lowered his hands to turn on his side, facing her and propping his head up to look down at her as he smirked, "I thought we weren't brainstorming until we got some sleep?"

"I won't be _able_ to sleep if you don't give me some idea of what you're thinking," she murmured, making him frown for a split second before he reached toward her and gently gripped her hand in his. She shot her gaze to his as he only smiled warmly.

"Honestly, I'm not sure what's wrong," he shrugged, making her frown in wonder. "My instincts are tellin' me that the Source and those statues are connected. And there's something about Miss Elektra that's givin' me the creeps. Why is it _always_ the Priestesses?"

Beverley gave a giggle and shook her head as he grinned, knowing he'd cheered her up a bit.

"Since you're awake, any theories?" he asked, shifting to lower his arm from under his head and lie down, still holding her hand.

"I don't know," she shrugged. "Maybe Elektra's possessed by an alien spirit, like Cleopatra was?"

"No, I think I would've caught that," the Doctor argued, the tip of his tongue poking out at the corner of his mouth as he looked away in thought.

"You didn't catch it _last_ time," Beverley frowned in argument.

"Well…I had a hunch, I just didn't tell you _that_ bit," he replied and Beverley's jaw dropped in disbelief.

"Thanks for the insight!" she teased. "I'm glad I asked you about this _now_ before I ended up bait for a Leviathan!"

"Don't be silly! The Leviathan's been gone for _centuries_, now," the Doctor reassured her.

"That's…_not_ comforting," she replied, making him frown and she only gave a small giggle at the look before shifting a bit closer to him. "I can see the wheels turning in your head through your eyes, Doctor. Do they _ever_ stop?"

"No," he replied flatly, a blank expression on his face making her smile instantly drop. "My mind never stops."

"Really?" Beverley breathed with a small frown, taking a chance to shift closer. "Isn't that…annoying?"

"To say the least," he chuckled, pulling his hand from hers and turning onto his back, setting his hands on his stomach as he stared at the ceiling.

Beverley shifted to lay on her back as well and shifted closer to him until her shoulder was pressed against his arm and she shifted her head to rest on his shoulder. He smiled and moved his head to rest his cheek on her head, making her smile as she closed her eyes with a sigh. Without think she started humming, making the Doctor arch a brow in wonder and opening one eye to peek down at her, but when she didn't notice he only smirked and shut his eyes again.

His smile grew when he recognized the tune and for once, the wheels stopped turning as he was only able to concentrate on the song she was mindlessly humming, and he was able to easily fall asleep to the song _At Last_ by Etta James.

* * *

**A/N:** yup...that's gonna be their song. i see Ten and i hear that song in my head. lol! reviews?


	10. Discoveries

**A/N:** new chappie! enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 10: Discoveries**_

Beverley stretched as she awoke and turned from her back onto her side to snuggle against…nothing. Frowning, she slowly opened her to find that she was alone, making her sit up to look around the room, leaning up with one hand and she jumped with a start when something crumpled under her palm. Her frown deepened when she picked up the note, unfolding it and smiling as she read it.

_Went early with Elektra to the Source. Didn't want to wake you. Don't wander off and I'll be back before breakfast._

_Love,_

_The Doctor XOXO_

"Why does he _always_ tell me not to wander off?" she mumbled to herself before shrugging and stuffing the note into her pants pocket.

She quickly pulled on her shoes and wrestled with the curtain around the bed to get out, grabbed her jacket from the sofa and ran toward the door, slipping her jacket on quickly. She nearly threw the door open but took a step back in shock with a gasp when she was met with an obstacle in a blue, pinstripe suit dark purple tie and black Converse.

"Oh, hello!" the Doctor grinned, strolling past her and into the room, his hands in his pockets as she frowned and shut the door behind him. "You get my note?"

"Yes," she smiled, pulling it out of her pocket and waving it at him as he spun around to stand in front of her. "Very thoughtful of you. Not to mention _romantic_. _Love_ the Doctor. Ex oh, ex oh."

"Well…gotta practice for the masses, eh?" he smiled, lifting a hand to scratch at his scalp before shoving it back into his pocket as she frowned.

"Masses?" she echoed, shoving the note back into her pocket.

"Elektra has so _graciously_ prepared a big banquet in our honor," he replied, turning again and heading toward the sofa to plop onto it. He patted the seat next to him and Beverley smiled as she skipped toward him to flop down next to him. "We're to wear pretty clothes and act accordingly."

"'Accordingly' meaning lovey-dovey?" Beverley teased, making the Doctor glare at her, comically as she gave a giggle before asking, "So, what does the Source look like? I'm a little disappointed you didn't wait for me so I could see it too. Must've been quite I view."

"Nah…not really," he shrugged, lifting his arm to rest it around her shoulders and lifting an ankle onto his knee. "Just a long tunnel with a silver glow at the end that was fading on and off."

"So what _is_ the Source?" she asked, leaning her head on his arm.

"You remember that Senteal Stone around Elektra's neck?" he asked, gesturing to his neck and Beverley nodded. "The Source is basically a _gigantic_ version of that. The Senteal stones are chips off the ol' block."

"So the Senteal stones are connected to the Source which is why they're _all_ on the fritz, yes?" she guessed.

"Right you are, Beverley Gilmore," the Doctor grinned before lifting his hand around her shoulders to pull her head closer to his face and press a kiss to her hairline. "Clever one, you are."

"Why thank you, kind sir," she smiled, her heart skipping a beat, but she managed to keep her reaction hidden. "So did you fix it?"

"Not yet," he replied. "Told Elektra I'd need to see the Source directly, but she wouldn't let me down there till tomorrow. In the meantime…" He unwrapped his arm from her shoulders and grabbed her hand to pull her up with him as he headed toward the door. "Allons-y…to the Hall of Life!"

"What for?" she giggled as he dragged her toward the door by the hand.

"To find out why _our_ faces are carved in marble," he replied, opening the door to pull her down the hall. "Now, let's see if I remember how to get there."

"It wasn't that far away," Beverley remembered, quickening her pace to match his fast walk. "Just walk in straight line."

"Well, I'm a zig-zagger, me," he shrugged.

She gave a giggle before shooting her gaze to their hands with wide-eyed astonishment. His long fingers shifted to entwine them with hers and she didn't try to hold back the smile that spread over her lips as he still led her down the hall until they reached the open room where their statues stood against the wall.

"Right," he nodded, stopping them and reaching his hand into his jacket pocket for his glasses and sonic screwdriver. He handed the screwdriver to Beverley, making her frown and examine it as he requested, "Hold onto that a minute, and follow me."

He slipped his glasses on and headed toward the statues, examining them through the frames and stopping them in front of the huge monuments. He started looking around the feet of the marble images, shifting his glasses a bit as if moving them could allow him to see better. He stepped around to the back as Beverley cautiously followed him, clutching his screwdriver. She jumped when his hand shot toward her, beckoning with his fingers.

"Scalpel," he called as he bent over to examine the base of the stone. She slapped the screwdriver into his palm and he whipped it back to aim it at the seam where marble met marble.

"Ah ha!" he cheered, his voice echoing through the room and it made her jump with a start before he stood and whipped his glasses off with one hand, staring up at the statue of Beverley they stood next to.

"Find something interesting?" she guessed, looking up at him.

"_Very_ interesting, Beverley Gilmore," he grinned, still staring up at the statue as he pocketed his screwdriver again. "These Atlantians are being played like fiddles. And it's no surprise to me _now_ why the Source is failing in power."

"Do tell," Beverley smiled, nudging his arm and he grinned down at her before taking her hand and pulling her toward the place he'd been before and he pointed toward a spot between the base of the statue and the wall behind it.

"See that?" he asked, and Beverley squinted before she noticed a frosted glass shaft with silver wires running through it from the statue to the wall.

"What is it?" she frowned as they both stood and she faced him.

"It's the circuitry connecting the statues to the Source," he explained. "The chamber is right below this room and it runs downward for _miles_. I'd wager they nearly reached the center of the Earth. The Source is fueling these images onto the statues and making everyone see what it wants them to see."

"Wait, so…the big stone has _intelligence_?" Beverley frowned in disbelief.

"Don't get judgmental!" the Doctor frowned back at her. "Just because it's a rock doesn't mean it doesn't have _feelings_ and smarts."

"But that doesn't explain why these things have our faces if you and I have never _been_ here," Beverley noticed.

"The Source has the power of illusion, apparently," the Doctor explained. "The only reason these statues would be hooked up to it like that is so that it could feed the images into the marble. It's projecting _our_ images to us, the _actual_ images of the gods Xenos and Quanda to the people, _and_ making _us_ look like them to the people."

"That must take up a lot of energy," Beverley realized.

"Oh, yes," the Doctor grinned with a huge wag of his head as he only stared at her, expectantly. His grin somehow grew when he noticed the light bulb turn on in her head and she turned to him with wide eyes.

"That's why the power's failing! Because it's using up all this energy trying to keep up the charade!" she grinned excitedly.

"Right you are, Beverley Gilmore!" the Doctor cheered, throwing his arms around her waist to lift her up and twirl her around as she laughed hysterically.

"But wait!" she called as he set her down again frowned down at her, his hands on her waist. "How is Elektra involved?"

"We'll find out at the banquet," he grinned, letting her go to take her hand in his again. You'll have to get changed."

"What about _you_?" Beverley frowned as he led her back down the hall. "That suit is hardly proper Atlantian fashion, eh?"

"Well…maybe not, but why mess with a good thing?" he grinned. "Besides, this is my favorite suit."

"Those shoes could do with a clean up," she snickered, glancing down at his black Converse.

"Oh, don't go knit-pickin'!" he teased, and she didn't fail to notice his hand shift again to entwine their fingers.

"Will we be able to actually _eat_ at this banquet?" she wondered, not wanting to let on that her heart was pounding in her chest at the way he was holding her hand.

"Well…maybe," he replied as they slowed to a stroll. "Only if _you_ don't get kidnapped while changing."

"I shall try to restrain myself from being restrained," she quipped, making him give a bark of laughter as she giggled. "But…I don't think I have anything to wear."

"Oh, I'm sure the Atlantians've picked out something nice for you," the Doctor replied through a grin as they reached their chamber and he opened the door to stroll in, still holding her hand. "Maybe something a bit more…flowy than that Egyptian number, hm?"

"Hint, hint, nudge, nudge," Beverley smiled as he finally let go of her hand and she headed toward the wardrobe on the other side of the room to open it. "Hm…some nice colors…"

She looked back at the Doctor as he stood in the middle of the room, his hands shoved in his pockets as he rocked back and forth as he looked around, distracted. She stared at him until he finally looked back to her and frowned in wonder.

"What?" he shrugged, then shifted under her evaluating gaze.

"Tryin' to coordinate the colors…" Beverley explained, trailing off as she looked back to the wardrobe, then frowned back, asking, "When did you change your suit?"

"Oh, I took a little trip to the TARDIS after Elektra showed me around," the Doctor shrugged, strolling toward her as she turned back around to examine the clothes inside.

"Ooh, here's a nice one!" she grinned, reaching in to pull out a long, flowing, light blue gown with silver trimming. She held it in front of her and twirled around as the Doctor stopped a few steps away from her. "What do you think, Doctor? Elegant enough for a 'Goddess'?"

"Well, try it on and we'll see!" he grinned, waving a hand toward the white marble changing screen in a corner.

"I'm leaving my Converse on," she called, strolling toward the screen with the dress.

"I should hope so," he grinned, strolling toward the sofa and plopping down onto it. "Good idea in case we have to run out of there for whatever reason. Now, when we get in there, let _me_ do the questioning, got it? She's a devout worshipper so she'll be a bit quick on the defense. I'm good at breakin' down stone walls, and the one _she's_ gonna put up will be no different, alright?"

"Yes, darling," Beverley sighed from behind the screen, as if she were a wife being scolded by her husband and he gave a blank stare at the screen.

"And there'll be none of _that_ in front of her," he instructed. "Even in jest."

"Yes, _Doctor_," she corrected and he stood when he noticed her come out from behind the screen, his eyes widening and his jaw nearly hitting the floor when he saw her.

The dress was made of the same material as the canopy around the bed, colored pastel blue with silver trim around the waist and crossing up the bodice to the off the shoulder sleeves. The sleeves had long cuffs that brushed the floor as she walked, but what made his jaw drop was when she twirled to show off the lack of back on the dress and when she turned to him with a smile he finally snapped his jaw shut and swallowed.

_So…much…skin…_ he thought, his hearts pounding in his ears as she drew closer, and he didn't even notice her frowning in wonder at him.

"Doctor?" she called, waving a hand in front of his face and he shook himself back to reality to stare down at her. "You alright?"

"Yes—!" his voice cracked before he cleared his throat and spun around to hold his arm out to her with a huge grin, hiding his nervousness _very_ well. "You look fantastic, Beverley Gilmore."

"Why, thank you, Doctor," she grinned as he led her toward the door again. "And you look sharp yourself, as usual."

"I thank you," he still grinned, opening the door and turning her the opposite direction of the Hall of Life. "Aren't you cold in that get-up?"

"_You_ requested something flowy," she recalled, nudging him as she still held onto his arm. "This was the best thing I could find. And _yes_, it _is_ cold."

"Why are women never _practical_?" he sighed, unbuttoning his jacket and pulling it off to set it over her shoulders.

"Oh! The dress loses the effect if you do that!" she pouted, but pulled the jacket over her a bit more anyway.

"Goosebumps do the same thing," he retorted, wrapping an arm around her shoulders as they still walked down the hall. "At least you color coordinated properly."

"Well, we have to look like a proper couple, don't we?" she smiled, lulling her head onto his arm for a second before standing straight. "I _still_ don't know what the Senteal Stones do?"

"They're a sort of constant check-up system for the Atlantians," the Doctor explained. "Little doctors tied 'round their necks. Every Atlantian has one."

"Why didn't we get any?" Beverley wondered.

"We're the _gods_," he grinned, leaning toward her ear at the last word before leaning back out. "We don't need them. Gods don't get sick so they don't need to be checked-up on."

"How rude," she pouted, making him chuckle before they both looked up to see Elektra stepping out of a doorway to meet them.

"Everyone is assembled for the banquet," she reported as the couple stopped in front of her. "I trust the two of you slept well?"

"Like a couple of logs," the Doctor grinned, hugging Beverley's shoulders tightly before dropping his arm and shoving his hands into his pockets. "We're both starved."

"I'm glad to hear it," Elektra nodded, gesturing a graceful hand toward the door, entreating, "This way."

The Doctor slid his hand into Beverley's to pull her after him as he followed Elektra through the door. The banquet hall was huge with statues in every corner and tales lining every wall. The white marble glistened and when they looked up they found a glass roof instead of turquoise blue marble. The Doctor turned his attention to one of the statues, dragging Beverley along with him and catching Elektra's attention, making her frown.

"He's new," the Doctor noticed, pulling out his glasses to examine the statue of a handsome man in World War II inspired clothes. "What's his name?"

"Harkness…" Elektra replied, striding up to them as Beverley inched closer to the statue. "God of…Lust."

"That sounds about right," the Doctor smirked as Beverley frowned in thought before looking up at the Doctor.

"Harkness, as in…?" she whispered and the Doctor nodded to her.

"Captain Jack Harkness certainly gets around," he smirked, pulling his glasses off with one hand and tucking them away. "He'd certainly eat this up if he were here."

"He's handsome," Beverley smirked, making the Doctor look at her with wide eyes. "I can see why you said I'd remember if I'd met him."

The Doctor took in a deep breath through his nose before spinning around, dragging Beverley with him as he headed toward one of the more extravagantly decorated tables. Elektra frowned before hurrying after them to seat them, but the Doctor had already plopped into one of the throne-like chairs, Beverley next to him.

"Have a seat, Elektra," he smiled as the two women frowned in wonder, but he only patted the table in front of the chair next to him. "We have some questions for you."

"As the Gods wish," Elektra nodded respectfully, nearly gliding toward the table to sit.

"Oh, stop that, won't you?" the Doctor pleaded, scrunching his face in disgust before he leaned forward on the table, facing her. "So, tell me, _High Priestess_ Elektra, when did the Source start actin' up?"

"A week ago," Elektra replied as servants began bringing food to the tables. "Many of the people came to me with their Senteal Stones saying that they were waxing and waning. My own had been doing the same, but we did not realize it was coming from the Source until _I_ went down to see it for myself."

"And what else did you see down there, Elektra?" the Doctor asked, seriously as Beverley leaned toward the two to hear them better.

Elektra's eyes grew wide for a moment before she looked away from his intense, expectant stare and toward her plate as it was placing in front of her.

"I saw nothing but the Source," she muttered, lying of course.

"Doctor," Beverley whispered, looking to her plate as he looked back at her with a frown. "It's Sclosh."

His frown deepened but he looked down at his plate and his eyes grew wide when he saw the plate of wiggling tentacle in front of him. He looked to Elektra in sudden realization as she began eating and asked, "Elektra, what _planet_ are we on?"

Both she and Beverley frowned at him in absolute confusion, but he kept his gaze on the High Priestess.

"This is the planet Aurora, Doctor."

* * *

**A/N:** before you all ask, YES! Jack will make an appearence. when, i have no idea, but its in the works. Captain Jack Harkness fans...you may rejoice. reviews?


	11. The Doctor is in

**A/N: **new chappie! enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 11: The Doctor is in**_

"_Aurora?_" Beverley snapped in shock as she and the Doctor headed back into the chamber they were sharing and he shut the door behind her. "How did we end up back on Aurora? And since _when _was Atlantis on Aurora?"

"Well, there are plenty of Atlantis variations across the universe, I guess I locked onto the wrong one," the Doctor replied, pulling at his ear with one hand, the other in his pocket as Beverley pulled off his jacket she was still wearing and tossed it at him, which he caught in mid-air. "In any case, Elektra was hiding something about what she saw down there and I intend to find out what it is. Are you with me?"

"Of _course_, I'm with you!" Beverley shot back as he pulled his jacket on and buttoned it up. "I just wish this could've _really_ been Atlantis."

"This _is_ really Atlantis!" the Doctor argued defensively, adding, "Just not the Atlantis of earth, apparently."

"Right, so where are we investigating?" she asked, looping one of her arms around his.

"The chamber where the Source is kept," he replied, pulling her toward the door. "I remember _exactly_ how to get there. Well…mostly. Well…pretty well, anyway."

"You don't remember the way, do you?" she smiled as they stepped into the hall.

"Not a step," he sighed as they stopped, looking up and down the hall.

"Well, maybe woman's intuition can help with this?" she smiled sweetly before pushing him toward the Hall of Life to their left. "You said it was _under_ the Hall of Life, yes?"

"Yes," he nodded.

"Then you must've gone down a lift somewhere 'round there," she guessed.

"That's right!" he grinned. "I remember it now! Allons-y!"

He pulled his arm from her grasp to grab her hand and nearly drag her down the hall and into the Hall of Life. He ran toward the base of his statue, letting go of Beverley's hand to throw his arm around her waist and pull her close, making her eyes widen as she gasped.

"D-Doctor—?"

"You _have_ to stand close," he cut in before she finished her question.

He pressed his hand against the wall and Beverley gasped again when they suddenly began moving. She gripped his jacket as she looked down, his arm still around her waist and she realized how small the lift's platform was.

"It's a rather long ride," he explained just as a gust a breeze blew around them. "Elektra told me there were fans down here to circulate their oxygen and keep the air clean."

"A filtration system?" Beverley guessed, looking around.

"Exactly," he grinned down at her just as she looked up at him and the sight of her hair blowing up all around her face, a grin of her own over her luscious lips and a sparkle in her sea-green eyes made his hearts skip, first one then the other. He swallowed before tearing his gaze away from her to look around the huge room as they only kept going down and he said, "So, when we get down there—"

"Follow your lead," she cut in. "I know. You always keep telling me the same things. 'Follow my lead,' 'Don't wander off.' Honestly, Doctor, would the world implode if I 'wandered off'?"

"No, but you might get into trouble," he retorted. "Rose used to wander off and get into all _sorts_ of trouble. Rule number one: _Don't wander off_."

"Alright, alright, my apologies," she grumbled. "Goodness, it's not as though I'll do anything to upset the flow of time."

"You never know," he murmured, lost in thought as she frowned back at him, but he didn't look back at her, he only stared ahead.

"Doctor?" she called, seeing his far off stare. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," he replied through a sniff, finally looking at her with a warm smile.

"You're lying," she noticed, making his smile drop slowly but before she could elaborate the lift stopped and they both glanced around to find themselves on a platform high above something glowing below their feet, its glow fading in and out.

"Ah! The Source!" the Doctor grinned, slipping his arm from around Beverley's waist and back into her hand. He strolled toward the railing of the platform that circled around the huge room and he leaned over the side to look down. "Have a look, Beverley Gilmore."

Beverley pushed herself against the railing, gripping it with one hand as she still held his hand in the other and she stared down at the glowing ball of light below. When it faded, she saw its true form of a huge round thing of silver and couldn't help but let her jaw drop at the sight.

"It's _huge_!" she squeaked. "You would think the amount of power to generate those images would be an _easy_ feat for something so huge!"

"It _should_ be," he agreed through a frown before looking up to his right and heading toward a panel he saw sitting on the railing of the platform, pulling Beverley with him. He let go of her hand to type at the flat screen and she leaned next to him to watch the images change on the screen. A bar next to the image of the Source showing green to yellow to red from top to bottom, the green and yellow solid but half the red was transparent.

"Oh, _so_ not good," he breathed.

"What is it?" Beverley frowned but he didn't answer right away as he grabbed her hand and dragged her back to the lift to pull her close as she still frowned at him and he pulled his screwdriver from his jacket.

"We need to get out of here…_fast_," he finally replied, aiming the screwdriver down so that the lift shot them up toward the Hall of Life above. Beverley screamed, throwing her arms around him as they whizzed up on the lift, and when the platform slammed to a stop they were launched into the air about a foot. He grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the Hall of Life once their feet hit the marble again.

"Wait! What's happening?" she called as he shoved the door open and dragged her down the steps.

"We need to get you to the TARDIS and you have to _stay_ there!" the Doctor explained, still running down the street, but he stopped them as they turned a corner and she skidded to a stop as he turned to her, asking, "Do you have a mobile?"

She frowned in utter confusion before replying, "Yes, but—"

"Let me see it," he ordered, holding out one hand and twirled his sonic screwdriver into position with the other.

Beverley still frowned at him, but looked down to her neckline and slid her index and thumb under the collar to pull out a sleek, silver cell phone and handed it to him. He frowned at her as he took it and she only shrugged.

"Where _else_ was supposed to keep it?" she questioned. "It's not as though this dress has pockets."

He shook his frown away and turned to the phone in his hand to aim his screwdriver at it, the distinct hum sounding, making her frown in wonder as she leaned over to see what he was doing.

"There," he nodded in satisfaction before typing something into it then handing it back to her.

"It's not as though I can _use_ it," she assumed, taking it back and frowning at it. "I'm _way_ out of the service range."

"I've just given you free inter-galactic roaming, Beverley Gilmore," he grinned, putting his screwdriver back into his pocket. "Another Frequent Flyer privilege…and I've programmed my number into it as well."

"You have a _mobile_?" she questioned with wide eyes.

"I found it necessary," he shrugged before placing his hands on her shoulders, catching her attention. "If I need your help, or if anything happens, you call me, or I'll call you."

"But why?" Beverley questioned as he took her hand and pulled her down the street again. He didn't reply as he ran down the streets until they reached the blue box and he quickly opened the door to shove her inside, pulling her to face him and gripping her arms as he still stood outside, she just inside the door.

"That stone is a big ball of radioactivity and _everyone_ in this city has been exposed," he explained urgently. "Including _us_." Her eyes shot wide in panic but he only continued, "That's why everyone looks the way they do. Pale skin, brown hair, gray eyes…it's _sucking _their lives away and _masquerading_ as helping!"

"But what are _you_ going to do?" she breathed, gripping the sleeves of his jacket. "It'll kill _you too_!"

"It doesn't affect me the same way," he argued. "I can last longer, but if _you_ stay out here any longer it'll start to affect you. _Stay here_ while I take care of this."

"But, Doctor—!"

"I don't have time to argue with you," he interrupted before gripping face and planting his lips to hers firmly then quickly pulling away and looking into her shocked eyes. "I'll be right back. I promise."

"You better be," she breathed before he grinned and gently pushed her inside to shut the door.

Beverley turned around to lean on the door, facing the engines of the TARDIS and she sighed, sinking to the floor. She curled her legs up to lean her forehead on her knees, her shoulders shuddering as her head spun and she clutched her phone in her hand. What would he do? Would he be alright without her? Would he come back? Was there anything…_anything_ at all that she could do to help from where she sat?

"He'll be back," she breathed deep, lifting her head to wipe away her tears. "I have to stay here and make sure my hair and eyes don't change color."

She stood and looked around before heading around the console of the TARDIS.

"I need a mirror."

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

The Doctor raced back down the street, past Atlantians coming out of their homes only to watch him. He ran back to the Hall of Life and threw the doors open, but instead of being greeted with the statue images of himself and Beverley, new, unfamiliar faces had replaced them and Elektra was kneeling in front of the statues, praying.

"Well, that's a relief I suppose," he shrugged at the change of the images, and even as his voice echoed in the silent hall, Elektra didn't turn from the images.

His casual demeanor melted as he slowly approached Elektra, her back still toward him, and he was sure she'd finally seen the truth. He said nothing for a moment as he stopped behind her and heard her murmuring her prayers.

"Elektra," he called gently, but she didn't move or stop praying. "You know the truth now, don't you? That Beverley and I are _not_ your Gods. And you know what's going to happen to your people if we don't get them out of here in at _least_ one hour."

This made her stop and she lifted her gaze up to the statues in front of her.

"Those stone images aren't going to help you," he continued. "They're not alive. The _Source_, however, is. And it's about to go nuclear. You can't just sit here and wait for them to help you."

She didn't move from her spot as she stared up at the images of stone and he knelt down next to her, placing a hand on her shoulder to get her attention, but she didn't look at him.

"Let me help you," he pleaded. "I am flesh and blood! I have a mind which is, at this very moment, coming up with a plan to _save_ your city, but you _have_ to help me. I can't do this on my own either! I need help from someone who knows this place like the back of their hand!"

He gripped Elektra's shoulders to turn her toward him, and her tear-filled eyes stared blankly at him as he shook her slightly to get her attention.

"Elektra! You'll all _die_ if you don't let my help you!" he growled through clenched teeth and she only stared back at him, her eyes glazed over as if she were off in another place.

"If it is the Gods will, we will die," she murmured.

His eyes shot wide at her as she shifted to face the statues in front of her again and bowed her head to pray as he let go of her, as if burned, standing to stare down at her. His hands clenching into fists her gritted his teeth and marched toward the place where he knew the platform leading to the Source was. He glared at Elektra as he pulled out his sonic screwdriver and aimed it at his feet. The lift sped downward, taking him with it, and he worried for a moment that he'd fly off at how fast it was going, but he _needed_ the speed. The lift came to a halt on the platform around the Source and his momentum caused him to have to kneel to keep from falling when it did. He scrambled up, running toward the screen and typed, rapidly as he noticed the waxing and waning of the light from the Source was becoming more frequent. It was almost about to blow.

"Right, so, how to divert the blast without pulverizing anything or any_one_ else," he muttered to himself, images flashing at him on the screen.

He shook his head at one image. "No."

"No," to another. "No. No. No. No! There's gotta be _something_! Blast it all! My head!"

He growled as he lifted his hands to ruffled his hair, causing it to stick up even _more_ chaotically on his head. He took a breath and started at the panel again. His fingers froze when he remembered the way Beverley's hair had been flying around her face when they'd been riding toward the Source the first time. He had no idea why the image had popped into his head, but he remembered how much he'd liked seeing that wind-blown look about her.

"Wind-blown," he murmured through a frown then looked up at what was above him. The filtration system. "Yes! Of _course_! Why didn't I see it _sooner_?"

His mind reeling, the Doctor turned back to the panel and began typing away, overriding passwords and commands until he was sure he'd fixed the thing properly.

"Just kick down the pressure to let the folks upstairs get a little sleep…" he trailed off as he worked then with a flourished last tap of the screen, he heard a whirring sound above him and looked up to see mechanical workings moving above him.

"Ha!" he shouted, throwing his head back before racing toward the lift to take him back up.

He pulled out his screwdriver again, aimed it at his feet and he whizzed past the workings moving around him, but just as the lift was about to reach the opening above his head, it stopped. He frowned down at the lift and lifted his screwdriver to examine it, smacking it a few times with the heel of his hand to get it to work properly, but he soon realized his screwdriver was fine. It was the lift. Emergency deadlock settings now made it impossible to move.

Tucking his screwdriver away, he looked up to the opening above his head and when he reached up with one hand, standing on his tiptoes he could just barely get his fingers over the edge. He struggled to pull himself up, but just as he thought he had a good grip on the marble above him, the lift began to lower itself and he found himself swinging by his fingers, the light below him blinking at a rapid pace.

Just when he thought his fingers were about to slip from the stone, a hand clamped down on one of his wrists and started pulling him up. He frowned but welcomed the help as he used his other hand to pull himself up and he soon had his upper body above the trap door, bringing him face to face with a weak Elektra.

"Save…us," she breathed just before she collapsed from the pressure change he'd made, and he pulled himself up to lay next to her, feeling weak himself.

"Don't worry," he panted, as he rolled onto his back and just before he passed out himself he blurted, "The Doctor…is in."

* * *

**A/N:** oh SNAP lol! reviews?


	12. So Much for 'Never Again'

**A/N:** new chappie! enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter **__**12: So Much for "Never Again"**_

"Doctor…!"

The voice sounded so far away and the jostling felt slight.

"Doctor!"

There was a faint light ahead that got a little brighter, the jostling gaining in strength and the familiar voice was now closer.

"Doctor! Wake up! It's Beverley!"

"Beverley…?"

His voice was raw. His vision was slowly returning as the jostling stopped and a blurry face with red hair came into view. He blinked to clear his vision and soon saw Beverley Gilmore kneeling above him, her hands stroking his hair and face soothingly with a delicate smile on her lips, tears in her eyes as she sighed in relief.

"Where are we?" he frowned, unable to see anything else but her.

"The Hall of Life," she murmured, stroking his hair from his face. "Elektra came to get me."

Her smile widened before she leaned down and pressed rapid kisses all over his face, staying away from his mouth.

"You saved them, you clever man!" she grinned, nuzzling his face before sitting up and smiling down at him.

"So it worked?" he groaned as he sat up, rubbing his face to wake up and Beverley stared at him with wide eyes.

"You mean you didn't know if…whatever you did…would work?" she wondered as they sat side by side.

"Well…I knew it would work _theoretically_," he shrugged before turning a weak smile to her and she frowned with a shake of her head, trying to understand what he was thinking, but she knew it would do no good. "Don't you want to know what I _did_?"

"Well…yes, but—"

"I diverted the filtration system vents so that it would work on the air in the Source chamber alone," he cut in with more energy as he shifted to face her. "I had to lower the pressure in the city to do it, but only enough to make everyone pass out. It sucked up all the bad stuff and diverted it _back_ into it so that everything was shoved deeper into the chamber and possibly the planet's core. I sealed everything off and set the pressurization in the city to correct itself after the blast."

"And it saved our lives."

The Doctor jumped and looked to his right as Beverley only looked up with a smile to see Elektra standing next to them. She knelt down in front of them, making them both fidget uncomfortably.

"Oh, get up, please," the Doctor begged irritably, standing and touching her shoulders to bring her back to her feet as Beverley stood as well. "I only did what I always do. It was instinct, really…and cleverness…a _lot_ of cleverness."

"Alright, Doctor, get off your high horse there," Beverley smirked, strolling up next to him and looping her arm around his.

"Will you not stay a while longer?" Elektra pleaded. "Let us thank you for what you have done."

"We'd really best be going," the Doctor replied, quickly pulling Beverley toward the door, still arm in arm. "It's been…a _blast_, but we have a few pressing appointments we really need to get to. We can't be late for…"

He looked to Beverley for help as he trailed off just as they reached the door and she caught his look, knowing it was her turn to pick their destination.

"We can't be late for…the…launch of the _Titanic_!" she grinned, both looking back to Elektra with huge grins as she frowned in wonder.

"So, really, it's been _brilliant_, but we've gotta get on board that unsinkable ship!" the Doctor grinned, shoving the door open behind them. "Bye, then!"

"But—!"

They didn't wait for Elektra to try to call them back before the Doctor gripped Beverley's hand and dragged her down the stairs and through the streets. Beverley couldn't help but start giggling, even through running, and The Doctor looked back at her, snickering himself. They soon began laughing loudly as they ran toward the TARDIS and into it, shutting the door behind them and both leaning back against it, side by side.

"You just saved _Atlantis_!" Beverley laughed, doubling over before standing again and leaning her head back to look at the Doctor. "That was…_smashing_!"

"Glad you had fun," he grinned, lifting an arm to wrap it around her shoulders and walk her toward the console. "So…the _Titanic_, eh?"

"Oh, please?" she grinned, sailing in front of him as they stopped at the console and she pulled his arms up to make him frame her for a dance. She started twirling around, taking the Doctor with her but he quickly began leading in an impromptu Waltz. "All those beautiful, elegant people aboard that huge ship, dancing and wearing all their jewels and expensive dresses…_I_ want to look that beautiful!"

"You are," he blurted.

They stopped at the same time, staring wide eyes at each other, both in shock at what he'd just said. He's said that before, they both knew it, but the way he'd said it _this_ time wasn't matter-of-factly, as if it were common knowledge never expressed, it was as if he _believed_ it, and as if he wanted her to _know _he believed it. He pulled his hands away from her as if burned, making her jump with a start and he fidgeted on his feet, trying to find a place for his hands before he finally pointed himself toward the console.

"I'll just…go over there," he sputtered, stepping around her and marching toward the console to flip at switches and pull at levers.

_Some way with words __you've__ got_, he thought to himself. He didn't look at her as she passed him to head up the stairs.

"I'll just…change then," she said then stopped at the end of the stairs and asked, "Unless you need my help…?"

"I'll be fine," he replied, still not looking at her as he moved to another side of the console.

"Well…if you need me…" she trailed off and he only nodded, making her slump slightly when he _still_ didn't look at her. She turned and trudged up the stairs, and the Doctor glanced up to make sure she was gone before he sighed heavily, leaning on the console.

"So much for 'never again'," he muttered, running a hand through his hair.

Sighing again he ran around the console, setting their course and trying not to glance too much at the stairs to see if Beverley was coming down. He grabbed a hold of the console just as the TARDIS landed then headed toward a door opposite the exit to change into a black tuxedo, leaving his black Converse on. He came out again, adjusting his bow tie to get it straight and leaning back on the console to wait for Beverley. He glanced up when he heard the stairs rattling and made a double-take at the sight coming down the stairs to greet him.

Beverley wore a ruby red chiffon dress with a train that trailed up behind her the few steps she passed. One spaghetti strap fell off her shoulder while the other, bejeweled with clear and red crystals, held to her shoulder, the jewels trailing around the bodice. She stopped just when she cleared the top floor and leaned on the railing to show off elbow length, red satin gloves, a silver bracelet adorning her right wrist, a matching red wrap hanging from her elbows around her waist. Her hair was pulled with into an elegantly loose bun to reveal small, dangly earrings made of the same red and clear crystals.

She smiled down at him as he swallowed, still staring at her as she turned to hurry down the stairs, lifting the hem enough so that she wouldn't step in it to reveal that she, too, still wore her Converse. She stopped at the bottom and twirled once to show off the entire dress, but he said nothing as he still stared at her, his hands deftly fingering his bowtie. Noticing the gesture she stepped closer to him and pulled his hands away gently to help him straighten it out.

"This needs a woman's touch," she smiled through red lipstick as the Doctor still stared at her with wide eyes. Shock had rendered him speechless and motionless. Finishing with his tie her smile widened in satisfaction before straightening out his jacket then looking back at him. She frowned when he still said nothing and gently murmured, "Doctor? Are you alright?"

"Fine—!" he cracked before clearing his throat and rolling his shoulders, trying to relax as her hands fell away, nodding, "Thank you."

"Anything to keep you handsome, Doctor," Beverley smiled, lifting a hand to fix some of his wild curls above his forehead…making them even _more_ wild before stepping away and twirling again, asking, "Speaking of looks, how do _I_ look? Worthy enough of the elegance of the ship thought to be 'unsinkable'?"

"Absolutely," he breathed, his eyes still wide, but his shock was slowly fading away.

Beverley smiled, bringing her hands in front of her to rock side to side, casting her eyes down for a moment before looking back up at him and he cleared his throat again before straightening and giving a grin as he offered his arm for her to take. She smiled, hurrying toward him to take his arm, glad that the awkwardness from before was done and over with as they headed toward the TARDIS door.

"Now…rule number one—"

"I know," Beverley sighed through a smirk as they reached the door. "Don't wander off."

"No," he corrected and she shot a wide eyed gaze of surprise as he only replied, "I've changed it. Rule number _two_ is don't wander off."

"So, what's rule number one now?" she wondered as he leaned toward the door to open it for her with a grin.

"Rule number one," he nodded, opening the door. "Have fun."

"It's difficult _not_ to have fun in the company of the Doctor," she smirked mischievously making him give a bark of laughter as they headed out. He shut the door behind him but nearly rammed into Beverley as she stopped just outside the TARDIS and they both looked ahead in wonder as she breathed, "We're at the stern."

"Best place to be during a sunset," he nodded before he shot a frown to Beverley as she ran toward the railing to lean over it. He ran up behind her and gripped her arms to pull her back, but she still held fast to the railing.

"I want to see the propellers!" she nearly whined.

"Didn't you see the movie?" the Doctor replied, still trying to pull her from the railing. "Kate Winslet nearly _died_!"

"You told me not to compare things to the movies!" she laughed as he still tried to pull her back.

The gloves made her hands start to slip and as the Doctor pulled on her arms as she still laughed. She finally let go and he fell back from the sudden loss of resistance, taking her with him as they fell to the deck and she laughed, grunting when her back hit the floor with the Doctor somehow ending up above her. She calmed her laughter as he only stared at her for a moment before she cleared her throat, glancing around, awkwardly.

Realizing their position he quickly stood, holding a hand to her and helping her up as she tried to fix her hair. A bell suddenly rang, causing them both to look toward the rest of the ship before they straightened themselves out.

"That'll be the dinner bell," the Doctor guessed and Beverley nodded before he held his arm out again for her to take. "Shall we?"

She smiled with a nod and wrapped her arm around his so that he could lead her through the ship. She looked into the water to the starboard side, on her right and frowned in wonder when she noticed something strange. A ghostly figure had sailed next to the ship, only for a second, and it made her stop to detach from the Doctor and gently lean on the railing, catching his attention. He turned to her with a frown and stepped next to her.

"What's wrong?" he asked, looking into the water as well.

"Oh…nothing," she frowned, shaking her head, slightly. "I just…thought I saw something. Probably just a shadow. The light playing tricks on me."

The Doctor nodded, skeptically, but he had no time to question her before a man in a white uniform approached them.

"Dinner will be in a few moments," he reported. "If I could ask you to head to one of the dining rooms?"

"Oh, of course," the Doctor nodded, taking Beverley's hand again. "Come along, darling."

They were about to pass him when the Doctor stopped and asked, "Sorry, this may sound like a daft question but, humor me, if you will. What's the date?"

The man frowned in wonder before replying, "April fourteenth, Sir. 1912."

"Right," the Doctor nodded, as if he'd just recalled. "Thank you, lad."

They headed their separate ways and Beverley frowned before her eyes widened and she caught up with the Doctor as he still held her hand.

"This is the day before…"

"Yes," he sighed in sorrow. "Tonight, we'll hit the ice burg and by tomorrow morning, this ship will be at the bottom of the Atlantic."

* * *

**A/N:** lord, i'm horrible. reviews?


	13. Unpredictable

**A/N:** new chappie! enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter **__**13: Unpredictable**_

"I don't see how we can have fun _now_," Beverley pouted as she stood in her corner watching everyone around her mingle. "It's so close to that time."

"You wouldn't have felt any different if we'd arrived earlier," he replied, handing her a flute of champagne and leaning next to her in the corner, a glass of his own in his hand. "It's like knowing the end of the movie you've seen a dozen times, but you still watch it, right?"

"Well, _yes_, but…" she trailed off, watching everyone around her before muttering through a pout, "It's depressing."

The Doctor looked to her as she took a sip from her glass then fiddled with it, staring into the bubbly, golden liquid. His hearts clenched in sorrow. She looked so beautiful, but the radiance she'd had back in the TARDIS was now clouded over with the realization of where they were…at the edge of impending doom.

_We'll just have to remedy this_, he decided and took a long draught of his drink for courage before taking Beverley's glass and setting them on one of the tables.

She frowned at him as he held his hand out to her with a warm smile, asking, "Beverley Gilmore, will you give me the honor of this dance?"

Her frown deepened before she hesitantly nodded, taking his hand and allowing him to lead her toward the dance floor where he pulled her in front of her and framed her for a Waltz.

"Can you dance, Doctor?" she whispered and he lifted a brow at her, making her giggle.

"Why would you assume I can't dance?" he wondered, not attempting to just yet.

"Well, I've never _seen_ you dance," she recalled. "I thought the universe would implode if you did, or something like that."

"Don't be so absurd," he replied with a comical frown, turning his nose up slightly before grinning down at her. "The universe will be fine. Now…rule number three: Follow my lead."

"With pleasure, Doctor," she smiled as he began to lead her in the Waltz.

He suddenly looked away from her and his eyes glazed over in thought making Beverley's smile widen slightly as she stared at him for a moment. The Doctor breathed in deep before looking back to her and frowned at her smile.

"What?"

"Where were you just then?" she murmured, making his frown deepen a little before it dropped and he gave a smirk.

"You know my mind never stops," he replied. "I was thinking of past adventures."

"That's the _third_ time you've done that," she smirked. "Am I not interesting enough, because your mind seems to wander?"

"Don't be silly," he grinned, leaning toward her face to give her an Eskimo kiss, making her giggle. "You're _more_ than interesting! You're _brilliant_! Why do you think I asked you to come with me?"

"Because you're daft," Beverley laughed as he spun her outward then pulled her back, seemingly closer than they had been before, making Beverley's heart skip when their eyes met, his stare being more serious than she'd ever seen it.

"I may be a bit daft…" he murmured, "but I know a _few_ things. One: Bananas are good…"

Beverley frowned in wonder, but said nothing.

"Two: I know a brilliant person when I see one," he continued, spinning her so that her arms were wrapped around her waist as he pulled her against him and she looked up at him as he said, "And _you_ are brilliant, Beverley Gilmore."

"Why thank you, Doctor," she nodded with a smile before swallowing and he spun her out again before he pulled her back so that she faced him and smiled, "I know a thing or two as well."

"Do tell," he grinned before twirling her, then pulling her back to dip her back and he held her there as she spoke.

"You and I have yet to have a proper kiss," she teased, her arms around his neck as he held one hand on her back and one hand on her waist.

"I can remedy that," he smirked, making her eyes widen in surprise as he stood tall, pulling her with him, his arms still around her.

Beverley's heart skipped as he leaned his face slowly toward hers and took in a breath before closing her eyes, tilting her head just enough to the side to meet his lips. They were a breath away from each other when the ship suddenly rocked to the left, catching them off guard and stumbling them. A chorus of gasps filled the room as the lights flickered and the Doctor still held Beverley as they looked around the room with a frown each.

"That wasn't a hit," he said, looking around the room as the room settled and the passengers looked around in calm confusion.

"It's too early," Beverley breathed, looking at a clock at the top of a staircase across the room, her hand resting on the Doctor's arms. "It's only a quarter past eleven."

"Which means we have twenty-five minutes to find out what _that_ really was," the Doctor replied before looking to her with a smirk. "Ready?"

"Oh, yes," Beverley grinned with a wag of her head, making his smirk widen to a grin.

"Allons-y!" he grinned, gripping her hand and they ran toward the exit to head toward the deck.

He pulled her down the starboard side toward the stern and just as she looked into the water, she noticed something just below the surface, just as she'd seen before the sun had set.

"Doctor, wait!" she called, pulling him to a stop as she leaned against the railing to stare into the dark water below, the limited light from the ship they were on making her squint and he stood next to her.

"What is it?" he asked, looking into the water as well.

"I thought I saw something in the water," she explained. "I saw it before when that man came to get us for dinner."

"A mermaid?" he frowned, digging into his tuxedo jacket and pulling out his glasses to pull them on and examine the water. "Or a siren?"

"No," she frowned. "More like something…_made_ of water _in_ the water."

The Doctor shot a wide-eyed gaze at her just as she looked up at him and she recognized the look through his glasses.

"It's bad, isn't it?" she breathed, but instead of answering her he grabbed her hand and pulled her along the railing, this time toward the bow. "Doctor?"

"It's bad," he finally replied, not stopping and not looking at her. "It's very, _very_ bad!"

"What are they?" she asked as he led her through the ship toward one of the hatches then hurried down the stairs.

"Neris!" he replied.

"That's 'siren' spelled backward!" she snapped as they headed down another flight of steps.

"These are _worse_ than any mermaid, siren or diamrem you've ever encountered!" he explained, still leading her further down the ship.

"Diamrem?" she frowned in wonder before realizing, "That's 'mermaid' spelled backward! If you're gonna fib, come up with better names!"

That stopped him and she rammed into him as he whirled on her, his eyes burning as they looked with her wide, shocked gaze.

"I am _not_ fibbing," he nearly growled, yanking off his glasses and shoving them into his jacket pocket. "These things will sink the ship and take _anyone_ that ends up in the water _with_ it. There were 706 survivors the night the _Titanic_ sank and I plan to _keep_ it that way. Are you with me, or not?"

"I'm _always_ with you, Doctor," she breathed. "I'm just…still not used to all this. Everything is new with you around. I never know what to expect."

The Doctor's gaze softened and he smiled, lifting a hand to curl his long fingers around the side of her neck and pull her closer to his face, still holding onto her hand. Beverley felt her heart jump when their lips met, gently and she gave a small sigh as her eyes closed. He held her there a moment longer before he slowly pulled away, leaving her in a daze with her eyes still closed for a second longer and when she opened them, he was still smiling.

"Case in point, I suppose," he murmured and she only nodded before grinned, "Time to save the human race again, Beverley Gilmore."

She nodded, a daze smile gracing her lips as her eyes sparkled and he lowered the hand on her neck to turn down the hall they'd stopped in.

"Avanti!" he called, heading down the hall at a run and pulling Beverley with him.

She let him lead her around the ship as if he knew _exactly_ where he was going, until they stopped at a specific deck and he let go of her hand to step next to the hull, pulling his sonic screwdriver from his pocket and using it to examine the metal on the starboard side.

"What are you doing?" Beverley frowned, stepping up next to him.

"Well…" he breathed, concentrating on his task, "this metal is about one and a half inches thick, but it's pretty sound." He looked around the hull as he tucked his screwdriver away then scanned the surface, skipping a few steps to the side, Beverley following him. "The impact will be right about…" He slapped his hand to a high place on the metal, "…here!"

"Doctor…"

He turned to Beverley with a frown to find her standing a few feet away from him, looking at her cell phone. His frown deepened when she looked up at him with terror filling her eyes.

"It's eleven forty," she breathed.

The Doctor had no time to react before a clang and a metallic scrape sounded above him and he hurried toward Beverley to rush her toward the stairs leading up as water sprayed through the hull and rained down on them as they headed up the stairs. He stopped halfway up the stairs to look at the gash as Beverley pulled on his arm.

"Doctor! We have to go!" she shouted over the water spray.

"It's not that big," he only replied.

"What?"

"The crack!" he replied, stepping closer to her. "It's not as big as…"

He trailed off when he noticed the edges of the metal folding back. They were being _forced_ back by something. His eyes widened when a form shot out of the crack with the water…_made_ from the water, shaped like a mermaid, but made of water, and it hovered in the air, looking around. It turned to the Doctor and Beverley as they both stared wide eyes at it, water filling the room, rapidly. It screamed unnaturally at them, opening its mouth wide and Beverley screamed as well in terror.

"Go!" the Doctor shouted, starting to shove her up the stairs and she didn't hesitate to obey as she ran up the stairs, the Doctor following.

"What's going on?" one of the workers shouted at them as they came up and the Doctor shoved the hatch down to seal it with his screwdriver before he stood and turned to them.

"Nobody go down there for _anything_, understand?" he ordered the group that was now crowded around them.

"We've hit an ice burg!" one the men snapped. "We have to assess the situation!"

"I already have, and I'll tell you something…_we're sinking_!" the Doctor shouted into his face. "Just _stay_ out of there and you _might_ get out of this alive!"

"Do as he says!" Beverley pleaded as the men looked around in confusion.

"Now, where is the breaker for the electricity?" he asked on of the men who instantly pointed him in the right direction. "Right. Thank you. Come on, Beverley!"

He grabbed her hand and they ran, soaking wet, through the ship until they came to a door that read 'Electric.'

"What are you gonna do?" Beverley asked as he used his screwdriver to unlock it and he pulled her inside.

"I'm gonna make a giant tazor," he replied, starting to collect anything metal he could find and pulling at wires before attaching them to different places.

"What for?" she asked as he still concentrated on what he was doing.

"The Neris are made completely of water," he began, untangling a huge bunch of wires. "They'll be in the water all around this ship, waiting for the passengers to jump into the water. I can devise something that can send a particular electrical current that will only affect the Neris but no one else in the water."

"Kill them?" she wondered, painfully and he only glanced at her, not saying anything, making her sigh in exhaustion.

"You've got your tazor, don't you?" he guessed and she nodded, reaching into the hidden pocket on her wrap to pull it out.

"Good," he nodded, turning back to his task. "Don't let them touch you. And don't let them behind you either. Sneak attacks are their specialty. Keep a sharp eye out and if one gets close enough, tazor it. Don't think, just do it, understand."

Beverley nodded, clutching her tazor in both hands as he worked. A moment later they both heard shouts of pain down the hall, making her jump and look in the direction of the sounds. The Doctor stopped and ran toward her to pull her into the room and shut the door, sealing it with his screwdriver before he pressed his ear to the door, pinning Beverley between it and himself.

"Doctor—?"

"Hush," he whispered and she nodded, but she could feel herself shaking.

Seeming to sense her fear he wrapped one arm around her to pull her closer to him but he still listened to what was going on outside. He heard screams and footsteps, and water splashing, and he was sure on the other side of that door, the creatures were drowning everyone they caught.

"Doctor," Beverley whimpered, drawing his attention to her and as he looked down, he noticed water running over the floor under the door.

He ran toward his project to pick it up and handed it to Beverley so she could hold it under one arm as he took the tazor from her then replaced the thing with his own hand, holding it up between them as he looked her into her wide eyes.

"I promise, I won't let go of your hand," he murmured, and she nodded, trusting him completely. "I'll get you out of here. I always do, don't I?"

She nodded again, and he couldn't understand why she was so afraid. They'd been in worse places than this, and she'd never been so panicked. Something pounded against the door, making her scream and he pulled her behind him, still holding the tazor. He kicked the door open, holding the tazor up ahead of him and when the Nires creature flew in, it flew right into the tazor. The body of water seized in the air as the electricity ran through it, water dripping from its body before it dissolved and splashed onto the floor.

"Come on!" the Doctor shouted, dragging Beverley out of the room and they soon found the floor covered in water as they ran down the hall, and it was a bit of an uphill battle. The ship was starting to tilt from all the water in the lower compartments, not completely, but noticeable.

"We've got to get to an upper deck and seal them in here," he explained, pulling her up a flight of stairs.

"But what about all these people down here?" she called back as they passed a family heading down the stairs and she felt her heart clench, painfully.

"706, Beverley," he called back, not looking at her. "_That_ was the number of survivors. It's history. I can't change it."

"I know, but…"

"Don't think about it," he instructed when she trailed off as he pulled her through another deck. "I need that brilliant mind of yours to help me. Dwelling on the inevitable isn't gonna help me."

Beverley nodded before she gave a startled shout when she tripped over the hem of her dress and she fell to the floor, her hand slipping from his and she quickly turned to keep the thing in her arms from landing on the deck and breaking. Just as she rolled from her side to her back she was met with one of the Neris directly above her. She gave a scream and curled up into a ball, but a moment later she heard a scream and chanced to look up to see the Doctor standing above her, the tazor shoved into the creature's face. She scrambled to her feet and ducked behind the Doctor, holding his device as the water creature splashed to the floor and he lowered his hand, turning to her.

"We need to get higher up," he said, grabbing her hand again and pulling her through the ship.

"I'm fine, thanks," she muttered before he dragged her up a flight of stairs and closed the hatch with his screwdriver. "Shouldn't there be a swarm?"

"They send scouts first, like any other cautious creature," he replied. "Assess the situation and report back. Problem is, those scouts won't be _going_ back. So they'll only attack those who fall into the water."

"So what are you going to do with _this_?" She asked, holding out the device in her hands, what looked to her like a mangled metal ball with wires sticking out in all directions around it.

"What I _told_ you I was going to do with it," he replied, stepping away from the door and putting away his screwdriver to take her hand again. "But it's not finished. I have to get to the TARDIS."

"Can't you just use your screwdriver to fix it up?" she wondered as they ran through the ship, heading up more stairs to get to the top deck.

"I need to get to the TARDIS," he said again, making her frown in wonder as to why he didn't give her a straight answer.

Neither one said anything more as he dragged her through the ship and she clutched the thing in her hand until they finally reached the top deck where they noticed a few people kicking huge chunks of ice around the deck for sport. They stopped to watch them laugh and play for a moment, the three hearts between them clenching in sorrow at the inevitable before the Doctor pulled Beverley by the hand toward the stern where they'd left the TARDIS.

He opened the door and let Beverley go in first before hurrying in himself and shutting the door behind him. She frowned at him when he ran around the console, flipping switches and pulling on levers, wondering why he wasn't taking the device she was holding to work on it.

"Right," he nodded in satisfaction before finally heading toward Beverley and taking the device from her to set on the console. He turned back to her as she frowned at him in confusion when he placed his hands on her arms. "You trust me, yes?"

"Yes, but—"

"You'll do _exactly_ as I say without argument, right?"

"If I must, but why—?"

"If I'm not back by the time the ship sinks and it takes the TARDIS with it, you're to press this button," he instructed, pointing to a huge, round, light blue button on the console and she looked to it before looking back to him with wide eyes. "You're to touch _nothing_ else but that button, understood?"

"You're not leaving me here again, Doctor," Beverley ground out, tears welling in her eyes. "I was worried _sick_ about you the last time you did that and what happened? I found you _unconscious_! You can't do this to me again! You just told me you needed my help!"

"I do," he replied, still holding onto her arms. "I need your help _here_. If the ship goes down before I finish this, the TARDIS will go down with it, and I won't be able to go _anywhere_. It should float, but you may need to bring it to _me_."

"I can't _operate_ this thing!" she cried. "I don't know _how_!"

"That's why you only press _this_ button," he replied, pointing to it then holding up his index finger and grinning, "One button. That's it. You can do that."

"God, you're _daft_! Do I have to spell it _out_ for you? I don't _want_ you to go!" she shouted.

"Stop being dramatic," he replied flatly, lifting a hand to push a piece of wet hair behind her ear. "I'll be right back."

He placed his hands on her face, gently and pulled her in for a tender kiss before letting her to grab the device on the console and hurry toward the door. Beverley stood in shock before realizing he wasn't standing with her anymore and whirled around to run after him, but the door slammed shut behind him.

"Doctor! Wait!" she shouted, trying to open the door but it wouldn't open. She growled, pounding on the door and shuddering with sobs as she finally gave up a moment later to lean heavily on the door before sinking to her knees. He was probably long gone from hearing her.

"Don't leave me," she shuddered through a breath. "I love you."

* * *

**A/N:** oh, i'm horrible, i know. reviews?


	14. Competition

**A/N:** new chappie! enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 14: Competition**_

The Doctor sat on the steps leading to the captain's cabin, the device in his lap as he used his sonic screwdriver to fix it up, attaching wires and fusing them until the ball looked like a huge atom. Tucking his screwdriver away he stood and weaved in and out of the crowds passing him toward the railing and he lifted the ball into the air to throw it into the water.

Just as he was about to throw it, one of the Neris shot up out of the water and hovered in front of him to smack him with its tail. He was launched back away from the railing, giving a grunt as he smacked into the steps and he growled in pain when he rolled away, the device falling and tumbling across the deck. He propped himself onto his elbows with a growl of pain just in time to see the creature charge toward him. He quickly lifted the tazor he still held and the thing rammed into it, seizing and disintegrating to splash to the deck.

He groaned as he tried to get up, but found that he was sliding toward the bow, the device heading that way as well. He scrambled to his feet and grabbed it, stumbling about before he finally found a railing to hold onto. People ran past him, heading toward the stern, and he frowned before looking toward the bow. It was sinking. The railing was near to being covered by the water.

The people around him struggled desperately to keep hold of the railing, as he did. Some lost their grip and slid down the deck toward the icy water below. He quickly looked around the deck to take in his surroundings. He remembered where the ship broke off, but _when_ was an entirely different story. If his calculations were correct, he had ten minutes before the bow was fully submerged and the weight would strain the hull, causing the stern to break off, then too many people would be in danger of being taken by the Neris.

"Oh, what I would _give_ for a lifejacket, right about now," he muttered to himself before sitting on the deck, still holding onto the railing with one hand, his device in the other, held closely to his chest.

"Beverley's gonna kill me when she finally finds me," he sighed before letting go of the railing and holding onto the device with both hands. He slid down the deck and toward the water now above the railing of the bow, praying his insane plan would work.

* * *

_Back in the TARDIS..._

Beverley gave a scream of surprise as she was thrown toward the console of the TARDIS, groaning in pain when her back hit the thing and she turned to lean against it, doubled over it at her stomach. She was sure the thing was now leaning against the stern castle they'd landed next to, and that the _Titanic_ was about ready to break apart. She eyed the button he'd told her to push when the time was right, but she wasn't sure when that would be.

If the TARDIS _did_ float, would it come back up out of the water to fly? And what if it _didn't_ float? Would she would sink to the bottom of the ocean with the ship, unable to operate it to get it back to the Doctor. How would she know how long to wait for him?

She was so deep in thought that she grunted when the console jammed up into her chest and she fell to the ground. The stern had broke off, leveling out, but she soon noticed a tilt to the room as she stood. The stern was quickly sinking.

"Damn you, Doctor!" she growled, slamming her fist onto the console, not noticing she'd hit a different button.

She frowned when and straightened when she heard a tinny laugh behind her and turned toward it, but saw no one. She soon heard an unfamiliar voice speaking, though she wasn't really paying attention to what was being said as she slowly walked around the console toward the screen attached to it. Hearing the Doctor's voice, her frown deepened slightly as she still neared the screen. Both voices sounded so happy. She turned to face the screen and her frown disappeared to be replaced with a smile when the Doctor's face appeared in it.

"_Alright, Rose Tyler_," he grinned from the screen as Beverley watched him sitting in the control room of the TARDIS with a blonde girl on the couch with him as he held a small cupcake toward her. "_Make a wish_."

"_Doctor, really?_" the blonde, whom Beverley assumed was Rose, gave him an exasperated glance before pushing some of her hair behind her ear. "_You couldn't get a __big__ cake?_"

"_Well, I didn't have a lot to work with in that kitchen, __did__ I?_" the Doctor retorted, holding the cupcake with a lit candle perched on it toward her again. "_Come on, blow out the candle, and make a wish. But __don't__ tell me, otherwise it won't come true_."

"_What if it already has?_" Rose wondered, playfully with a smirk, and the way the Doctor looked at her with a smile of his own made Beverley's heart clench, painfully.

"He loves her,"she breathed, slumping against the console. "_Her_! A _blonde_! How, in all the big, bright galaxies do I compete with _that_?"

She jumped and straightened when static filled the screen, then came to another image, again in the control room of the TARDIS, but the girl she saw the Doctor with was completely different. A gorgeous black woman huge eyes and black hair was perched on the railing around the console, staring into the space.

"_Say hi for the camera, Martha!_" an unfamiliar male voice called, off camera, making Beverley frown as she watched Martha jump then sigh with a smile of exasperation as she rolled her eyes.

"_Where did you find __that__ thing, Jack?_" she asked, as the Doctor snuck up behind Martha, placing a hand over his lips to silently tell Jack not to reveal his presence.

"_Just layin' about_," Jack replied, still off camera as the Doctor slowly lifted his hands toward Martha's shoulders and Jack teased, "_Wanna have some kinky fun with it?_"

"_No, thank you—_" she cut herself off with a scream just as the Doctor's hands landed on her shoulders and she slid off the railing, both men howling with laughter, Beverley snickering as she watched.

"_You should've seen your face!_" Jack laughed before the image went to snow again and a new girl with red hair was kneeling down to look at something through a gap in the floor.

"_Hand me that hammer, Donna!_" she heard the Doctor call, a hand shooting up from the gap and the red head obeyed, pulling a hammer hanging from a hook on the console.

"_Bombs away!_" she called before dropping it, head first, into the gap and there was a clang after it disappeared.

"_Oi! You almost took my foot off!_" the Doctor snapped, making Beverley giggle again.

"_But it didn't hit you, did it?_" Donna retorted with a smile.

"_I swear, Donna Noble, one of these days…_" the Doctor trailed off before another clang sounded.

"_Yeah, yeah, 'To the moon, Alice!'_" Donna quoted, punching the air just before popping sounds came from the gap and the Doctor climbed out of the gap faster than Donna could move away.

"_Well, that could've gone better_," the Doctor stated, straightening himself out before the screen went back to snow. She sighed and leaned an elbow on the console to set her chin in her hand with a small sniffle, her eyes welling up.

"All these pretty girls he's had here," she muttered through another sniffle. "I don't stand a _chance_."

She turned away from the screen to hug herself before yanking her hair out of the bun, angrily. Why did she have to fall in love with someone who always seemed to hang around with gorgeous women?

"_Ok, I've got another one…_"

Beverley straightened suddenly when she heard her _own_ voice coming from the screen and she quickly turned to watch an image of herself and the Doctor, arm in arm, heading into the TARDIS.

"_Queen Victoria_," she said, pulling his jacket over the Egyptian dress she'd been wearing. She remembered this had been after their dinner on Aurora and she was asking him about all the dirt he could dish out on everyone she named.

"_Werewolf_," he replied, flatly and Beverley's eyes widened, her mouth dropping.

"_No!_" she breathed through an open smile. "_You're joking! Queen Victoria was a werewolf?_"

"_Well…not at __first_," he grinned down at her as they parted to stand on either side of the console. "_But the gene __is__ inherited through the bloodline._"

"_Oh, my God! The royals are __werewolves__!_" Beverley shouted through a grin before laughing hysterically and Beverley, as she watched the Doctor on the screen, noticed something in his gaze. Something she'd seen in his gaze when he'd looked at Rose in the first scene she saw. It made her heart leap. Maybe…just _maybe_…there was a chance for _her_?

With new resolve as the picture went black, she stood at attention and tried to pull herself toward the door of the TARDIS, but just as she reached the railing, the TARDIS thrashed, violently. She gripped the railing, swinging from side to side, and her panicked when her fingers began slipping, her red gloves preventing her from getting a good grip of the metal.

She pulled one hand away and grasped the middle finger between her teeth to yank the glove off. It fell to the floor as she grabbed the railing with her gloveless hand to pull off the other with her teeth as well. She gripped the railing but soon found the TARDIS was beginning to level out, even thought it was still at a dramatic tilt. She grasped the handle of the door and opened it, easily to her surprise, since it hadn't opened for her when the Doctor had left.

Beverley gripped the frame and pulled herself out to see everyone in the water flailing around, and screaming. She began frantically looking for the Doctor. He had to be there, somewhere, among all those people. But how to find him? It suddenly came to her and she looked back at the console at the button he'd told her to push. She allowed herself to stumble toward the console and she slammed her hand onto the button.

She was forced against it when it began zooming in one direction, then stopped, abruptly, and she frowned at the open door. They were still in the middle of the ocean, in the dark, but the screaming was distant. She pulled herself back toward the door and poked her head out to look around. She looked to the ocean surface and gasped at what she saw floating on a piece of driftwood, unconscious.

"Doctor!" she called, hoping he would wake up. "Doctor!"

Anger suddenly clouded her worry and she growled, "When you wake up I'm going to _kill_ you!"

She struggled to kneel so that she could reach for him. She struggled to grip the sleeve of his white shirt, but she managed, and pulled him with all her might off the piece of wood and into the TARDIS, soaking wet and shivering, though he was passed out.

"You said you'd be right back and here you are _again_!" she snapped, shutting the door and both slid toward the console. "This is the _second_ time I've found you unconscious! Why must you _always_ do this to me?"

"But—"

Beverley frowned down at him as she tried to prop him up in her arms only to find him chattering and trying to lift a hand, his eyes flicking between her and the console.

"What?" she asked with a small shake of her head. "I don't—"

"Bu-Bu…" he chattered, looking to the console and lowering his hand. "Bu-Bu-Bu…Button."

"Button?" she echoed with a frown before looking to where he was pointing then back at him. "You want me to push the button again?"

He gave a shaky smile, his hand rising slightly to give a thumbs up and she gently set him down so that he could curl into a ball on the floor. She pulled herself up and slammed her hand down on the button again. The TARDIS instantly leveled out, jostled her about, then instantly stopped. Instead of heading toward the door to see where they were now, she ran toward the Doctor who was still shivering from the cold and being wet.

"Come on, Doctor," she pleaded, pulling on his arm and he slowly stood to throw his arms around her, wanting to absorb her natural warmth. "We've got to get you out of these clothes and into something dry and warm. Preferably a bed, because you, clever man, need some rest."

"Th-the…N-N-N-Neris—"

"You can tell me about it later," she cut in, helping him up the stairs toward the bedrooms. "Let _me_ save _you_ for once, from hypothermia."

The Doctor gave a smile and just as they reached the top step he buried his face into her hair to nuzzle the side of her head, making her heart skip.

"Thank you, B-Beverley Gilmore," he sighed into her ear and she swallowed before pulling him toward his room.

"You are quite welcome, Doctor," she smiled back.

* * *

**A/N:** aw! cute, no? reviews?


	15. Tease

**A/N:** new chappie! enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter **__**15: Tease**_

The Doctor sighed, keeping his eyes closed as he awoke. He snuggled his face deeper into his pillow with a smile at the fact that he was dry and warm before slowly opening his eyes. He gave a frown when he was met with a sleeping Beverley lying next to him then glanced down and realized they were both wearing nothing but their underwear and the sheets.

"We couldn't have been _that_ knackered," he muttered, then suddenly remembered what had happened before he fell asleep and smiled again, whispering, "Clever girl."

He snapped his eyes shut when she stirred and stretched before opening her eyes and smiling at the Doctor as he pretended to sleep. She but her lip in thought before shifting closer to slowly pull one of his arms around her then lifted a hand to press the back of her fingers to his cheek.

"Well, it feels like your temperature is up," she whispered, moving her hand to stroke his cheek with her finger tips, gazing at his face. "I never noticed before…you have adorable freckles, Doctor."

She gave a small frown when he smiled, his eyes still closed, but the frown soon fell to a smile of her own she realized he wasn't _really_ asleep. Not wanting to miss this opportunity, she lowered her hand and shifted even closer to snuggle her head under his chin, her arms wrapping around his chest.

"You were _wonderful_ last night," she sighed, making his eyes shoot wide.

"Hang on! What was that?" he chirped, gripping her arms and shoving her away enough to stare at her in disbelief.

"I was only teasing, Doctor," Beverley giggled. "Our knickers stayed on the whole night. But I couldn't think of any other way to get your temperature back up."

"Not that you minded, yes?" he teased back, making her blush deeply as she looked away and he only chuckled. "I know…I've still got it."

"Arrogant bastard," she muttered before he pulled her toward him again, making her gasp as he only set his chin on top of her head and stroked her hair with one hand.

"Thank you," he whispered before frowning and wondering, "Why are we still on the TARDIS?"

Beverley frowned and lifted her head to look up at him.

"I had this thing set to take us someplace _warm_ and you didn't even look outside, did you?" he resumed and she shook her head. "Well…allons-y, Beverley!"

He let her go and flung the covers off of himself to run toward the closet as she looked away, modestly before pulling one of the many she'd piled onto the bed to wrap it around herself. She stood from the bed and headed toward the door of his bedroom and he glanced at her before looking down at himself, realizing his state of undress and ducking behind the door as she left.

"I'll just get dressed then," she called.

"Sorry!" he called back and she smiled broadly as she continued down the hall to her room.

Shutting the door behind her and leaning heavily against it with a sigh. She thought her heart was going to leap out of her chest, it was pounding so hard. She thought she'd be able to handle it, but being that close to him…in that position was far too much for her. She couldn't help but dwell on the fact that it felt so right. So natural. So…familiar.

_How could it be familiar when we've never met?_ she thought to herself, but she shook it away from her thoughts to concentrate on getting dressed. She hurried toward the closet across the room and threw it open, but gave a small squeak of surprise when there was a knock on the door.

"Doctor! Don't you _dare_ come in yet!" she called, keeping her blanket around herself.

"Just wanted to tell you, dress for the desert!" he called, and she couldn't help but grin at hearing the smile he must have had in his voice.

* * *

_Later..._

"Beverley Gilmore! You're taking too long! I'll leave without you!" the Doctor joked in a singsong voice as he straightened his black and silver-swirled tie, circling the TARDIS console. Just as he finished with his tie and shoved his hands into the pockets of his blue suit, the stairs rattled, violently as he rocked back and forth in his white Converse.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Beverley called as he grinned, watching her ran down the stairs then stop in front of him. Her hair was pulled into a high ponytail, and she wore a light brown shirt, beige pants, a tan colored trench coat, not unlike the Doctor's and of course, the ever present Converse. She twirled around to show off her outfit with a grin and assumed, "Yes?"

"Brilliant," he grinned with a wag of his head before he stepped toward her and slid his arm around her shoulders. "Now, it was _my_ turn to pick our destination, yes?"

"Yes," Beverley nodded as he led her to the door of the TARDIS but she stopped him, making him frown at her. "You never told me how you finally took out the Neris."

"Ah!" he barked, smacking the heel of his hand to his temple. "How _stupid_ of me! Well…" He started them toward the door again as he continued, "I hit the water, but the thing didn't go off. I started pressing all the buttons and it _still_ wouldn't go off. Meantime, the Neris were closing in on me, but I didn't want to go out just yet. So, I tossed it at one of Neris and just as it landed back into the water, the pulse went out and poof! No more Neris!"

"You _jumped_ into the water?" Beverley gasped, her eyes wide as he opened the door of the TARDIS. "How _daft_ are you?"

"At times, very, I suppose," the Doctor shrugged and Beverley shook her head as she passed him to head out and he followed.

She cringed back when the wild gust blew sand into her face and quickly pulled a scarf from her pocket to wrap over her nose and mouth as the Doctor squinted against the breeze.

"So," she chirped, shading her eyes with her hand against the three harsh suns as she looked to the Doctor. "This is romantic."

"Don't be bitter," he retorted, reaching into his jacket pocket and pulling out his glasses and screwdriver. Beverley frowned as she watched him take his glasses in one hand, his screwdriver in the other, and with the hum of the screwdriver aimed at the glass lenses, they darkened, gradually before he slid them on, tucking his screwdriver away again and he grinned to her, "Ready for anything, that's me."

"You _have_ to be," she smirked, noticing his hands move to his trench coat pockets. "_Anything_ could happen around _you_, Doctor."

"Right, you are," he replied, pulling a pair of goggles from one pocket and handing them to her. "Here you are. We've got a walk ahead of us and I need those gorgeous eyes of yours."

"How could I refuse a charming remark like that?" Beverley smirked below her scarf as she took the goggles and slid them on. "So which desert planet are we on?"

"Kalos, in the Messer System," the Doctor replied as they began heading toward the canyon ahead of them.

"Kalos," Beverley echoed. "As in the _disease_?"

"No," he replied. "Well…yes. Well…it's a misnomer."

"A misnomer?" she frowned, linking her arm around his when the breeze got stronger.

"It's meant to be ironic," he explained. "The disease originated in the coldest planet in this system, Enuria. Being that it freezes you to an ice cube, they thought it'd be a laugh to name it after the _warmest_ planet in the system."

"A _laugh_?" she wondered if she'd heard right. "It'd be hard for me to laugh with everyone dying around me."

"Well…they're all bonkers on Enuria," the Doctor shrugged just as they entered the gap of the canyon and he grinned up at it, removing his glasses and tucking them away as Beverley pulled her scarf down, pulling the goggles up and onto her head to look around. "Ah! The market place! Molto bene!"

"What will we find here?" she smiled, hugging his arm again as she glanced around the bustling market place.

"Well, what _would_ you find in a market place?" he questioned as they walked toward one of the carts.

"I'm not sure," she replied honestly. "We're off-planet after all."

"Good point," he nodded as he picked up and odd looking fruit from the cart to squeeze, examine it, then put it back to lean closer to her ear and advised, "Think of it as a market place in ancient Egypt or Rome and it'll be a little easier to understand."

"Ah ha, I see," she nodded this time as she still held onto his arm and he walked toward another cart. "So, produce, meat, wine and everything else, right?"

"Right, you are, Beverley Gilmore!" he grinned, strolling toward another cart. "Anything you'd like to try?"

"Not really," she replied, honestly as they stopped. "Unless there's something _you've_ tried before and think _I_ should?"

"Nah," he shrugged, turning back to head down the trail. "Never been here before, actually. Thought I'd get a look at it."

"How is it that you know so much when you've never _been_ to these places?" Beverley wondered up at him and he smiled down at her as they still walked down the trail.

"Time Lord, Beverley Gilmore," he reminded her. "_Time_ Lord."

"Alright, alright," she sighed, shaking her head in hopelessness as he pulled her toward another vender. "Speaking of that, you never told me about your home planet. What's it called?"

The Doctor was silent for a moment as he examined some things on the table in front of them, not looking at her when he finally replied, "Gallifrey."

"Sounds _magical_," Beverley grinned, hugging his arm a little tighter. "What's it like? I bet it's _beautiful_."

"Oh," he sighed, then sniffed in a breath then shrugged, "I suppose."

"You _suppose_?" she smiled, nudging his arm and smiling up at him. "You grew up there! You _must_ remember what it looks like. It hasn't been _that_ long, has it?"

He looked to her with a weak smile before looking away to what he was looking at and she realized she'd hit a soft spot. Her curiosity was piqued about Gallifrey now, but by the look on his face, she could tell this wasn't the time or the place for it, so she held it back.

"Do you like this?" he suddenly asked, holding something up toward her and she frowned to his hand before her eyes widened.

In the center of his palm he displayed a silver ring, crossed into partial circles on either side and in the center above the cross, two amber stones. It was beautiful, but she couldn't help the instant thought that came to her mind as she looked back up at him and he only smiled at her.

"Doctor, are you proposing?" she teased with a smirk and he looked from the ring and back to her with wide eyes.

"N-No!" he sputtered, sealing his fingers over the thing and she could've sworn she saw his face turn a bit red before he looked away to set it back down. "I just thought you'd like it, and if you _did_, I would've peddled for it, but—"

"I was _joking_, Doctor!" Beverley laughed, hugging his arm as he looked back at her. "It's beautiful! I _do_ like it. But you don't need to—"

She cut herself off when she looked at it again and frowned at it, making the Doctor frown back at her as she reached for it to examine it.

"What's wrong?" he wondered as she only stared at the ring.

"I _have_ this ring," she breathed, making his frown deepen.

"Impossible," he replied, shaking his head slightly. "There's _nothing_ like this on Earth. _Believe_ me, I've looked."

"But I _do_," she argued. "It's at home, in my jewelry box."

"Do you know where you got it?" he questioned and she shook her head.

"I can't remember," she murmured, still examining the thing. "But it looks _exactly_ like this one."

The Doctor gave her a skeptical frown, but shrugged it off. He knew she'd be stubborn about it, but there was no use arguing with her.

"Well, maybe you should have another one," he shrugged, flashing his psychic paper to the dealer behind the table and the man's eyes widened as he lowered his head onto the table full of jewelry before the Doctor turned back to Beverley. "At least you'll know where you got _this_ one, eh?"

"That's a good idea," Beverley smiled up at him, then frowned when she noticed the dealer had lowered his to the table and turned to the Doctor with the same frown.

"Psychic paper," he whispered, gripping her hand to lead her down the trail. "Made him think I was an intergalactic immigration's officer. He's pure human, that one. Shouldn't be here. We communicated without words."

"Ah, a trade," Beverley nodded in understanding, slipping the ring onto her left middle finger. "The ring for your 'silence,' yes?"

"Precisely!" the Doctor grinned, lifting a hand to pull her head closer to his face and kiss her temple. "Brilliant, you are."

"Well, thank you for my ring, Doctor," she smiled warmly, lifting her hand to show it to him. "It will _never_ leave my finger, I promise."

"I'll hold you to that, darling," he smirked, letting go of her hand and sliding his arms around her shoulders as she admired the ring on her finger. "I'll consider it a promise ring then, hm?"

"Oh, now _you're_ teasin'," she laughed, nervously and looked up at him with a smile, making him smile in return.

She turned to press a hand to his chest, making him frown and turn to her in confusion, but she only continued smiling before stepping closer to press a tender, lingering kiss to his lips. She pulled back and they both smiled at each other for a while longer before they were startled out of their moment by a scream down the trail.

They both stared wide eyes in the direction they were heading and when there was a second scream, the Doctor grabbed Beverley's hand and dragged her toward the sound. They turned into an alley-like walkway and stopped dead at the entrance when they saw a woman sobbing on her knees in front of a body…the flesh stripped from its bones to reveal the skeleton.

"Ma'am?" Beverley called, hurrying toward the woman to kneel next to her and rub her shoulders as the Doctor passed them, heading toward the body and pulling his glasses back out of his jacket pocket. "What happened?"

"My son!" the woman sobbed, gesturing her hands out toward the pile of bones which the Doctor was now kneeling next to, examining it through his clear-lensed glasses. "He was out of my sight for a _moment_ and now _look_ at him!"

"What did this to him?" the Doctor asked, standing and turning to the woman.

"What _else_?" she snapped, trying to bring herself under control, but it only made it worse. "The Sand Spirits."

"Sand Spirits?" Beverley frowned, rubbing the woman's shoulders to console her.

"If you get too close to their territory they _kill_ you!" the woman sobbed, bowing her head into her hands again and Beverley looked up at the Doctor in pity for the woman and he met her gaze. She knew _that_ look. Time for an investigation.

* * *

**A/N:** what's up with her head? what are these Sand Spirits? all in good time, lovelies. i'll bring the next chappie soon! reviews?


	16. Sand Spirits

**A/N:** new chappie! enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter **__**16: Sand Spirits**_

"Don't let go of my hand," the Doctor instructed, sternly as he led Beverley by the hand toward the stone steps leading deeper into the wall of the canyon.

"I won't," she replied, shaking her head as they began climbing.

"You are strange, Beverley Gilmore," he smirked, making her frown up at the back of his head but he didn't look back at her.

"You're certainly one to talk," she joked. "But why would you say that?"

"You're calmer _now_ than you were on the _Titanic_, and we could get our flesh stripped off by these things," he replied.

"That was water," she explained. "This is sand."

"Have a fear of water, do you?" He turned at a ledge and pulled her up in front of him with both hands.

"Not really a fear of water," she shrugged as he turned to pull her further up. "Fear of drowning."

"You say that as if it's nothing," the Doctor scoffed at her tone.

"Well we're not drowning _now_, are we?" Beverley smiled.

She suddenly screamed and her hand slipped from hers, causing the Doctor to whirl around in panic only to see Beverley, not standing behind him, but holding on for her life at the edge of a hole in the rocks. She was holding onto the stone with both hands, dangling over darkness below her.

"Doctor!" she screamed as he knelt down and pulled one of her hands into his.

"Hang on, Bev! I've got you! Just hang on!" he pleaded, trying to pull her up, now taking one of her hands into both of his.

"There's something down here!" she cried in fear as she tried to pull herself up as well. "I can hear it!"

"Don't think about that! Just pull yourself up!"

"But, Doctor, it sounds like—!"

She was cut off with another scream as she was pulled down into the darkness, losing the Doctor's firm grip on her hands as _he_ was pulled back by something behind him.

"_Beverley_!"

* * *

_Down the hole..._

Beverley gave a grunt as she hit the dirt floor, dust kicking up around and making her cough before she groaned in pain and sat up, slowly. She looked up, squinting against the harsh light coming from the gap above her then stood, shading her eyes with her hand at she looked up.

"Doctor!" she called up, but jumped with a gasp and looked into the darkness around her circle of light when she heard a scratching sound.

She'd heard it before, just before something had wrapped around her ankle and dragged her away from the Doctor. The scratching was followed by a soft, constant hushing sound that moved around her, and her wide eyed gaze followed it when it circled her, staying in the darkness. She swallowed before it stopped, making her freeze and her gaze darted around her.

A roar erupted behind her and she screamed as she ducked down, throwing her hands over her head. A grainy shadow was cast over her as she turned around to sit, lowering her hands and coming face to face with one of the creatures known to the people of Kalos as a Sand Spirit. Her eyes widened as she stared up at a whirlwind of sand in the silhouette of an upper body with a tail trailing behind it hovering above her.

It reared back and she could tell it was about to strike, making her scream and raise her left hand to cover her face, her palm facing in. The thing hissed in displeasure and disappeared as Beverley kept her position, shuddering in fear. She frowned and lowered her hand, shifting enough to look around the darkness, but she still sat.

"Who are you?" a voice hissed from the dark.

"Beverley," she breathed, unmoving. "Beverley Gilmore."

"Make her stand!" the hissing voice ordered.

She frowned around the darkness before she felt something curl around each of her arms and pull her to her feet. She instantly began struggling, but it was no use as the sandy hands pulled her to the edge of the circle of light to face her toward the opposite end where she heard a dragging noise.

A giggle escaped her when she saw two more Sand Spirits dragging the Doctor into the light as he grinned between the two of them, letting his feet drag in the dirt. The things shoved him onto his feet and he gave a grimace.

"Oi! No need to be rough!" he objected as they still restrained his arms. "Only know one person who'd like it rough, and _he's_ not here."

"Jack?" Beverley guessed, and the Doctor nodded hugely, making her nod as well. "One of these days you'll have to tell me how you know so much about him."

"That's Doctor/Patient confidentiality, Beverley Gilmore," he smirked, making her raised a brow of intrigue at him.

"Enough!" one of the creatures hissed, slithering through the air like a snake of the wind. It floated at attention between them and hissed to the Doctor, "Who are you?"

"I'm the Doctor," he replied, without hesitation and the creature hissed in anger making him frown, but he remained calm as Beverley cringed back.

"The Doctor!" it hissed. "_You_ are the reason we are _here_! You _destroyed_ Elementum and scattered its inhabitance and for what purpose? To save _one little child_! _Pathetic_!"

"Bloody _wonderful_, that is!" Beverley snapped, causing the thing to turn on her, hissing in her face, but she stared it down.

"Leave her alone!" the Doctor shouted, drawing the things attention back to him. "Your anger is because of _me_, not her. Leave her be."

The creature straightened again, moving its faceless head from side to side until it looked to the Doctor again.

"Here we are again, Doctor," it hissed. "The Anguis have found a home, and you are here to take it away from us. All because of a _woman_, this time."

"The Anguis?" Beverley frowned to the Doctor as he only kept his eyes on the thing in front of him.

"Spirit entities from the planet Elementum that can manipulate the elements to take shape; fire, water…sand," he explained then turned to the pressing matter at hand. "The only reason we're here is to find out why you're killing anyone who comes near this place. What's so special about this place that you'd rip the meat off of a child's bones to protect it?"

"It is our _home_!" the obvious leader of the Anguis hissed at him. "Should we not protect our home?"

"You're _killing_ innocent people to do it! Why?" the Doctor growled. "You're the Anguis! You _must_ have a good reason!"

"Territory is reason enough!" the thing hissed into the Doctor's face and his expression fell to a solemn one.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he breathed in realization, making Beverley frown. "I'm really, _very_ sorry, but you can't stay here if you're going to kill people. You don't _need_ to kill to keep trespassers away."

"We know…no other way," the thing hissed before straightening again before looking to Beverley, then back to the Doctor. "We will leave the people alone, and you will stay alive, Doctor…if your companion answers one question for me, _honestly_."

"I told you, she's got nothing to do with this," the Doctor ground out.

"It is a simple question," the thing hissed before turning back to Beverley and she swallowed in panic as it came closer to her. "Do you love him?"

"That isn't fair!" the Doctor snapped, struggling against his captors as Beverley's eyes widened. "Beverley, don't answer that."

"If she does not we strip the flesh from your body, Doctor," the Anguis leader hissed, not moving away from Beverley's face to catch her reactions and ask again, "Do you love him?"

Beverley swallowed again, her mind reeling as her eyes remained wide, staring at the thing in front of her.

"Beverley! Don't say anything!" the Doctor ordered and the thing in front of her finally turned on the Doctor and roared in his face.

"Yes!" she shouted, silencing the Anguis in front of her and he turned to her as the Doctor looked up at her with wide eyes filled with shock. "Yes! I love him! Just don't hurt him and let us _go_!"

The creature looked back to the Doctor who blinked at her in shock for another moment before looking up at the Anguis leader.

"Well, you heard the lady!" he snapped, struggling against the creatures restraining him. "She gave you a clear answer! Now let us go!"

Without another word, the Anguis disappeared, making the two stumble forward from the lack of support before they looked around then to each other. Both burst into grins before hurrying toward her each other and he grabbed her around the waist to pick her up and twirl her around, both laughing heartily. He set her down and her arms rested on his shoulders as he did before he grabbed her face and planted a kiss to her lips, making her giggle through it. He pulled away with a loud smack and they grinned at each other as he gripped her arms.

"You're a _gem_, Beverley Gilmore! A _gem_! They should _name_ a precious stone after you! You are _brilliant_! No near death experiences _this_ time, eh?"

"Doctor—"

"Good thing I bought that ring for you! Those are special stones, ya know? _Repellant_ stones! Wonderful to have on hand…no pun intended!"

"Yes, that was funny, but Doctor—"

"I mean this, now. You were _brilliant_! Molto bene!"

"I know, but how we gonna get _out_ of here?" Beverley asked, making the Doctor's grin instantly fall before he looked around in thought.

"I have no idea," he admitted.

The hushed sound returned, making Beverley step closer to the Doctor and he wrapped his hands around her waist as they noticed sand starting to swirl around them. Beverley gasped when they suddenly started moving upward on a lift of sand toward the circle of light above them. They looked up before looking back to each other with smiles, still holding onto each other and Beverley hugged him close, her cheek resting on his chest and she enjoyed the way his two hearts began to beat rapidly.

"Beverley?"

"Hm?" she hummed through a grin. But before he could say anything else they both realized they were at the top, where they'd started and he pulled away enough to help her step onto solid ground. "You were saying?"

The Doctor cleared his throat awkwardly before taking her hand in his and helping her down the way rocks and back toward the market place.

"You weren't bluffing, were you?" he asked, not looking at her and she frowned at him before replying as he still helped her down.

"Bluffing?" she echoed then honestly asked, "About what?"

"Your feelings," he instantly replied, still not looking at her and she shot a wide eyed gaze at him.

The distraction made her slip on the rocks and she gave a gasp as she slid right into the Doctor's waiting arms as he saw the fall coming.

"Whoa! Hang on! I've got you," he smiled, pulling her close enough to stand her up from her fall as she latched onto him to support herself against him. "You alright?"

She swallowed as she kept his gaze and he frowned at her in wonder before she replied.

"No," she breathed, making his frown deepen before he looked her up and down.

"Where are you hurt?" he asked.

"Not that, Doctor," she corrected, making him look back at her, still frowning. "I _wasn't_ bluffing. In fact, I don't think I've ever been more honest in my entire life."

His frown slowly disappeared as he looked back at her with wide eyes and swallowed, his mouth twitching as he did and making Beverley give a small giggle.

"I…" he breathed as she gave a split second frown. "I, uh…"

"Don't, Doctor," she smiled, shaking her head slightly before leaning closer and leaving a kiss on his cheek. "I never expected you to feel the same way, but now that you know how _I_ feel, I hope we can keep going the way we have been."

"Of course we can!" the Doctor grinned, gently pinching her chin between his thumb and index finger to keep her gaze with his. "And don't think this changes how _I_ feel about _you_, Bev. I still think you're a gem."

Beverley giggled before he tugged on her chin and pressed a lingering, tender kiss to her lips before pulling away to smile warmly at her and she returned the smile.

"Now come on," he grinned with a nod of his head, taking her hand in his to lead her down the rocks. "Allons-y! Back to the TARDIS! It's _your_ turn to pick the time and/or place, Beverley Gilmore!"

"I've got _just_ the place!" she laughed as he hurried them down the rocks. "17th century France! Paris! I wanna meet King Louis' musketeers!"

"_All_ of them?" the Doctor asked as they slid sideways down the last of the rocks and he turned just in time to catch her, wrapping his arms around her waist just as she threw hers around his neck, both smiling, giddily. "You might want to rethink that, love. You don't wanna have to fight them all off, do you?"

"My good Doctor, that's why _you're_ there," she retorted, patting his chest with one hand. "_You_ will be fending them off _for_ me."

"Well…I suppose I wouldn't mind saving a damsel in distress…_again_," he shrugged, still grinning.

* * *

**A/N:** ah, action and fluff, two of my favorite things, lol! reviews?


	17. Library

**A/N:** new chappie! enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter **__**17: Library**_

Beverley grinned as she fingered the spines of several books on a high shelf in the TARDIS library. Her eyes danced over the intriguing words she read as she balanced on a rung of the tall ladder she was clutching to.

"What are you doing?"

She gave a gasp when she jumped with a start, almost losing her balance on the ladder but she caught herself and looked to the opposite end of the huge round room. The Doctor smirked at her in amusement as he leaned on the doorframe, making her giggle before she looked back to the books.

"I'm looking for _The Three Musketeers_," she replied. "But _your_ collection is _far_ better than mine at home."

"We could make a stop," he shrugged, shoving off the frame to head toward her and stand at the bottom of the ladder.

"You're joking," she chuckled, still examining the books. "I'd rather have a go at all _these_. This one, for example…" She pulled a book down to thumb through it as she balanced on the ladder. "_The Secrets of the Medusa Cascade_. Where on _Earth_ would I find this book? I'll tell you, darling: _Nowhere_."

"You have a point," he smiled up at her, holding onto the poles on either side, his middle finger slipping over a button on it. He pressed it as Beverley still thumbed through the book and she didn't even seem to notice when the rungs moved down the ladder, bringing her closer to the Doctor as he kept his finger on the button. He released it just as Beverley reached him, not looking at him as he just stared at her, still smiling warmly.

"I didn't know it was so close to Earth," she murmured, knowing he was there, watching her. "Could we go there, sometime?"

"If you'd like," he nodded, still smiling as he leaned toward her. "We have more than enough time."

He kissed her cheek before trailing kisses down to her neck, still holding onto the ladder, making Beverley giggle as she wrapped her arms around his neck, reading the book behind him.

"Maybe after this," she sighed, resting her chin on his shoulder as he nuzzled her neck, making her giggle.

She flipped a page in the book as he pushed her a little farther back until she was leaning back on the rungs of the ladder, his lips still worshipping her neck, but she frowned at the book. The holographic image presented to her was a view of the Medusa Cascade…a galaxy of serpent-like shapes formed by its stars and planets with clouds of purple and red.

"This looks…familiar," she breathed, making the Doctor freeze and look up at her with a frown.

"What?" he questioned, catching her attention to him for a second before she looked back to the book.

"The Medusa Cascade," she explained as he pulled away to turn and sit next to her on the ladder and look at the book. "I think I've seen this before."

"But we haven't been there," he recalled, digging into his jacket for his glasses to slip them on.

"Are you sure?" she frowned at him as they both held up the book. "Maybe we passed by it and you didn't notice?"

"Then how would _you_?" he smirked. "You were always at the console with me. And it's not as though we've got any windows in this place."

"Just a theory," she retorted with a smirk of her own before becoming serious. "Doctor?"

He looked to her with a frown of wonder as he pulled off his glasses again, closing the book.

"Have you ever had a dream that seems so real, you're _sure_ it had to have happened, but the memories are vague?" she wondered making his frown deepen as he taped the earpiece of his glasses to his lower lip.

"_I_ haven't," he admitted before tucking his glasses away and wrapping his arm around her shoulders, to pull her closer. "But tell me about _your_ dream."

"It was _ages_ ago," she sighed, leaning her head on his shoulder. "It was only one dream, one night, but…there were times when I was _sure_ it was real." She gave a small groan, closing her eyes tightly as her head started to hurt. "I saw…the Medusa Cascade…_with you_."

The Doctor frowned at her in wonder, partly at what she had said and partly at her tone. She sounded weak. He stood when she shook her head violently to help her to stand by pulling her up by her arms and trying to catch her gaze as she stood, limply.

"Bev, stay with me, darling," he urged, using one hand to set her chin in the palm of his hand. "Clear your mind. Don't think about it. Just look at me."

Her heavy eyes lifted toward his face and kept his gaze, making him grin.

"Ello," he grinned, making her smile, weakly.

"Hello," she breathed back before setting her head on his chest with a sigh and he slid his arms around her to set his chin on her head. "Doctor?"

"Hm?" he hummed through a smile, closing his eyes.

"Why were you apologizing to the Anguis?" she asked.

He frowned at the random question, but shrugged, still holding her as he replied, "They used to be such an intelligent race, but after seeing the way they were acting, and his answer to why they were killing, I realized they were devolving into the animalistic creatures they _used_ to be, ages ago."

"Sad," she murmured, snuggling against him.

"Very," he agreed, pulling her closer and she decided to change the subject.

"So," she chirped, lifting her head to set her chin on his chest as he raised a brow, looking down at her. "Captain Jack Harkness sounds like _quite_ an interesting man. When do I get to meet him?"

"If you're lucky? Never," he replied, flatly.

"Oh, Doctor, don't be that way," Beverley smiled, standing on her tiptoes to give him an Eskimo kiss before lifting a hand to run a finger down the bridge of his nose, studying his face. "Your freckles really _are_ adorable, you know? Did I ever tell you I liked freckles? You have a _lot_ of them, too."

"Beverley Gilmore, are you drugged…again?" he wondered.

"Very funny, Doctor," she smiled. "But, I digress. We were talking about Jack Harkness."

"_You_ were talking about him," the Doctor corrected. "_I_ was _avoiding_ the subject."

"But why?" she wondered, lifting her hand to thread her fingers through his hair, keeping his gaze. "He can't be _that_ bad."

"Yes, he _can_," the Doctor replied. "But can we get off the subject of _him_ so we can head to _France_?"

"Are we there already?" Beverley asked, perking up and he nodded with a huge grin. "Well then…" She took the book from his hand to set it down on the table next to them and took one of his hands to pull him toward the door, grinning, "Allons-y!"

* * *

_Control Room of the TARDIS..._

"Wouldn't it be _smashing_ if the three musketeers were _true_?" Beverley grinned, pulling the Doctor toward the door after they'd landed. "D'Artagnan, Athos, Porthos and Aramis? Are they _real_?"

"Perhaps," he shrugged.

She suddenly stopped just in front of the door to grip his tie and pull him toward her, smiling seductively before his lips connected with hers. His eyes shot wide in surprise before he melted into the kiss to deepen it, his tongue running across her lower lip, asking for entrance which she instantly granted with a moan. They pulled away slowly after another moment and Beverley sighed in contentment before straightening his tie and patting his chest.

"I love the fact that I can do that any time I want to now," Beverley smiled.

"Happy to oblige," the Doctor breathed through a smirk.

"You can do that anytime too, you know?" she murmured.

"I know," he replied, his smirk widening before he gently pinned her to the door, planting his lips to hers and making her giggle before she moaned again. Another moment later he pulled away, both still smiling. "Alright, Beverley Gilmore, we can continue this later. Let's have a look outside, shall we?"

"Ooh, let's!" she grinned as he took her hand in one of his and open the door to head out with the other. But before he led her out he turned to her, making her frown in wonder but he only stepped closer to her.

"I _loved_ the way you said 'allons-y' earlier," he murmured, making her smile broadly.

"I love the way you say it _all_ the time," she replied before leaving a kiss to his cheek and he grinned.

"Well then," he grinned, turning to the door and running out, calling, "Allons-y!"

Beverley giggled as he dragged her out the door and they stopped a foot away from the TARDIS as the door shut behind them and they both looked around in wonder.

"Seventeenth century France!" the Doctor announced, still holding her hand as they looked around at the field they'd landed in. A herd of sheep passed by them, their shepherd leading the way before the Doctor pulled Beverley toward the village in the distance. "Come on, darling. You wanted to meet musketeers, didn't you?"

"Yes, please!" she grinned as he burst into a full run, dragging her with him and she laughed the whole way. They soon crossed the field and came to the road leading into the village, but stopped just beyond the grass in time to miss being trampled by a horse and rider galloping down the road.

"Oi! We're walking here!" the Doctor shouted at him, and the rider pulled on the reins of his horse, stopping it abruptly.

"Oh, now look what you've done," Beverley muttered. "Got us in trouble _again_."

"_He's_ the one that nearly _ran_ us over!" he argued as the rider turned his horse to trot back toward them where they could get a better look at him.

Even as he sat high on the horse they could tell he was tall, maybe as tall as the Doctor. He had bright, blue eyes and dark curls hidden beneath a wide-brimmed, overly-feathered hat, a strong, square jaw with a cleft in the chin, and broad shoulders trailing down to a lean waist.

"Well, isn't _he_ handsome," Beverley muttered, making the Doctor look to her with wide eyes filled with disbelief and she looked back at him, shrugging, "What?"

"Excuse me," the rider called, catching their attentions as he leaned forward in his saddle. "The two of you wouldn't happen to know where Musketeer headquarters is, would you?"

"Oh, no," the Doctor replied, shaking his head. "We're actually, not from around here. I'm the Doctor, by the way, and this here is Beverley Gilmore."

"Pleasure, Sir," she smiled, moving toward him with her hand out to shake, but the Doctor pulled her back, still smiling up at the man as Beverley frowned at him.

"And _your_ name, Sir?" the Doctor asked.

"D'Artagnan," the man replied, making Beverley's eyes go wide as she grinned and looked to the Doctor.

"Is that so?" she smiled at the Doctor before looking back to D'Artagnan. "_Very _nice to meet you then."

"Thank you," he frowned, remaining on his horse and pulling it toward the road again. "Well, I suppose we shall meet each other again. If you'll excuse me, I have to get to the headquarters as quickly as possible. I'm going to be a musketeer!"

"I don't doubt it!" Beverley grinned just before he galloped down the road and she waved after him. "Good luck!"

"Alright, so apparently, they _are_ real," the Doctor acknowledged, drawing Beverley's attention back to him. "But if those events were _real_, wouldn't that mean the musketeers are disbanded and he's heading toward an _empty_, ruined headquarters?"

Beverley's eyes widened in realization before they both ran down the road after him, still hand in hand.

"D'Artagnan!" she called, waving after him as he still galloped away. "D'Artagnan!"

* * *

**A/N:** what in the _world_ is going on with Beverley? that's what you're all thinking, i know. we'll get to it. _and_ we'll get to Jack. in any case...YAY! musketeers! i modeled D'Artagnan after an actor named Henry Cavill. he was in The Count of Monte Cristo as Albert Mondego, and he's in The Tudors as Charles Brandon, the Duke of Suffock. (not sure if i spelled that right) i chose him because he just seems to fit that role, even though he might be a little too old, i just kept seeing his face in this next adventure. reviews?


	18. Two More Musketeers

**A/N:** new chappie! enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter **__**18: Two More Musketeers**_

"'Scuse us! Pardon me! Whoa! Don't lose me now, Beverley Gilmore!"

Beverley tripped behind the Doctor as he dragged her through the crowded village. They'd lost D'Artagnan when he turned down the road, but they knew where he was going. Now all _they_ had to do was find Musketeer headquarters as well. He ran through the village as if he knew exactly where to go and they soon reached a huge, stone building with a huge, blue flag embroidered with a silver cross, like a musketeer tunic hanging from the balcony, stairs on either side.

"Doctor, what will you tell him?" Beverley asked as he dragged her up the stairs to head inside.

"Oh, I don't know," he panted, hurrying up the stairs. "Something like, 'Don't worry, you'll find a nice girl, become a Musketeer, save the king and make more friends.' Can't beat _that_, can you?"

They slid to a stop at the entrance to stare at what they found in shock. D'Artagnan was sparring with another musketeer who looked like he was having a _lot_ of fun with the fight.

"This was _not_ how the story went," Beverley recalled.

"The real thing probably didn't make for dramatic reading. Creative license and all that," the Doctor shrugged before taking a step back when the blade of a sword rose toward his face from his left. "Oh, that's a sharp sword. Back up a bit, Bev."

She frowned at him but quickly jerked back when a sword came up to her right and she stared wide eyes at before ducking behind the Doctor, still holding his hand.

"Who are you?" the musketeer to the Doctor's left demanded, drawing everyone's attention as D'Artagnan and the man he was sparring with stopped as well to look at them.

"Travelers," the Doctor shrugged. "Just got lost. We'll be off then."

"Wait!"

All eyes turned to D'Artagnan as he hurried toward the two, sheathing his sword and grinning widely as he approached.

"I know these two," he said, lowering the sword of the man next to the Doctor, making the man next to Beverley do the same. "They shared the road with me. What are you doing here?"

"Well, we _were_ going to warn you about this place, but…" the Doctor trailed off as he looked around then turned back to D'Artagnan and shrugged, resuming, "I guess there's nothing to be warned about."

"What warning could _this_ boy possibly need?" the man he'd been sparring with called through a smirk, sheathing his sword and sauntering toward the five. "He's got the heart, the skill, _and_ the determination to be a Musketeer! Fine warrior, this lad is!"

The man slapped his arm around D'Artagnan's shoulders as he laughed heartily. He was older with a goatee and small mustache, long black hair that had a slight wave to it as it brushed his shoulders and bright green eyes.

"Don't make his head any bigger than it already is, Porthos," the blonde, blue-eyed man next to Beverley scolded, sheathing his sword as well. His long jaw had only stubble on it, his hair slightly shorter than his friend's and he wore a silver cross around his neck. "'Pride goes before the fall'."

"Oh, don't be so hard on him, Aramis!" Porthos argued before turning to D'Artagnan as Beverley and the Doctor looked to each other in confusion. "A good warrior must have _some_ pride in himself, after all."

"He cannot be _too_ cocky, or he'll get himself killed," the musketeer next to the Doctor corrected, his sea green eyes looking to the pair in front of him before he scratched at his dark, shortly cut beard, his dark brown hair shorter than all the other's.

"You _too_, Athos?" Porthos chirped, incredulously. "I thought _you_ of all people would've been _pleased_!"

"'Scuse me," the Doctor called, catching everyone's attention. "Sorry, this may sound like a stupid question, but weren't the Musketeers disbanded?"

"Yes," the three older men answered together, making the Doctor and Beverley frown in wonder.

"Then, why does it seem like they _haven't_ been?" Beverley asked. "I mean, you're all still here."

"We're planning to expose the Cardinal," Porthos replied, as if it were common knowledge. "We need all the help we can get! And it's all hands on deck."

"This is _not_ how I remember it," Beverley murmured into the Doctor's ear as she still stood behind him.

"Like I said, creative license," he muttered back.

"This young lady, however, shouldn't have to see battle with those pretty eyes," Porthos smirked, catching their attentions again.

"I've seen more then you could imagine, Sir," Beverley replied, not liking the look in the man's eyes, or the tilt of his smirk.

"You dress so strangely, too," D'Artagnan finally noticed with a frown. "What is the name of your home?"

"We're from…TARDIS," the Doctor blurted then waved in a random direction as he continued, "It's a long…way away. Wouldn't be surprised if you haven't heard of it. Tiny little Island. Right off the Coast of Gallifrey. That's a tiny little country, too. Don't bother trying to find it on a globe or in an atlas—"

"Doctor, you're rambling," Beverley whispered as he scratched at his head in thought.

"So, the Cardinal, eh?" he asked, quickly changing the subject. "He must be a dastardly holy man if he's got the King's Musketeers out for his blood, am I right?"

"How can a _foreigner_ know of these matters?" Athos frowned to the two.

"Oh, we've had our share of religious scandal in TARDIS, believe you me!" the Doctor replied, shoving his hands into his pockets as he nodded. "But, more about the here and now. What's your plan, exactly?"

"Why should we tell _you_?" Aramis spoke up with a frown. "You could be a spy of his."

"We'd rather be tarred and feathered than spy for Cardinal Richelieu!" Beverley replied, stepping fully next to the Doctor. "He's evil!"

"Well said, mademoiselle!" Porthos grinned, letting go of D'Artagnan's shoulders and sidling up to her to slap a hand on her shoulder, causing her to grip the Doctor's hand a little tighter. "Perhaps we could use your fighting spirit after all? Nothing I like more than a feisty woman!"

"Pardon me, but touch the mademoiselle again and I'll be forced to take drastic measures," the Doctor nearly snapped, glaring at Porthos as he pulled Beverley away from him and more toward Athos.

"Porthos, can't you resist yourself for a _moment_?" Aramis wondered, slapping a hand to his friend's shoulder and pulling him back as Porthos looked around in astonishment.

"I'm sorry, but this is not business for foreigners," Athos explained to the couple, catching their attention. "You should go back, before you're hunted like the rest of us."

"Wait, Ahtos!" D'Artagnan chimed in. "At least give them a chance to prove their worth! They've obviously come to help us!" He looked to the two as they stared at him in return and he asked, "Haven't you?"

"Well, it's a bit…complicated," the Doctor replied and was about to say more but was tugged away by Beverley.

"Excuse us, just a second," she smiled, yanking the Doctor back toward the exit but staying just inside the building. "Let's help them!"

"Bev, I don't think we should interfere with this one," he explained. "We don't know the outcome of this one. It's already different from the story we know."

"One key point _obviously_ remains," she pointed out. "Richelieu. He's still a dastardly fiend, and most likely out for the throne. Which means the King Louis' life is in jeopardy."

"This is the first time you've fought me for something," he noticed. "What's gotten into you, Beverley Gilmore?"

"Nothing's gotten into me," she argued. "I just…really enjoy this place."

"And…?" the Doctor prompted, making her give a shrug before she gazed down at her fingers to fiddle with them.

"Well, I just…always dreamed of being a musketeer myself," she muttered and the Doctor smiled, lifting her chin with the knuckle of his first finger to bring her gaze to his.

"That's all you had to tell me, darling," he shrugged. "Not like you to dance around things."

"I didn't want you to think I was daft," she muttered as he lowered his hand.

"After all we've been through, Beverley Gilmore, I am _shocked_ you would think that of me!" he teased, making her giggle before he pulled her arm into his and led her back toward the group of musketeers.

"Right," he sighed, coming to stop in front of them. "Change of plans. It's not complicated at all! Rather simple, actually! We'll give you your much needed helping hand."

"Wonderful!" D'Artagnan grinned, hurrying toward Beverley to hug her, catching her off guard, but she hugged him with one arm, the other still locked with the Doctor's as he glared at the young man when he pulled back. "We should celebrate!"

"We'll celebrate when we kill the Cardinal," Athos chimed in. "For now, we'll get our newest recruits some proper clothes so they don't stand out."

"I'll be dressing as a boy then, thank you very much," Beverley chimed in, drawing frowns from the men.

"Why?" Aramis voiced for them. "There's no need for it."

"Besides," Athos cut in, placing a hand on Beverley's shoulder and smiling, mischievously, "What good would a _male_ decoy do us?"

"Oh, no," the Doctor objected, swatting Athos' hand away. "Sorry! Nope! Not gonna happen!"

"You wanted to help, didn't you?" Aramis questioned.

"Yes, but _mademoiselle_ is not being put in a position she can't get out of," the Doctor replied.

"And does _mademoiselle_ get a say in it?" Beverley shot back, sending a wide-eyed gaze from the Doctor to her. "After all, she's not a _Madame_ just yet, is she?"

"No, but I don't want to see you get hurt," he whispered, making her smile warmly.

"How can I get hurt when I have my handsome Doctor watching over me?" she murmured back. "I'll be fine."

"Alright then!" Porthos cheered, coming up behind the couple to slap arm each around their shoulders. "Let's wreak some havoc on that _evil_ Cardinal and his cycloptic friend, Rochefort!"

* * *

**A/N:** oh, this should be fun, yes? just like D'Artagnan, i modeled the other musketeers after actors. Porthos is Jonathon Rhys Meyers, (August Rush; the Tudors) Aramis is Paul Bettany(Knight's Tale; The Tourist) and Athos is Russell Crowe (do i need to list HIS credits? lol) reviews?


	19. Tricking the Cardinal

**A/N:** new chappie! enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 19: **__**Tricking the Cardinal**_

A tall, slender man dressed all in black, including the overly feathered hat and eye patch over his left eye, trudged up the stone stairs of the dark, dank hall, a cloaked figure following him.

"Shame the Countess couldn't come," the man's voice echoed around them. It was raspy, as if he had a sore throat all the time. "I'm sure you're trustworthy, otherwise the Countess wouldn't have sent you." He suddenly stopped and whirled on the figure which stopped on the step below him, not even lifting the hooded head. "Because if you _aren't_ trustworthy, pretty girl or no, I _will_ kill you."

"I don't doubt that, Captaine Rochefort," a feminine English accent replied from under the hood, putting a French accent on his name and rank. "Neither did milady. Which is why she chose _me_ to take her place."

He scoffed with a sadistic smirk before turning and heading further up the stairs.

Beverley lifted her gaze to look at his back and gave a silent sigh of relief before lifting her purple skirts to head up after him. They were silent the rest of the way up before Rochefort stopped in front of a huge door and knocked before opening it to let Beverley pass in front of him and into the room.

"Your Eminence," he called into the room to a man in red sitting at a desk and he lifted his head to see Beverley entering. "The Countess D'Winter's servant."

"Ah," Cardinal Richelieu grinned, standing from his desk to stroll around it as Rochefort shut the door behind her. "Welcome, mademoiselle."

"Your Eminence," Beverley nodded.

She pushed her hood back so that it rested around her shoulders and hesitated before kneeling in front of him as he placed his hand with a ring on one of the fingers in front of her. She gave a subtle sneer before quickly kissing the ring, knowing it was the custom but hating it all the same and he turned his hand for her to take it. She placed her hand in his and he helped her up so that she could see his face, a visage that would give Tim Curry a run for his money.

"You're a day early," he reported, letting go of her hand and looking her up and down, making her shiver, inwardly. "I was expecting you tomorrow afternoon."

"Milady knew you wouldn't want to be kept waiting," Beverley replied swallowing as she watched him start to circle her, still leering at her and she knew why.

Damn Porthos for talking her into a corset. It had been pulled so tight that she could hardly breathe and she could almost feel her chest starting to spill over the top of her bodice and the fact that her hair was pulled into a loose bun only drew _more_ attention to her neck and chest. What good was a decoy if it didn't catch the eye of the man they needed to distract, he'd said. The Doctor certainly had something to say about it, but it had been too late.

"I am a patient man," he whispered into her ear before stepping in front of her. "But, we have business to tend to."

He turned to his desk and picked up a piece of rolled up parchment with a red ribbon hanging from one end. Stepping toward her he handed the scroll to her and she nodded before taking it.

"Take this back to the Countess and tell her a ship will be waiting for her in Calais called the _Persephone_," he explained. "It will take her to England where she will get the signature and seal of the Duke of Buckingham then bring it back to me."

"Yes, Your Eminence," she nodded before giving a curtsy and she was about to turn to head out the room but her arm was caught by his hand and she felt her heart stop for a moment in panic when he pulled her toward him as he grinned.

"Must you go so soon?" he murmured and she tried pulling back against his hand on her arm. "The ship doesn't leave until—"

A knock on the door made them snap their attention to it as it opened to reveal Rochefort, his head bowed, his hat covering his face.

"Your Eminence," he rasped. "Forgive me, but you are needed in the dungeon."

"Can't you see I'm busy?" Richelieu nearly snarled as Beverley frowned in wonder at Rochefort. He sounded a little different.

"Forgive me, but it is urgent," Rochefort replied, keeping his head down.

Richelieu sighed before turning back to Beverley and whispering into her ear, "Tell your lady this is important. Though I'm sure she knows that, and give her my compliments on her replacement for this meeting."

"I will, Your Eminence," she nodded, lowering her gaze as he let go of her arm and he swept past her, toward the door and past Rochefort as well.

Beverley gave a sigh of relief before turning fully toward the door to see Rochefort gesturing that she leave the room. She still frowned at him when he didn't speak, but a smile soon formed over her lips when he stood tall and she held her head high as she stepped toward him to head into the hall.

"This way, mademoiselle," he entreated, sweepingly gesturing toward the stairs they'd just gone up as he bowed his head again and she stopped in front of him just as he looked up again.

"You look _fantastic_," Beverley smiled up at him.

"Well, thank you, Beverley Gilmore," the Doctor grinned back with a wink as she handed the roll of parchment to him and he took it from her as she stared at him, making him frown. "What's wrong?"

She didn't say another word before throwing her arms around his neck and shoving him against the doorframe, her lips connecting with his as his eyes shot wide in surprise. He gave in and slid his free arm around her waist to pull her closer for a moment before she pulled away slowly and smiled dreamily at him.

"Sorry," she sighed, standing tall to straighten him out. "You just look so handsome. Couldn't resist." She looked up at him and smiled. "Let's get outta here."

"Y-Yeah," he sputtered, coming out of his shock, then gripped her hand and started pulling her down the stairs. "Allons-y!"

Beverley giggled as he pulled her along. But just as they were passing the halfway point marked by a window on the wall next to them, he stopped, making her frown as she looked ahead. The _real_ Rochefort stepped up the staircase, two of the Cardinal's guards behind him. Everyone looked to everyone in shock in a moment before the Doctor pulled Beverley closer to throw his arm around her waist and pull his sonic screwdriver from his jacket to aim it at the window next to them.

"Climb out the window," he ordered just as Rochefort drew his sword to attack, but the Doctor shoved her toward the window as she obeyed when the window door popped open. He hurried after her, dodging Rochefort's lunge just in time as Beverley stood out on the sill and the Doctor stood up next to her.

"Jump!" Beverley squeaked, gripping the Doctor's hand as she saw a huge wagon of hay below them.

"Now!" he agreed and they both shoved off the stone sill and into the pile of hay just as Rochefort tried to grab at one of them, but he was too late.

The Doctor and Beverley looked up at him as the wagon rolled down the street then looked to each other.

"Ha!" the Doctor barked as Beverley burst into a grin before laughing herself and the Doctor continued to laugh before turning to the person driving the cart, Beverley trying to cover them in the hay. He held the scroll up toward him and called "Oi! Wake us when we get there, yeah?"

"As you wish, Monsieur le Docteur!" Porthos called, taking the scroll with a flourish of a wave before the Doctor shifted to lay on his back and watch Beverley still trying to bury them both in hay.

"So, Beverley Gilmore," he smiled and just as she looked up at him in wonder he raised his brows and asked, "Fancy a roll in the hay?"

"Doctor!" she squeaked, before smiling and settled against him as he leaned back on his elbows. She took his hat off his head and slapping it onto her own, the bun pushing it too far forward so that she had to lift her chin to look at him from under the brim. "You are _naught_, Sir."

"Well…maybe a little," he shrugged with a grin and moved closer to his face to press her lips to his gently before pulling away to smile at him as he slid his arms around her and continued, "I couldn't resist the pun."

"Yes, I could tell," Beverley smiled as she snuggled against him, pulling the hay farther up to hide them completely. "Regretting me talking you into this?"

"Nope," he grinned with a wag of his head and her smile grew when one of his hands started stroking her back soothingly. "Seeing you happy like this is worth all the trouble."

"And the running?" she grinned up at him.

"Well…the running's always been fun," he shrugged. "I got to dress up this time. That's fun too."

"And you should keep this outfit," she grinned, fiddling with a piece of trim on his jacket. "It's very nice on you."

"I thank you, mademoiselle," he smiled in a dramatic French accent making Beverley giggle then give a shout of delight when he suddenly rolled her onto her back and planted his lips to hers. She smiled against his mouth as she slid her arms around his neck, the hay still covering them as he deepened the kiss and she moaned into his mouth. He pulled away slowly to nuzzle his face into her neck and she giggled as she lifted a hand to pull her hair out from its bun under the hat.

"That's better," she sighed, threading her fingers through her hair as the Doctor lifted his face from her neck.

"Bev?" he frowned in thought.

"Hm?" she hummed before wincing when a piece of hay stabbed her in the scalp.

"When…exactly did you fall in love with me?" he wondered and she looked to him with wide eyes before frowning in thought herself.

"Well…" she sighed, letting her head fall back. "I guess…deep down I always did. But it was when you left me in the TARDIS on the _Titanic_ that I finally realized it. Talk about a delayed reaction to that wonderful kiss you gave me, eh?" She suddenly frowned to him, lifting a hand to stroke his hair as she wondered, "Why do you ask?"

"Curiosity," he shrugged.

"You know what they say about _that_, Doctor," she assumed through a smile.

"Actually, I was there when that phrase was _invented_," he explained. "As I recall, that cat was only slightly _injured_."

"Why does that not surprise me?" Beverley smiled, slipping her hand to his chest to fiddle with the trim again.

"Because I'm the Doctor," he grinned. "I travel through time and space and I know pretty much _everything_."

"I'll believe _that_ when I see it," she teased with a smirk.

"Beverley Gilmore, you best not challenge me," he warned. "I could blow your mind with the things I know."

"Oh, I'm sure of it, Doctor," she still smirked, widening her eyes for a split second before she gripped his collar and pulled him toward her for another kiss.

This one lasted all of a few moments before they felt the wagon jostle to a stop and they pulled away from each other look around with a frown. The Doctor swept the hay off of them so they could sit up to see Aramis, Athos and D'Artagnan next to them with their own horses and one extra as Porthos climbed down from the cart. They'd stopped on a road just outside the village.

"We ride the rest of the way," Athos instructed, turning to mount his horse as did the others except D'Artagnan who was holding the reins on two horses. "We're half way there. Just follow us, Doctor."

The Doctor nodded and shuffled off the cart to help Beverley down and they brushed the hay from themselves before he stepped toward D'Artagnan to take the reins of one horse. He mounted and held a hand to Beverley to help her up behind him, but D'Artagnan had beat him to it and was already lifting her up behind him.

"Thank you, D'Artagnan," she smiled and he smiled in return with a slight nod, staring at her a little too long for the Doctor's peace of mind, and though he tried to hide it, he glared at the young man as he headed toward his own horse to mount it.

"We should get to the tavern by nightfall," Athos reported as they turned to head down the road, no one else saying a word. "Mademoiselle Gilmore can tell us all about what she was told when we get there and we'll be able to spend the night there if we need to."

"Doctor?" Beverley whispered as she slid her arms around his chest and he frowned over his shoulder at her. "Have you ever ridden a horse before?"

"Oh, yes," he grinned with a wag of his head before looking ahead to follow the four musketeers ahead of them. "Once crashed a party in Versailles on a horse…right in front of the King of France _and_ his mistress."

"Not _this_ king?" Beverley breathed in wide-eyed wonder.

"No!" the Doctor replied then shrugged, "His successor."

"What? The _fifteenth_ Louis?" Beverley guessed. "And Madame de Pompadour?"

"Right, you are," he grinned with another triumphant wag of his head.

"What'd you do _that_ for?" she wondered with a frown as they all continued riding.

"Oh, the usual," he shrugged again. "Repair droids trying to take the head of one of the most influential women in history to repair their space ship."

"So, an ordinary day then, was it?" she smirked, setting her cheek on his shoulder.

"Yup," he replied, popping the 'p' loudly before looking over his shoulder at her only to see the top of her red head. "Sleepy?"

"No," she sighed with a grin. "Just thinking…this is really romantic, isn't it? A ride through the countryside?"

"Sure, now that we're on the run from an evil Cardinal tryin' to take over the country," the Doctor scoffed, looking ahead again. "Romantic is _certainly_ the word I would use."

"Glad you agree," she retorted.

"Tell you what, Beverley Gilmore," he replied. "After this, I'll take you for a _real_ ride in the country, and you can compare notes. How 'bout it?"

"Sounds smashing," she replied, still smiling. "Are we there yet?"

"Oh, don't start _that_," he pleaded.

* * *

**A/N:** i totally leaned toward the Disney version of Three Musketeers with Chris O'Donnell, just cuz that one's way more fun for me. Rochefort and Richelieu are the same models as they were in that movie. i stuck with Michael Wincott's version of Rochefort because the body type worked well for the switch with him and the Doctor, and Tim Curry is just so very sinister in his role as the Cardinal, I couldn't get it out of my head so i just went with it. i couldn't resist dressing the Doctor up for this one this time! reviews?


	20. Remembering Gallifrey

**A/N:** new chappie! enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 20: Remembering Gallifrey**_

"He's going to attempt to assassinate the king at his birthday celebration," Beverley explained, and all eyes turned to her as she sat next to the Doctor at the table they were all sitting at, the parchment rolled out in front of them.

"How can you possibly know that?" Athos questioned.

"It doesn't matter," she replied. "All that matters as that you trust us like you have been this far." She placed a hand on the corner of the paper and looked to each of the musketeers. "We have proof of the Cardinal's treachery with this, now all we have to do is stop this from happening."

"We'll need to send word to the rest of the musketeers," D'Artagnan quickly realized and stood from the table, but Athos gripped his arm to pull his back into his seat.

"We're not sending word to _anyone_ until we all get an explanation as to how these two know so much," he said, still looking at Beverley and the Doctor.

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you," Beverley replied. "But you _can_ trust us. We're here to _help_."

"I don't believe you," Athos replied, instantly.

"Haven't they helped us _this_ far?" D'Artagnan reminded him.

"Yes, but to what end?" Aramis questioned, sending D'Artagnan's gaze to him. "What would they stand to gain from all this?"

"Not you _too_, Aramis!" he replied.

"Nothing," the Doctor suddenly spoke up and all eyes turned to him but he only kept his gaze on the men in front of him. "We gain _nothing_ from helping you. Not one thing."

"Then why bother?" Porthos frowned, leaning back in his seat.

"She talked me into it," the Doctor shrugged his head toward Beverley who couldn't help but smile at him. "If I were you, I would send word to the rest of the musketeers like D'Artagnan was going to. You'll need reinforcements."

"He's right," Aramis agreed, looking to Athos. "The Cardinal's guards will still outnumber us, but the numbers won't be so dramatic. If we send word now, they'll have time to prepare."

Athos glared at the Doctor for a moment who only grinned back, making Beverley giggle and turning Athos' attention to her. She quickly stopped and straightened, lowering her gaze but still smiling and Athos sighed before nodding to D'Artagnan.

"By all this talk I assume you have a plan," he asked the Doctor who slung his arm over Beverley's shoulders.

"Nope," he grinned back with a wag of his head, and all eyes shot wide at him except for Beverley who rolled her eyes at him when he continued. "Ask Aramis for a plan. _He's_ the genius of the group. Well…besides me."

"Doctor," Beverley scolded.

"What?" he shrugged at her. "It's true, isn't it?"

"You're being arrogant again," she whispered.

"Well, it's settled," D'Artagnan grinned, tapping his fist on the table. "I'll send word to the musketeers and we'll stay here, out of the Cardinal's reach until the King's birthday."

"The Cardinal has a long reach," Aramis warned.

"Not this time," Beverley smirked, shaking her head slightly. "Richelieu has no idea where we are. We made sure of it."

She gave a subtle frown to the Doctor who nodded with a huge grin as the musketeers frowned between them.

"You think wheeling you two out in a pile hay in the back of a cart kept them off our trail?" Porthos retorted.

"Yup," the Doctor grinned again. "It's all a bit sciencey. Past your current knowledge of things, and who would _I_ be to mess with history?"

Beverley scoffed, making him give her a comical glare before turning back to the four men as they still frowned at him.

"So, now that _that's_ settled, we should all get some rest," he advised and stood, Beverley following. "We'll need it."

"Mademoiselle," D'Artagnan called, standing just as they turned to head to their room but they turned frowns to him, along with his three fellow musketeers. "Perhaps it would be better if you had your own room?"

"I'll be fine," she smiled, warmly as Porthos gripped the young man's arm and pulled him to sit back down. "Thank you."

"But—"

"Concentrate, lad," Porthos scolded, slapping the back of his hand on his chest to get his attention. "We have some things to plan out before we head to bed. Leave 'em be." He turned to wave to the Doctor and Beverley, calling, "Rest up."

The Doctor waved back, slinging his arm over Beverley's shoulders and leading her toward a flight of stairs to get to their room.

"So, Doctor," she began, making him look at her just as they started up the stairs. "How exactly did we get out of town without being stopped?"

"Thought I told you," he frowned back and she shook her head as they cleared the stairs. "Well, it's called a perception filter. I ran back to the TARDIS and whipped one up before we went off on this little adventure."

"Oh, so _that's_ where you'd disappeared to," she realized as they stopped at a door. "So what's a perception filter?"

"I'll show you," he said as he opened the door for her and she stepped in as he jammed a hand into his trouser pocket, following her into the room. He gestured toward the bed against the wall and she flopped onto it, sitting on the edge as he pulled his hand from his pocket and sat next to her, holding out a small, round, metal object with a wire hanging from it.

"This misdirects the senses around itself or the thing or person using it," he explained as Beverley took the thing in her hand to examine it and he slung his arm over her shoulders again. "It's like seeing something out of the corner of your eye but you ignore it because you don't think it's important. Or, as Martha Jones _very_ accurately put it, you know it's there, but you don't _want_ to know it's there. I attached it to the cart so that when we rode through town, we were technically unnoticed."

"But if you attached it to the cart _before_ we jumped in, how could we see it?" she wondered.

"Intelligent people are immune to it," he grinned. "Once you're aware of the filter, it can't fool you."

"So _that's_ why Rochefort looked so confused when we landed in the cart," she realized. "To him, we'd _disappeared_!"

"Right you are, Beverley Gilmore," he grinned and pulled her closer to leave a kiss on her head before lowering his arm frown her shoulders as he stood to step toward the head of the bed. "Now, as a Doctor, I'm prescribing _sleep_ for that brilliant mind of yours."

"Well, I suppose I should follow Doctor's orders," she smiled, standing as well and tossing the filter back to him which he caught in midair as she stepped toward the wardrobe across the room. "I asked them if they could have our clothes ready here."

"Leave 'em there for tomorrow," he advised, pulling the covers back on the bed before sitting to kick off his boots.

"Well I don't plan to sleep in _this_," Beverley retorted, taking out her white and beige colored clothes and heading toward the changing screen in the corner.

"I think you look nice," the Doctor replied, stripping off his black overcoat and tossing it toward the foot of the bed, leaving on his trousers and white tunic shirt.

"Don't _lie_, Doctor," Beverley laughed from behind the screen and he swallowed when he saw the dress being flung over the top to hang there. "You _hated_ this the second you saw me in it."

"I never said I hated it," he argued, flopping back onto the bed. "I didn't like the way it fit you. You're a lady. A lady shouldn't be going out like that in public."

"Oh, so you have no objection to me looking like that in front of _you_, then, is that it?" Beverley teased, poking her head out from behind the screen to smirk at him and see his reaction.

"Possibly," he smirked back and she was taken aback for a moment before she laughed nervously and pulled her head back to continue changing.

His smirk widened when she began humming a familiar tune and an idea sprang into his head. He sat up and stripped off the shirt before quickly flopping back down and pulling the covers completely over him just as Beverley came back out wearing her beige pants and light brown shirt she'd worn on Kalos. She stopped humming and frowned in wonder at the Doctor before shrugging and slipping under the covers with him. She set her head down on the pillow, but winced in slight pain, lifting her head again and reaching into her hair to pull out a piece of straw and flick it onto the floor.

"Good night, Doctor," she sighed, snuggling into the pillow.

He frowned at her reaction and turned to see her lying behind him, her back facing him. His frown deepened as he sat up, still looking at her. This was _not_ the reaction he'd expected. He slowly leaned toward her, and when he was close enough to see her face, she spun around and threw her arms around him with a huge grin. She pulled him onto her and he landed with a grunt, making her giggle.

"Did you think I would be _shocked_ at finding you shirtless, Doctor?" she smiled as he pushed himself up enough to see her. "I've seen you in nothing but your knickers. This is nothing."

"Can't blame me for trying," he smirked and rolled onto his back, taking her with him and making her giggle again. "You are as unpredictable as _I_ am, it would seem."

"Good," she nodded, lifting a hand to play with his hair. "I don't like the thought of being predictable. Too boring."

"I agree," he nodded, swatting her hand away gently before pulling her ear to his chest and ordering, "Now go to sleep."

Beverley giggled as she snuggled against him, his arms wrapping around her to pull her closer. She lay still for a moment, listening to his two hearts, and it made her think of where he'd come from. Her mind went reeling before she finally couldn't hold her curiosity back any longer.

"Doctor?"

"Hm?"

"What happened on Gallifrey that you don't like talking about it?"

The Doctor sighed, heavily and Beverley took the hint.

"Never mind," she recanted quickly. "I shouldn't have asked."

"It's not that," he sighed again making her frown, but she said nothing. "I want to tell you everything but…it sucks the energy out of me."

"Just tell me what it's like there," she murmured, lifting her head to rest her chin on his chest. "Are there five suns and red seas? Purple fields and trees made of gold?"

He scoffed in amusement as she smiled widely at making him look at her with that drowsy, content smirk of amusement. She loved that look.

"It only had _two_ suns," he corrected, and she set her head back on his chest as he pulled her closer. "One was golden red and the other rose from the south, making the mountains glow. Two moons with one copper colored that shone so brightly you could see it during the day. From orbit it looked rusty with brown lakes and grey clouds. Not exactly the kind of magical place you'd imagine. More like a desert planet. Probably a more fitting home for Time Lords."

"Why would you say that?" Beverley wondered.

"A dried up old planet for a dried up old race," he murmured, staring up at the ceiling, lost in thought. "Time Lords shouldn't live so long. Sometimes I think _I've_ lived too long."

"That might be true," she sighed, making him frown but she continued, "Then again, the universe needs a Doctor. And _you've_ certainly fit the bill thus far."

"Flatterer," he smirked, making her chuckle as she closed her eyes, feeling sleepy.

"Tell me more about it," she sighed in contentment. "Was I right about the gold trees?"

"Silver colored, actually," he corrected. "And when the sun rose, it looked like a forest on fire. Orange skies and red fields. The Citadel incased in a huge glass dome."

"Citadel?" Beverley frowned in wonder.

"The Capitol," he rephrased. "Located in the region of Wild Endeavor. It towered high above everything. Shows you how much the Council of Time Lords thought of themselves, eh?"

"You keep talking in past tense," she noticed, but said nothing more to allow him to explain.

"It was destroyed," the Doctor mumbled. "In the Last Great Time War against the Daleks, Gallifrey was sacrificed to bring them down."

"You fought…the Daleks?" Beverley breathed, lifting her head to stare at him with wide eyes. "How did they come back if you killed them?"

"They have a nasty habit of coming back," he sneered, lifting a hand to cup her cheek and run his thumb over her cheekbone. "Every time I think I've beat them…they come back. I don't know why. Always a how with me, but no why. I can never…beat them completely."

"Doctor," she whispered, snapping him from his thoughts and he focused on her face. "We need to sleep."

"But I thought—"

"I can see it in your eyes, it's hurting you to talk about it," she cut in. "And I don't want to hear about the Daleks. I'm fine with the one meeting we had with them when the planets were in the sky, I don't need to revisit that, and I'm sure _you_ don't either." She rested her head on his chest again. "I'm sorry I put you through that."

"Don't be," he murmured into her hair. "You deserve to know everything about me, don't you think? You love me after all."

"I'll love you regardless of whether or not you tell me about your home planet," she replied. "I didn't fall in love with your past, after all."

"Thank the universe for that," he muttered, making her frown but she said nothing. "Good night, Beverley Gilmore."

"Good night…my Doctor," she whispered before drifting off to sleep and he smiled a widely as he pulled her closer, kissing the top of her head before falling asleep himself.

* * *

**A/N:** reviews?


	21. Battle Royale

**A/N:** new chappie! enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter **__**21: Battle Royale**_

"We'll never find him in _this_," D'Artagnan complained as he, Athos, Porthos, Aramis Beverley and the Doctor all shuffled through the thick crowd assembled to see the king. They all wore hooded cloaks to hide their faces, but the youngster left his hood off to wear his hat.

"Oh, don't be so negative!" the Doctor retorted, holding tightly to Beverley's hand. "Can't give up before we've started."

"He won't be down here," Beverley said, looking up at the rooftops. "He'll be up there somewhere."

"D'Artagnan, take her and look for him inside," Athos ordered and they both looked at him with wide eyes, as did the Doctor.

"What about you?" D'Artagnan asked.

"Just go," Athos ordered but before he could pull Beverley away, the Doctor stepped in.

"Beverley should stay with me," he suggested.

"She'll go where she's told," Ahtos snapped and D'Artagnan took that opportunity to pull her away, but she gave a worried look to the Doctor as she was pulled away. He only nodded reassuringly as he let her hand go, reluctantly.

"I'll keep her safe, Doctor," D'Artagnan assured him as they continued away from them, but the couple didn't pay attention to what he was saying as they kept each other's gaze as long as possible before the crowd divided them.

D'Artagnan quickly pulled on Beverley's arm to pull her closer and sling his arm around her shoulders to keep her by his side as they moved through the crowd. When they finally found their way to one of the doors, he quickly opened it, letting Beverley head in first and he grabbed her hand to pull her up a flight of stairs they came to.

"Your Doctor will be fine, Beverley," he assured her, hesitantly.

"Oh, I'm not worried about him," she replied nervously, letting him lead her through the building toward the roof. "I always worry if we have to separate."

"Stay by my side, and everything will be fine," he assured her again and she couldn't help but note the lack of confidence in his voice. The Doctor's tone was _always_ confident.

They came to a dark corridor and Beverley found herself stepping a little closer to D'Artagnan before they stopped at a door and he pulled them through it and onto the slanted roof. They hiked to the top but quickly settled down on the roof when they spotted the assassin sitting at the bottom above the railing…a rifle aimed at the balcony the king was now standing in with the queen, waving down at the spectators.

D'Artagnan instantly swung over the top as Beverley gasped when he did and he slid down to knock the man off and just as he pulled the trigger, his aim was thrown off and hit the stone railing. Beverley watched D'Artagnan wrestle with the man as Richelieu ordered the king and queen taken inside the palace.

Beverley craned her neck to see the musketeers appearing through the crowd, but instantly spotted the Doctor when he threw his cloak off, and she smiled at the flare he gave doing it before he looked around and began running with the musketeers, his screwdriver in his hand as he pretended it was a sword.

Her attention turned back to the tussle below her and gasped just as the assassin twirled his sword around D'Artagnan's and sent it out of his hand and down toward the battle starting below. Thinking quickly she threw her legs over the edge she was sitting on and slid down the roof to hit the assassin in the ankles, sending him off-kilter and he wind-milled his arms to keep from falling, but he was sent back. He gripped Beverley's cloak collar in a last attempt to save himself and she screamed when he pulled her back, almost taking her with him. D'Artagnan quickly threw his arms around her waist and pulled her back as she tore her cloak off and the man screamed as he fell to his death on the ground below.

Beverley and D'Artagnan looked down at the man and she shuddered when she saw his dead body and turned into him, his arms still around her. Suddenly remembering her position she gasped and looked up at him, a blush over her face as he only smiled, charmingly down at her.

"Th-Thank you," she sputtered, gently shoving away from him, but keeping her balance.

"Let's get down there," he urged, taking her hand and pulling her back toward the door they'd used to get onto the roof.

_I'd really like to know how the Doctor got out of __that__ scenario_, she couldn't help but wonder.

* * *

The Doctor yelled as he pointed his sonic screwdriver ahead like a sword toward one of the Cardinal's guards, charging toward him as the other man charged toward _him_. His attacker stopped and looked to him in confusion when he noticed what he was holding, but the Doctor still yelled and ran…_past_ the guard. His screwdriver hummed as he stopped yelling, and the door below the balcony popped open. Musketeers followed behind him as the battle raged. Sword clashed and the room in the palace soon became crowded as he craned his neck above the fighting mass, looking for Beverley.

His hearts skipped when he spotted a flash of red hair and he instantly shoved his way through the crowd, dodging blades as he did. He finally saw her, looking around in wonder and he noticed something missing that enraged him: D'Artagnan was nowhere to be found. He gripped Beverley's hand and she gave a startled yelp when he yanked her toward him and led her to a corner, using a column as cover.

"We'll be safe here," he assured her, looking around at the battle. "We can't interfere with this anymore. Whatever happens, happens. We've helped this along enough as it is."

"Doctor," she called timidly and he frowned down at her in wonder at her tone. "I…killed the assassin. D'Artagnan was in trouble so I…I knocked him over the roof."

His eyes were wide with surprise while hers were wide in shock at herself. She was coming to the realization of what she'd done. He said nothing and pulled her close in his arms as she threw hers around his chest, and he felt her trembling.

"It's alright, Bev," he murmured, staying alert that no one was after them. "You did what you had to."

She said nothing as she shut her eyes, tightly, trying to will back the tears threatening to start. When she opened them again she suddenly realized she was facing a secret entrance the huge room on the other side of it and the Cardinal was leading a group toward it, the king and queen in tow.

"Doctor, look!" she breathed, shooting her head up from his chest and he whipped his gaze into the direction she was facing just as Aramis stepped in front of the group. He and Richelieu spoke, and Beverley didn't think before darting toward them, out of the Doctor's arms and into the crowd.

"Beverley! Wait! I said no more meddling!" he shouted, darting after her. He lost sight of her and at that moment, he heard a shot, stopping him for a second before he shoved through the crowd with new determination.

"Aramis!" Beverley shouted just as he reached the edge of the crowd, and he saw her kneeling next to Aramis as he lay on the floor. She was shaking him, trying to wake him up. "Aramis! Get up!"

The Doctor stepped toward her and knelt next to her as she still shook him, then she breathed, "Wait…"

She began pulling at his collar and pulled at a chain around his neck, the Doctor frowning at her.

"In the movie, his cross—"

Beverley cut herself off when she found the silver cross she'd seen earlier around his neck…but no bullet was lodged in it as she thought there would be. She looked down at his body with wide eyes as she noticed the stain of blood spreading on his tunic and she shook her head, slowly.

"No" she breathed. "No, this…this can't be right." She looked to the Doctor, who looked solemnly at her. "He didn't die…in the story. He didn't…die."

"I told you, Bev," he murmured, lifting a hand to gently grip her shoulder. "Creative license."

"But, he was supposed to save the king and queen!" Beverley argued before slumping again and looking at the body, whispering, "He can't be…"

The Doctor stared at her for a moment longer and his hearts clenched in pain when he saw a tear fall from her eye.

"Well…" he sighed, looking to the secret entrance with a sniff just as Beverley looked at him in wonder. "The king and queen _have_ to be saved, I suppose."

"Doctor—?"

"Be back in a jiff!" he grinned at her before scrambling to his feet and bolting toward the entrance and she stood as well.

"Wait! Doctor!"

"Aramis!"

Beverley spun around to see Athos and Porthos hurrying toward them, Porthos instantly kneeling next to the body as Athos stood next to her, looking at the body as well.

"What happened?" he asked, not looking at her.

"Richelieu shot him," Beverley shuddered, then gestured to the entrance. "He took the king and queen that way. The Doctor ran after them."

Porthos stood, but didn't turn as he announced, "He's dead."

Athos gripped Beverley's arm and pulled her to face him just as he turned and she winced but said nothing as he ground out, "Where's your precious Doctor?"

"He ran in _there_ to save _your_ king and queen!" Beverley snapped back, pointing at the entrance.

Porthos instantly ran ahead and Athos dragged Beverley after him by the arm, making her struggle against his grip instinctively. They entered a long dark hallway with three forks and they stopped in the center.

"Where do we go?" Athos frowned in wonder.

"_I've_ never been here before," Porthos voiced just before Athos pulled Beverley's attention back to him.

"Which one?" he ordered.

"How should _I _know?" she snapped back, hiding her fear.

"You knew everything else would happen!" he snapped back. "Which one?"

She swallowed before replying, "One trail leads to the torture chamber. The other to something…ugly."

"And the last?" Porthos questioned.

"I don't know," she admitted and winced, struggling against Athos' tightening grip. "I honestly _don't know_!"

Athos looked to the forks and pointed with his sword toward the trails, starting with the one to his right.

"Porthos you take that one," he ordered then pointed to the trail to his left. "I'll take Beverley this way with me."

Porthos nodded and they tapped their swords before splitting up, Athos dragging Beverley with him by the arm.

"Where does this one lead?" he demanded.

"The torture chamber," she replied, strained from the pain in her arm.

"I feel a bit sorry for Porthos then," he muttered.

Beverley gave a frown but her wonder at him was short lived when a hand suddenly grabbed her ankle and she screamed as she fell, her arm pulled from Athos' grip. He stopped and looked to her as she struggled to kick the hand off that had grabbed her just as they were passing a jail cell door. He knelt down and helped her up giving a swift kick to the hand around her ankle and it let go, but she screamed when more hands shoved out of the bars and reached for them.

Without a word he pulled her down the line and she couldn't tell how, but they were suddenly marching down a wood balcony, cells on one side and a huge fall to the other. Cardinal's guards suddenly appeared from nowhere and Athos instantly pulled Beverley behind him to shove her into the cell doors…where more hands were reaching for them. She sneered, gasped and yelped when hands groped at her _everywhere_. Her hands, arms, feet, legs, waist, _anything_ they could get a hold of as Athos tried to parry his attackers away.

She gave another yelp when she was pulled toward the edge of the wood and a hand wrapped around her waist as she instinctively threw her arms around a neck that was next to her. Ahtos held a rope in one hand, Beverley in the other and she looked below them with wide eyes before looking to Athos, knowing what he was about to do.

"Hold on," he advised and rode the rope down to the next level below.

They landed and he let go of her to be met with Porthos suddenly next to them and _more_ Cardinal's guards.

"Where have you been?" Athos snapped, parrying an attack as Beverley stayed behind him but noticed a set of stone stairs leading to a lake.

"I was taking care of something _ugly_!" Porthos shot back as he disarmed and stabbed an enemy then gave Beverley a dirty look, but she wasn't paying attention.

"This way!" she called, gripping Athos' sleeve and pulling him toward the steps to the edge of the lake where the three saw Richelieu, two of his men, the king, queen and a man rowing the boat they were all in across the lake.

"To late, musketeers!" Richelieu taunted. "By now the treaty I sent to the Duke of Buckingham has been signed! The alliance is complete!"

"That'd be a trick since the treaty never left France!" Beverley shot back, pulling out they parchment from the deep pocket in her cloak to show it off.

"A minor problem," Richelieu retorted. "I'll return even stronger than before and the throne will be _mine_!"

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure of that," a familiar voice echoed on the cave walls, making everyone but Beverley frown before the Doctor threw off the huge cloak he'd been wearing as the rower.

A guard launched after him but he stepped aside and the man stumbled before landing into the water, the other man stood, but as the Doctor stepped closer to the Cardinal he only sneered and shoved the man into the water, effortlessly.

"Wait!" the king called, standing in front of the Doctor to place a hand on his chest and Richelieu gave a smug grin before Louis turned and punched him in the face, sending _him_ into the water as well.

"Well _done_, Your Majesty," the Doctor grinned, patting him on the back and he nodded before heading to Queen Anne.

The Doctor shoved his hands into his pockets and looked the shore where Beverley was grinning as well and waving toward him before cupping her hands over her mouth to call, "So much for not meddling!"

He couldn't help but burst into laughter.

* * *

**A/N:** didn't see _that_ twist coming, did ya? poor Aramis. my fingers wrote on without my control again. sorry Aramis fans. reviews?


	22. Past, Present, Future or Alien?

**A/N:** new chappie! enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter **__**22: Past, Present, Future…or Alien?**_

"I owe you all my life," King Louis said as Athos, Porthos, D'Artagnan, Beverley and the Doctor all stood before him in front of the throne. "Especially to D'Artagnan and Beverley. How can I repay this debt?"

"Your Majesty it had always been D'Artagnan's wish to join the musketeers," Athos spoke up, and Louis nodded before looking to Beverley and the Doctor. Noticing he wasn't saying anything Beverley elbowed the Doctor in the side to get his attention and he jumped with a start before turning to the king.

"Oh! Right! It's Beverley's wish too," he quickly added, making Beverley shudder with a silent laugh but she kept her gaze on the king.

"Then kneel before me," Louis entreated, stepping to the side to take a sword from the servant next to him as D'Artagnan and Beverley slowly ascended the steps half way up before the throne and knelt down on one knee each.

Louis turned back to them with the sword but as he spoke to D'Artagnan, all Beverley could hear was the pounding of her own heart in excitement. The King tapped the sword to D'Artagnan's shoulders and stepped in front of Beverley.

"This is an honor, for you _and_ for me, Mademoiselle Gilmore," he began. "It is an historical occasion to acknowledge the first woman musketeer. You and I shall never forget this day, shall we?"

"No, Your Majesty," Beverley grinned, shaking her head slightly, and the Doctor smiled proudly behind her as Louis tapped her shoulders as well, then backed away.

"Rise," he entreated. "Join your fellow musketeers."

D'Artagnan and Beverley turned to face the huge crowd behind them. Two servants came up to them and wrapped the musketeer tunics around them as Beverley grinned to the Doctor, her eyes all alight with excitement. Once the tunic was secured she couldn't contain herself and ran toward the Doctor to throw her arms around him and he laughed as he lifted her to twirl her around once before setting her down again.

"Molto bene, Beverley Gilmore," he smiled, making her giggle.

* * *

_That Evening..._

"I wanna toast," Beverley announced to the group sitting at the table with her in the tavern they were drinking in. Everyone looked up at her as she raised her glass and continued, "To Aramis. For his bravery. May we all die protecting something or some_one_ we care about and believe in."

"To Aramis," D'Artagnan agreed, lifting his glass and the others did the same before they drank.

Porthos grabbed the hand of a passing wench and sat her in his lap, making her scream in delight as Beverley and D'Artagnan laughed, Athos and the Doctor shaking their heads hopelessly with a chuckle each.

"She's very beautiful, Doctor," Athos stated, catching the other man's attention as he took a drink.

The Doctor frowned at him for a moment but Athos glanced pointedly to Beverley and the Doctor looked to the red head as she laughed at the show Porthos was putting on with his wench. He smiled, dreamily and leaned his chin in his hand to stare at her.

"She is, isn't she?" he sighed.

"I advise you to be careful," Athos replied, making the Doctor frown at him again, and he explained, "It's always the beauties that crush your heart the hardest."

"That's cynical of you," the Doctor blurted, lifting his glass to take a drink as he looked back to Beverley and quipped, "I've got a heart to spare."

Athos frowned in utter confusion at him but it went unexplained as Beverley suddenly stood from her seat between D'Artagnan and Porthos, catching the Doctor's attention and he watched her as she approached him. She stepped behind him and placed her hands on his shoulders as he sat up, then she leaned over to whisper into his ear, her hands trailing down his chest.

"Let's go home, Doctor," she requested, a smile over her lips.

He gave a frown and lifted his head as she stood tall, still smiling as she started playing with his hair.

"Home?" he echoed, genuinely confused.

She frowned in return before leaning forward again and whispering into his ear, "The TARDIS."

His hearts skipped as he looked up at her with wide eyes in disbelief when she stood tall again.

"Really?" he breathed, making her frown deepen and she nodded. "Alright."

He stood and they excused themselves and lying that they'd be right back before heading toward the door of the tavern and into the lamp-lit Paris streets. Beverley grinned down at her tunic and smoothed it out on front, making the Doctor smile before he took her hand to lead her down the street.

"Are you happy?" he hoped and she grinned up at him with a huge nod. "You've made history, Beverley Gilmore. The first _female_ Musketeer. I doubt there'll be another after you, though."

"Why not?" she frowned.

"Because you're _leaving_," he laughed, and she laughed in realization. "You'll be one of those enigmatic historical characters. Origin, unknown. Disappeared for unknown reasons. Current location, _unknown_."

"Like the female version of the Man in the Iron Mask!" she giggled, making the Doctor give a bark of laughter and they were silent for a moment, before Beverley decided to change the subject.

"Doctor?"

"Hm?"

"I…um, accidentally hit a button in the TARDIS…"

"Oh, brilliant," he teased then grinned down at her in reassurance before asking, "So what happened that you sound so worried?"

"Well, it played a video of you with your other companions," she replied and noticed him stiffen slightly out of the corner of her eye. "I was just wondering…what happened to them?"

She heard him take in a breath through his nose and stepped closer to wrap her arm around his.

"Another draining conversation?" she guessed. "Just give me the short version. You're good at that."

The Doctor scoffed as he shoved his hands into his pockets as they still strolled down the street, now coming to the field where they'd left the TARDIS.

"Rose Tyler is in a parallel universe with a duplicate of me," he began. "Martha Jones left because she fell in love with me and Donna Noble…forgot me."

"Forgot you?" Beverley echoed with a frown. "Start with that one, because you are _very_ memorable, Doctor."

"Well…I had to _make_ her forget," he replied as they reached the TARDIS door and he unlocked the door to open it and let her in. She was about to ask more but she caught the solemn, far off look on his face and decided against it. Instead, she stepped in front of him, standing in the doorway of the TARDIS and catching his attention as he stood in front of her.

"Well, Doctor," she began, lifting a hand and pulling his tie from inside his jacket to fiddle with it. "I promise, I will try _not_ to do anything that will make you leave me in a parallel universe. And I love you, so I'm not going _anywhere_. _And_…" She pulled on his tie to bring him closer, making him step into the doorway of the TARDIS with her. "I _never_ want to forget you, Doctor. You're _stuck_ with me, whether you like it or not."

She smiled, letting go of his tie to tap his nose before twirling around and heading toward the console. He grinned at her before shutting the door and running around the console, flipping switches and pumping a few levers before he slammed his hand on a button.

"So, Beverley Gilmore!" he grinned, running around to kick a lever in place before he stood next to her to ask, "Where to?"

"Your turn, Doctor," she reminded him with a smile as she leaned on the console and he grinned even wider before running around her to flip another switch.

"Right then!" he called, placing his hand on a lever then grinning, "Allons-y!"

He pulled hard on the lever and the TARDIS jostled, violently making Beverley give a scream as she was almost thrown to the floor but she quickly grabbed the console, laughing as she did. A second later it came to a stop, the tell tale sound going the entire time until they'd landed and Beverley grinned up at him from one side.

"How shall I dress for _this_, occasion, Doctor?" she wondered through a smirk.

"Oh, the usual," he replied, kicking a panel before strolling toward her to stand next to her. "Something you can run in."

He stepped close enough to press a kiss to her head before running toward one of the doors and Beverley frowned at him but said nothing as she hurried up the stairs to get ready.

Stopping halfway up, she called, "Past, present or future? Or alien?"

"Alien!" the Doctor called back from what seemed far away, but she heard him and grinned before rushing back up the stairs just as the Doctor emerged from the room with a pair of helmets in his hands.

"Planet Capernium in the Messer System," he called, sauntering toward the chair next to the console. "Same system as Kalos, but this planets _way_ more advanced than that one. Won't find much sand there. All tall skyscrapers and technology up the yin-yang. Think Coruscant from Star Wars but with _actual_ streets. Which color do you like better, white or blue?"

"Blue!" she called from up stars and the Doctor nodded, before slapping the white helmet on and still holding onto the light blue one as he ran around the console again to make a few adjustments then ran to the room again.

"Go ahead and have a look outside without me when you're ready!" he called. "I'll meet you out there! Leave the door open!"

He disappeared into the room again just as Beverley hurried down the stars with a frown in blue jeans, a white tank under a denim jacket and her Converse still on her feet. She looked around the room, still frowning before she shrugged and rushed down to head out the door. When she opened it her eyes shot wide as she slowly stepped onto a chrome street, cars whizzing by her.

"Chrome," she breathed through a smile before turning back to the door and leaning in to call to him, "The whole place is _chrome_, Doctor! It's _gorgeous_!"

Beverley gave a frown when she heard a rumble come from the inside of the TARDIS, a light blinking on from the door on the other side of the console. Realizing what it was, she opened the door a little wider and just as she cleared the door, the Doctor rode out on a silver motorcycle.

He drove the Honda Shadow a few feet from the TARDIS then quickly turned, breaking at the same time and skidding to a sideways stop in the street. He lifted the tinted windshield of his white helmet to reveal a huge grin, making Beverley grin as she shut the door of the TARDIS and ran toward him.

"Hop on, Beverley Gilmore," he grinned, tossing the blue helmet hanging from one of the handles to her. She caught it in mid-air and slapped it on before climbing onto the back of the bike and strapping the thing securely onto her head.

"Doctor, how did _you_ know I like motorcycles?" she smirked, leaning forward to wrap her arms around his chest.

"Well…I've been in your head, remember?" he smirked, revving the engine before calling, "Hold on tight!"

"With pleasure," she murmured into his ear and he shuddered dramatically before grinning over his shoulder at her.

"Allons-y!" he called before slamming his shield down and zooming down the street, making Beverley laugh all the way down the street.

"So where are we goin'?" she asked, her chin still on his shoulder. He lifted a hand and touched the side of his helmet covering his ear, and she frowned, but did the same thing, hearing a soft beep in her ear before calling, "Doctor?"

"_There we are, that's better_," the Doctor replied in her ear, and she could hear the smile in his tone. "_Now you don't have to yell in my ear. I need my ears. Quite like hearing_."

"Coms in the helmets," Beverley smiled. "Brilliant, Doctor. I love it."

"_You love everything_," he retorted. "_I think you'll love Beach Cantoray, too_."

"Really?" she smiled just as the Doctor swept between cars then split lanes between the cars. "Is it anything like the beach on Aurora?"

"_Well…no_," he blurted. "_But__, it does have __gorgeous__ bioluminescent water. See it best at night, which is when we'll probably arrive. Have to meet up with some friends first_."

"Friends?" she frowned in wonder as they came to a stop at a traffic light – or what she _assumed_ was a traffic light hanging in front of them with a blinking red ball hanging from a pole over the street.

"_Have a look around, darling_," he suggested and she sat up straight with a frown then jumped with a slight start when she noticed a couple other bikers pulling up around them.

The motorcycles were all odd to her, but the bikers themselves were rather different as well. The Caperniumites were tall, slender people with extra long necks, arms, fingers and legs, silver skin and huge solid black eyes. Everything was silver, chrome or black in the city. She couldn't help but wonder if the beach would be similar.

"So they'll be coming with us to the beach then?" she guessed, and gave a startled squeak as she threw her arms back around him when they zoomed off down the street.

"_Beverley my dear, we've now entered the annual Cantoray Motorcycle Run_," the Doctor explained.

"Really?" Beverley grinned, hugging him slightly in excitement. "Sounds fun! How far is it?"

"_We'll be there in about two hours_," he replied.

"Ooh, you mean two hours of me clinging onto you?" she teased. "Do you have the stamina for that, Doctor?"

"_Two hearts, remember?_" he retorted.

"Touché, my love," she smiled. "Nicely done."

* * *

**A/N:** i couldn't resist, i had to put him on a motorcycle. i love men on motorcycle. reviews?


	23. Hate Red Eyes

**A/N:** new chappie! enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter **__**23: Hate Red Eyes**_

"Amazing, Doctor," Beverley smiled, leaning back on her elbows as she and the Doctor laid back on his trench coat over light green sand, staring at the bioluminescent water glowing against the forest green sky. "Silver cities and green beaches. I love it. This is my new vacation spot."

"Aurora's better," the Doctor argued, gently. "The light show is much more entertaining."

Beverley turned her head to look at him as he sighed and laid back, his hands cradling his head. She smiled before shifting to lay beside him, molding perfectly against him, making him smile before lowering one arm to wrap it around her and pull her closer.

"You're right," she chirped, slipping her arms around his chest. "Sky-light trumps water-light."

"Thank you, love," he grinned, making her giggle. "Glad you agree with me."

"But _you're_ the one that chose this place," she reminded him through a smile.

"Well…it's got its perks," he shrugged before smiling down at her and they grinned at each other for a moment. "I didn't come here for the beach, anyway."

"Then what _did_ we come for?" she laughed.

"The run," he replied making her giggle. "There's nothing like a good motorcycle run to help you forget all your cares and worries."

Beverley suddenly gave a small frown, blinking rapidly as if she had something in her eyes, flashes went through her mind of herself and the Doctor. He frowned in wonder at her blinking and sat themselves up at the same time to look at her.

"You alright?" he wondered and she gave a nod, frowning herself as she tried to shake the images from her head.

"I'm fine, it's just…my head hurts a bit," she sputtered, still shaking her head and bowing it. "Probably just need a quick bite."

"Keep your head up, look at me," he instructed, lifting her chin up with one hand and reaching into his jacket for his glasses with the other to pull them on and examine her face. His gaze darted between both of her eyes as she swallowed before he reached into his jacket again, still looking at her. "Does it feel the way it did in the library?"

"Yes," she replied, weakly. "Feeling…dizzy and my head hurts a little. I got flashes of…you and me."

"Close your eyes, Bev," he ordered gently, lifting his hands to either side of her head as she obeyed. He placed his fingers where they needed to be, closing his own eyes. "I'm gonna see if I can find out what's causing these headaches."

"And the flashes?" she hoped. "And the memories I shouldn't have?"

"Those too," he nodded, both keep their eyes closed. "Whoa…"

"What?" she frowned in wonder.

"You've had some cowboys in here," he replied. "There're doors in here. I never told you to make doors last time, did I? For anything you didn't want me to see?"

"Didn't have much time to, last time," she replied in a strained tone. "Doors leading where?"

"I don't know," he murmured, noticing her tone. "But they're labeled…"

"Labeled what?" she groaned before he pulled back and they both opened their eyes. He pulled off his glasses and tucked them back into his jacket pocket as she asked again, "Doctor? What were the doors labeled?"

He glanced at her with a raised brow, and she could tell he was trying to decide whether or not to tell her.

"They were labeled 'Doctor, Do Not Open'," he finally replied after a moment, making her frown in confusion, but he only continued looking at her with the same expression, making her look away in thought.

"How can that be possible?" she breathed. "The only person who's been in my head like that is…_you_."

The Doctor lifted his hand to rest it on her shoulder and thread his fingers through her hair as she looked back at him, confusion glowing in her eyes. He only smiled, warmly and pulled her closer to rest their foreheads against the other's.

"We'll work this out together, Bev," he assured her, moving forward to leave a tender kiss on her lips. "I promise."

"Would you like something to drink?"

They both jumped and looked behind the Doctor to see a tall, robotic figure standing next to them. Its body was silver and chrome, with an expressionless face of silver as it held a tray in its hands.

"Oh, no, we're fine, thank you," the Doctor grinned before standing and gripping Beverley's hand to pull her with him, grabbing onto his trench coat with the other hand. "We'll be off now. Thanks!"

He pulled Beverley closer to throw his arm around her shoulders, hanging his trench coat over his shoulder as she frowned at him.

"Doctor—?"

"Just keep walking and don't look back at that android," he instructed. "What did you notice about it?"

She thought for a moment as they headed up the beach toward the lot he parked the motorcycle before replying, "What's to notice?"

"Oh, now that hurts, Beverley Gilmore," he replied, in disappointment. "That _really_ hurts. What do the Caperniumites look like?"

"Alien," she answered, instantly as they reached the bike and he pulled the helmets from the handles to toss hers to her and put his on.

"And what did that android look like?" he asked, pulling his helmet on and strapping it on before shaking out his trench coat, sending tiny greens specks flying into the air and onto the chrome ground.

"Human," Beverley replied as she strapped on her helmet, and she froze as her eyes suddenly widened and he grinned as he pulled on his coat. "They're…trouble."

"Now you're gettin' it," he nodded, but frowned when she was still staring with wide eyes.

"_Serious_ trouble, Doctor," she breathed, lifting a hand to point behind him and he turned to see the android they'd left on the beach stiffly and slowly heading toward them, its eyes no longer black and vacant, but glowing red.

"Oh, red eyes," he murmured. "Red eyes are never good. Well…this should be fun." He leapt onto the bike and hurriedly started it as he shouted, "Get on, Bev! Time to run!"

"Technically _ride_!" she corrected, climbing on behind him and throwing her arms around him.

"Now is not the time to nit-pick at wording!" he reminded her, revving the engine. "Allons-y!"

Beverley held onto him tightly as he shot out of the parking lot and toward the street to take them back to the city. They both quickly tapped their helmets to use their coms as they rode.

"_So, brainstorming, why would something that __looks__ human be on an alien planet __serving__ the Caperniumites? You go first_," the Doctor asked.

"How should _I_ know?" Beverley wondered, honestly. "_You're_ the Doctor! Don't _you_, know?"

"_Oh, Beverley, now you're __really__ hurting my feelings. __Think__!_"

"Maybe it's like the Genonians?" she blurted. "They wanted to do the same thing, right?"

"_No, they wanted the humans for __pets__, not servants_," he reminded her. "_But, that is a clever try. Next theory!_"

"They have roller skates," she blurted, making him frown.

"_What?_"

"The androids…have roller skates and rocket packs."

Something caught the Doctor's attention out of the corner of his eye and he looked to his right to see the android right next to them, roller skates on its feet and a rocket pack on its back…all built _into_ the body.

"_Blimey! He's a quick one, isn't he?_" the Doctor chirped. "_I'm gonna try and lose it. Hang on, Bev!_"

"As if I have a choice," she replied. "Hold on, get saved. _Don't_ hold on, get thrown to the ground and splattered all over the…chrome."

"_I say again, hang on!_" the Doctor retorted just as he turned sharply into an alley, making her give a small scream, but she held onto him. "_Let's see him turn fast enough to catch up __now__! Ha!_"

Beverley giggled, but cut herself off with a gasp when she spotted the android directly in front of them at the end of the alleyway.

"Doctor!"

"_I see him, Bev. Don't shout in my ear. Use your ring_."

"My ring?" she frowned in confusion.

"_Do it now, before we hit him!_"

What he was telling her to do suddenly hit her and she lifted her left fist to face the ring ahead of them. The Repellant Stones shone brightly, and the android cringed out of their way so the Doctor could make another sharp turn down another street, still heading toward the TARDIS.

"_Well done, love!_" the Doctor complimented as Beverley wrapped her arms around him again. "_Now, back to our brainstorming. Why do they look human?_"

"Tourist friendly," Beverley chuckled, but he straightened in interest.

"_Oh, of course!_" he ground out, lifting a hand to slam his palm to his helmet. "_Tourists__! The androids were built to keep tourists company! Brilliant, Beverley Gilmore! Tourist friendly!_"

"Then why would they attack us?" she frowned.

"_Someone must be giving them new directives_," he guessed. "_Or, they've got a wire loose and it's sent them into attack mode. That would explain the glowing red eyes. I hate glowing red eyes. They're never good. Either way, it's worth a look, eh?_"

Beverley suddenly screamed and he felt her arms slip from around him, making him whip his head around to see her, but she was gone. He brought the bike to a screeching stop and let it fall as he climbed off of it and yanked the helmet off of his head and throwing away to see the android, now with wings on its backs flying her away as she struggled to break free.

"_Beverley!_"

He sneered before running back to the bike and lifting it to climb on, not bothering with a helmet as he rode in the direction the android was now flying. He didn't hear Beverley struggling on the com of the helmet and she gave another scream before the com went to static.

* * *

**A/N:** oh wow, short but CRAZY! reviews?


	24. Blame the Tourists

**A/N:** new chappie! enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter **__**24: Blame the Tourists**_

Beverley fought against the hands of the android as it carried her high above the city. She kicked at the air, punching up at its chest as it held her around her waist, but she pulled her fists back and mouthed 'ow' as she tried shaking the pain from her hands. Suddenly remembering her helmet she took it off and gave a scream of rage as she bashed it into the androids head and it let her go. She screamed the entire way down as she whizzed past a gaping hole below her, then gave a grunt when she landed on something…_soft_.

She gave a cough when feathers floated up then down into her face and she sat up with difficulty. She looked around in utter confusion but didn't have time to figure out where she was before a whirring sound broke through the silence around her. She looked up to see the gap in the ceiling above her shutting, the sunlight being cut off just as a claw swung out from somewhere and headed toward her. She looked around the dark, not knowing if she should jump into the unknown, or let the claw grab her and take her, God only knew where.

"Unknown," she blurted, scrambling toward the edge of the pile of feathers.

She panicked when she noticed the claw coming closer as she made very little progress in clawing. She felt herself sinking into the center of the pile and soon realized why when she heard a whirring sound coming from _below_ her and a breeze suddenly sent a burst of feathers around her.

"No," she growled. "No. No. No. No. _No_!"

She tried scrambling up the top of the pile but she was still sinking to the center. She could only imagine what was causing the sound below. She was slipping, trying to grasp the edge of whatever she was in, but no matter how hard she clawed, she couldn't grasp anything. Her scream echoed through a tunnel as she fell then her grunt echoed as she landed sitting in a chair, clamps instantly slamming over her wrists and ankles on the armrests and leg rests of the chair.

"Oh, this is just…_smashing_," she muttered before trying to see through the darkness around her circle of light as the chair lowered her further. She'd found the source of the sound. "Strapped to a chair and being lowered into God knows where for God knows what in a dark, mysterious building. Just another ordinary day."

The chair bumped to a stop and she frowned in wonder as she looked around, tugging on the restraints out of reflex. Another sound came from the darkness, making her shoot her gaze ahead when she heard a buzzing noise, like a saw, sound in front of her. She began struggling a little harder against her restraints, not taking her eyes off the darkness as the sound came closer.

"Doctor!" she called, not knowing what else to do. "Doctor! Now would be the perfect time for you to perform a lovely magic trick! Appearing at the opportune moment for example!"

Beverley struggled against her restraints even harder as she caught a glimmer of silver, then an entire figure stepped into the light. The android's hand was the buzzing tool, and by the way the blade spun extremely fast on it, she could tell she didn't want to become acquainted with it.

"Ooh! Hang on…"

She frowned when the android suddenly stopped, the tool stopping as well before it fell forward slowly and onto its face. She watched it fall before shooting her gaze up again to see the Doctor strolling out of the darkness, twirling his sonic screwdriver between his fingers.

"That was easier than I thought," he grinned, stopping just inside the circle of light then pointing his screwdriver at her. The clamps around her arms and legs released and she shoved herself out of her chair to launch herself into his arms.

"Took you long enough," she breathed into his shoulder as her hands gripped at his coat, and he hugged her tightly before she pulled away to look up at him. "I could kiss you."

"Later," he smirked. "But right now…brainstorming." He took her hand and pulled her into the darkness. "So, what have you seen so far?"

"Not much, I've been _falling_," she retorted, gripping his hand a little tighter as they ran, the lights suddenly coming on, but she soon realized it was the Doctor who had turned them on when she saw him aiming his screwdriver toward the ceiling. "I fell in a pile of feathers."

"Understandable," he shrugged, pulling her around a corner, but they both stopped when they were met with a dead end, a railing at the end of a balcony and a control panel to their left. "It's a pillow factory."

"A _pillow_ factory?" Beverley frowned in wonder at him as he let go of her hand and she watched him head toward the control panel, using his screwdriver on it. "Why a pillow factory?"

"Well…what better place to manufacture…" the Doctor trailed off, hitting a button on the panel. Lights blasted on a few at a time beyond the balcony and they both turned to slowly step to the railing. Beverley's eyes widened and her jaw dropped as she set her hands on the railing, the Doctor stepping up next to her and resuming, "…an army."

Beverley's eyes scanned over the rows and rows of silver androids standing at attention as the Doctor looked over the army as well.

"An army for what?" she breathed, giving a frown before finally looking to the Doctor.

"And why? And why look like _humans_ and not Caperniumites?" the Doctor wondered as he started pacing back and forth next to Beverley as she watched him.

"To be more…menacing?" she guessed. "We look alien to _them_."

"No, looking like something you're _familiar_ with is menacing enough…" he muttered still pacing before stopping in front of her, facing her with wide eyes, breathing, "Oh…"

His hands went to his hair as he called, "Oh! That's it! The _tourists_! This is some time in your future. Well…a decade or so into your future, and the _androids_ keep the tourists company. Tourists have _stories_ to tell about all those crazy Christmases, and they _listen_. They listen…and _learn_ from these stories of creatures from other planets…people from other worlds…"

He looked Beverley straight in the eye as he lowered his hands, explaining, "_Robots_ from the _future_."

Her eyes widened again as they both looked to the army again and she breathed, "Cybermen."

"_Primitive_ Cybermen," he corrected, not looking away from the sight as he placed his hands on the railing and gripped it tightly. "My guess is they've been taking tourists and doing to them what the Cybermen were doing to the people of Earth…what they _almost_ did to you. And we've got to stop them before they evolve _into_ Cybermen."

"What're we going to do?" she wondered, looking up at him but he didn't look at her.

"We're gonna blow this place to hell," he ground out before shoving off the railing, grabbing Beverley's hand and pulling her away from the railing to head back the way they'd come.

"And you have a plan for that, right?" she hoped as they ran through the seemingly deserted halls of the factory.

"Not really," he replied, skidding to a stop in the middle of a hall when he found another control panel and he used his screwdriver on it again. A screen on the wall above the panel flickered on, but it only showed snow. "But that's half the fun, wingin' it, don't you think?"

"Oh, sure," Beverley scoffed, looking up and down the hall as he worked.

"Ah!" he growled, tucking his screwdriver away then looking around the stand. "It's deadlocked. I can't use my screwdriver. Have to find a way to…"

He trailed off, pulling at the metal around the stand and under the panel to expose the wires inside to work at them directly.

"Doctor?" Beverley called. "How long is that gonna take?"

"A few minutes, maybe five," he replied, not looking away from his work. "Why?"

"We don't _have_ five minutes," she reported, making him freeze, frown, and look up and around them.

Androids were coming in at them from both sides of the hall.

"Very not good," he muttered then looked up at Beverley as she whipped her head from side to side, her back facing him. "Use your ring to them at bay," he instructed before turning back to his work. "By me some time, Beverley Gilmore."

She swallowed but nodded and thrust her left hand up in a fist, gripping her wrist with the other hand and pointing it to one end of the hall. The stones shone brightly, making the androids cringe back enough for her before she whipped her hand to the other end, and made _those_ androids cringe back.

"What are you trying to do, anyway, Doctor?" she asked, trying to keep her courage up and distracting herself with talking.

"I need to find the main control center," he replied, pulling his screwdriver out again to fuse a few wires together, Beverley whipping her arm to the other side again. "If I can get this panel up and running…"

"You're telling me we stopped to get _directions_?" she snapped, whirling the other way to keep the androids away.

"That's right, and I've almost…_got it_!" he cheered as the screen came up and he stood tall to look at the screen and type at the panel. He tossed his screwdriver over his shoulder, not taking his eyes off the screen and chirping, "Catch!"

Beverley gave a squeak when his screwdriver landed in her hands and she frowned at it.

"It's preset, just point and click," he instructed, reaching into his jacket for his glasses to slip them on and Beverley did as she was told.

She aimed the screwdriver at the group of androids to her right first and they all shut down, bending at the waist, then she did the same to the group to her left and they did the same as well. She gave a sigh of relief before turning back to the Doctor and holding his screwdriver to him.

"Why didn't you let me do that _before_?" she wondered irritably, but he didn't look at her as he continued typing.

"No fun that way, Bev," he replied then smirked at her before turning back to the screen.

"We could've been _killed_!" she replied.

"Oh, come on, Beverley!" he scolded, looking to her again with a smirk and raising his brows for a split second as he said, "Live a little."

"I _do_, and I would like to _continue_ living, thank you," she retorted through a smirk of her own before they both looked to the screen. "Now, how far to the control center?"

"Well, the _easiest_ way would be to down this shaft here," he explained, pointing out the route on a map. "It goes straight from where we are now to the control center."

"So do that," she nodded.

"Well, the only problem is, it crosses right above that army we just discovered," he explained.

"So?" she shrugged.

"_So_, they'd hear us crawling through, wake up, _aim_ up and take us out," he replied, imitating the gestures he suggested, aiming a finger pistol at the ceiling and making a noise like an explosion before Beverley sighed.

"Well, if it's the fastest route, I say we take it," she shrugged as he lowered his hands again.

"Yes, well, that's not the _only_ problem," he elaborated.

"Well what is it, then?" she asked as he looked back at her and she instantly recognized the solemn expression on his face, making her heart pound in panic.

"I plan to blow this place sky high," he explained, keeping eye contact with her. "That means, I'd set the whole place to blow, giving myself only _seconds_ to get out. It's a possibility that I could—"

"No," she cut in, feeling a lump forming in her throat. "Don't you _dare_ tell me that."

"I need you to get to the TARDIS," he instructed, turning to face her and place his hands on her shoulders. "There's a green button on the console. Wait for me as long as you can and press it if I don't show up. It'll take you home."

"I'm not leaving you _again_," she growled through clenched teeth, glaring up at him through teary eyes.

"This is _not_ a request, Beverley," he ground out as well. "We don't have time to argue about this."

"I'm not _leaving_ you!" she cried.

"Beverley, do as I say!" he shouted, making her gasp as she stared wide eyes at him in shock. She'd never seen him this angry, and it frightened her to think that _she_ was the one he was angry at right now. He gently pushed her away from him, lowering his hands from her shoulders and ordering in a low voice, "Go to the TARDIS. I'll be there in a few minutes."

He turned back to the panel to type at it as she stood next to him, her eyes tearing up again before she gave a small sniffle. She was about to step away before she caught herself, setting her jaw and reaching a hand toward his tie to grip it firmly. The Doctor frowned and glanced down at it but had no time to question her before she pulled him toward her and planted her lips to his. He quickly turned and wrapped his arms around her to pull her close and they deepened the kiss simultaneously before she pulled away, letting go of his tie to rest her hands on his chest, their eyes meeting.

"I love you, Doctor," she whispered. "Come back to me, please?"

"I will," he nodded with a cocky smirk before she nodded in return and rushed out of his arms to head down the hall of shorted androids as the Doctor turned back to his work.

She ran down the streets, remembering exactly how to get to the TARDIS and once she reached it, she unlocked it with trembling hands then hurried in and slammed the door behind her. Beverley growled in rage before leaning back on the door and sinking to the floor, sobbing for a moment before she looked to the console and sighed in exhaustion.

"He's worth it, isn't he?" she asked, speaking to the TARDIS. She thought that if the Doctor did it, why couldn't she? "He's worth the running…the worrying…the _waiting_." She shook her head, shutting her eyes tightly. "Oh, lord, the _waiting_."

She couldn't help but wonder about his other companions, and how they'd dealt with all of this. She was sure by the way she'd seen some of their attitudes on the tape, they wouldn't take too kindly to waiting like this. _Especially_ Donna. Even without knowing her, all she had to know was that she was a red head and she knew she'd be a pistol.

She suddenly thought of the conversation they'd had when they were coming back from their last adventure about his traveling companions. She could tell when he was talking about them that he'd felt responsible for where they'd ended up. She suddenly realized that _anything_ could happen to _her_ at any moment. Whether she ended up leaving, or he had to take drastic measures for whatever reason, she didn't want him to think it was _his_ fault. She didn't want him to feel guilty about whatever would happen to her.

Looking around the TARDIS she knew there had to be some way to tell him after the fact, at _least_. She knew there was a camera _somewhere_.

"The panel," she breathed in realization.

Beverley scrambled to her feet, wiping away her tears before heading toward the console and looking around the screen for something clearly labeled, but there were no labels _anywhere_. She sighed and looked up at the huge cylinder in front of her leading up to the ceiling.

"I could use a little _help_, darling," she called, then jumped with a gasp when lights flickered on the panel before dying down and she leaned on the edge, examining the controls. "Alright…you have my attention. What do I do first?"

A button illuminated to her left on the panel and she frowned for a moment before hesitantly reaching out and pressing it. The screen in front of her went to snow then showed her mirror image, making her jump back, but she only frowned at the thing.

"Ok…" she drawled, not looking away from the screen. "Now how do I record a message?"

Another button illuminated under the one she'd just pressed and she couldn't help but grin this time.

"Cheers, darling," she thanked before fixing herself up a bit then pressed the button and stepped back so that she could see herself on the screen.

"Hello, Doctor," she grinned with a wave before sniffling and continuing, "If you're getting this message, I'm no longer with you for…whatever reason. You're out saving the universe right now, and I trust you'll be back, but I've got nothing better to do, so I thought I'd leave you this message. I have a choice things to say to _you_, darling…"

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

The Doctor winced back and growled when something popped and sparked on the panel he'd been working on in the control center. He whirled around and pointed his screwdriver at the nearing group of androids ready to attack him, but instead of shutting down like they had before, they just kept coming at him, their eyes glowing red. He frowned and looked to his screwdriver before pulling it back and smacking it then aiming it again, but still nothing happened.

"Alright then, plan B," he muttered, tucking his screwdriver away and whipping off his glasses to tuck those away as well. He lifted his hands and beckoned them mockingly to come at him as he inched toward the panel he'd been working on. "Come on, I'm right here!"

The androids kept coming at him as he backed himself against the panel, still beckoning them toward him. He was thankful they couldn't talk. He'd always hated having to hear the Cybermen say 'Assimilate' or 'Delete.' It always chilled him to the bone, just like hearing the Daleks say 'Exterminate.' He didn't take his eyes off of the androids as he placed one hand on the panel behind him, watching them come closer.

"That's it," he ground out. "Just a few steps closer."

His hand slid over a button and he placed his palm over it but didn't press it. The android in front of him lifted his hand and revealed the tool they were going to use on Beverley earlier. The android brought it right up to the Doctor's face, but he leaned far back to avoid it, his hand still on the button.

"That's close enough!" he blurted, ducking out of the way of the tool then gripping the android's shoulder to shove him into the control panel, pressing the button as he did. All the androids seized as the electrical current that passed through the one now flailing against the panel, went through all of them.

A screen with a timer on it counting down from thirty seconds came down from the ceiling, and a computer generated voice called, "Self-destruct in thirty seconds and counting."

The Doctor ran past all the seizing androids, and shut the door to the room behind him, locking it with his screwdriver before turning and running through the building as fast as he could. He was tugging at the door to open it when the timer ran out and the building exploded.

* * *

**A/N:** i was gonna end it with Beverley starting her message, and then i thought...nah, we have to see how the Doctor gets out of this one...or _does_ he? dun dun DUN! i know, i'm horrible. and you'll find out what Bev said in a later chappie, i promise. reviews?


	25. My Doctor

**A/N:** new chappie! enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter **__**25: My Doctor**_

"Right, so with your help, if the Doctor comes back without me or…this button isn't pressed, you'll play my message," Beverley nodded in satisfaction, pointing to a red button. "Hopefully I'll never have to use it. You've been a help, love."

The TARDIS suddenly shook slightly, making Beverley grip the console to stay on her feet and look around with a frown of wonder. It felt like a quake, but it hadn't lasted long enough. She suddenly realized what it was and looked to the door of the TARDIS. Without a second's hesitation she shot toward the door and flung it open, only to gasp in shock when she saw a ball of fire dissipating in the sky to leave smoke behind the buildings surrounding her.

"Doctor," she breathed before slamming the door shut behind her and running down the street toward the source of the smoke, tears starting to blur her vision as she screamed, "Doctor!"

She rounded the corner and stopped dead, her eyes widening even more as she was met with the sight of the factory burning, the foundations _barely_ left to hold up some of the rafters, but most of it was blown to hell, as the Doctor had wanted it. She shook her head in disbelief, shuddering as she neared the site, tears starting to flow freely down her face. She couldn't see the Doctor anywhere.

"Doctor!" she called, running toward the flames, but stopping when she reached them, not knowing where to _begin_ to look for him, if there was anything of him to be found. A burning piece of debris fell in front of her and she cringed back a few feet before finally jerking in sobs and sinking to her knees, her face in her hands.

"He can't be gone," she shuddered. "The universe _needs_ him. _I_ need him. He can't be gone."

She lowered her hands and hugged herself, still sobbing, not noticing that someone was stepping up behind her.

"I thought I told you to wait in the TARDIS."

Beverley ceased her crying with a gasp and slowly stood. She didn't look behind her right away, out of fear that her mind was playing tricks on her, but after a moment, she closed her eyes, swallowed and slowly turned, opening her eyes. The Doctor stood, dusting the soot off of one of his sleeves before looking back at her and shoving his hands into his pockets with a huge grin.

"That's why I tell you not to wander off," he scolded, light-heartedly. "You get yourself all worked up for nothing, and now _look_ at you." He lifted a hand to wipe the tears from her face as she only stared at him with wide eyes. "Crying over nothing. I'm still alive, Bev. You think a little explosion can kill me? This is _nothing_ compared to—!"

Whatever he was about to say next was smothered by Beverley's mouth when she threw her arms around his neck to pull him closer. His eyes shot wide in surprise before his arms slid around her and they deepened the kiss as he pulled her closer still. She lowered her face away from his to break the kiss and rest her head on his shoulder, trembling as he rested his cheek on her head.

"Oi," he whispered. "Let's go home."

All Beverley could do was nod as he lifted one arm to wrap around her shoulders and lead her down the street, and she held onto him, her arms around his chest. They were silent for the whole walk back to the TARDIS and once there she let go of him to head to the console as he pulled off his overcoat and tossed it onto its usual hanging spot. She quickly and silently pressed the red button to make sure her message didn't play then went to tracing invisible circles on the panel. The Doctor sighed as he stepped toward her, his hands in his pockets and she stayed still, staring at her hand, even as he stood next to her, watching her hand as well.

"Your turn to pick," he murmured, but she didn't look up at him or respond.

He tilted his head slightly to see her face and didn't need her to say anything. She was tired, he could see it in her face. Whether it was just from what had happened or she was tired of running with him, he didn't know, and wasn't sure he _wanted_ to know.

"Well, I'm gonna take your turn if you don't pick," he smirked, playfully as he leaned on the console, waiting for her to say something, but she still said nothing, making him sigh and lift a hand to hers as it still traced circles on the panel. She froze and glanced at him but still said nothing.

"What's wrong, darling?" he asked, and she sniffled before using her hand to pull him closer. He stepped behind her and wrapped his arms around her, his chin resting on her shoulder as she pulled his hands into hers to play with his fingers.

"I was wondering," she finally breathed. "You're over nine hundred years old, you said?"

"Yes," he replied, watching her fiddle with his fingers.

"You don't age then," she guessed, slight disappointment lacing her tone.

"No. Well...I change."

"Change?" she frowned, lifting up one of his hands to examine it.

"It's a Time Lord's way of cheating death," he explained. "If I'm killed, I regenerate. New face, new voice, new Doctor. It's really like one Doctor dies and another man takes his place with all my memories. But, if I die before my body can start the process, then I'm gone for good."

"So…you didn't _always_ look like this?" she guessed, lowering his hands.

"Not always, no," he confirmed.

He frowned when she turned to face him, her eyes still glassy from crying. She stared at him for the longest time before she lifted her hands and placed them on his cheeks, stroking his face with her thumbs as his frown deepened.

"So…" she sighed. "You didn't always have those adorable freckles. What a shame."

The Doctor couldn't help but scoff and she gave a giggle before he lifted his hands to tilt her head forward slightly and kiss her forehead.

"I still won't leave," she assured him, making him frown in wonder. "No matter how many faces you go through, Doctor, or how old I get, I want to stay by your side…forever."

"Oh, you say that _now_," he smirked, jokingly. "But after a while…everyone I travel with grows up."

"I never will, no matter how old I get," she smiled, shaking her head as she lowered her hands to his chest.

"Well…Professor Song may have something to say about _that_," he muttered, looking around her to flick a switch and she frowned in wonder.

"Professor who?" she asked.

"No one," he shrugged before looking back at her with a smile. "I doubt we'll see her any time soon."

"Who is she?" Beverley insisted. "You've never spoken of her before."

"Because it's nothing," he objected. "She's an old friend I met back when Donna was traveling with me. Now come _on_! Pick a time and/or place."

Beverley sighed in defeat, knowing she wasn't going to get anything more out of him about it. She slid her arms around him, resting her head on his chest and sighing in exhaustion this time.

"Can we go somewhere peaceful?" she wondered, closing her eyes.

"Oh, you want a little break, do you?" he smiled, reaching around her and flipping more switches, pressing more buttons and not moving away from her as she only nodded. "Well, I've got _just_ the spot. A nice little place. I own a beach house there."

"You own a _beach_ house?" she chuckled, lifting her head to look up at him with a smile, her chin resting on his chest as he looked down at her, raising a brow at her.

"Why is that surprising?" he wondered a bit defensively.

"I just didn't think you'd be the kind to own a _house_ of any kind, other than the TARDIS," she shrugged, letting go of him to step out of his way and let him operate the controls.

"The TARDIS is not a house," he corrected. "She's a Time and Relative Dimensions in Space machine."

"But she's _like_ a home, isn't she?" the red head retorted, leaning next to him on the console as he flipped a switch before running to another end of the console. She guessed by the way he didn't answer he didn't want to admit she was right, so she decided to change the subject. "So, where is this beach house you own?"

He slapped a lever into place with a flourish before the TARDIS stopped and she frowned up at him as they only leaned on the console on either side, staring at each other.

"Go have a look," he smiled.

She smirked before standing tall and running toward the door, the Doctor following her as he grabbed his over coat from its place and pulled it on. She opened the door and stepped out, her eyes widening in wonder and recognition as the Doctor stepped out behind her. He shut the door behind him just as she spun around to stare at him.

"We're back on Aurora!" she smiled, stepping toward him to throw her arms around him in a tight hug and he laughed before she let go of him and turned to look down the beach, the night sky illuminated by the sky lights. "Is that it there?"

The Doctor looked down the beach to see a house on the sand and he only nodded as he took Beverley's hand into his. He led her toward it, one hand in his pocket, the other holding onto hers, firmly. They said nothing as she swung their hands back and forth between them like a little girl, and it made him smile. As much as he knew she'd grow up eventually, there were times when he thought she _never_ would, and it was times like those that he held onto.

"So how many girls have you romanced _here_, Doctor?" she joked as they reached the steps of the darkened cabin and he gave her a comical glare as he led her up the stairs.

"_None_," he retorted, pulling out his sonic screwdriver and using it on the lock, making her frown.

"You have to _break into_ your own beach house?" she questioned through a chuckle and he gave her a glare again, tucking his screwdriver away.

"I don't carry any other key besides the TARDIS key," he explained, taking her hand again and pulling her in before shutting the door behind him before pointing up and placing his arm around her shoulders. "Look! Glass ceiling! No need for lights in here! The sky illuminates _everything_."

Beverley stared up at the ceiling, letting the Doctor lead her through the house as she watched the lights in sky dance and change colors from orange and yellow to red and pink. They _were_ bright enough to give them enough light in the house.

"Living room here," he explained, pointing to a huge room to the right of the door, then pointed to the smaller room to the left, saying, "That's the study, but I never use it. I'm never here long enough."

He pulled her past the wooden stairs to show her a room next to them.

"Kitchen and dining room," he explained, then pulled her back toward the stairs to step ahead of her, taking her hand into his to lead her up. "And up the stairs…"

He trailed off as he led her up short flight of stairs and turned as they reached the top, resuming, "Master bedroom, two guest bedrooms, and a bathroom. And that's the tour!"

"More glass ceilings," she smiled, looking up at the lights before looking back at the Doctor. "I love it."

"Thought you would," he nodded, hugging her shoulders. "So, something to eat or did you want to head to bed for some shut eye?"

"You didn't even let me see the bedrooms," she pouted slightly. "How rude."

"Well, I didn't want you to get the wrong idea, darling," he smirked, but it turned to a frown when she swept in front of him and started playing with his tie, their eyes locking and he couldn't help but swallow at the look behind her eyes.

"Maybe I _want_ to get the wrong idea?" she smirked, turning and heading toward the door she'd seen him point to as the master bedroom, still holding onto his tie.

He stumbled behind her, confusion written all over his face until she opened the door and pulled him inside. She shut the door behind him and shoved him against it before planting her lips to his in a passionate kiss. She pressed into him, her arms wrapping around his neck and he gave into the kiss for a moment before he realized where this was going and his eyes shot open as he muttered against her mouth, trying to push her away by her waist.

"Beverley!" he muttered as she still held onto him, her mouth still against his. He managed to pull away from her and he took her face in his hands to look her in the eye. "Think about this for a second! This is one thing I _strongly_ suggest thinking about before you do it."

"I _have_, Doctor," Beverley replied, firmly as he lowered his hands to his sides, her hands sliding to his chest. "Ever since that day in the library strange things have been happening to me…as if my subconscious is trying to get me to remember this dream that I'm not even _sure_ is a dream. I told you I saw the Medusa Cascade with you, and I _believe_ it to be true. The ring you gave me on Kalos…I'm _positive_ I have one just like it at home…"

She trailed off for a moment before lifting her hands to the sides of his head to touch her forehead to his.

"And deep down inside my heart I _know_ you love me," she breathed as she shut her eyes tightly but he looked at her with wide eyes filled with disbelief. "Even if you never say it, I _know_ it, and that's all that matters to me. Somehow I know you love me. So you don't _have_ to say it because I already know."

She kept her eyes closed as she trailed her hands back up his chest and around his neck and he couldn't keep himself from slipping around her to pull her closer.

"And ever since then, whenever I'm near I feel like I _need_ you," she breathed, keeping her eyes closed as they lifted their heads and he looked at her face with a frown but said nothing. "As if I know everything about you already and I've _missed_ you."

Beverley bowed her head to rest it on his chest as she trembled against him and he pulled her closer to comfort her.

"Doctor, what is _wrong_ with me?" she shuddered. "I'm so confused and afraid. I don't know why I feel this way."

"I don't know either, Bev," he murmured, lifting a hand to stroke her hair as he rested his chin on her head. "I wish I did so I could put your mind at ease."

He held her there as she silently sobbed against him, her hands slipping down from around his neck again so that could hug him and bury her face into his chest. He could tell it wasn't just her fear and confusion, it was the fatigue of running around and nearly dying that was making her cry. She needed sleep, and right now, he didn't care where she slept as long as she got some rest.

Without a word he knelt down and swept her off her feet, making her give a small gasp before she resumed sobbing as he carried her to the bed sitting against the right wall. He laid her down over the covers and pressed a kiss to her temple before turning and sitting on the edge of the bed, pulling off his trench coat to toss it onto the couch across the room, then bending down to untie his shoes and kick them off. She still cried, quietly as he turned to her feet and untied her shoes as well, pulling them off to toss them onto the floor next to his.

"Alright, Bev, you win," he smirked, turning to lay back next to her and pull her into his arms again as she sniffled, trying to calm herself, but a few more shudders escaped her. "You've got me in bed with you, happy?"

Beverley couldn't help but let out a small giggle as she tried to wipe off her face and the Doctor gave a smile as he looked over her face. He lifted a hand to gently move some of her hair from her face to get a better look at her, the red and pink colors of the lights in the sky giving everything a romantic glow…including Beverley.

"What can I do, Bev?" he whispered, making her look at him and their gazes locked. "Tell me what you want me to do to make this easier, and I'll do it. I just…don't want to see you cry anymore because of me."

"Doctor," she breathed, feeling her heart clench in guilt as she lifted a hand to run it through his hair and stroke his face. "This isn't your fault."

"Why do I _feel_ like it is, then?" he replied, and she couldn't stand to see his face looking so sorrowful. So helpless. "Those doors in your mind…the only one that could've put them there was _me_. _I'm_ the only one that does that."

"Stop it," she pleaded, shaking her head slightly before shifting closer to him and keeping his gaze. "This isn't your fault. You'll figure this out, Doctor, I _know_ you will. I have faith. But, just for now, can we not think about it?"

"I still feel I should do something to help you," he sighed, stroking her hair again as they kept each other's gazes.

"You _really_ want to do something for me?" she asked, honestly and he nodded. She gave a small smile before leaning closer to his face and whispering, "Kiss me, Doctor."

He closed the gap between them without hesitation and she gave a small moan of surprise when his hand that had been stroking her hair balled into a fist around it as his tongue thrust into her mouth, making her moan again. She gripped the lapel of his jacket and rolled onto her back, bringing him with her as his hand remained in her hair and she slid her arms around his neck as he pressed her into the mattress. He finally came up for air and gently pulled back on her hair to expose her neck and he leaned forward again to leave tender kisses over her skin.

"You're sure about this?" he asked, one last time as she let her hands trail down his chest to unbutton his jacket. He pulled away to look up at her face, his hand leaving her hair to support himself above her, their eyes locking again. "This is what you want?"

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life, Doctor," she replied through a smile that made _him_ smile in return before he lowered his face to hers, his lips a breath away from kissing her.

"Well, then, since you said you know everything about _me_," he began through a mischievous smirk. "I think it's only fair that I got to know _you_ a little better, don't you think?"

"Whatever the Doctor orders," she smirked back, lifting a hand to loosen his tie. "And _you're_ the Doctor."

"Yes, I am," he grinned before capturing her lips in a deep kiss then trailing them to her neck again as he stripped off his jacket, which she'd unbuttoned, and his tie.

"Doctor," she breathed through a smile as he started to pull off her own jacket. "_My_ Doctor."

* * *

**A/N:** oh, i couldn't _wait_ for this part! lol! my signature romance style is coming out here, lol! i don't think i need to tell you what happened. use your imagination. reviews?


	26. Captain Jack Harkness

**A/N:** yes...the moment you've all been waiting for! new chappie! enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter **__**26: Captain Jack Harkness**_

Beverley sighed in contentment as she awoke, snuggling into the pillow with a smile. She felt the arm around her waist pull her back a bit, making her smile a little wider when it moved up to settle above her waist. His hand found hers as it sat on the pillow, palm up and he threaded his long, slender fingers between hers. The Doctor buried his face further into her mess of red hair, his breath fanning the back of her neck.

She lifted her hand as he still held it and she kissed the back of his hand before turning to look back at him. Just as she turned, his face buried itself into her neck and he nuzzled her, making her giggle and pull away but he followed, pulling her closer.

"Good morning, Doctor," she smiled as he pulled back and looked down at her with a smile, still holding her hand.

"Morning, Bev," he murmured, grinning down at her and effectively shading her from the sun as he leaned over her. "Get a good night's sleep?"

"After you tired me out, yes," she grinned, stretching as he grinned back.

"I told you, _two_ hearts, love," he smiled, flopping onto his back and Beverley cringed at the sun coming in from the glass roof before rolling onto the Doctor, tangling the sheets around them even more.

"Can you _please_ do something about that ceiling?" she hoped. "Don't you have something that can make it – what're you doing?"

The Doctor smirked as he lifted his sonic screwdriver from the night stand and aimed it at the roof. She frowned at him but recalled what he'd done with his glasses on Kalos and nodded in approval when she shifted to lay next to him again, molding perfectly to his body just as they were shaded by the tinted roof.

"Thank you, darling," she smiled, snuggling against his chest as he set his screwdriver back on the night stand.

"You're welcome," he chuckled, lifting his hand to run it through her hair. "So, where would you like to go next?"

"I thought I picked this place?" she frowned but didn't lift her head from his chest.

"You said you wanted a break," he reminded her, cradling the back of his head with his other hand. "This doesn't count."

"Well then I don't want our break to be over yet," she retorted, making him laugh.

"Alright then, I wanna make a pit stop in Cardiff before we head back into time and space," he requested.

"What's in Cardiff?" Beverley wondered, scrunching her nose in displeasure at the thought of going back to Earth.

"A time rift," he replied. "It's scheduled to open up again soon, and the TARDIS needs a bit of a boost."

"Oh, so it's a power outlet, then, eh?" she guessed.

"Well…sort of," the Doctor shrugged. "But, when we get there, you have to _promise_ to stay in the TARDIS. No wandering off."

"Doctor," she groaned, shifting her head to look up at him but keeping it on his chest. "It's _Cardiff_. What possible trouble could I get into in _Cardiff_?"

"Lots," he replied, making her roll her eyes as she shifted her head back. "Just _please_, do as I say. It would make me feel better. I'm not gonna leave the TARDIS either, so you can keep me company."

"I haven't been in the swimming pool yet," she sighed. "Maybe I'll swim a lap or two while you charge up the TARDIS?"

"There you are! We've found something for you to do already," he grinned. "Wanna head off now?"

"Did you just bring me here for a quick shag?" she teased, glaring comically at him and instead of answering he quickly lowered his hand from behind his head, and rolled them until he was hovering above her, making her give a squeak and giggle of surprise.

"If I said yes, would you be offended?" he smirked, and she looked up in mock thought before looking back at him and shaking her head with a smile. "Then yes, I did."

"Liar," she laughed as he lowered his face to her neck and she moaned in approval. "You didn't even _think_ of it till I dragged you here by your tie." She arched into him before remembering something and gently pushing back on his shoulder, making him pull back with a frown. "Speaking of your tie…"

She trailed off and flipped the sheet back to expose her left leg as she bent her knee and the Doctor gave a devious grin when he noticed his tie wrapped around her thigh.

"You might want to take that off," she smiled, and he looked back at her, his hand slowly smoothing down her thigh, one of his fingers slipping under the tie as he did to slip it off. "And I think our friendship is in tatters, wouldn't you say?"

"Oh, yes," he grinned with a wag of his head as he inched toward her face. "Completely ruined."

He caught her mouth in a deep kiss, making her moan as her hands lifted to his hair, massaging his scalp and pulling him closer as he twisted his hand around his tie, using it to pull her leg around his waist, making her giggle.

"One more go before we leave?" he breathed against her mouth and all she could do was nod before he planted his lips to hers again.

* * *

_Later in the TARDIS..._

"Right-ah!" the Doctor grinned, slapping a lever in place on the console as Beverley sat in the chair behind him brushing her hair with a smile. He spun around and leaned back to watch her for a moment before he announced, "Welcome to Cardiff!"

"What's here that you _don't_ want me to find?" she asked, putting the brush down and standing to step in front of him. "What trouble could be waiting that you _don't_ want me to go outside?"

He didn't answer as she strolled to his side, her hands clasped behind her back as she stared at him expectantly.

"Unless it's not a _what_," she guessed, making him look at her with an arched brow of intrigue. "Is it, perhaps…a _who_?"

"Just stay here," he finally ordered gently, turning to the panel and fiddling with the dials and switches, making her eyes widen as a grin lit up her face.

"It _is_ a who!" she realized. "Is it Professor Song? It would be like you to keep me from one of your traveling companions."

"She's not a companion," he replied, not looking at her. "I don't know who River is just yet, but I'll find out."

"So it _is_ her," Beverley smiled, leaning next to him on the console. "River Song…that is a _brilliant_ name."

"Beverley Gilmore is a brilliant name," the Doctor argued. "And I'm not saying whether or not I don't want meeting someone. I'm saying don't leave the TARDIS."

"Well, it's not River, then," she pouted in disappointment, crossing her arms over her chest then thought a moment and smiled up at him. "Could it be the famous Jack Harkness?"

"_In_famous is more the word," he muttered to the panel.

"Is it or not?" she urged.

"Just drop it and stay here, Bev," he replied, moving to another section of the console and her eyes widened again with another grin.

"It's _him_!" she grinned, running after him and leaning next to him on the console where he stopped. "I knew it! I should've guessed that _first_! Oh, my God, you _have_ to let me meet him, Doctor!"

He was about to respond but a knock at the TARDIS door made them both frown toward it before they looked back at each other.

"Now who could _that_ be, I wonder," Beverley smirked and the Doctor's eyes widened in panic before she darted toward the door. He dove toward her and gripped her wrist before she was out of his reach and he pulled her back to throw his arms around her as she giggled when he pulled her against him. "Doctor! Now is not the time for foreplay when we have a _guest_ at our door!"

"Leave 'em be," he murmured into her ear, making her giggle again before turning her head to smile at him, but he captured her mouth in a kiss before she could say anything.

Another knock made her whip her head away from his face and toward the door again, and this time, before he could get a firmer grip on her, she pulled away from him and ran toward it.

"Doctor! I know you're in there!" a man's voice called from the other side of the door and Beverley stopped, placing her hand on the handle with a sly smile at the Doctor as he hurried after her.

"Ooh! I've heard _that_ sultry voice before!" she grinned before turning to the door to open it.

"Beverley! Don't—!"

It was too late. She opened the door with a huge smile to be greeted by a tall, handsome man with dark hair and blue eyes dressed in World War II inspired clothing. His attention was immediately on Beverley as he leaned against the door frame and a charming, heart-stopping smile spread across his lips. She smiled and held out her hand as the Doctor stood behind her.

"Captain Jack Harkness, I presume," she smiled, triumphantly.

"You'd presume correctly," he smiled in return, taking her hand and gently squeezing it. "Hi there."

"Oi!" the Doctor snapped, sending Jack's gaze to him as Beverley rolled her eyes. "Stop it!"

"I'm just saying hello!" Jack argued, defensively.

"I don't mind at all," Beverley smiled at Jack, making him look back at her and smile charmingly again. "My name's Beverley, by the way. Beverley Gilmore."

"I'll bet the Doctor _loves_ that name," Jack chuckled, finally letting go of her hand and crossing his arms over his broad chest, still leaning against the door frame. "Kinda rolls off the tongue just right, doesn't it, Doc? _Beverley Gilmore_."

"Stop it," the Doctor snapped, making Jack frown at him as Beverley only tried to stifle a smile and didn't do a very good job.

"I was paying her a _compliment_," Jack replied defensively again. "I can't even _talk_ anymore?"

"Let me make this clear for you, Jack," Beverley whispered loudly, lifting a hand to beckon him closer as she leaned toward him to explain, "The Doctor's a little jealous."

"I am _not_!" the Doctor nearly squeaked. "I _know_ him! He flirts with anything gorgeous!"

"Why thank you, Doctor," Beverley smiled at him, making him frown as Jack gave a chuckle.

"For what?" he asked.

"For saying I'm gorgeous," she replied, lifting a hand to place it on his cheek and pull him toward her, kissing his other cheek before turning back to Jack. "Can I just ask: How does the Doctor know you like it rough?"

"Beverley Gilmore! How forward of you!" Jack smirked, faking astonishment as he stepped into the TARDIS and stopping right in front of Beverley to look down at her and murmur, "You've got some potential."

"No, she _doesn't_," the Doctor snapped.

"Ooh, he's a sneaky one, isn't he, Doctor?" Beverley smiled up at him before turning to Jack again and noticing, "He didn't answer my question."

"And if he knows what's good for him, he'll _never_ answer it," the Doctor replied, glaring at Jack as Beverley frowned between them.

"I think I know what's good for me, Bev," Jack shrugged, making her pout before he looked to the Doctor and winked, making him grimace.

"What did you come for, Jack?" he asked, making Beverley frown up at him as he stood next to her and wondered why he was treating his friend this way.

"You can't just land near Torchwood and _not_ expect me to visit, Doc," he smirked, turning and heading toward the console of the TARDIS.

The Doctor sighed in exasperation as he hung an arm around Beverley's neck to keep her next to him. She smiled as they headed toward Jack who stripped off his long coat, and Beverley couldn't help but let her gaze wander.

"Nice bum," she murmured, making the Doctor stop them halfway up the ramp and he glared at her when she looked up at him. "Oh…did I say that out loud? Sorry."

She looked away and cringed at her slip before looking back at the Doctor with a huge, apologetic grin, amending, "I love you, Doctor."

"Oh, so _that's_ why you're so protective of her, huh, Doc?" Jack called, leaning back on the console, his hands in his pockets. "You've gotten _another_ one to fall in love with you?"

"Through no fault of his own," Beverley smirked and the Doctor sent a grateful glance before lowering his arm from around her and heading walking around to the other side of the console as Beverley strolled up next to Jack.

"This is almost done, so you'll have to leave in a bit, Jack," the Doctor called, examining the screen on the console.

Jack and Beverley both gave a whine, making him frown as he shot his gaze at them, and they looked at each other with wide eyes. Beverley giggled and turned back to the Doctor, flipping her hair as both men stared at her.

"So, Doctor, where will we go after this?" she asked, strolling around the console and letting her hand trail over the metal as she neared the Doctor.

"It's your turn, remember?" he replied, not looking away from the screen as he adjusted dials and flipped switches.

"Oh, he let's _you_ pick the destination, does he?" Jack smirked, strolling around the console to stand with them. "When I was traveling with him he never let _me_ pick."

"You've been everywhere and every _when_, already," the Doctor retorted, not looking at him either. "We won't be drug along reliving your exploits."

"We can make _new_ memories, Doc," Jack smirked, stepping behind the two before murmuring into the Doctor's ear. "Like we did on Aurora."

"Knock it off," he snapped, waving him away as Beverley glanced between them with a frown.

"I'm sensing romantic undertones, here," she voiced, turning fully to face both men.

"I'm in love with him too," Jack smirked casually, making Beverley's frown deepen as the Doctor rolled his eyes before he moved away to another part of the console, catching both their attentions. "As if you didn't notice, Doctor."

"If you're going to come along you'll have to keep your hands to yourself," the Doctor instructed. "_Both_ ways."

"Oh, please," Beverley scoffed, causing Jack to frown at her as she strolled away toward the stairs. "I'd be too much for him to handle."

"_That_ I believe," Jack smirked, watching her head up the stairs.

"Where're you going?" the Doctor asked, watching her as well as she stopped half way up the stairs.

"I'm going to change into a nice bathing suit and take a dip in the pool," she smiled. "You can join me later if you'd like."

"Wait for me!" Jack called, rushing up the stairs after her. "I'd _love_ a swim!"

"Oi! No funny business, Jack! You hear me? Jack? _Jack_!"

* * *

**A/N:** i thought i'd get a little more humours with this, cause Jack can be a comic relief, lol! and the tie thing at the beginning...use your imagination with that. i figured it'd be appropriate since when River Song had him handcuffed and he was all 'why do you have handcuffs?' and she said 'spoilers' it kinda hinted at his preferance, if ya know what i mean. lol reviews?


	27. TARDIS Party

**A/N:** new chappie! enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter **__**27: TARDIS Party**_

"Marco!"

"Polo!"

"Did I tell you I met him once?" Jack asked as he slowly walked around the circular pool, his arms out in front of him, his eyes closed.

"Really?" Beverley smiled, standing next to him but quickly moving away when he moved her way, trying to throw his arms around her, blindly.

"Yeah," he chuckled, still waving his arms around. "Talk about a guy who likes it rough. Marco!"

"Polo!"

Jack and Beverley turned, Jack's eyes still closed but he grinned as Beverley looked up at the edge of the pool to see the Doctor, his hands in his pockets and a smile on his face.

"Doctor!" Jack grinned, keeping his eyes closed. "Come to join us?"

"Just wanted to ask Bev where she wanted to head to next," he replied.

Beverley giggled as she inched closer to Jack and splashed him before quickly moving away as he made a grab for her, effectively missing her.

"I was thinking about it," Beverley called, moving as fast as she could when Jack went after her again. "I've always wanted to see Camelot."

"Why am I not surprised?" the Doctor smirked, stepping closer to the edge until the toes of his Converse hovered over the water. "Farther and farther into the past. You'll wanna see the beginning of time soon!"

"Well, not _that_ far," she smiled, barely dodging Jack again and heading toward the Doctor as he still walked around with his eyes closed. She turned to look up at the Doctor and he smiled down at her before she held up a hand to him, requesting, "Help me out?"

Jack frowned and finally opened his eyes just as the Doctor gripped Beverley's hand, but he frowned when she gave a devious smirk.

"Don't fall for it, Doc—!"

The Doctor gave a yell when Beverley pulled on his hand with all her might and he fell into the pool, suit and all as Beverley laughed hysterically. He came up and breathed in deep, Jack and Beverley laughing as he shook his head violently, sending water drops flying from his hair as it somehow managed to stay up.

"Beverley Gilmore! This is my favorite suit!" he scolded, half-heartedly as he couldn't help but start to laugh himself.

"I couldn't resist, Doctor!" she laughed. "The oldest trick in the book…and you fell for it!"

"That _is_ pretty old," Jack laughed. "Almost older than the both of _us_!"

Beverley gave a scream before laughing when Jack suddenly lifted her up, her legs in one hand, her waist in the other.

"Don't tell me _you're_ a Time Lord, too!" she laughed, making Jack look to the Doctor who looked to Beverley with wide eyes. She frowned between the two of them before looking at the Doctor and asking, "Did I open my mouth and shove my foot in it again?"

"No," the Doctor replied as Jack let her down again, making her frown even deeper before the Doctor stepped toward her and to take her hands in his, Jack shuffling toward the edge of the pool and leaning back on the wall. "Remember when I told you Gallirey was destroyed?"

Beverley only nodded as he looked down at her hands as he stroked his thumbs over her knuckles.

"It wasn't _just_ Gallifrey that was lost in the Last Time War," he explained, looking her in the eye. "The entire planet, and all its inhabitants…they're all gone. I'm the _last_ of the Time Lords, Bev. There aren't any more. Just me."

Beverley's eyes widened before she frowned slightly and said, "But, not _every one_ of them could've have been there. Maybe there's a few more Time Lords out there traveling like you are, you just haven't met them yet?"

"There's no one else, Bev," he insisted. "I know, because the last Time Lord I met died in my arms. He and I were the last. Now it's just me."

Her heart clenched in sorrow, as she pulled him closer to throw her arms around his chest, making him almost fall back when he caught her and Jack couldn't help but smile in amusement at the look of surprise on the Doctor's face.

"I understand now," Beverley breathed, making the Doctor frown in wonder at her as she looked up at him again. "You're _lonelier_ than just lonely. That's why you've traveled with companions all this time…why you're afraid to get attached too much to anyone. You don't want to lose them. You've lost so much already."

"Boy, she's got you pegged, Doc," Jack smirked, trying to lighten the mood and drawing the couple's attention to him. "And here I thought _I_ was the only one who knew the true you."

"So…if _you're_ not a Time Lord," Beverley asked Jack with a frown, "then why did you say 'older than _us_'?"

"I'm immortal," he replied, still leaning back on the edge of the pool. "I died once."

"Rose brought him back to life and now he can't die," the Doctor explained.

"Oh, is there _anything_ she _didn't_ do?" Beverley muttered, making the Doctor frown as she stepped away from him and headed toward the stairs, making Jack scoff. "I'm gonna go change, and I expect to be in Camelot by the time I'm done!"

She smiled to the men as she wrapped a towel around herself and hurried toward a door labeled Drying Room.

"Did I miss something?" the Doctor wondered, looking to Jack as he shoved himself out of the pool as well.

"You _always_ miss something, Doc," Jack smirked, reaching for a towel off the rack on the far wall. "Sometimes it scares me how clueless you are."

"Clueless?" the Doctor echoed, pulling himself up out of the pool as well and stripping off his jacket and wringing it out into the pool. "I notice _everything_! For instance, I noticed Beverley was wearing a green bikini which I am _not_ letting her wear in front of you again, _and_ I noticed what you were wearing. A word of advice, no one wants to see your junk hangin' out in a Speedo."

"Beverley didn't seem to mind," Jack smirked, making the Doctor glare at him as he headed toward the Drying Room as well, the Doctor following him. "You're a genius, Doc, but when it comes to women, you have no idea. I mentioned Rose. And if she'd as clever as I think she is, she's already figured out you were in love with her. _That's_ what irritated her."

"But I don't talk about Rose all that often!" the Doctor replied as they shoved through the double doors and stepped into a room with a huge fan as the ceiling. "I've mentioned her only a few times!"

"And all those times, she probably saw that look you get when you talk about Rose," Jack explained, stepping closer to the wall on his left to press a huge red button.

"Look?" the Doctor frowned, slinging his jacket over his shoulder as the fan started up, loudly.

"Big puppy eyes all glazed over like she's really there," Jack explained, shaking his hair out with his hands.

"Oh, that's ridiculous," the Doctor retorted, looking ahead as he only stood under the fan. "I don't look any different than I usually do when I talk about anything else."

"God, you're daft," Jack sighed, making the Doctor look to him with a frown as he looked to him with a blank stare. "She was irritated that you mentioned Rose at all."

"But she asked how _you_ were immortal!" the Doctor shot back as the fan shut down and he pulled on his now fully dry jacket. "What was I gonna do, _lie_ to her?"

"Just try not to call out Rose's name the next time you shag her," Jack advised as he headed toward the door in front of them, the Doctor staring after him with wide eyes before running after him.

"How do you know about _that_?" he spat as they entered a smaller room where Jack's clothes sat on one of the benches. "She couldn't have told you…did she?"

"I can sense heat between people, Doctor," Jack smirked, leaning closer to him to murmur, "Don't you remember."

"Stop making her think we've shagged," the Doctor sneered, shoving Jack away as he laughed and started changing, the Doctor heading toward the door leading to the halls of the TARDIS, muttering, "I can't _believe_ you made me watch that video of you. Well, I _can_ but I wish I _hadn't_ seen it."

"I was young, Doctor," Jack called. "I needed the money!"

"You looked like you were _enjoying_ it _way_ too much!" the Doctor shot back before shoving the door open.

"You caught me!" Jack laughed and the Doctor sighed as he headed down the hall.

"Always gets the last, damn word," he muttered, marching down the hall.

He frowned when he caught the sound of music coming from the control room as he reached the stairs. He hurried down, noticing the tune and Beverley turned back to him with a huge smile before running toward him from the console.

"This song has been stuck in my head since we were in Atlantis!" she explained, gripping his hand and pulling him down the last few steps before throwing her arms around his neck. "Dance with me, Doctor!"

"I thought you wanted to go to Camelot," the Doctor laughed, slipping his arms around her waist as _At Last_ still played from the TARDIS console.

"I do," she nodded with a smile. "But dance with me first!"

"Alright, Beverley Gilmore, here we go!" he grinned, pulling her close with one arm and taking her other hand to lead her in a huge circle around the console, making her laugh, madly. "Hold on tight! If we go fast enough we _might_ make our own worm hole."

The Doctor froze with a frown just before passing the stairs when he felt something tap his shoulder. He turned as Beverley frowned before seeing Jack standing behind him with a huge grin.

"May I cut in?" he smirked.

"Well…I suppose," Beverley muttered.

"But _who_ is it you want to dance with?" the Doctor asked making Beverley frown up at him, but he didn't look at her, or let her go.

"Who do you think, Doctor?" Jack retorted, holding out a hand, but whether it was to Beverley or the Doctor, neither one of them knew. Beverley stared at Jack with squinted eyes, taking the Doctor's hands as she stepped between the two men as the song ended and she wrapped his arms around her, leaning back against him.

"You are an enigma, Captain," she reported. "You _never_ answer people's questions directly. Why is that?"

"I'd rather be a mystery, Beverley Gilmore," he whispered before stepping around them and heading toward the console, making them frown as they both turned, the Doctor not letting go of Beverley as they watched him. "Now…if I'm not mistaken, it's…_this_ button that turns on…"

He trailed off with a grin as he pressed a button and _In the Mood_ by Glenn Miller started playing. He snapped his fingers to the beat as Beverley giggled when the Doctor sighed in exasperation, Jack dancing toward them.

"Remember this one, Doc?" he smiled before spinning and holding a hand to the red head. She took his hand and Jack spun her out of the Doctor's arms, into his as he began leading her in a swing dance to the music. "You were pretty good dancing to this one."

"I don't believe that," Beverley laughed as Jack spun them around in their spot. "_But_, he does a _fabulous_ Waltz."

"I'm right _here_, Bev," the Doctor smirked, stepping toward the two and pulling her hand from Jack's, stepping in time to the music as well to twirl her out of the Captain's arms and into his. "Rule number three."

"Of course, Doctor," she nodded with a smile as he danced her around the console again.

"What's rule three?" Jack frowned, sitting on the couch in front of the console.

"Follow the Doctor," Beverley answered as they spun by for another round around the console.

"I thought that was number two," Jack recalled, watching them circle the TARDIS.

"Things've changed since the last time you were here," the Doctor replied as they stopped in front of him and he spun Beverley out toward Jack.

"Rule number two:" She held up two fingers in front of Jack's face, making him chuckle as she continued, "Don't wander off."

"Rule number three:" the Doctor chimed in, pulling Beverley back and twirling her a few times as he said, "Follow my lead."

"You skipped number one," Jack noticed, just as the song ended and the Doctor pulled Beverley close for a low dip that made her throw her head back to look at Jack upside down.

"Rule number one: Have fun," she grinned before the Doctor pulled her back up and Jack laughed, clapping as he stood.

"Right, now that the dance party's over," the Doctor grinned, slapping his hands together and rubbing them before turning back to the console to flip switches and press buttons. "Time to head for Camelot!"

"Yes!" Beverley cheered, running up next to the Doctor and grabbing one of the hammers hanging from the console as Jack ran to one end and braced himself against it. Beverley and the Doctor grinned at each other as he directed her on which panel to hit and at the precise moment she hit it, he shoved a lever into place, both shouting:

"Allons-y!"

* * *

**A/N:** i just wanted to have a bit of fun with the three. i mean come on, you can't just introduce Jack Harkness and NOT have fun with them, right? reviews?


	28. King and Queens, Knights and Wizards

**A/N:** new chappie! enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 28: **__**Kings and Queens, Knights and Wizards**_

The TARDIS appeared in a whirlwind of leaves it kicked up around it in the field, the whirring of its engine sounding through the clear, crisp, morning air of England. The light on its roof faded off one last time before the door opened and the Doctor poked his head out, looking around before stepping out and turning around to hold a hand out toward the opening, his other hand shoved in the pants pocket of his brown pinstriped pants.

"I welcome you, Lady Beverley, to Camelot," he grinned.

A hand set itself in his and Beverley regally stepped out of the TARDIS, flipping her hair before throwing her arms around his neck. He instantly pulled her against him, both laughing and he spun around, away from the TARDIS as Jack stepped out after them, shutting the door behind him.

"Is it just me, or is this morning mist a bit ominous?" he asked as the Doctor set Beverley back on her feet and the two frowned at him before looking around the field. "It's thick."

"Well, it's 12th century Britain, what'd you expect?" the Doctor retorted, shoving his hands into his pockets as he strolled back to him, Beverley latching onto his arm.

"Britain's always been foggy," she chimed in, looping one arm around one of Jack's to hold onto both of them.

"Still…" Jack mumbled, looking around the fog. "I have a bad feeling about this."

"Oh, don't be a spoil sport," Beverley smiled, trying to pull them both through the fog. "Lead the way, Doctor! Rule number three, right?"

"Wait," the Doctor replied, pulling Beverley back and pulling her behind him. "I hear something. Jack, stay with Beverley."

"You got it, Doc," he nodded, stepping next to her as they all looked ahead in the fog, all hearing what the Doctor heard before.

Hoof beats.

Jack slid one hand into his coat pocket. Beverley noticed and looked up at him with a frown but he only smirked down at her with a wink and before she had time to question him, a horse snorting shocked her back to the situation. Three men on horseback trotted out of the fog, two of them holding the reins of un-manned horses.

"Doctor," the lead man nodded respectfully as he brought his horse to a stop.

All three frowned and looked to each other.

"Lady Beverley and Captain Harkness," he nodded again, making the three look at him in utter confusion. "We've been expecting you."

"Come again?" the Doctor frowned. "We're _expected_?"

"The Wizard will explain all to you, Doctor," the lead knight explained, trotting closer as the three remained next to the TARDIS. "He said you wouldn't believe it. I'm Lancelot. I'm to take you to Camelot to meet the King and Queen as well as Merlin."

"No…way," Beverley breathed in awe and disbelief, shaking the Doctor's arm excitedly. "This is _smashing_!"

"The Doctor and the Captain will take the two horses," he instructed before looking to Beverley and holding out his hand to her. "Milady Beverley will ride with me."

"Not likely, Sir," the Doctor replied, taking Beverley's hand and pulling her toward one of the horses held by the knights.

"Don't worry, Lance," Jack smiled, stepping past him as Lancelot frowned to the Doctor, then to Jack. "He can be possessive."

"I see," Lancelot nodded before turning his horse to face his knights as the Doctor mounted one of the horses and pulled Beverley up onto it behind him. "With a beauty like that, Captain, I believe he _should_ be."

"Glad to see we're all on the same page, then," Jack smirked, heading toward one of the other horses to mount it.

"Sir Lancelot, why exactly were you _expecting_ us?" the Doctor asked as the group gathered, waiting for directions.

"The Wizard said that at the right time, you would come to our aid," Lancelot replied, heading into the fog. "If you follow me, I'll take you to him and he will explain everything."

"Well, I can cross this off my checklist," Beverley smiled, hugging the Doctor as he led the horse after Lancelot, Jack riding beside them on his own horse.

"What's that?" the Doctor asked, frowning at her over his shoulder.

"A pleasant ride in the countryside with _my_ knight in shining pinstripes," she smiled, nuzzling his back and the Doctor couldn't help but grin, widely as he looked to Jack who scoffed and shook his head.

"How did you know who to look for?" Jack asked Lancelot.

"Merlin told us to find two men and a red haired woman traveling in a blue box," he replied.

"Well…red hair's not hard to miss," the Doctor shrugged. "So, what is this trouble you're having?"

"It's better if the Wizard explained that, as well," Lancelot answered. "I'm no good with this sort of thing."

"What sort of thing is that?" Jack couldn't help but wonder.

"Magic in any form," Lancelot replied, making the three frown at each other.

"Magic?" the Doctor murmured, looking ahead again. "Or alien?"

* * *

_Later__..._

"Doctor…!"

"I know," he smiled back at Beverley as she clutched his hand excitedly, both looking around the halls of the castle. Jack strolled behind them as Lancelot led them through the castle.

"Merlin instructed me to bring you to him immediately after finding you," he explained as they approached a small, closed staircase. "His rooms are up here."

"_Told_ you something was wrong," Jack sang softly at the Doctor who sneered at him before leading Beverley up the stairs, Jack chuckling behind her.

Lancelot pushed the door open at the top and stood aside, entreating them to go first. The Doctor nodded and pulled Beverley with him into the room, Jack following, almost bumping into the red-head as they stopped inside. The three caught the sight of a figure in a long, purple robe, looking out of the window he stood in front of. He held a looking glass toward the sky for a moment before lowering it and turning to the doorway. His graying, full beard and mustache almost hid his mouth completely as he smiled and his dark eyes seemed to glitter when he caught sight of the three.

"Doctor, Beverley and Jack," he greeted, stepping away from the window and toward the three, grasping the Doctor's free hand. "I'm glad to finally meet all three of you together. You said you would have a different face, Doctor, but I never thought your eyes would look so much younger."

"Oh! I see!" the Doctor nodded hugely, shaking Merlin's hand as Beverley and Jack frowned at him. "My _future_ told you my _past_ was going to come here! My lord, it's Queen Elizabeth and Brannigan all over again."

"Oh, that's right!" Beverley realized as Merlin let go of the Doctor's hand. "Your timeline is mixed up!"

"Time traveling can be confusing, can't it, Doc?" Jack smirked as the wizard nodded to Lancelot who bowed out and shut the door behind him.

Merlin looked to Beverley, who glanced to him, making a double take with a frown when he only stared at her, his smile dropping, slowly.

"The famous Beverley Gilmore," he breathed, making Jack and the Doctor frown at him as he took Beverley's free hand into both of his, still staring at her. "He spoke highly of you."

"Well, at least I've made an impact," she smiled, glancing slyly at the Doctor who still frowned at the wizard in wonder. His gaze and tone seemed filled with…sorrow.

"So," the Doctor chirped, drawing Merlin's attention back to him. "What's this problem Lancelot said you had?"

"The weather, Doctor," he replied, releasing Beverley's hand and the three frowned at him again as he turned to head toward the window again. "Isn't it beautiful today?"

"Jeez, he's worse than _you_," Jack muttered at the Doctor, making Beverley giggle, but the Doctor ignored them both as he let go of her hand and stepped toward Merlin. They both looked out the window and the Doctor frowned deeper still as he leaned on the stone sill.

"A beautiful day indeed," the Doctor nodded, "a day that's about to be ruined, I think."

As if on cue, the sky darkened and a heavy rain poured from the sky.

"Whoo!" the Doctor cheered, standing tall and grinning as he turned to Beverley and Jack, waving them toward him, calling, "Hurry up and have a look at this, you two!"

"What? Like we haven't seen _rain_ before, Doc?" Jack shrugged, strolling toward him as Beverley hurriedly rushed toward the Doctor and nearly shoved her head out of the window.

"Oh, Jack, why do you have to disappoint me?" the Doctor frowned. "All that time in Torchwood and you don't think instantaneous weather change is worth looking into?"

"It doesn't look like rain," Beverley breathed, catching everyone's attention. "It's sort of…glittery."

"Ooh, glittery rain," the Doctor nodded, pulling his glasses from his jacket pocket and slipping them on before leaning a hand out the window. "Good set of eyes _you've_ got, love."

"And pretty, too," Jack chimed in with a smirk as the Doctor pulled his hand back in.

"As I thought," he murmured, examining his hand as he rubbed his fingers against each other. His hand glittered with a pale blue glow, the light dancing on his face as he moved his fingers. Jack and Beverley stepped to either side of him as he held his hand out a little farther for them to see, Merlin stepping toward the table in the center of his room and leaned over it. "Pretty, isn't it?"

"If it's not water, what is it?" Beverley frowned.

"_That_, Beverley Gilmore, is a very good question," the Doctor commended in a murmur, still examining his hand as the glow started to fade from it. He turned to Merlin who was looking over a piece of parchment and asked, "How long has the rain been like this?"

"A month ago today," he replied as the Doctor approached him and looked over his shoulder at the parchment. "It's not _just_ the rain. The plant life in the forest has become a wild jungle that cannot be navigated through. Tunnels of wind blow through the fields and take our livestock with them. And worst of all, when a fire is started, it is hard to put out and cannot be controlled."

"Well, that _is_ a problem," the Doctor mumbled, pulling off his glasses and tucking them away again. "And this is the timeline, yes?"

"Yes," Merlin nodded as Beverley and Jack came up to look over the parchment as well, Beverley nearly pressing herself against the Doctor to do so. He swallowed as Merlin asked, "Do you see the pattern?"

The three examined the parchment and the Doctor's eyes instantly widened.

"Oh, that's _brilliant_!" he cheered, excitedly.

"What?" Beverley urged. "What is it?"

"See the first day it started," he explained, pointing to a spot of writing, drawing hers and Jack's attention to it and they followed his finger as it moved across the page, explaining, "It started with an unexplained fire, then, the next day, there was a savage tornado, and then an overgrowth in the forest, and lastly, the rain. Instant and hard that was followed by shining dew."

"Alright, but where's the pattern?" Jack wondered with a frown.

"I see it!" Beverley breathed through a grin, pointing to the next day. "The rain came two days in a row, then the fire, then the tornado, then the overgrowth."

"I get it!" Jack smiled, noticing it as well. "Then overgrowth again, then the rain, then fire, then the tornado!"

"This is no magic," the Doctor determined. "It's far too organized, and I've seen this kind of rain before, but not on Earth."

"Then where?" Merlin asked.

"Another world, far from this one," the Doctor replied, standing tall from the table. "Which is why I can't understand why they would be _here_."

"What, Doctor?" Beverley wondered, standing tall next to him, but he looked back to Merlin.

"Have there been any dragon sightings around the time these things started happening?" he asked.

"As a matter of fact, there have been _several_," Merlin replied.

"Of course," Jack breathed in sudden realization, drawing Beverley's frown to him.

"What?" she asked before turning to the Doctor. "What's this got to do with dragons?"

"They're not dragons," Jack replied and she looked to him with a frown.

"But he just said—"

"Listen," Jack cut in, turning her toward the Doctor again and patting her shoulders.

"They're not _dragons_, Merlin, they're _Drigons_, from the planet Thacool," the Doctor explained. "Virtually harmless, but if I'm correct about this, they're preparing this land for themselves. A habitat. They _look_ like dragons, but they're not, and by the looks of it, only four of them are here." He leaned over the table again, looking over the parchment. "The question is _why_?"

"I'm sure you'll find the reason soon, Doctor," Merlin guessed. "In the meantime, I will take you to see the king and queen. You can explain what you have so far discovered to them. They will be most grateful."

* * *

_The Throne Room..._

"Your Majesties, I could find out what the Drigons want if I could only find where they nest," the Doctor explained as he, Jack and Beverley stood in front of King Arthur and Queen Guinevere sat regally at their thrones. "They are a long way from home, but I can get them back to their own planet if only I could speak to them."

"And you shall, Doctor," Arthur nodded. "Lancelot will give you the map to guide you to the nest which _you_ found the last time you were here."

He lifted his hand to the knight to his left where he stood and Lancelot approached the three to hand the Doctor a scroll he'd been holding. The Doctor instantly took it with a nod of thanks before he opened it to examine it, Jack and Beverley looking over his shoulders.

"Oh, bloody hell," he muttered.

"Your future is unfair," Jack agreed as Beverley frowned at them.

"For those of us who _haven't_ been here…" she trailed off, waiting for an explanation.

"All this area, here," the Doctor began explaining, circling the huge 'X' over a certain area. "It's all marsh lands. Swampy, hot and _very_ dangerous."

"Well then," Beverley smiled, drawing both men's attentions as she grinned, "What are we waiting for?"

* * *

**A/N:** reviews?


	29. Drigons

**A/N:** new chappie! enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter **__**29: Drigons**_

"No, Beverley. No. You're _not_ coming along," the Doctor objected as Lancelot led he and Jack toward the stables, Beverley trailing along with them as she spoke to the Doctor.

"Why the bloody hell _not_?" she snapped.

"Oi, watch your language," Jack scolded as they entered the stable.

"Stay out of this, Jack!" Beverley warned as she and the Doctor stopped in front of one of the stalls and she turned back to him. "If you think I'm going to sit here and wait for you to come back just to find out you've been hurt or near death, you are _sadly_ mistaken, Sir! I've been through that too many times now, I _think_ I deserve some time out of my tower!"

"This isn't up for discussion, Bev," the Doctor replied, stepping toward the stall to open it, but she gripped his sleeve to swing him back to face her.

"You could use me, Doctor," she insisted. "You're always saying how _brilliant_ I am! Why not let me help?"

"Beverley—!"

"Hey, Doc," Jack called, drawing both their attentions to him as Lancelot led two horses out of their stalls by their reins and Jack reported, "There's _three_ horses prepared for us."

"That's because Lancelot is going with us as well," the Doctor determined as Beverley placed her hands on her hips, a scowl over her face.

"No, Doctor," Lancelot replied, handing one of the horse's reins off to Jack before leading the other horse to the Doctor as they all looked to him in wonder. "I was told to prepare three horses. One for the Captain, one for you, Doctor…" He handed the reins to the Doctor before stepping toward another stall and opening the door, continuing, "And one for Lady Beverley."

"What?" the Doctor barked, making his horse jerk back in fright, almost pulling the reins from his hands but he quickly pulled the horse back, petting its neck soothingly.

"Well, it seems _someone_ is thinking properly around here," Beverley smirked, making the Doctor glare at her as Lancelot brought a horse out for her and handed the reins off to her.

"The Wizard explained that when the Doctor was here last, he was _insistent_ about Lady Beverley going with the two of you," Lancelot explained, making the Doctor look to him with wide eyes in disbelief.

"Well, you can't very well argue with the _future_ you, can you, Doc?" Jack smirked as he led his horse out, passing by the couple.

"Keep out of it, Jack!" the Doctor snapped, making Jack and Beverley chuckle.

"You were sure you would be victorious," Lancelot reported, drawing the Doctor's and Beverley's attentions to him again. "We all have faith in you, Doctor."

"No pressure," Beverley muttered.

"I didn't happen to mention _how_ we got through this, did I?" the Doctor asked and Lancelot frowned but shook his head, making the Doctor nod in understanding. "As I thought. I left myself on me own. Well…come along, Beverley Gilmore."

He pulled his horse toward the exit, past Beverley and she followed him outside where Jack had already mounted his horse and was ready to head out.

"Have you ridden before, Lady Beverley?" Lancelot asked as he walked out with her.

"Actually, no," she admitted, timidly. "But I'm a fast learner. Can't be too hard, eh?"

"Just get on and hold on," Jack called, hearing the conversation as the Doctor mounted. "He'll probably just follow us."

"I hope," Beverley muttered as Lancelot showed her how to mount. Once atop the horse she adjusted herself, holding onto the reins and swallowing.

"Relax, Bev," Jack laughed, walking his horse toward her. "He can sense tension, ya know?"

"Sorry," she smiled, looking to the Doctor and wondering why _he_ wasn't trying to help her.

"Let's get going," the Doctor called, as Lancelot handed the map to Jack. "I want to try and be there a little after sunset."

"We've got a long ride ahead of us," Jack sighed, then looked to Beverley. "Think you can handle it?"

"I've been traveling with the Doctor for some time now," she retorted. "I think it's _you_ who should worry about handling it, Captain Harkness."

He smirked as he turned his horse back to the Doctor and Beverley noticed the Doctor smirking at her as well.

"Alright, maybe it won't be so bad letting you come along after all," he admitted, turning his horse in the direction they were heading as Beverley grinned.

"When should we expect your return?" Lancelot asked as Beverley's horse strolled after Jack and the Doctor.

"If all goes well, tomorrow," the Doctor called.

"Love the vote of confidence, Doc," Jack retorted.

"It's only because he has _no idea_ what he's doing yet," Beverley whispered loudly, making Jack laugh as the Doctor looked to her with a comical glare.

"She's got you pegged, doesn't she?" Jack laughed as they continued on.

"Well, there's no time to lose," the Doctor sighed, avoiding Jack's comment. "Allons-y!"

He sent his horse into a full on gallop and Jack smirked, rearing his horse before taking off as well. Beverley yelled when her horse took off after them and she followed Jack's advice. She held onto the reins as tightly as she could as the horse continued after them.

* * *

_Night..._

"Well, this is _lovely_," Beverley muttered as she, the Doctor and Jack all sat on their horses at the edge of a huge marsh, fog sweeping all around them.

"According to the map, the nest is exactly…here," Jack reported, pointing to a small circle near the center of the area with a huge 'X' over it.

"Well, we can't take the horses with us through this," the Doctor said, dismounting and turning his horse to face away from the marsh. "You know the home."

He smacked his horse's rump and the animal went galloping away just as Jack and Beverley dismounted and they did the same with their horses.

"I have a question," Beverley called, raising her hand and drawing their attentions to her. "How we gonna get back if we just sent our horses away?"

"We'll fly, love," the Doctor smiled, taking her hand and leading her forward.

"Fly?" she echoed, letting him lead her as Jack followed. "No. Wait. The _Drigons_ will let us ride them?"

"Precisely," the Doctor nodded. "Drigon flying is sport on Thacool. Every Drigon can be ridden, and trust me, you haven't _flown_ until you've flown a Drigon."

"Watch, Doc!" Jack called.

The Doctor stopped dead just before he almost stepped in a huge watery part of the marsh.

"This reminds me of _Lord of the Rings_," Beverley giggled as they continued on carefully, balancing on grassy hills sticking out of the water.

"Stop comparing _everything_ to movies!" the Doctor sighed in exasperation.

"We need a Gollum to lead us through this place," Jack laughed, making Beverley giggle as well as they continued on.

A roar behind them made them all stop and Beverley looked to the Doctor. She could see the wheels in his head turned as his eyes darted around the marshes, trying to find a quick route through them.

"Doctor…" Jack called, warningly.

"This way!" he called, not letting go of Beverley's hand as he nearly jumped from one grassy hill to another. She did pretty well in following him, and Jack followed closely. They didn't panic until they heard strong flapping above them and another roar that sounded even closer than the last.

"Don't look back!" the Doctor ordered.

Beverley gave a scream when she stumbled and fell with a small splash, her hand slipping from the Doctor's, making he and Jack stop and turn to help her up. However, before they could even think to grip her arms to pull her up, something else gripped her around the waist, making her scream as she was pulled back and disappeared into the fog.

"Beverley!" Jack shouted as they heard the flapping of its wings but couldn't see where the Drigon was taking her.

"Bloody hell, not _again_," the Doctor sighed. "This is why I wanted her to _stay behind_!" He turned to Jack and snatched the map out of his hands to examine it, the Captain staring at him in disbelief.

"Did you _miss_ what just happened?" Jack snapped. "Beverley had been _kidnapped_ by a Drigon!"

"They won't hurt her," the Doctor assured him, still looking at the map. "They don't really eat maidens, and she's no virgin, trust me."

"I wasn't even gonna ask, but thanks for _that_, Doc," Jack retorted. "And what _will_ they do if they won't hurt her?"

"Don't know," the Doctor replied before lifting a hand to grip the lapel of Jack's coat and pull him closer to glare at him, clenching his teeth as he continued, "But there's no use in getting worked up and clouding our judgment. We need clear heads, got it?"

Jack nodded before the Doctor shoved him away to look back at the map and the Captain straightened himself out with a smirk.

"You must _really_ love her," he smirked, but the Doctor didn't look up to him. "I've seen you _that_ look before."

"This way," the Doctor instructed, heading in the direction they needed to go. "Stay close."

"With pleasure," Jack smirked jokingly, making the Doctor roll his eyes.

"Wish the Drigon has taken _you_ instead," he muttered.

"I know," Jack smirked. "Let's go get Bev."

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Beverley sighed as she let herself hang limply in the Drigon's three clawed hands. She couldn't believe this had happened…_again_.

"I'm _sure_ this is _not_ what the Doctor meant by flying a Drigon," she muttered before looking up at the creature still holding onto her. "Oi! Mind not dropping me when we get to our destination? I had a bad experience with that! Thanks!"

As if on cue, the Drigon's claws released her and she screamed as she fell through the fog. She gave a grunt when she landed on something she could wrap her arms and legs around. Lifting her head and shaking the rattling from it before trying to look around. She was still flying.

"Oh, this is…interesting," she breathed, daring to sit up.

The white Drigon's neck was long and slender, so slender she could easily straddle it, her feet dangling on either side. Its head was very dragon like and its hide was scaly. When she hesitantly looked back she saw the huge wings connected to a snake like body and she saw the tail snap back and forth at the end.

"Right," she chirped, turning back to face forward. "What now?"

She suddenly found herself in a dive and gave a squeak of surprise as she leaned forward and threw her arms around the Drigon's neck. She held on for her life as the Drigon still dove until it came to a smooth, abrupt stop and Beverley hesitantly lifted her head to see her surroundings. The cave walls had small fires lit in random spots for light and heat, with the huge hole above for ventilation, the ground made of stone and blue moss.

"Well, this is cozy," she smiled just as the Drigon touched down on a huge rock and curled up to lift its tail toward Beverley. She frowned before realizing what the creature wanted and she moved to ride the tail down to the ground. "Why thank you."

"You're welcome," (You are welcome) the Drigon replied, making her jump and look around at him.

"You _can_ talk!" she grinned, her eyes lighting up. "Smashing! Oh, if the Doctor could see me now!"

"Your friends will be here soon," the Drigon assured her. "In the meantime, let me introduce you to my brother."

"Hope they're all as handsome as you," Beverley teased.

He lifted his head and roared toward the entrance above them, making Beverley cover her ears before she looked up to see three more Drigons dive into the cavern. Their colors were shining and all different: one was orange, another was a pale green, and the last pale blue. The draft from their stop as they threw their wings out blew back Beverley's hair and made her stumble, but she kept her balance.

"Ignis, Terra, Aqua…" he introduced as they landed, then she looked to him as he said, "and my name is Aer."

"You're all so beautiful," Beverley breathed in awe, stepping closer to the three as they lowered their heads toward her.

"Come," Aer urged gently, drawing her attention to him as he lowered his head to let her climb on again, this time above his brow, between his highly set, violet eyes. "Meet the rest of our family."

"The rest?" she frowned as they all stepped deeper into the cavern.

They stopped at a cliff over looking a huge room filled with Drigons of all different colors and sizes. Some flew by while others stayed on the ground either sleeping, walking or sitting and some looked up at the four as Beverley's eyes widened to round saucers.

"Oh, the Doctor is in for a surprise when he gets here," she breathed.

* * *

**A/N:** reviews?


	30. Messages

**A/N:** new chappie! enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter **__**30: Messages**_

"This is it," the Doctor announced, stopping in a part of the marshes as Jack looked around in wonder.

"It doesn't look any different than _everywhere_ else," he retorted. "You reading that right?"

"_I'm_ the one that wrote it," the Doctor retorted. "Of _course_ I read it right."

_At last..._

"What the hell is that?" Jack frowned as the Doctor felt around in his pockets.

"My mobile," he replied, finally digging into his pants pocket and pulling the phone out as the ringtone continued.

"Now _really_ isn't the time to take a call," Jack snapped.

"It's Beverley," the Doctor replied, opening the phone and pressing it to his ear. "Bev! How are you, love?"

"_Just fine, thanks darling_," she replied, and they were relieved that she sounded at ease.

"And how're the Drigons?" the Doctor grinned. "Bet you're givin' 'em hell, eh?"

"_Why don't you pop down here and see for yourself?_" she smiled.

"Pop down?" he frowned.

Before he got an answer, the ground gave way beneath his feet and he and Jack found themselves falling through the air. They were stopped by a mossy cushion, making them both grunt as they landed, and the Doctor groaned as Jack sat up to shake the rattling from his head.

"Welcome, boys," Beverley called, making them both look up at her as she strolled toward them. "Been a bit rattled, have you?"

"Only a bit," Jack muttered as they got to their feet and she stepped in front of the Doctor to help dust him off.

"You alright?" the Doctor asked, and Beverley frowned up at him, hearing the worry in his tone.

"I'm fine, darling," she smiled, patting his cheek. "They've taken good care of me till you got here. Aer is the eldest of the four brothers, then it's Aqua, Terra, and Ignis is the youngest. They're all _very_ nice."

"Glad you're having a fun time, but we have a problem with your new friends messing up the weather," Jack reminded her.

"Oh, you have _no_ idea how many new friends I've made," Beverley smirked.

"What?" the Doctor frowned at her in wonder before she beckoned them to follow her. The three stopped at the edge of the cliff and both men stared wide eyes at what was below, gripping a hand each on Beverley as she stood between them.

"You said there were _four_!" Jack recalled, snapping at the Doctor but keeping his gaze below at the family of Drigons.

"Apparently, I was mistaken," the Doctor admitted. They both jumped back in shock as Beverley grinned when a white Drigon flew up and landed on the edge of the cliff.

"Boys," she smirked, stepping closer to the Drigon and scratched its nose when offered it. "This is Aer."

"Oh! 'Ello," the Doctor grinned, strolling back up next to Beverley. "I'm the Doctor."

"Beverley has told us about you," Aer nodded. "She said you could help us."

"Did she?" the Doctor smirked down at her and she shrugged before he looked back to Aer. "She's right. I _can_ help you, but I need to know a few things first."

"Ask your questions, Doctor," Aer said.

"_Brilliant_!" he grinned, clapping his hands together and rubbing them before snapping his fingers and saying, "First off, why are you _here_ and not on Thacool?"

"Thacool is no longer existing, Doctor," Aer replied, lowering his head to the ground as the three frowned in wonder.

"You mean it's gone?" the Doctor guessed. "Destroyed?"

Aer lifted his head to nod and continued, "It was destroyed by a large, strange ship we hadn't seen before. My family and I flew through space and time until we came upon this planet and found these marshes. They are as close to our planet environment as possible."

"Which begs the next question: why are you causing so much grief for the people of Camelot?" the Doctor continued with a frown.

"There is a plague here, Doctor," Aer answered. "Tiny creatures that bite and kill."

"Tiny creatures that bite—? _Oh_! The _bugs_! I see," the Doctor nodded.

"The bugs?" Beverley frowned.

"Thacool doesn't have bugs," Jack explained and she nodded in understanding.

"One of my sisters was bit and died from it," Aer explained, making Beverley pout in sorrow and step closer to hug Aer's nose.

"I'm sorry," the Doctor nodded, honestly. "That's why you've been raining Thacoolian water everywhere and wreaking all kinds of havoc on the weather, then. Your own form of extermination."

"If that is how you see it," Aer replied. "I would call it self defense."

"Well, either way, _unfortunately_ we can't have you doing that anymore," the Doctor sighed, lifting a hand to tug at his earlobe. "I thought maybe we could get some kind of co-habitat…thing going on, but you don't like the bugs."

"What'll we do then?" Beverley wondered, still standing with Aer.

"Relocation," Jack chimed in. "Somewhere with no bugs."

"Right," the Doctor agreed. "I know just the place. In the Messer System there's a planet called Enuria. Ice planet. No bugs, trust me."

"How will we get there?" Aer wondered.

"I can print out coordinates," the Doctor shrugged, lowering his hand from his ear. "Make a nice map. Whatever you need."

"How can we repay your kindness?" Aer asked, pale blue tears of joy welling in his eyes.

"Give us a ride home and we'll call it even," Beverley smiled, patting Aer's nose before he nuzzled her and she giggled.

"It is the _least_ we can do," he replied, then turned and roared down into the cavern. Aqua, Terra and Ignis flew up and landed in front of them, lowering their heads as Aer said, "I shall let Beverley ride me, if she pleases?"

"It'd be an honor, Aer," she smiled, climbing onto his back.

"I call the green one!" Jack called excitedly, running toward Terra as the Doctor strolled toward Aqua.

"They have _names_, Jack," he reminded him. "Yours is…"

"Terra," Beverley finished when the Doctor trailed off, forgetting the names.

"Right. And _mine_ is…?"

"Aqua," she smiled as the men climbed onto the backs of their Drigons.

"Right," the Doctor nodded, gesturing to Ignis and saying, "And the youngest one over there would be…"

"Ignis," Beverley giggled.

"Right! Of course! All Latin for Earth, Water, Fire and Air! Clever," he nodded before leaning forward and grinning, "Well, Aqua, Allons-y, to Camelot!"

Aer was the first to shoot up and out of the hole the Doctor and Jack had fallen through, followed by the other three with Ignis bringing up the rear. Beverley, the Doctor and Jack held onto the necks of their Drigons tightly as they climbed higher and higher into the clouds until they hovered in the middle of them, Ignis gliding up to take the lead and they all headed toward Camelot.

"Doctor!" Beverley called as Aqua sailed next to Aer, and the Doctor looked to her with a frown of wonder as she called, "Race you!"

"Oh, no, Beverley, that really isn't a good idea_aaaaaa_!" the Doctor called, as Aqua dove alongside Aer and they shot through the air, whizzing past Terra and Ignis.

The two were neck and neck for a moment before Aer took the lead then dove with the others following. The three laughed excitedly just before the Drigons stopped again, making them all grunt as they were shoved forward slightly, then sat back again.

"We have reached Camelot," Aer announced as they all touched down outside the huge gate to the city.

"Perfect!" Beverley grinned as they all dismounted and she ran toward the Doctor to throw her arms around one of his as they headed toward the gate.

"We'll have to explain things to King Arthur," the Doctor said as they strolled up to the gate. "You might wanna come along, Aer! Brings your brothers along!"

"Doctor, are you sure about that?" Jack frowned in wonder.

"Oh, why not?" the Doctor grinned, lifting a hand to pound on the closed gate. "Oi! Let us in, will ya? It's the Doctor!"

* * *

_The Rooms in King Arthur's Castle..._

"A feast in our honor, eh?" Beverley grinned as she pulled on the Doctor's hand to lead him toward the bed. "But we didn't really do much, did we?"

"You wanted more running and a near death experience, did you?" Jack chuckled, shutting the door behind him as Beverley plopped onto the bed and the Doctor gave a bark of laughter, still holding her hands.

"Well, that's what happens when you travel with the Doctor," she smiled, looking up at him as she swung his hands from side to side. "When you don't run enough or nearly die, you kind of miss it."

"But…we got to fly on Drigons," the Doctor smiled as Jack sat next to the red head.

"Yes, we did," Beverley grinned.

A knock on the door made them all frown in wonder, but when Merlin entered, Beverley and Jack stood to greet him with the Doctor.

"I've brought a dress for Lady Beverley," he explained, moving aside for a servant to walk by him with something in her hands. "And I wanted to have a word with you, Doctor. If it is permissible?"

"Of course," he grinned before heading toward him. He strolled in a spin and told his friends, "I won't be long."

"Thank you, Sir," Beverley smiled to Merlin as she took the bundle from the servant and stepped toward the dressing screen in the corner, the chambermaid heading after her.

"Oh, come on, Bev," Jack called, going after her. "I can help!"

"_No_!"

Jack plopped onto the bed with a pout as Merlin frowned at the Doctor when both he and Beverley barked at the Captain.

"_Behave_ yourself, Jack!" the Doctor warned before heading out the door with Merlin.

"When do I _ever_ misbehave?" Jack asked, still sitting on the bed and Beverley laughed hysterically from the other side of the screen just before the Doctor shut the door behind him.

"I'm sure there is nothing to worry about, Doctor," Merlin assured him. "Lady Beverley seems _far_ more attached to _you_ than to him."

"Oh, I trust _her_," the Doctor replied as they took a few steps away from the door. "It's _him_ I'm worried about. But she'll give him hell if he tries anything. Anyway, you had something to tell me?"

"Yes," the Wizard nodded, stepping closer to him. "It's a warning."

"From my future?" the Doctor guessed and Merlin nodded.

"An enemy will appear soon," he said as the Doctor listened intently. "An enemy you know well."

"How soon?" the Doctor asked.

"That I cannot tell you," Merlin replied with a shake of his head. "You didn't tell me. All you told me to tell you was that there will be a grand battle that you will win _and_ lose."

"Win _and_ lose?" the Doctor frowned in confusion. "What does _that_ mean?"

"That is all I know, Doctor," Merlin said. "I'm sorry."

The Doctor sighed and nodded in understanding, the wheels in his head turning as he tried to figure out what his future could have meant by this cryptic message.

"Would you mind if I spoke to Lady Beverley alone?" Merlin asked, drawing the Doctor's frown back to him. "You had a message for her as well."

"Well, I'm a big mouth in the future, aren't I?" the Doctor smirked before nodding as they both headed back to the door. He glanced around the hall before stepping closer and whispering, "Actually…if you could do something for me, I'd appreciate it."

"What would that be, Doctor?" Merlin asked as they stopped and the Doctor beckoned the Wizard closer to whisper into his ear. Merlin nodded in understanding and the Doctor grinned, winking and clicking his tongue as they continued down the hall, the Doctor asking, "Nothing for Jack?"

"No," Merlin replied as they stopped in front of the door. "I did ask. You gave a sneer and shook your head."

"Yup," the Doctor nodded, opening the door and stepping in. "That's about right."

"What's right?" Jack frowned in wonder as he now lay sprawled out sexily on the bed he'd been sitting on.

"Mind your own bees wax," the Doctor retorted, making Merlin frown at him as Jack only stuck his tongue out at him. "Bev! Merlin's got something to talk to you about so me and Jack are gonna head down to the banquet hall, alright?"

"Alright," Beverley called from behind the screen. "I'm almost finished."

"Come on, Jack," the Doctor called, waving him toward the door as he turned toward it himself. "Private matter."

"Oh, but I just got _comfy_!" Jack nearly whined before shoving himself up and shuffling off the bed.

"You can _try_ to be seductive _later_," the Doctor replied, strolling into the hall as Jack followed him.

"Promise?" he smirked, shutting the door behind him and Merlin frowned at it before turning back to the room.

"They are ridiculous, aren't they?" Beverley called from the other side of the screen as the chambermaid shuffled out and Merlin dismissed her.

"Confusing was the word I was going to use," Merlin replied, turning back to the screen just as Beverley stepped out.

The emerald green dress draped over her feet with the in two layers, the inner layer of the sleeves went up to her wrists, while the outer layers stopped at the elbows and hung loosely with a golden, square collar. Her hair was pulled back with a circlet of silver around head, a long silver necklace with a sapphire pendent settled at the middle of her bodice.

"Thank you for the dress," she smiled, twirling around once for him to see it. "It's lovely."

"_You_ look lovely in it," he complimented, lifting a hand toward her. She smiled and took it to let him lead her toward the bed and she sat on the edge.

"You had something you wished to talk to me about?" she recalled as he let go of her hand.

"Yes," he nodded, pulling his hands behind his back and starting to pace in front of her. "The Doctor had a message for you. That is to say, his _future_."

"Did he?" Beverley frowned then giggled, "Something _cryptic_ I'm sure."

"I suppose it is," Merlin replied, still pacing. "It was a warning for you. You're not to speak of this to…_your_ Doctor."

"Why not?" she wondered and he stopped to face her.

"He cannot know, that is all," he replied and Beverley nodded, hesitantly. "There is a decision you will have to make in the future. Either break a promise you've made to the Doctor, or allow the Doctor to die."

Beverley's eyes widened and she shot to her feet to step toward him, gripping his arms as he lowered his hands to his sides.

"What do you mean?" she asked, urgently. "Why must the Doctor _die_? Do you mean, _this_ body, because I know he regenerates to a new face if he 'dies'." She made air quotes around the last word before gripping the Wizard's arms in panic again. "What did he mean, Merlin? Tell me!"

"I only know as much as I have told you, Lady Beverley," he replied and she stared at him for a moment before nodding sharply and backing away from him to sit on the bed again. Her breath came short and she placed her hand over her stomach, feeling sick. Merlin knelt to a knee and asked, "Are you alright?"

"I'm…yes," she panted with a vigorous nod. "I suppose I'm just in shock."

"I know," he nodded in understanding. "He said you may react like this. He told me to tell you that he knows you will make the right decision when the time comes."

"If only _I_ could be so sure," she sighed then her eyes widened in realization as she looked to Merlin. "You said he had a new face. That means that I let him—!"

"No," Merlin cut in gently. "He made sure to tell me that his new face was not a result of your decision. He knew you would ask."

"But why can't I know what will happen?" Beverley groaned, standing and starting to pace behind him as he bowed his head in exasperation. "Why can't he just _say_ what he means instead of beating around the bush like this? I _hate_ it when he does that!"

"Forgive me, Lady Beverley," Merlin groaned as he stood, and she instantly hurried toward him to help him up.

"No, forgive _me_, Merlin," she sighed, helping to dust off his cloak. "I shouldn't have expected anything _less_ than something like that from him. It just frustrates me sometimes. Are you alright?"

"Molto bene," Merlin nodded, still dusting himself off and he froze making Beverley frown up at him.

"What was that?" she asked as he turned to her.

"Something…I heard the Doctor say once," he replied, flapping his cloak once and smoothing it out.

"His phrases _are_ rather infectious," she smiled then sighed, "Well, we'd best get to the banquet hall. Can't miss our own party, can we?" She took one of his hands and patted it, saying, "Thank you for giving me the message."

"Wait!" he called, gripping her hand when she turned to head out the door. She looked back at him with a frown as she stepped back as he said, "The Doctor loves you very much…I'm sure. He has trouble expressing himself. He…wanted me to tell you that as well."

Beverley's smile dropped to a warm smile as she patted his hand while it still held hers.

"Thank you, again," she murmured as her hand slipped from his. "I shouldn't leave the Doctor waiting."

"Of course," he nodded pulling his hands behind his back again. "I didn't mean to keep you."

"It's alright," she nodded, hurrying toward the door. "I can't _wait_ to see his face!"

Merlin watched her run out the door and down the hall, catching a glimpse of her Converse as she pulled her hem up enough so she wouldn't step on it. He sighed when she was out of sight and placed his fist over his racing heart before opening his hand to examine the ring he'd slipped off of her finger. He couldn't help but smile slightly as he stared at it for a moment then dug into one of his cloak pockets.

"She wore it all this time," he scoffed before pulling out a small metal wand from his pocket to aim it at the ring, the unmistakable hum sounding in the empty room. "I'm risking all of time and space doing this. But it was worth it to her smile again." He chuckled then laughed, "And those blasted Converse, too."

* * *

**A/N: **oh...SNAP! yeah, the time and space continuom would fall apart, but i couldn't resist the twist! i mean COME ON! The Doctor living as Merlin is BRILLIANT! glad i thought of it, really. reviews?


	31. Surprises

**A/N:** new chappie! enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 31: **__**Surprises**_

Beverley hummed as she twirled toward the TARDIS, the Doctor and Jack strolling after her in the field.

"That was _smashing_!" she grinned, turning just in time to lean back on the door and she smiled at the men as they approached. "Too bad we had to leave so quickly. What was it you and Merlin were talking about after dinner, Doctor?"

"Oh…last minute details," he smirked, leaning on the TARDIS on one side of her, Jack on the other.

"You never said anything about my dress, Doctor," Beverley pointed out, twirling before leaning back on the door again. "I'm disappointed."

"Didn't I?" the Doctor frowned, before shoving off the frame and taking one of her hands to twirl her around again. She presented herself again with a wide grin and he couldn't help but smile as well. "Look lovely, darling."

"Thank you," she curtseyed, still smiling as she leaned back against the door again, and the Doctor leaned on the TARDIS next to her.

"So, how come Merlin wanted to talk to _you_ guys and not _me_?" Jack pouted, crossing his arms over his chest and Beverley gave him a sympathetic pout back and patted his shoulder.

"You're not special, love, sorry," she murmured, lifting a hand and setting his chin on her palm to pinch his face gently. "But we still love you."

The Doctor scoffed, earning an elbow jab from Beverley and making him grunt from it.

"Thanks, Red," Jack smirked, lifting a hand to ruffle her hair and making her giggle. "I know _you_ love me, at least. Fifty-first century pheromones will do that to you."

"I noticed I've been drawn to you a bit," she smirked, causing the Doctor to wrap an arm around her shoulders and swing around to face the door, giving Jack a glare as he did.

"What?" he shrugged, still smirking as he turned as well.

The Doctor looked to the door and with Beverley under his arm he lifted his other hand and snapped his fingers. On cue, the door opened, making Beverley giggle before she hurried in and Jack strolled in after her.

"Show off," he muttered to the Doctor and he shrugged as he sauntered in as well, shutting the door behind him. "Is it _my_ turn now? Bev promised me a go at picking the destination."

"No pleasure planets, mind you," the Doctor warned, stepping around the console as Beverley hurried up the stairs to change. "I don't want a rehash of Voluptas."

"Oh, come on, Doc," Jack smirked, leaning back on the console on the other side as the Doctor started setting up for take off. "You ask her yet?"

"No," the Doctor muttered, keeping his attention on the console.

"What are you waiting for? Christmas?" Jack smirked, watching the Doctor cross in front of him as he continued flipping switches and pressing buttons.

"No," the Doctor smirked, slapping a lever into place then leaned on the console next to Jack. "Christmas never went well for me. I'm waiting for 'The Call'."

"The call?" Jack echoed with a frown of wonder at him.

The Doctor's smirk widened as he nodded toward the stairs.

"_Doctor_!"

"_That_ call."

As if on cue, footsteps rattled the stairs as they both looked to Beverley as she almost fell racing down the stairs.

"What's wrong, Bev?" the Doctor asked casually with a wink to Jack who nodded knowingly as he turned to her.

"I've lost my ring!" she panted from running, and her face was glazed over in horror. "I don't know where or when, but it's not on my finger! Doctor, I'm so sorry!"

The Doctor frowned in utter confusion and hesitantly lifted his arms toward her in time to catch her when she rushed toward him.

"There, there, love," he murmured cautiously, looking to Jack and cringing as he stroked her hair. "It's only a ring. Don't cry."

Jack couldn't help but chuckle at the scene, knowing the Doctor's plan, but that earned a glare from Beverley, making him frown at her as his smirk dropped.

"It's not _funny_, Jack!" she snapped at him before slumping her face back into the Doctor's shoulder as he tightened his arms around her.

"Sorry, Bev," Jack smirked before winking to the Doctor and turning to head up the stairs. "I'll just be up stairs if you need me."

"I'm sorry, Doctor," she shuddered. "I promised I'd never take it off and now I've _lost_ it!"

"You didn't lose it, darling," he murmured with a smile and she shot her head up to frown at him, her sea-green eyes filled with tears. "I had Merlin swipe it off of you so I could surprise you."

"Surprise me for what?" she squeaked, wiping her tears away and sniffling as his hands slid down to her waist. "Where is it?"

"It's here in my pocket—Whoa! Hey! What're you—?"

Beverley instantly went digging through his pockets and the Doctor lifted his hands as if he was being frisked.

"Actually, this isn't so bad," he admitted, casually before she looked up at him expectantly.

"Where is it?" she demanded, making him smile a little wider before shoving a hand into his jacket pocket and pulling it out to show it to her, resting in the palm of his hand. She made a grab for it, but he quickly clamped his fist over it and pulled it away, making her look back at him. "Why'd you have Merlin _steal_ it for you, then? I thought you wanted me to keep it!"

"I do," the Doctor nodded, then held up the ring to spin it between his index finger and thumb. "I just wanted you to have it on the right finger."

"What are you talking about?" Beverley chuckled.

"Thought we were _past_ words, but I guess a little tradition wouldn't be so bad," he smiled, flipping the ring and catching it again.

"Seriously, what are you—?"

Beverley instantly fell silent when the Doctor lowered himself to one knee, not taking his gaze off of her disbelieving one and taking her left hand into his as he held the ring in the other.

"You're brilliant, Bev," he grinned. "And you've promised not to leave me, so I thought I'd make it official." He swallowed, and couldn't determine whether it was _his_ hand or _hers_ that was trembling as they kept each other's gazes. "We've done so much traveling in this thing, and since you called it home, I could think of no better place than here to ask you. Beverley Gilmore…marry me?"

"Of _course_, you idiot!" she shuddered through a grin, fresh tears starting and he shot to his feet with a grin of his own to slide the ring onto the proper finger.

Thanks to Merlin's resizing it fit perfectly and Beverley didn't wait another second before throwing her arms around his neck, her lips planting themselves to his. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and spun her around once, careful not to drop her or send them toppling into the console of onto the floor.

"Can I come down now?" Jack called from the top of the stairs just as he set her back down, but they didn't step away from each other as they grinned widely to the other.

"Yes!" Beverley called, not looking away from the Doctor and even ignoring the rattling of the staircase when Jack hurried down.

"Ok, let me see the famous ring," he smirked, strolling toward them, and Beverley held out her hand to him when he reached them. He gently took her hand in his and examined the thing before nodding in approval. "Nice. Now, let's get started, shall we?"

Beverley frowned at him as the Doctor turned to face him, her arm looped around his as she wondered, "Get started for what?"

"Well, he's a captain, Bev," the Doctor explained, making her shoot her frown to him. "Even though this isn't _his_ ship, we are _on_ a ship, so, _technically_, we could get married…right here, right now." He looked to her now wide-eyed gaze of shock and added, "Only if you want to."

"Are you kidding?" she grinned, turning to face Jack. "Fast and spontaneous. Wouldn't have it any other way. Carry on…_Captain_."

"Right," Jack nodded with a smirk between the two. "The short version, since there's no one here to object and no one's gathered. Bev, do you take the handsome Doctor over here as your husband?"

"I do," she nodded with a sweet smile.

"Ok, and do you, Doctor, take the lovely Beverley Gilmore for your wife?" Jack continued.

"Oh, yes," the Doctor grinned, making her giggle as she hugged his arm.

"Alrighty than!" Jack grinned, clapping his hands and rubbing them. "By the power vested in me by the Doctor and his TARDIS, I now pronounce you Doctor and wife! You may kiss the bride."

Neither one of them hesitated before turning to the other and throwing their arms around each other for a passionate kiss. Jack mockingly timed the kiss from the start before they finally pulled away.

"My Doctor, you are full of surprises," she breathed through a smile and he winked with a click of his tongue before stepping away and taking her hand to lead her around the console of the TARDIS.

"Alright, now, where do you wanna go, Jack old boy-yah?" he called, slapping a lever into place before leaning on the console, Beverley right next to him.

"Don't you guys wanna have your honeymoon?" Jack smirked, turning to mirror his stance.

"I think we've _been_ on a honeymoon since we _met_," Beverley chuckled.

"Well…more with the traveling…_less_ with the…bedding," the Doctor corrected.

"Come on, Jack!" Beverley grinned, walking around the console to pull on hug his arm. "Anywhere and any-when! Pick a place! We've had a fun go at it plenty of times already!"

"I bet you have," Jack smirked between her and the Doctor.

"Oi! Behave!" the Doctor scolded before turning a smirk of his own to Beverley. "That's my wife you're talkin' to."

"Oh my, _God_! The Doctor's _wife_," Beverley grinned before running back toward him. "You're sure the universe won't implode?"

"Oh, very funny!" the Doctor retorted as Jack laughed heartily. "Come on, Jack! Pick a spot, any spot! Maybe I'll guess right?"

"Maunder Prime then," Jack finally decided.

"Oh, Maunder Prime! That's so _boring_!" the Doctor sneered, but started flipping switches and hitting buttons. "Couldn't you think of a better spot?"

"What's on Maunder Prime?" Beverley wondered as the Doctor started operating the console and the TARDIS jostled.

"Hey, the Maunder System is _famous_ for its amusement parks!" Jack replied, defensively as he clung to the console, Beverley along with him and the Doctor slapped another lever into place. "You've never been there, have you?"

"Course I have!" he retorted, pulling the hammer from the hook hanging on the console. "Doesn't mean I like goin' there _all the time_."

He tossed the hammer to Beverley who caught it with one hand as he walked around her.

"Beverley, give that panel a good whack like you did the last time, please, love?" he requested, going down a line and rapidly flipping levers down. "Now!"

Beverley swung and hit the panel she'd been directed to and the whirring of the engine came to a sudden halt, sending all three of them to the floor, laughing.

"Alright, you two!" the Doctor grinned, scrambling to his feet and grabbing Beverley's hand as he did to drag her toward the door. "For your amusement, the most _famous_ amusement park in the galaxy…Maunder Five!"

He swung the door open to let them pass him as Beverley and Jack ran out, the Doctor strolling out after them, shutting the door behind him.

"First of all, I said Maunder _Prime_, Doc," Jack said. "Second of all, where's the park?"

"What do you mean? It's right—"

The Doctor cut himself off when he looked around to see a desert where a huge park should have been. The wind blew sand up all around them, kicking it up and the gust whistling in their ears.

"Oh, this isn't good," he muttered.

"Did you get the right _time_, at least?" Jack hoped, mockingly.

"I'm _certain_ of it," the Doctor replied, lifting a hand to scratch his head. "This is one time where I'm _certain_."

"Where are all the people?" Beverley suddenly asked, catching their attention. "Even in a desert there's usually _someone_ around."

"That's a very good question, Beverley Gilmore," the Doctor complimented, deftly as he stepped ahead of her and Jack to try to squinting through the sand bellowing around them.

"Do you hear that?" Jack asked, making the newlyweds frown and strain their ears to hear past the whistling wind. "Sounds like shots."

"Oh, wonderful," the Doctor muttered. "Guns. What is it with guns?"

They all fell silent when they heard footsteps running toward them, the shots now audible as well. The sounds were followed by a figure running toward them through the sand cloud ahead of them.

"Well don't just stand there! Get in the box!" a woman's voice shouted as her figure became defined. She was the same height as Beverley with a long ponytail whipping around her head as she ran. Something light blue shot at them, just missing a corner of the TARDIS as the girl still ran toward them, making them all jump and cringe.

"I think we should get in the box, don't you, darling?" Beverley asked the Doctor, hurriedly as Jack ran into the TARDIS, pulling her by the hand with him, but the Doctor stared ahead in disbelief.

"I know that sound," he murmured, as Beverley stepped into the doorway again to pull him in, but she frowned at him instead. "I know that _voice_. But it _can't_ be, 'cause she's—"

He was cut off when the figure suddenly tackled him through the doorway, Beverley instantly backing away and Jack slammed the door shut. The Doctor groaned from the pain in his back before lifting his head to see a grinning, blonde-haired, green-eyed familiar face.

"Hi, dad," she grinned.

"_Dad_?" Jack and Beverley both echoed, staring wide eyes at the Doctor.

"Jenny, how are you—?"

"Part Time Lord, remember?" she smiled, standing and holding out a hand to help him up.

"Wait, I'm confused," Beverley voiced as the Doctor stood with Jenny's help. "You said your family was…passed on."

"They are," he replied, still staring at Jenny in disbelief then saying, "You regenerated then. But you look the same."

"The regeneration just healed my wounds," she shrugged, dusting off her black leather pants and jacket then slapping the sand from her black combat boots.

"Oi! Quit shedding sand everywhere!" the Doctor snapped before heading toward the door. "Now what's chasing you?"

"Wait! Don't!" Jenny called just as he went to open the door and she dove after him but Jack gripped her arms to pull her back as the Doctor opened the door and leaned out to have a look.

"Wish I could see through this blasted sand," he grumbled, squinting to strain his sight, but he saw nothing and for a moment he heard nothing until something echoed clearly and distinctively through the whistling air.

"Find the female," the mechanically strained voice ordered. The Doctor froze at the sound, his hearts nearly stopping. "She is an accomplice of the Doctor! Exterminate! Exterminate!"

The Doctor pulled himself back into the TARDIS and slammed the door shut to lean back against it, panting in panic.

"Doctor?" Beverley called with a frown, concern thick in her tone as she came closer. "What is it? What's chasing her?"

He didn't answer as he looked to Jack and he knew instantly the only thing in the whole universe that could the Doctor _that_ look was right outside that door.

"Daleks," Jack voiced for him, sending Beverley's eyes wide at him before she looked back at the Doctor.

"They found out I was your daughter," Jenny explained when he marched toward the console, flipping switches and pressing buttons.

"I heard," the Doctor muttered as Beverley stepped toward the other two.

"What'll we do?" Jack asked as the Doctor stared at the console in deep thought.

"Win _and_ lose," he whispered, recalling Merlin's message to him.

This was obviously the enemy he was to meet, he just didn't think it would be so soon. He finally looked up at Beverley who only waited patiently for him to give them orders. What if what he lost was some_one_, not some_thing_? His gaze fell to Jenny and he remembered the pain he'd felt when he thought she'd been gone for good. He reasoned he couldn't go through that again. It would drive him over the edge after everything that had already happened.

"We find out what they're up to," he finally answered Jack with a sniff before casually strolling around the console and toward the three. He stopped in front of Beverley and looked her in the eye, his gaze so intense, it made her swallow. "Rules number two and three were never as important as they are now, understand?"

She only nodded as Jenny frowned between the two and he looked to Jack, nodding toward the door. Jack nodded in understanding before Beverley stepped closer to him and threw her arms around his neck, catching him off guard, but he only stumbled one step back. She had a feeling she knew what was coming, but she would follow his lead, like he told her to.

"I love you, Doctor," she whispered into his ear as his arms slid around her and she buried her face into his shoulder. He could tell she was afraid, more than ever, and with good reason.

"I love you, too, Bev," he whispered so low that only she could hear him, and she gripped him a little tighter before slipping out of his arms with a sniffle but he only looked to Jack. "Come on."

He turned toward the door and headed out, Jenny trying to follow behind but Jack swiftly placed himself in front of her as Beverley trailed behind. Jack stepped out and Jenny was about to follow but the door slammed shut in front of her, making her frown in wonder. She grabbed the handle and tried opening it again, but it wouldn't budge, even as she shook it to try to open it.

"It's no use," Beverley murmured, catching Jenny's attention to the red-head as she turned to lean forward on the console. "It's locked from the outside. He probably used his screwdriver on it to keep us in."

"But why?" Jenny nearly snapped, marching toward Beverley who didn't move from her spot. "I thought we were going to help him?"

"Apparently, he never explained the rules to you, did he?" Beverley sighed, turning to lean back on the console.

"Well, we didn't have much time to discuss it," Jenny replied.

"Rule number two: don't wander off," Beverley explained, "and number three: follow the Doctor's lead."

"How can we follow his lead if we can't wander off?" Jenny demanded before sighing in exasperation and leaning back on the console as well, next to Beverley.

"He's trying to protect us," she explained. "The TARDIS is the safest place to be for now."

Jenny said nothing for a moment before she couldn't help her curiosity anymore and asked, "How long have you been traveling with him?"

Beverley couldn't help but scoff before replying, "It seems like it's been months at most, but it's probably only been a few days. Time is relative, _especially_ with him."

"Lots of running?" Jenny grinned, and Beverley couldn't help but noticed she had that same grin she'd seen on the Doctor plenty of times.

"_Lots_ of running," she chuckled before holding her hand out toward Jenny and saying, "My name is Beverley Gilmore by the way, but you can call me mum."

* * *

**A/N:** i have this ominous feeling y'all are gonna hate me later on. reviews?


	32. I'm the Doctor

**A/N:** new chappie! enjoy! review after reading pretty please?

* * *

_**Chapter **__**32: I'm the Doctor**_

"You have to promise to send them home, Jack," the Doctor ordered as he and Jack marched through the sand cloud around them. "If anything happens to me, send them home. All you have to do is press a button. No fancy flying. Beverley will tell you which one it is."

"You have my word," Jack assured him with a nod, then added, "Beverley's gonna kill you when we get back, you know that?"

"I'm more worried about _Jenny_ than Beverley," the Doctor replied, looking around the sand then stopping, Jack right next to him.

"By the way, how the _hell_ is she your daughter?" Jack asked, shoving his hands into his pants pockets.

"It's a complicated…sciencey…thing," the Doctor replied.

"Oh, and _I_ wouldn't understand it?" Jack retorted.

"It's a long story we don't have time for because any minute now a Dalek is gonna come up our tails and shout at us," the Doctor retorted.

"Identify! Identify!"

"See? No time for a story," the Doctor shrugged to Jack before they both turned and he stared down the Dalek in front of them. "Can't leave well enough alone, can you? Have to go and destroy planets. What did the planet Thacool ever do to you, eh?"

"They took out Thacool?" Jack frowned.

"Aer described the ship to me," the Doctor explained, not looking away from the Dalek. "I recognized it immediately. So, you'll destroy _this_ planet next, is that it? Why?"

"Identified as the Doctor!" the Dalek shouted, its blue eye moving from him to Jack then back to him making the Doctor frown. "Exterminate! Exterminate!"

"Doctor?"

"I know," the Doctor replied, hearing Jack's questioning tone and digging into his pocket for his sonic screwdriver. "This Dalek is…primitive. It doesn't know much of what to do, and its weapon is broken. It's trying to fire, but it just _can't_."

"Warning!" it suddenly shouted and the two men jerked back from it with frowns each. "Warning! Systems overload! Must…exterminate…Doctor!"

Its head went winding around and around, making the two frown in even more confusion.

"Must…exterminate…Doctor!" it shouted in a warped voice.

"Run!" the Doctor shouted when it started smoking and they both turned, but it was a little too late.

The Dalek exploded with a loud boom, the shock sending both of them flying through the air and they both thudded to the ground, Jack feeling a sudden and sharp pain in his back as he landed on the ground. It felt like a piece of Dalek metal had stabbed him. His sight of the Doctor lying next to him, unconscious, blurred before everything went to black as he died…again.

* * *

_Back in the TARDIS..._

"How long's it been?" Jenny asked as she sat in front of the console, Beverley pacing back and froth in front of her.

The red head looked to her watch and still paced as she replied, "Two hours."

"Shouldn't _someone_ have contacted us by now?" Jenny wondered.

"Why do you think I'm pacing?" Beverley retorted, not looking at the blonde who sighed through a raspberry.

"Well," she chirped, slapping her knees as she stood then placing her hands on her hips. "_I_ think we should contact _them_."

Jenny turned to walk around the console and that stopped Beverley in her tracks as she looked to her. She ran after Jenny when she saw her examine the console and just as she was about to press something, Beverley gripped her hand and pulled it back. Jenny looked to her with a frown of disbelief.

"If you touch _anything_ to operate this thing, it could give away our position," Beverley explained, seriously. "If the Daleks find this machine they will try to use it. That is very, _very_ bad. Don't. Touch. _Anything_."

A knock on the TARDIS door made them both whip their gazes to it, and Beverley let go of Jenny's wrist to run toward it, Jenny right behind her. Beverley couldn't help her grin as her heart pounded in joy and she flung the door open.

"Doctor—!"

She instantly frowned in wonder when only Jack stood in front of her in the doorway, dusty and battered.

"What happened?" she breathed as Jenny stepped next to her as Jack took a step into the doorway. Beverley looked around him before looking back at him and asked, "Where's the Doctor?"

His already solemn look didn't change as he glanced between the two girls who stared at him in wonder. He shoved a hand into his coat pocket, drawing their attention to it and when he pulled it back out, Jenny gasped as Beverley's mouth came unhinged. He held the coveted Sonic Screwdriver toward Beverley and she stared at it in disbelief, unable to help her eyes from beginning to tear up.

"We met a Dalek out there," he began, drawing Jenny's attention to him as her own eyes welled with tears. "It was set to self destruct at will. It blew and…we weren't fast enough. We got caught in the blast. I took a hunk of metal to the back. When I came to…the Doctor was gone. All that was left was this."

Jenny threw her hands to her mouth as she tightly shut her eyes and started sobbing, quietly, and Jack handed the screwdriver to Beverley who took it, reverently. He stepped toward the blonde as she still sobbed into her hands and wrapped his arms around her for comfort. Beverley just stood starting at the sonic screwdriver in her hands, a silent tear falling onto its silver shell before she shut her eyes and bowed her head, touching the thing to her forehead. She couldn't even breathe, her heart was clenching so much in pain.

"He made me promise to take you home if anything happened to him," Jack announced, still holding the shuddering Jenny, and Beverley's eyes flew open. A moment later she lowered her hands and stared at the doorway, her glare at it boiling her tears from her eyes as Jack finally stepped toward the console. "He said you'd know which button to press, Bev."

"No."

"No, you don't know which button it is?" Jack guessed at Beverley's simple answer, but Jenny turned to her with a frown trying to wipe away her tears.

"We're not going home," Beverley corrected, not looking to either of them as she clutched the screwdriver in her fist at her side. Jack frowned at her but Jenny seemed to know exactly what was coming next.

"Rule number two: Don't wander off," she recited through clenched teeth. "Rule number three: Follow the Doctor's lead." She turned and stared at Jack whose frown had disappeared at the sound of her tone and the sight of a single tear trickling down her cheek. "Those, evil, malicious, murdering, machines have killed my _husband_." She marched past Jenny and toward the console. "The Doctor would _never_ let these things get away with destroying planets and neither will I."

"What're you gonna do?" Jack asked as she sailed up next to him, her eyes darting over the console.

Her gaze flicked to Jenny before she kept them on her and recalled, "You said you'd found their base on Maunder Prime?"

"Yes," Jenny nodded, hurrying up to lean on the console across from Beverley. "I know the exact coordinates."

"What are they?" Beverley asked as she stepped in front of Jack, making him frown as he took a step back and Jenny gave the red head the coordinates. Jack's eyes widened when he saw Beverley operating the console.

"Wait," he called, stepping to Beverley's side to catch her gaze, but she remained staring at the console. "Don't tell me you can _fly_ this thing?"

"I've seen the Doctor do it dozens of times," she replied vaguely, shoving the sonic screwdriver into her jeans pocket. "It's simple, really. A few levers and buttons light up, you smack them in the right order, and whatever makes a terrible noise, you kick it or hit it with a hammer depending on how loud it is."

She pressed a few buttons and Jenny giggled as Jack's eyes widened at her before she grabbed a hold of the lever she'd always scene the Doctor pull when they were ready to launch. Jack reached over and placed a hand over hers, catching her attention.

"And what do you plan to do when we _get_ to Maunder Prime?" he asked her, seriously.

"The Doctor never had a plan," she smirked. "Why should _I_ have one?"

"You're not the Doctor, Beverley," Jack reminded her as Jenny gripped the console, ready for launch.

"No, I'm not," Beverley agreed with a nod before her grin grew and she whispered, "I'm his _wife_. And now, it's _my_ turn to say…" She stood straight up and called, "Allons-y!"

She pulled the lever and the TARDIS began thrashing, almost sending Jack to the floor but he gripped the console. Beverley and Jenny both laughed heartily before the red head began circling the console the way she'd seen the Doctor do it.

"Ha!" she shouted as she stopped to slam a hand down on a button. "I should've asked to do this a _long_ time ago! I can see why he loves this!"

Jack watched in wide-eyed awe as Beverley moved almost exactly like him, hitting buttons and slapping levers and kicking the console with her foot, the whirring of the engines giving her the beat of the dance she moved to. If he didn't know better, he could've sworn _she_ was a Time Lord.

"Right!" she chirped, stopping where she had been before. "And that should…do it!"

Beverley slapped one more lever into place and the TARDIS jerked to a stop but everyone remained standing this time.

"Good thing she likes me well enough, otherwise she wouldn't have given me the right instructions and we'd be dead in the water…so to speak," she smirked before sighing, "Now, let's go save the universe, shall we?"

"Beverley, I know you're upset," Jack began, stepping toward her and placing his hands on her shoulders as she looked up at him. "We're _all_ upset, but that doesn't mean that you're invincible just because you're trying to avenge the man you love. You could lose your life."

"You're wrong, Jack," she murmured through a smirk. "I'm not upset…I'm bloody pissed off."

She gently smacked his hands away and marched around him toward the door, patting Jenny's shoulder on the way and saying, "You don't have to come."

"Yes, I do," the blonde argued, respectfully. "He would've wanted me to help you. He would've fought for _me_."

Beverley nodded as she stopped at the door, smiling warmly at her before looking to Jack with a smirk.

"You coming too, Captain?" she wondered and Jack sighed as he strolled toward the two girls.

"Well, I have no choice," he replied. "He'd kill me if I didn't keep you two safe. My question is, how are you gonna find out what their plan is?"

"That's the easy bit," she smiled, gripping the knob to open the door. "I'll just ask."

"And they'll tell you _everything_?" Jack retorted, skeptically.

"Well, I'd have to give them a little incentive," she shrugged before shoving the door open. "I'll think of something."

She stepped out of the TARDIS, the other two following and were instantly met by weapons being aimed at the by familiar faces.

"That is the TARDIS, is it not?" the Dalek in front of them ordered as the three held their hands up.

"Well, it would appear we've landed in the control room," Beverley hinted to Jenny in a mutter, making the blonde wince and mouth 'Sorry'.

"_Where_ is the Doctor?" it demanded as more Daleks circled them and Jack and Jenny looked to each other, both wondering if they should answer but Beverley beat them to it.

"_I'm_ the Doctor."


	33. The Kiss of Life

**A/N:** new chappie! enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter **__**33: The Kiss of Life**_

"What?" Beverley shrugged, glancing around at all the blue eyes staring at her. "Have I rendered you speechless? I _am_ pretty gorgeous this time 'round, aren't I?"

Jack and Jenny both stared ahead, going along with her plan but neither of them understood what in the world she was doing.

"I'm the Doctor," Beverley repeated.

"Impossible!" the lead Dalek protested. "The Doctor is male!"

"So I went _fe_male last regeneration! Is that a _crime_?" Beverley snapped, lowering her hands and placing them on her hips. "Sexists!"

"Prove it!" the Dalek strained. "Give us proof that you _are_ the Doctor!"

"Oh, you want _proof_, eh?" Beverley smirked, though her heart was pounding like a drum. She reached into her pocket for the sonic screwdriver and held it up, twirling it between her fingers as she said, "Would I give _this_ up to anyone I was traveling? It's apart of my hand."

She glanced around at her dark surroundings. A box of buttons above their heads behind the Daleks caught her eye.

_That looks important_, she thought to herself, twirling the screwdriver once more before holding it upright in her hand.

"Now that I've established myself, what's your plan?" Beverley questioned, lowering her hands to her sides. "What's the purpose of blowing up all these planets?"

"Why must we explain ourselves?" the Dalek questioned.

"Because if you don't, I'll kill every single one of you like I did in the war," Beverley snapped, causing Jack and Jenny to shoot wide-eyed looks at her in shock.

"The _real_ Doctor would never—!"

"I _am_ the Doctor!" Beverley growled, marching toward the Dalek to glare into its blue eye. "I could take _all_ of you out with the flick of my wrist and _you_ know it! The Oncoming Storm, remember? Well, it's come _now_!"

Beverley aimed the screwdriver at the box of buttons above them and sparks flew from it, mixing pops and snaps with the humming of the screwdriver and the Daleks rolled around in confusion, shouting out orders to each other as Beverley looked back at Jack and Jenny.

"Run!" she shouted and the three shot off in a random direction which happened to be a hallway, Beverley leading the way.

"How did you know all that stuff about the war and the nickname?" Jack questioned when they were far enough away but still running.

"He told me all about it, now stop talking and keep running!" Beverley replied.

"Bev-Doctor!" Jenny shouted.

The two stopped and looked to their left to see Jenny backing closer toward them and away from more approaching Daleks from a joining hall. Chants of 'Intruders' and 'Exterminate' sounded through the metal hull and Beverley pulled Jenny between her and Jack to aim the screwdriver at the doorway. The doors slammed shut and Beverley grinned as she lifted the screwdriver into her view.

"Now I know why he likes this thing so much," she murmured.

"Exterminate the intruders!"

The three shot their gazes behind them to see a group of Daleks heading toward them, and without a second thought they shot back down the hall. Beverley happened to look up and notice pipes lining the ceiling. What they were for she didn't know, but she decided to use them to their advantage. She stopped and let Jack and Jenny run past her then aimed the screwdriver at the nozzles on one side, then the other. Steam flooded the halls just as the Daleks rolled closer and Beverley watched them with a smirk as they got blasted before running after her friends.

"We've gotta hide somewhere!" Jack suggested and turned the procession through a doorway and into a dark room. The girls followed and Beverley quickly used the screwdriver to shut the door behind them before she leaned back against it to catch her breath, Jack and Jenny double over doing the same.

"Well, now what'll we do?" Jenny wondered as she stood tall with a final sigh as the light above the door illuminated them in their small circle.

"Now," Beverley sighed as well and lifting the screwdriver toward the ceiling, saying, "we add a little _light_ to the conversation."

The lights blasted on, drawing their gazes deeper into the room. Their eyes shot wide as Beverley stepped between Jack and Jenny when they turned to get a better look at their surroundings. The three found themselves surrounded by tubes that lined the walls, filled with liquid and in the water filled tubes were bodies hooked up to oxygen. Their sleeping bodies were illuminated by green lights above the tubes to show what was inside them even better, and the three shuffled toward them to get a better look.

"Some of these bodies don't look human," Jenny reported, stopping in front of a purple skinned humanoid, and Beverley frowned in wonder at it.

"He's not," she confirmed, drawing Jenny's glance to her for a moment as Beverley explained, "He's from Aurora." She looked back to the human body in front of her, frowning, "How would you say that? Aurorian? Aurorite?"

"Here's another one," Jack called a few paces away and Beverley hurried toward him to look into the tube at the cat humanoid inside.

"Oh, my God," she breathed, catching Jenny's attention as well and she hurried toward them. "That's Brody. We met him on New Earth. That's Brannigan's son! What's he doing _here_?"

"Look around and see if you recognize anyone else," Jack instructed, and the sent Beverley straight into action. She looked to the next tube and her eyes shot wider as she placed her hands on the glass, her forehead leaning on the glass as well.

"Elektra," she whispered before lifting her head again to look at Jack and explain, "She's from Aurora too, but she's Atlantian."

"This one doesn't looks like it's _made_ of water," Jenny called from another tube and Beverley hurried toward it. "It doesn't have any oxygen on it either."

"Neris," Beverley replied as she stepped next to the blonde. "Those were the things that sank the _Titanic_."

"Here's another one that looks like a snake," Jack called and Beverley looked to it from where she was standing, backing toward the door again.

"That's an Anguis," she called, still backing away as she examined the things in the tubes from a better angle, where she could see all of them. "Met them on Kalos."

She looked to another tube and her heart skipped as she gave a frown of confusion, Jenny and Jack looking to her in wonder before heading toward her.

"Aramis," she breathed. "He was killed by the Cardinal."

Her gaze shot to another, taller tube with a tall, gray humanoid with a long neck.

"Capurniumite," she recognized, before frowning at another tube. "I don't know what that one is."

"The green…_er_ colored humanoid is Thacoolian," Jack explained. "The planet where the Drigons come from. The red skinned one is a Maunderite."

"But what are they all doing _here_?" Jenny wondered, all still looking at the tubes and Beverley's gaze turned to the floor in the center of the room.

"Hello, what's this?" she murmured, making the other two frown at her as she inched toward the floor, flipping the sonic screwdriver in her hand to aim it at the floor.

The hum echoed in the room as she hovered it in the air over a crease on the dark floor. A metallic slam made her jump and she quickly stood as the floor began shifting to form a circle in the center of the room, a green light coming up from the gap. What rose from it made the three stare on in even more shock, awe and confusion. An arched tube set atop a huge machine stood in front of them, and in the tube was a very familiar face hooked up to the oxygen.

"Doctor," Beverley breathed.

"He's alive," Jenny grinned in relief and was about to run toward the machine but both Beverley and Jack gripped one arm each on her, making her frown in wonder at them. "What are you doing? We have to get him out of there!"

"It could be booby trapped," Jack explained. "If we touch it, something could be rigged to shock us or kill us."

A pounding on the door behind them made them all jump and Beverley set to work, pointing the screwdriver at the machine, the humming and the pounding somehow harmonizing nicely.

"What are you doing?" Jack snapped, reaching into his coat pocket for something.

"Winging it!" she shouted over the pounding then screamed when a pop sounded from the machine and sparks went flying. She went back to examining the thing with the screwdriver, hoping that just by hovering it over a few things it would release the Doctor. "Get behind the machine you idiots! They'll kill you!"

Jack gripped Jenny's hand and pulled her with him behind the machine as he pulled out a handgun from his coat with the other hand and both Jenny and Beverley glared at him.

"You're really gonna give me _that_ look about the gun right _now_?" he snapped before Beverley turned back to the machine.

"There's gotta be something—!" she grumbled before another pop sounded and more sparks flew, and this time, just as the Daleks blew down the door of the room, another metallic slam sounded from the machine and the encased Doctor lowered into the machine, making Beverley's eyes widen in shock. "Oh, I hope that's a good thing."

Jack began firing at the Daleks as they rolled in, but his bullets did nothing to stop them as Beverley shot to her feet, pulling Jenny behind her and catching the routes the Daleks were taking around the machine. She quickly formed a plan.

"Jack! Stop shooting and get behind me!" she shouted, backing a few paces away from the machine.

Jack took one more shot before doing as he was told and Beverley aimed the screwdriver at the machine when he was clear. A pair of doors swung open on either side, and they were wide enough to block the Daleks' advance on either side as the Doctor, still encased in his tube, was revealed inside the machine.

"You've got less than a minute to figure out how to get him outta there," Jack reported to Beverley as she approached the tube.

"No pressure," she retorted. "Thanks, Harkness."

"Ooh, you _sound_ like him," Jack couldn't help but smirk as Jenny followed Beverley.

"I thought you said this would be booby trapped," the blonde recalled as Beverley examined the tube.

"The outside, yes," Beverley replied. "Why bother to trap the inside when you've done that with the outside?" She aimed the screwdriver straight at the tube. "Here goes nothing."

The hum sounded over the Daleks shouting at them, the water drained from the Doctor's tube, head to toe. It took a few seconds for the water to drain and then the doors opened to either side, like the machine itself. The Doctor fell forward, the oxygen mask tugging away from his face as he fell into Beverley's arms, and she held him tightly with a smile before she realized how heavy he was.

"Jack!" she called, straining to hold him up as she felt her knees giving out. "A little help!"

Jack hurried toward the girls and unconscious Doctor to pull him into his arms and kneel to sit him up against him as Beverley and Jenny knelt in front of the Doctor.

"Doctor," Beverley called, shaking his leg before lifting a hand and shaking his shoulder. "Doctor! Wake up! My bag of tricks is empty! We need _yours_ now! _Get_ _up_!"

"Try the kiss of life," Jack suggested, making Beverley glare up at him.

"This is no time for jokes, Harkness!" she growled.

"I'm not kidding!" Jack snapped back. "Kiss him!"

Beverley growled at Jack before gripping the lapels of the Doctor's and pulling him close to plant her lips to his, opening her mouth and breathing into his. His eyes snapped open a second later and he jerked against her before she pulled away to let him cough and sit forward on his own.

"The prime specimen has been released!" one of the Daleks shouted.

Even as the Doctor coughed he grabbed his sonic screwdriver from Beverley's hand and examined it, fixing the setting before aiming it at the machine. Without a word he gripped Beverley's hand, scrambled to his feet and dragged her toward another door on the other side of the room, Jack grabbing Jenny's hand and running after them. The Doctor yanked Beverley behind him just as the Daleks blew through the doors of the machine, as Jack and Jenny hurried behind him as well before the Doctor aimed his screwdriver at the doorway to shut the doors.

He turned to Jack, soaking wet with a burning glare at him and snapped, "I told you to take them _home_!"

"And since _when_ does a wife ever listen to her husband?" Jack retorted before gesturing to Beverley who threw herself into his arms, making him grunt in surprise.

"We thought you were dead," she breathed, hugging him tightly for another moment before the Doctor gripped her arms and held her away to look her in the eye.

"What did I tell you?" he ground out. "Rule numbers two and three! Why doesn't anyone _listen_ to me? If anything happened to you it would _kill_ me, and you go and pull _this_! What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking, 'What would the Doctor do?'" she replied, calmly, meeting his gaze. "You wouldn't let the Daleks get away with this. You would find out what's going on, and what they're up to, and you would _stop_ them."

"So you just decided to…_wing it_?" the Doctor snarled.

"Well that's what _you_ do!" she snapped.

"I know what I'm _doing_…most of the time!" he shot back.

"Can we do this later?" Jack cut in. "We're all here, about to be shot by Daleks, and you wanna have a lover's quarrel _now_?"

"Next time just _do_ as I tell you!" the Doctor snapped at Beverley before he turned to a console on the wall next to the door. "Now, in the meantime, I've found out exactly what they're planning."

"Good, because I asked but they wouldn't tell me," Beverley chirped, looking over his shoulder as he used his screwdriver on the control panel. "It was fun being you for a while."

The Doctor frowned down at her and asked, "What?"

"She said she was _you_," Jenny explained, making the Doctor look to the blonde, then back to the red head in shock.

"And they didn't kill you?" he questioned, making Beverley shrug and shake her head. "Huh," he chirped before looking back at the panel. "Just as well. You're nothing like me anyway."

"Well, thanks, _dear_," she retorted.

"You're welcome, darling," the Doctor replied, twirling his screwdriver away from the panel and tucking it away into his jacket as he still looked to the panel.

"So, what are the Daleks planning?" Jenny asked as the Doctor paid attention to the panel.

"And why is every single species we've come in contact with in that room?" Beverley wondered as well.

"And what did they mean by 'prime specimen'?" Jack chimed in.

"Please, people, one question at a time!" the Doctor ordered, typing at the screen that came out of the wall above the panel.

"Fine, answer _mine_ first," Beverley ordered. "Why are Brody, Elektra and Aramis in there? And every species you and I have run into?"

"There were more species in there than just the ones we've seen, Bev," he reminded her. "They're clones of every species _I've_ run into."

"Clones? What for?" Jenny frowned in wonder.

"And to answer _all_ your questions, Jenny," the Doctor continued, still looking at the screen, but now just examining it, "They plan to have a spy in every species. A living, ticking time bomb waiting to explode at the sound of the word, 'Exterminate'."

"Well that's no good," Beverley stated the obvious. "Why?"

"Because _they_ want to rule the galaxy," the Doctor replied.

"Now for _my_ question," Jack cut in. "Why are _you_ the 'prime specimen'?"

"Because I'm a Time Lord," the Doctor explained. "Their worst enemy. They have a clone of _me_, and they could kill every Time Lord left in this universe."

"But, _you're_ the only one left," Beverley murmured, making him glance at her before the screen disappeared back into the wall.

"They don't know that," he replied, turning to his companions. "That's why I was the Prime Specimen. They were about to clone me. That's what that machine was."

"So, the people in those tubes are the _clones_?" Jack guessed.

"Yes," he nodded before smiling to Beverley and assuring her, "All our friends are still safe and sound where we left them."

"What do we do now?" Jenny wondered.

"Now, we have to get to the TARDIS," the Doctor said, taking Beverley's hand and starting down the hall, Jack and Jenny following as the Doctor asked, "How did you three get onto the ship anyway?"

"I flew the TARDIS," Beverley replied, casually. The Doctor stopped and looked to her with a wide-eyed frown.

"You did _what_?" he chirped.

"I saw it with my own eyes, Doc," Jack chimed in. "She flew it _almost_ as well as you."

"How did you do _that_?" the Doctor demanded of Beverley.

"Well, she just lit up the things I had to press or fiddle with," she shrugged. "I guess she likes me. I'll bet none of your _other_ companions drove her, eh?"

"Well…there was the time when—"

"We better get outta here before the Daleks blast through that door," Jack cut in, thumbing toward the door behind them.

"Right," the Doctor nodded, looking ahead and still holding Beverley's hand as they headed down the hall. "Allons-y! I need to get to my TARDIS if we're going to get out of here!"

"It's in the control room," Jenny reported, hurrying ahead of them. "I studied the schematics of this ship. I know this place like the back of my hand, practically."

"How did you get blueprints?" Jack wondered, flanking the group.

"I've been investigating this for a while," the blonde replied, still leading the way. "The people have been gone for two weeks, but you've all discovered more than I've found out in that time. That's to be expected of dear old dad, though."

She quickly turned and grinned at him with a wink to Beverley who grinned back and nodded before Jenny turned to lead them again. They all ducked out of reflex when they heard the Daleks blast through the door they'd left behind.

"Run!" the Doctor shouted and they all shot down the hall, Jenny still in the lead. The blonde lead them to the control room in no time.

"Where is everybody?" the Doctor asked, rhetorically before spotting another control panel and running toward it.

"They're chasing _us_," Beverley retorted, digging into her pocket for the TARDIS key and heading toward it to open it. "_Now_ what are you doing?"

"Oh, leaving a little parting present for our Dalek friends," the Doctor replied, not looking at her as he typed at the console. "That…should…do it-ah!" He called with a flourished gesture before running toward the TARDIS. "Alright! Everyone into the TARDIS! Gotta get out of here before this thing blows!"

"_Blows_?" the three echoed as they all stood in the doorway, about to head in and the three stared at him as he stopped in front of him.

"Well we can't have them sending out those bombing clones, can we?" he wondered before shooing them into the TARDIS. "Come on! We've only got thirty seconds!"

They all ran into the TARDIS, Jack slamming the door behind him and Beverley and the Doctor ran to the console as Jenny grabbed the railings next to the door, bracing for the launch.

"Hit that button there," the Doctor ordered Beverley, pointing to something as he slammed a lever down.

"Yes, dear," she smiled, pressing the button and kicking the panel under it, making the Doctor smile at her as well, but they both concentrated on flying the thing as it shook and launched. "Where're we going?"

"The surface of Maunder Prime!" the Doctor replied, slamming his hand onto a button.

"Finally, we get to go where _I_ requested!" Jack shot out before the ship rocked and he was thrown onto the TARDIS console along with Jenny.

"I blame _you_ for this anyway!" the Doctor retorted, but he was ignored when Jack smiled to Jenny when their gazes met.

"Hi," he greeted her, casually and held his hand out to her. "We weren't properly introduced. Captain Jack Harkness—"

"Don't you _dare_!" both Beverley and the Doctor shouted at him just as Beverley sailed up next to the Doctor.

"I'm just saying hello!" Jack called back, defensively.

"Don't worry," Jenny smiled back. "I don't mind at all."

"Never fails!" the Doctor called, still looking at the console, Beverley still by his side. "In the middle of a life or death situation and _you_ have to flirt! Unbelievable!"

"Well, he _is_ Jack Harkness," Beverley replied, not looking away from the console either. "What do you expect?"

"By the way," the Doctor murmured, finally looking at her and she looked back at him with a slight frown. "Thanks for the kiss of life."

Beverley smiled, sweetly before nodding to Jack and saying, "Jack's idea."

"Oh, come _on_! Can't you let me say thank you without ruining it?"

"Sorry, darling!"

* * *

**A/N:** reviews?


	34. Requiem

_**Chapter **__**34: Requiem**_

The TARDIS appeared with its signature sound in front of a huge gate to an amusement park, and only one second after it materialized, four people barreled out of its doors and looked to the sandy blue.

"Any second…" the Doctor trailed off.

Just then, a ball of fire suddenly erupted, but they didn't here the blast, only saw the flames of the Dalek ship go up. Still they jumped, but as they watched the flames die out almost instantly, they all grinned and the first to cheer was Jenny as she threw her arms up then turned to Jack and jumped into his arms. He laughed as he lifted her and twirled her around and Beverley turned to hug the Doctor, but he only lifted her off her feet as he grinned and hugged her tightly. As he set her down she planted her lips to his for a passionate kiss and Jack stopped twirling Jenny to set her down as well. The Doctor and Beverley slowly came out of their lip-lock to grin at each other.

"Molto bene, Beverley Gilmore," he murmured. "Even though I told you to stay put, that was still _brilliant_ work you did."

"I dunno," she chuckled, trailing her hands to his chest to fiddle with his tie and the lapel of his suit jacket. "Seems pretty daft now that I think about it."

"Well…when you ask yourself, 'What would the Doctor do?' anything you'd come up with is _completely_ daft," he smirked back, making Beverley giggle before he captured her mouth with his and she moaned.

"Oh," Jack chirped, lifting a hand to hide Jenny's eyes. "You _definitely_ don't wanna see mom and dad kissing."

Jenny giggled and lowered his hand as she looked up at him and gripped the lapel of his coat to pull him toward her, planting her lips to his. Jack's eyes shot wide in shock before he melted into the kiss and slid his arms around her to pull her closer.

"Oi!" the Doctor shouted, pulling out his lip-lock with Beverley long enough to do so before the red head took his chin gently into her hand and pulled his gaze back to her.

"She's a big girl, darling," she murmured, inching toward his face. "And his fifty-first century pheromones are hard to resist. Leave 'em be."

The Doctor couldn't help but smirk as her mouth met his one more time and she lifted a hand to the back of his head to thread her fingers through his hair as his hands went to her waist to pull her closer. She smiled on his lips before frowning, her eyes shut as the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. She had a feeling something was coming, even as the Doctor pulled her closer to deepen the kiss. She moaned in approval, tilting her head to the side and chancing to open her eyes slowly to see over his shoulder. Beverley's eyes shot wide open, but she didn't break the kiss as she noticed a lone Dalek rolling toward them, quietly.

"_There is a decision you will have to make_," Merlin's voice suddenly sounded in her head. "_Either break a promise you've made to the Doctor, or allow the Doctor to die_."

She suddenly realized what he meant and shut her eyes tightly to kiss him with more passion than she'd ever done so before. The Doctor's eyes shot wide for a moment before they closed again and he matched her passion, but frowned when she jerked against him.

"Come up for air, guys," Jack joked as Beverley finally, slowly pulled away and the Doctor noticed tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry," she breathed, making his frown deepen in confusion.

It all moved faster than his mind could assimilate.

"Exterminate!"

"Doctor! Look out!" Jack shouted as he and Jenny turned to look behind them, Jack pulling out his gun.

"Exterminate the Doctor!"

Just as the Doctor turned, Beverley shoved past him, and the Dalek fired and the red head fell back into the Doctor's arms. A shot from Jack's handgun went off and hit the Dalek's blue eye. It shut down as Jack marched toward it, shooting until his pistol was out of bullets and he was sure the Dalek was dead. He turned back to see what had happened and felt his heart sink.

"Beverley!" the Doctor whispered, harshly as he knelt to the ground, his arms wrapped around her as she groaned in pain. Jenny knelt in front of the Doctor and Jack settled at her feet. "Beverley Gilmore, don't you _dare_ think it."

"I'm sorry, Doctor," she coughed as he lifted a hand to her cheek, his thumb stroking away her tears as they continued flowing down her face. "I've broken my promise to travel with you forever. Merlin said this would happen."

"Merlin said a lot of things that might not ever come true," he replied as Jenny gave sniffles and shudders. He looked up at her and ordered, "Don't do that! She's going to be fine!"

"Not this time, my love," Beverley strained, drawing his attention back to her. "The doors…in my memory are opening…"

"Don't," he warned, sounding nasal as he sniffed and shook his head. "You'll be fine, Bev. Let's just get you into the TARDIS—"

"There's nothing can be done," she strained and coughed again. She lifted her hands to pull her ring off her finger then pulled his hand from her face to set it into his palm. "Something…to remember me by."

The Doctor took in a shaky breath, his twin hearts clenching so hard he couldn't breathe properly and he took in another breath before shuddering, "I never took you to the Medusa Cascade."

"You did, darling," Beverley smiled, lifting a hand to stroke his cheek. "You'll understand that soon enough. Now…tell me you love me again. Please? I liked…hearing you say that."

Jenny gave a small sob as she took Beverley's hand where it sat in the sand and held it and the Doctor lowered his forehead to hers, pulling her other hand to his chest.

"I love you, brilliant, beautiful, Beverley Gilmore," he breathed.

She smiled and with half lidded eyes, glassy with tears, she gazed on his face one more time.

"I do adore…those freckles, Doctor," she whispered.

He said nothing as he pressed his lips to hers for one, last, tender kiss. He held her closer, but his eyes flew open when he felt her stop returning the kiss and he loosened his grip on her. Her head lulled back as her eyes remained closed and Jenny burst into sobs as she still held her now limp hand, Jack bowing his head and not bothering to hide his sniffles or tears.

The Doctor stared wide eyes at Beverley's unmoving body in disbelief for a moment before he pulled her back into his arms, his chin resting on her shoulder. Jack and Jenny both jumped when he gave the loudest roar or anger they'd ever heard from anyone give and when he couldn't shout anymore, he buried his face into Beverley's neck to shudder with silent sobs.

The group sat in their spots for a few moments longer before the Doctor finally lowered Beverley to the sandy ground, no longer sobbing, and the other two looked up at him for guidance as he stood, staring at her.

"We'll have a funeral," he reported in a strained voice. "She may not have been a Time Lord, but she _will_ have a Time Lord's burial."

"Where?" Jack asked, cautiously. "Here? On earth?"

"She never wanted to go back," the Doctor replied, shaking his head as he stared at the red head's body. "We'll go to Aurora."

He knelt down again and lifted her body to carry it toward the open door of the TARDIS, Jack and Jenny hurrying inside behind him.

"Why Aurora?" Jenny wondered as Jack shut the door behind them and the Doctor laid Beverley's body on the seat next to the console.

"It was her favorite place to visit for a holiday."

* * *

_Aurora..._

The three watched from the shore of one of Aurora's beaches as the boat drifted out to sea. The Sky Lights seemed to mourn Beverley Gilmore as well as they shifted from blues and purples to deeper blues and greens. The Doctor put the torch he was holding out in the sand as Jack rubbed Jenny's shoulders, all staring at the flaming dinghy drifting farther away.

Jenny turned away from Jack and threw her arms around the Doctor who only settled his arms around her shoulders as she sobbed into his chest. His gaze never left the boat as he set his chin on top of Jenny's head and hugged her in return. The three stood like that for another moment before Jack looked to the Doctor and lifted a hand to grip his shoulder.

"Let's go," the Doctor announced, his arms slipping from around his daughter as Jack's hand slid from his shoulder and he started toward the TARDIS parked a few yards away.

"I'm gonna stay here for a while, Doctor," Jack called, stopping him and drawing his attention back to him. "Thanks for the lift here. I'll find my own way around. You don't want me cluttering up your ship anyway."

"I'd like to stay as well, if you don't mind…dad?" Jenny chimed in, sniffling and trying to dry her tears as best she could.

"Probably for the best," the Doctor nodded, making them frown in wonder, but their frowns disappeared when he added, "People get hurt when they travel with me."

He stepped toward Jack and patted his arm once, nodding, "Take care of yourself."

He then turned to Jenny and pulled her closer by the hand to press a kiss to her forehead and murmured, "You take care too, eh?"

Jenny shuddered and nodded before the Doctor let go of her hand and stepped back to head toward the TARDIS, calling, "I'll see you two around, I'm sure."

The two watched him stroll toward his ship, trying to regain his confident swagger and failing. He stepped through the TARDIS door and shut it, shoving his hands into his pockets and looking around the control room in more sorrow than he'd felt since he'd let Donna go. He was about to step toward the console when something popped up in front of him, stopping him in his tracks, along with his twin hearts.

"_Hello, Doctor_," the hologram of Beverley grinned with a wave, and he leaned back against the door, his eyes wide as he felt his hearts pound in his chest, making him breathe heavily. "_If you're getting this message, I'm no longer with you for…whatever reason. You're out saving the universe right now, and I trust you'll be back, but I've got nothing better to do, so I thought I'd leave you this message. I have a few choice things to say to you, darling._"

He couldn't help but frown as he slowly stepped toward the hologram and he swallowed back the lump in his throat.

"_First off, I want you to know that whatever happened to me, whether I ended up in a parallel universe or you had to erase my memory or I…_" She trailed off to swallow and he knew what she was going to say next, making his hearts clench. "_…died, God forbid, I want you to know, it's not your fault. Whatever you did, or I did was for the best. Don't ever feel guilty about it._

"_Secondly, I don't think I ever once said thank you, Doctor. Thank you for all of our adventures. Thank you for taking me away from London to show me the stars and the worlds beyond Earth. Thank you for finding me and getting me to open up again. I felt like a hermit crab stuck in its shell before you came along, and I'm glad I got to live with you, Doctor._"

"There was no need to thank me, Bev," he breathed, knowing she couldn't hear him but needing to say it anyway as a tear ran down his cheek. "I would've taken you anywhere you wanted. There were still so many places I wanted to…"

He choked on his words and swallowed, but said nothing more.

"_And last but certainly not least…live on, Doctor. Keep running, and saving the universe and don't dwell on the past; what could have been or might have. I'm sure, wherever I am now, I'm better off. The universe needs you, Doctor. Don't be afraid to go on without me. I'll be fine. Find a nice girl and make her happy. That's what you're good at._"

He gave a shuddering sigh before shaking his head and bowing it, slightly.

"_Well, I think that's all there is to say, except…_" she trailed off making him look up at her to see her grin, "_…Allons-y, Doctor. Allons-y!_"

The Doctor watched in sorrow as the hologram shut down, indicating the end of the message. He took in a breath through his nose, trying to stop tears from falling and he slapped his hands to his face to rub it, vigorously. He breathed deeply again as he shoved his hands into his pants pockets, only to frown when his fingers brushed against something in one of them. He pulled his right hand from his pocket to examine the ring Beverley had given back to him. Something to remember her by, she'd said.

"Allons-y," he breathed with a slight shake of his head. He grasped the ring in his fist and ran toward the console. "Allons-y, Beverley Gilmore! You're absolutely right!"

"Why, Doctor, whatever do you mean?" he asked, mimicking Beverley's voice, as he straightened from punching in coordinates.

"I'll _tell_ you, darling," he replied in his own tone, running around the console again to pull at levers and press buttons before he leaned against it. "I can't lose you just yet, and even though I can't go back into _my_ timeline, I _can_ go back into _yours_ before you met me."

He looked next to him at the console and could almost see Beverley's smiling face leaning on the console with him.

"_Are you sure this is ethical, Doctor?_" the image of her asked, still smiling.

"Ethical? Not in the least," he replied, honestly then ground out, "But I don't care."

He spun a handle on the side of the console and ran back to another part of it to grab hold of a lever to pull it up just as he grinned, "Allons-y!"

* * *

**A/N:** ok...hit me with it. i TOLD you you were all gonna hate me. have at it...dare i ask for reviews?


	35. Epilogue

_**Epil**__**ogue**_

Twenty-two year old Beverley Gilmore walked down the London streets, heading to her flat from the shop she worked in, a bag of groceries in her arms. She gave a sigh as she turned onto her block, but was suddenly sent to the ground, her groceries tumbling all around her, as she winced at the pain in her bum.

"Oi! Watch where you're goin' ya idiot!" the tall, burly man she'd rammed into barked as Beverley hurried to pick up her things.

"I'm so sorry, Sir," she mumbled, concentrating on picking up her things.

"You should apologize to me!" he snarled, looming over her.

"I just did, Sir," she replied. "I'm really sorry."

"Look at me when I'm talkin' to you!" he snapped, leaning toward her and she gave a small cry when his hand clamped painfully onto her arm and dragged her to feet. "You listening to me, Ginger?"

"I'd let her go if I were you, _Sir_."

Beverley gasped as she looked over her assailant's shoulder to see another, tall, slimmer man with crazy brunette hair and glaring brown eyes. The man still holding Beverley's arm whirled around to face him, making her wince in pain as he took her with him.

"Or what?" the burly man taunted. "I could break you in _half_, and you think you can take _me_?"

"Possibly," the slim man nearly growled, making Beverley swallow at the look in his eyes. "Let go of her and you won't have to find out."

The burly man scoffed and looked at Beverley to growl, "You know this guy?" He looked back at the slim man and demanded, "You're a pathetic excuse for a body guard. Or maybe you're the boyfriend? Either way, it's _pathetic_."

He started laughing, maliciously and the slim man looked to Beverley with a slight smirk and wink before reaching into his long, brown over coat and pulled out a black, leather wallet. He stepped closer to the man as he opened the wallet with one hand, his other hand setting itself on his shoulder away from Beverley. He leaned next to the man and murmured something into his ear, showing off the wallet and the man's face went pale before he looked to the slim man with wide eyes and let go of Beverley as if burned.

"S-Sorry, mate," he muttered, kneeling to pick up Beverley's things.

"Sorry? Didn't catch that," the slim man called, casually.

"I'm sorry," the burly man said a little more clearly, still picking up her things.

Beverley frowned between them before looking to the slim man who only grinned and shrugged before she turned back to the burly man as he handed her the bag of groceries she'd dropped.

"I'm really, _really_ sorry, Your Grace," he sputtered before continuously bowing as he walked away and around the corner.

Beverley continued to frown at him until he disappeared then she turned to the slim brunette man as he only grinned at her.

"I don't understand," she frowned in wonder. "What did you tell him?"

"Oh, just that you were the Duchess of York, I was your body guard and if he didn't take his hand off you I'd have to plant his face into the concrete," he shrugged, making Beverley's eyes shoot wide at him in disbelief.

"And he _believed_ you?" she laughed, starting to head down the street and he walked with her.

"Well, this helped," he smiled, holding the wallet up to show her what it said.

"It's blank," she frowned in wonder at him still as they walked.

"Ah, yes," he nodded in understanding before he pulled it back and tucked it away. "Well, it said that I was part of your security detail, but since you're _far_ too intelligent to be fooled by psychic paper, it appears blank to you."

"Wait, I am _very_ confused," she frowned deeply, shaking her head as if to clear it as they stopped on the sidewalk. "Never mind the other stuff you just said for a moment. Who _are_ you?"

"Oh, sorry," he grinned, holding out a hand and introducing himself. "I'm the Doctor."

"The Doctor?" Beverley frowned in wonder, taking his hand to shake it.

"Right," he nodded hugely, releasing her hand.

"That's it?"

"Yes."

"The Doctor?"

"Yes."

"Well, that's an…_odd_ name to say the least," she smiled. "I'm Beverley Gilmore. Now, what about all the other stuff about the psychic paper and things? Did you make all that up or are you smoking something?"

"Not smoking anything, _never_ smoked anything…that I can remember, and psychic paper is something you use if you want to fool people," the Doctor replied.

"How's it work?" she wondered as they continued down the street.

"Oh, it's quite simple, really," he shrugged, leaning toward her to take her bag of groceries. "Pardon me. I'll carry that for you. Anyway, with the psychic paper, you think about what you want the person you're showing it to see and that's what appears. Incredibly intelligent people, such as yourself, can see right through the illusion though."

"Thank you for the compliment," she smiled. "And thank you for helping me, and thank you for carrying my bag for me. My flat is just at the end of the block."

"Right," he nodded. "Glad to help you, Beverley Gilmore." He grinned as they continued walking. "That's a brilliant name. Beverley Gilmore. Never change it."

"Thank you, Doctor," she laughed, reaching into one of her jeans pockets for her keys. "You are…an _extraordinary_ man. I just have one more question for you."

"Fire away, Beverley Gilmore," he grinned with a wag of his head.

"Why did you help me?" she wondered as they stopped at the bottom of the front steps of a block of flats, she and the Doctor facing each other.

"Well…" the Doctor shrugged, "I can't resist a damsel in distress."

Beverley couldn't help but smile sweetly, lifting a hand to sweep some of her hair behind her ear as she fiddled with her keys and he only smiled warmly at her.

"Well, thank you, again," she nodded. "I wish there was something I could do to repay you."

"I've got an idea, but why don't we get these groceries up to your flat first, eh?" the Doctor suggested, holding out the bag for a split second toward her.

"Oh, of course!" Beverley chirped before hurrying up the steps, the Doctor following her calmly. "So what's this idea of yours?"

"Well, I was thinking we could go out…on a date," he shrugged, stopping behind her as she shoved the key into the lock. She hesitated for a second, her heart skipping before she shoved the door open.

"A date, yeah?" she wondered, holding the door open for him to get in before leading him toward a set of stairs. "And…hypothetically, if I were to yes…where would we go?"

"Oh, I'd think of something," the Doctor smirked as they stopped at a door and she fiddled with her keys again. "What d'ya say, Beverley Gilmore? Fancy an adventure with a strapping bloke in an overcoat?"

Beverley couldn't help but giggle as she opened the door then turned to take the bag from him. But when she went to pull the bag away, he didn't let it go, causing her to frown up at him.

"Bev, please say yes," he murmured, desperately.

Her frown deepened, wondering if she'd made a mistake in letting this man all the way up to her flat door. But, even though she doubted her judgment, she couldn't help but feel a certain aura of trust around him, and the look in his eyes was so…sad.

"Yes," she breathed. "I'd…I'd like to have an adventure. My life is _far_ to dull."

"Brilliant," the Doctor grinned, instantly cheering up as he stepped past her and through her flat door, making her frown and turn to him in the confusion as he set down the bag of groceries on her small kitchen counter. "Quaint place, this. Right, so, you go get changed. Bring a jacket and wear those nice pair of Converse you've got. I'll be back to get you in a half hour."

"Wait!" Beverley called as he sailed past her and back out the door, but he stopped and turned to her in the hall. "How do you know I have a pair of Converse?"

"I'll explain later," the Doctor assured her, stepping back toward her to set his hands on her shoulders, looking her in the eye. "I promise, everything will be clear soon."

"Why are we going _now_?" she wondered in a whisper, keeping his gaze.

"Because tomorrow your life is going to change for the better," he smiled warmly, almost in sorrow. "Now get changed. I'll be back in a bit."

Beverley had no time to ask any more questions before he planted a kiss to her forehead and turned to head out of the building. She frowned in utter confusion before shutting the door and leaning back against it, her heart racing so fast, she thought she might have a heart attack. Still, she couldn't get that man out of her head, and her curiosity urged her to follow his instructions.

"Damn your curiosity, Bev!" she snapped at her before hurrying to put her groceries away and heading toward her room to change out of her uniform, into some play clothes…and her dark red Converse.

* * *

_Half Hour Later..._

The Doctor nearly fell down the stairs as he scrambled up the flight to Beverley's door. He knew this wasn't ethical. He _knew_ this was wrong on so many levels, but he couldn't help it. It was worth it to help her…to see her smile…to say good bye to her properly. His twin hearts thudded in his chest and ears as he lifted a hand to knock on her door. He knew he'd been a bit rude earlier, but she would forgive him once she saw what he had planned.

He straightened as the door opened and Beverley stood before him in an aqua green, slinky silk tank top, blue jeans and Converse as she pulled on a denim jacket. He couldn't help but swallow and lift a hand to his purple tie and tug at it, suddenly feeling himself start to sweat. Her hair was loose and settled around her shoulders when she pulled it out from under the collar of her jacket, and the blouse was low enough to draw his gaze.

"Alright, Doctor," she began, shaking her hair to loosen it up and he swallowed as she did, restraining himself from grabbing her to kiss her. "I agreed to go on this date, but I have one condition."

"Al-Alright," he nodded as she stepped out of the flat to shut and lock the door behind her.

"You will answer every question I put to you _promptly_ and _honesty_, or you are bringing me _back here_, am I clear?" she said, firmly just as she turned to face him. She gasped when she found him only inches away from her, nearly pinning her to the door and their gazes met as she swallowed in nervousness.

"Understood," he murmured with a nod.

Before she could say anything else, he gripped her hand and pulled her close to plant his lips to hers, making her squeak in surprise, her sea-green eyes huge in shock. It took her exactly one second to melt into the kiss and grip the lapels of his suit jacket to pull him closer. She gave a small moan when his tongue slipped past her lips and her back hit the door behind her. They finally pulled away for air, slowly and Beverley frowned at him as he set his forehead against hers, his eyes still closed, her hands still in his.

"Sorry," he sighed then licked his lips. "That'll…be explained later as well. Bear with me a little longer."

His eyes shot open before he gripped her hand a little tighter and pulled her toward the stairs. They said nothing more as he led her out of the building and across the street toward a blue Police Box.

"What is _that_?" she instantly asked with a frown as they stopped in front of it.

"It's my TARDIS," he replied, as if it were common knowledge, then let go of her hand to dig a hand into his pants pocket. "Time and Relative Dimensions in Space…machine."

"_That_ is a time machine?" she frowned.

"It travels through time and space, yes, keep up, darling," he retorted, unlocking one of the doors.

"A bit…small for a space ship, isn't it?" she wondered, and the Doctor smirked as he pushed the door open gently, then stood to the side to tuck his hands into his pockets.

"Why don't you have a look inside, eh?" he smirked, nodding toward the door.

Beverley gave him a sideways glance before looking to the open door, frowning at what she could see. She cautiously stepped toward the door and her eyes went wider when she was past the threshold.

"Oh, my…god," she breathed as the Doctor stepped in behind her, shutting the door behind him as Beverley stared around the control room of the TARDIS. "It's…It's _bigger_ on the inside."

"That she is," the Doctor grinned with a wag of his head as he headed toward the console. "Now, I've got some place special lined up for you Beverley Gilmore, but before we go…" He leaned forward on the console as she looked to him in wide-eyed wonder when he asked, "Any more questions for me?"

That seemed to bring her out of her awed trance because she cleared her throat and stepped toward him, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Where are you gonna take me?" she asked first, making him frown subtly in confusion. He thought for _sure_ she would ask why he kissed her.

"Well, I'll _tell_ you, Beverley Gilmore," he smiled, moving toward the console and starting to press buttons and flip switches. "We're going to the Medusa Cascade."

"And why's that?" Beverley asked, crossing her arms over her chest as she lifted a brow at him and he glanced up at her, not being able to help the smile that formed over his lips.

"Because you wanted to see it," he replied honestly. Beverley gave a frown and was about to ask another question but the Doctor gripped one of the levers and grinned, "Allons-y!"

He slammed the lever into place, causing the TARDIS to shake and thrash. Beverley screamed and grabbed a hold of the console as she felt the room spinning. The Doctor moved around the room as if it were nothing, flipping more switches and pressing more buttons until the finally stopped spinning and Beverley hesitantly stood tall.

"What in the _world_—?"

"Have a look outside," the Doctor suggested, still smiling and Beverley frowned at him.

"Where are we?" she asked cautiously.

"Have a look," he only replied, nodding toward the door.

Beverley turned and stepped down the ramp to open the door. All she needed to see were stars against a black sky and she slammed it shut again to lean against it, facing the Doctor who frowned and headed toward her.

"That's _space_ out there!" she breathed as he approached. "_Space_! And you want me to open that door?"

"Oh, Bev, you think I'm that _daft_?" he groaned as he leaned forward to open the door again, and she gripped his hand to stop him, drawing his gaze to her sincerely frightened one. "There's a force field…like…thing around the TARDIS. As long as we don't float out of its range, we'll live."

He took her shoulders into his hands, standing behind her and guiding her into position.

"Just stand here in the doorway and you'll be able to enjoy the lovely view without being frozen or suffocated," he assured her. Beverley couldn't help but giggle at that and he grinned down at her. "There's that smile! Now, open the door."

She sighed and cautiously reached for the handle to pull it open, bracing for…whatever might come with opening the door. Nothing happened, and when she realized she was still alive, the Doctor still behind her and holding gently onto her shoulders, she concentrated on the view.

Beverley felt her breath had been taken away by the beautiful sight before her. Serpent-like clouds of purple formed around trails and constellations of stars, the lights and colors contrasting gorgeously against the inky black of space.

"Oh," she breathed. "This is so beautiful."

"I knew you'd like it," the Doctor smirked, chancing to slide his hands down her arms and wrap them around her, setting his chin on her shoulder. She didn't look away from the view, or shrug him away, so he remained there, closing his eyes to savor the feeling of having her in his arms again.

"Doctor?"

"Hm?"

"You're…from the future, aren't you?"

His eyes opened, his expression solemn as he didn't move, and Beverley didn't move to look at him either.

"Yes, I am."

"That's how you knew about my Converse, isn't it?" she continued questioning, not looking away from the view before her. "Why you said my life would change tomorrow and why you…kissed me. You meet me in the future, don't you?"

The Doctor sighed, unmoving as he answered, "Yes."

Beverley finally looked away from the view and slowly turned to face him, making him stand tall to meet his gaze.

"Are you in love with me, Doctor?" she wondered.

He smirked and scoffed before bowing his head and taking her hands into his then looking back at her to say, "Oh, Beverley Gilmore, you are _brilliant_." His smile dropped slightly before he nodded, answering, "Yes. I love you."

Beverley swallowed as she felt her heart thud in her chest. This handsome, time traveler _loved_ her! How was that even possible? More importantly…

"And…does my future love _you_ in return?" she couldn't help but ask.

"Well I should hope so," he replied casually, shoving a hand into one of his pockets and turning her hand to face her palm up. "Otherwise marrying you was a _horrible_ idea, if you didn't."

Beverley's eyes shot wide in disbelief before she looked to her hand when he placed something into it and let her go. In the center of her palm was a silver ring with two amber colored gems set into it. She lifted it higher to examine it before taking it into one hand to slip it onto her left ring finger. It fit perfectly.

"It's gorgeous," she breathed as the Doctor watched her closely and she looked up to meet his gaze. "If we're married, why did you come back in time to see me? And why are you telling me all of this? Won't there be some sort of paradox or something?"

"No," the Doctor replied, his warm gaze becoming a bit colder. "All of this was meant to happen, trust me."

Beverley nodded before looking back at the ring in thought, then over her shoulder at the view before meeting his gaze again.

"I want to go back, if that's alright?" she murmured.

He felt a twinge of pain stab both his hearts but he nodded, not hinting at his true feelings. She shut the door as he turned to the console and flew them back to her time and place. They landed right where they had been when they left, but instead of heading out the door, Beverley stepped toward him as he stood on the opposite side of the console.

"You never answered my other question," she recalled as he kept his gaze on the console, fiddling with dials and buttons.

"Which one?" the Doctor muttered, not looking at her.

"If we're married, why did you come back here to see me?" she asked again.

He sighed and leaned forward on the console, staring at the engine in the center for a moment before looking to Beverley with an expressionless gaze.

"You died."

Her eyes grew wide and she felt the blood drain out of her face as her stomach flipped, her heart nearly stopping.

"We thought we had beaten someone we were fighting, but we hadn't," he continued. "You were killed saving me."

The Doctor looked back at the console to set new coordinates as Beverley tried to wrap her head around what he'd just told her. A light bulb went off in her head and she slowly stepped closer to him as he still operated the console. One of his hands moved closer toward her and she set one of her hands onto it, catching his attention and making him freeze to look at her and meet her gaze.

"You came back to say good bye," she realized with a warm smile and he only nodded. "That is the most romantic thing I've ever heard of."

He swallowed before looking back to the console, but she wouldn't move her hand from his, making him frown at her as she still stared at him.

"Fancy coming up for a cup of tea?" she hoped, still smiling and he gave a sly smirk at the look in her deep, sea-green eyes. He'd seen _that_ look before.

* * *

_Beverley's Flat..._

The slam of the door didn't phase either of them when the Doctor shoved Beverley against it once they were inside her flat, his mouth planted firmly to hers in a passionate kiss. Her keys thunked with a slight jingle to the floor when he gripped her hands and pulled them above her head to pin her firmly with his body against the door, making her moan when he used one hand to hold her wrists and the other to lock the door she was pinned to. His mouth finally moved from hers to trail hot kisses to her neck, and she arched her back, tilting her head to give him more access to her skin.

"I agree," she panted. "Let's _skip_ tea."

"Where's the bedroom?" he growled against her ear before he nibbled at it.

"All the way down the hall, to the left," she breathed.

Without another word his hands had left hers and he gripped her thighs to lift her up, making her squeak in surprise and throw her arms around his neck as her legs reflexively wrapped around his waist. Making sure he had a good grip on her, she stripped off her jacket, letting it fall onto the hallway floor before he turned into the bedroom where he let himself fall on top of her onto the bed, his lips capturing hers again.

Beverley instantly began pulling at his over coat, making him spring into action and stand to strip it off, along with his suit jacket, her legs still wrapped around his waist. She smiled, slyly and lifted a hand to grip his tie and pull him back onto her with a grunt, their lips meeting again. Her fingers curled around the tie to loosen it and as she pulled it off, he broke the kiss to grip her hand just before she threw it away.

"Oh, no, no, no…don't, don't, don't do that," he muttered, slipping the tie slowly from her grasp between her fingers as he smirked. "I have something special in mind that I _think_ you'll quite like."

"And what would _that_ be, Doctor?" she practically moaned back, then smirked, "Should I be afraid?"

The Doctor smirked, widely before leaning his mouth next to her ear and whispering, "Not at all, darling. Trust me…" He lowered one hand to stroke her thigh, slowly, whispering, "I'm the Doctor."

* * *

_Midnight..._

He stared at her as they lay tangled in the sheets with his arms around her, one hand stroking her cheek, soothingly. He hadn't _planned_ on doing it, but with Beverley Gilmore, things seemed to _not_ go according to plan. He knew it would harder _now_ to tear himself away from this, but he knew it was time to move on. He had to leave before his past showed up tomorrow morning and then the _real_ paradox would ensue.

The Doctor swept a strand of hair from her forehead and tenderly kissed it before slowly and carefully shifting to move her and get out of the bed. He slipped off the mattress and made sure to cover her up before setting to work on getting dressed. A moment later he was picking up his red Converse and setting them next to the door, then stepping back toward the bed.

_She didn't remember me when I first met her_, he recalled. _And those doors in her mind were put there by __me__._

He swallowed, feeling tears well up in his eyes again but he fought them, unlike the pain in his hearts. Leaning onto the mattress he gently turned Beverley onto her back and sat next to her, gazing at her for a long time to memorize every single feature about her face before he did what needed to be done. He knew this would most likely be the last time he saw her again.

Leaning forward he placed his hands on either side of her head as she still slept and entered her mind to seal away all memories of him and locked them away behind labeled doors that read, 'Doctor, Do Not Open.' That done, he planted a small memory of where she'd 'found' the ring she still wore on her finger. If she had anything, he wanted it to be that.

All of it was a distant dream, if anything, by the time he was done. He slid his hands down her face before leaning toward her and pressing a kiss to her cheek, slipping the ring from her finger and standing. As he stepped away from the bed he placed the ring on the nightstand next to it, and after picking up his shoes he glanced one last time at her sleeping, angelic form, then left the flat quickly and quietly into the night.

"Good bye, my love."

* * *

_The Next Morning..._

Beverley hurried across the street as she looked at her watch again. If she was late one more time she'd be _fired_. She couldn't believe she'd slept in so late, and for the life of her she couldn't remember what she'd done that night but didn't dwell on it too much.

She began heading through the field, her usual shortcut she took when she was running late, but something stopped her. She frowned when she caught a strange sound then looked ahead to watch with wide, sea-green eyes as a brilliant gust blew back her fire red hair, but she couldn't take her eyes off the thing appearing…_materializing_ in front of her. Right in front of her. It was a tall, blue box making a strange sound, like an engine, a light sitting on top, fading on and off. The sound and light finally stopped so she could read 'Police Box' on top of the doors.

"I'm dreamin'," she breathed, shaking her head in disbelief and taking a step back. "I've _got_ to be dreamin'! That thing did _not_ just appear out of thin _air_ in front of me!"

"I'm afraid it did."

"Who said that?" Beverley shouted into the morning air, whipping her head around to find the man who'd spoken.

"I did."

She turned back to the blue box to see a man standing in the doorway, leaning casually against the frame, his hands tucked into the pockets of his suit pants. A brown overcoat hung over his slim frame, a pair of white Converse on his feet, and she was too shocked to even giggle at seeing his outrageously styled brown hair. She stared at him, still unbelieving what she was seeing and he only grinned daftly at her, his brown eyes glittering with excitement. She couldn't help but frown for a split second when _At Last_ by Etta James started playing in her head, but she shook it off.

"Who are you?" she instantly demanded. "What is that thing? How did you just…_appear_?"

"I'm the Doctor," he began, calmly. "This is the TARDIS, and…well, that last bit's hard to explain."

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

The Doctor sighed as he leaned on the console of the TARDIS, flying high above the Earth, and wishing he could have Beverley by his side again. He glanced around before shaking his head violently, as if to try shaking Beverley from his mind altogether, but it didn't work.

"Right-ah!" he called, slapping a lever into place. "Let's see if I can get Easter _this_ time. A proper Easter in…" He looked at his screen to choose place on the Earth and grinned, "Cardiff. Nothing like a good Easter in Cardiff to get your mind off things!"

He ran around the console, hitting buttons and pumping levers, the engine making her beautiful sound before it stopped and he grunted when his gut rammed into the console.

"Alright then," he nodded, standing and dusting himself off before shoving his hands into his pockets and sauntering toward the door. He stopped and spun on his heel back toward the console with a frown at hearing a beeping coming from it. He marched back toward the screen and read it intently. "Oh, now that can't be good."

The Doctor suddenly ducked under the console to pull out a box and rummage through it.

"Where is it?" he muttered. "No. No. No. Ah! There it is!"

He grinned as he pulled a strange controller from the box, a tiny satellite looking dish on it and stood as he shoved the thing into his pocket and headed back toward the door. He stepped out into the dark streets of Cardiff of a busy street and glanced around with a big smile, every once in a while checking the device in his pocket.

"Oi, Mister?"

The Doctor stopped and looked around with a frown of wonder at hearing the small voice before he looked ahead of him and down at a young boy holding a box.

"Would ya like to buy some chocolate, on account 'o it bein' Easter?" the boy asked, and the Doctor couldn't help but grin.

"I don't have any money on me, lad," he confessed. "Sorry. Wish I could."

The boy glanced around, making the Doctor frown before he stepped closer and whispered, "I've only got a couple left, Mister. I'm freezin' me bum off as it is. You can have 'em free if ya like."

He smiled warmly at the boy before ruffling the boy's hair and taking the chocolates from the box with the other.

"Go on home, then, lad," he smiled, stuffing his hands in his pockets and nodding down the street.

"Thanks a lot, Mister!" the boy grinned, hurrying to gather his things and head home as the Doctor continued down the street.

He pulled one of the small chocolates from his pocket and unwrapped it to start eating it, ignoring his device pinging for just a moment as he took a bite. He hummed in satisfaction before pulling the device from his other pocket and looking at it, letting it lead him to whatever it was detecting.

Just then a bus pulled up and the thing went wild for a split second before going off again. The Doctor frowned and pocketed the device again, taking another bite of chocolate before pulling out his Psychic Paper and following a woman with long black hair dressed completely in black hurrying onto the bus. He flashed the paper onto the scanner and it read it as an oyster card, the driver telling him he'd better hurry on. He sat right next to the girl that had hurried on, a bag in her lap and she clutched it as she stared at him with wide, confused blue eyes.

"Hello," he grinned. "I'm the Doctor." He offered the chocolates to her and greeted, "Happy Easter."

* * *

**A/N:** aaaaaaaand we came full circle then went into Planet of the Dead. for those of you who've read this all the way through, i aded the last bit to have it somewhere in the Doctor Who timeline. for those of you just joining us, thank you to all who have stuck with this story all the way through, and to all of you who left reviews. i hope you all had as much fun as i did with the Doctor and Beverley Gilmore. more Doctor Who fun is coming, and I encourage you all to read my other works as well. now, for the last time for this story, i ask...reviews?


End file.
